I Know What You Did This Summer
by fanfictionpie
Summary: The summer after their grade 8 year brings more drama then the revealing of D&G's newest cosmetics line as the girls struggle to seek revenge, scheme plots, figure out their loyalties, overcome relationship problems, and steal the limelight. All at once.
1. Gullibility is Written in the Pool

We do not own The Clique. Lisi Harrison owns all rights-

* * *

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**1:37 P.M.**

**THE KITCHEN**

"But mom! That is so unfair! LBRs! At _my _house?!" Massie Block let her mouth gape for a few moments until she realized that her Chilled Ice Glossip Girl lip gloss was drying out. She quickly pressed her lips back together, holding back the rage that threatened to burst out of her at any second.

Kendra Block pursed her lips and pulled the low-fat mayo out of the clean, steel fridge. "You mean _our _house," she corrected.

Massie huffed indignantly, "Whatevs." She traced random scribbles with her finger against the marble countertop.

Kendra placed the mayo on the counter and dug a knife inside. She slapped the mayonnaise on a piece of white bread and Massie rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. She moaned to express that she was _especially _disappointed in her mother's decision to invite nearly her entire grade to her end-of-the-year pool party.

"What on earth are LDRs?" Kendra inquired, accidentally spilling a drop of mayonnaise on her cream-colored, short sleeved Georgia Armani button down.

"L_B_Rs mom! _B, B, B! L_osers _B_eyond _R_epair. Duh." Massie leaned forward on the marble counter, holding back an eye-roll.

"I see," Kendra seemed amused as she dabbed at the stain with a napkin.

"Mom, that is _so _not funny. It's a _catastrophe_!" Massie grabbed a handful of her gleaming brown hair in her frustration.

"I'm sorry Massie, but that's how it is. I don't want anyone left out." _Hello, isn't leaving people out the point?_

Massie sniffed, annoyed. In her mind she was racking through an automatic list of excuses to use against her mother. None of her excuses would fit the occasion like a pair of True Religions fit Massie though. It just wouldn't do.

Massie stood up from her stool in a huff. She stared at her mother, giving Kendra her best glare. She would gladly have liked to cancel the party if LBRs would be walking all over _her_ property but HELLO! She _had_ to give people _something_ to talk about.

Kendra shrugged and placed some lettuce on her sandwich.

"That's full of calories!" Massie snapped. She really couldn't find anything else to say. She stormed upstairs in her nude two inch Michael Kors heels, twisting them hard into the hardwood floor just the way Kendra liked it. Not.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**6:45 P.M.**

**MASSIE'S BACKYARD**

Massie was sure everyone was out to get her this week. Nearly everyone had retreated to the backyard where the latest hits were pulsing from the stereo speakers. Massie was about to join her friends in the pool, when a familiar drawl sounded from behind her over Katy Perry's Hot 'n Cold.

"Hey, Block!"

Massie glared at the glossy polished floor before putting on the biggest fake smile she could and turned around.

"Well, well, well. Finally out from the trailers, eh Derrick?"

Derrington smirked. "Not bad, Block. But it's gonna take more than that to stop me," he wiggled his butt.

To show profession, Massie simply rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze. What's it gonna take then, _Derrick_?" she leaned in seductively.

"I never got that apology."

"Your point?" Massie studied her cotton candy pink cuticles.

Derrington gave her a little grin.

Massie found that a little uncomfortable, because that was a grin that showed absolute respect, admiration and… well, _like. _Massie simply rolled her eyes once more and hurried away to the backyard.

"Hey, Block!" Derrington called from behind her.

But she forced herself to keep walking, no matter how much her legs wanted to go the opposite direction toward the cutie wearing those amazingly hot board shorts.

After that little adventure, the party began to progress. LBRs seemed to understand that they weren't really wanted, and some of them even left. Massie was approached by Claire as she sat on the pool's edge, her feet resting in the cool water.

Claire roosted beside her, kicking up little spurts of water with her toes, which were tackily painted blue to match her ah-noyingly cute, blue eyes.

"Nice hair, Kuh-Laire."

Claire looked offended. "I like it."

"I do too. That's why I said, 'Nice hair,'" Massie explained.

Claire's hair actually looked pretty. It was tied back in a ponytail but it was curled, and a couple of her side-bangs that she'd grown out were bouncing free from the ponytail, framing her face.

"How's Cam?" Massie quickly asked, trying desperately to strike up a conversation once she realized that Derrington was looking at her. She forced herself to stare straight into Claire's eyes.

"Fine," Claire seemed uncomfortable and fidgeted with her sky blue Target bikini top.

Massie focused only on the blue in her eyes.

Claire started to freak out a bit, "Massie why are you staring at me like that?"

They were both surprised as Cam Fisher grabbed Claire by the waist, lifted her up into his arms and leapt into the pool, with the shrieking blonde still cradled in his arms.

Massie smiled at first, because she had to admit that was cute. But suddenly, a huge torrent of water burst from the pool and absolutely doused Massie and her ah-dorable purple Gucci bikini.

She heard an irresistible laugh and turned around. Derrington was busting a gut laughing at her little humiliation. Massie stood up and trotted off.

Massie strode as coolly as she could to the buffet table. Her wet feet felt like suction cups against the dry, tiled floor.

"Hey Josh!" she scurried up to Josh Hotz, Alicia's boyfriend who definitely lived up to his name. If Derrington wanted to stare at her all night, then he would stare at her with _someone else_. Preferably from an angle.

Josh turned from Plovert and gave her a strange look, "Hey, sup?" he smiled, friendly.

"Ehmagawd! Josh! You look ah-mazing!" Massie fake-beamed.

Derrington seemed to be un-interested. He was studying his grey sandals.

Massie grew impatient, "JOSH! I SAID YOU LOOK _AH-MAZING_!" she nearly bellowed.

Derrington looked up.

"Uh, yeah you just said that," Josh shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"I know!" Massie recovered, "I was just making sure you were listening."

"Well, I was." Josh said, turned back to Plovert to hide his confusion.

Massie refused to let her mouth drop. She made a loud, "HUMPH," before sailing off into the crowd.

As Massie shoved through the sea of LBRs, she slammed straight into Dempsey. Massie turned straight away, but it was in vain.

Dempsey said, "Hey Mass! You've been running around all night! Let's go for a swim."

"NO!" Massie said a bit too loud. "I mean, I'm done swimming. See?" Her bikini was still a bit wet. She poked at the fabric. "Sorry. Bye!" She quickly evaporated into the crowd before he could protest. Or stare at her in a wet bikini.

_Gawd, _thought Massie. She liked Dempsey—_before _he got all ah-noyingly clingy and protective.

About another ten minutes into the party and some light chit-chatting, Massie was approached by Dylan.

"Ehmagawd! Massie, I feel like a racehorse. I've gotta go inside," she hopped from one foot to the other, signaling that she needed to pee. For some reason Dylan wasn't looking at her in the face. That was a hard feat to do. Being so beautiful, who wouldn't _want_ to look Massie in the face? Hello.

Massie waved her hand dismissively, "Thanks for announcing that. Try not to get the floors wet." She was eyeing Dylan's wet Juicy bathing suit.

Dylan bit her lip nervously and burst into the mansion.

At first, Massie had thought nothing of it, like how she thought nothing of last year's jeans rotting in the back of her closet.

Massie suddenly caught a glimpse of grossly platinum blonde hair flying around like a huge tornado of cheap-looking dye—Olivia—beside a simply unforgettable face. Of course, that face was Derrington.

She sucked in her breath and sprinted over to the flirtatious backstabbers. Now how could she stop that brainless bleached blonde from taking over _her _man?

WAIT. STOP. PAUSE.

_Rewind._

Massie stopped dead in her tracks. Had she just told herself that? Did she just tell herself that she was still crushing on Derrington? And more importantly, why was she talking to herself in the first place?!

Massie coolly sauntered forward, this time at a more relaxed and steady pace. She finally arrived beside Derrington and Olivia. At first they didn't know she was there, but then she "accidentally" stepped on Derrington's foot.

"Ehmagawd! Sorry."

Derrington gave her a miffed look. "Watch it, Block."

"Sorry— I guess I couldn't avoid your big feet," She batted her eyelashes.

Derrington seemed a bit amused.

Massie's perfectly waxed eyebrows pulled together. Why wasn't he getting mad?

Olivia pushed past Massie, knocking the brunette back a bit.

Tip: DO NOT DO THAT TO MASSIE.

"Derrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiick," Olivia whined in a needy manner, "Let's go _over there_." She pointed to a deserted corner and lifted her eyebrows.

Massie nearly exploded. She scanned the premises for witnesses and then lifted her eyebrows as if she was surprised about something. "Ehmagawd! Olivia, _look_!"

"What!" Olivia sounded excited.

"Look!" Massie dragged Olivia to the poolside by a thin arm.

"Down there!" Massie pointed to the bottom of the pool. "Gullible is written at the bottom of the pool!"

"_No way_! Who would do that?" Olivia bent over, "I don't see it!"

"It's uh… down further," Massie explained.

Olivia was astonished, and bent over even further. "I still can't see it."

"Bend over more!"

The blonde bent over. Anyone standing across the pool could easily see down her pink Betsey Johnson bikini top into her ample cleavage.

"MORE!" Massie commanded, half snickering.

Then it happened so fast that Massie didn't even realize her plan had worked until a satisfying wave of water erupted from the pool. Massie quickly jumped backwards just in time as the water soaked Derrington to the skin.

He didn't seem to mind. He was too busy laughing and staring straight at Massie with those big, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

She forced herself to look at Olivia, who'd just come up from the water. Her face was red and flustered, and her hair was considerably shorter.

Massie noticed a couple platinum blonde extensions floating away. She decided not to say anything. _For now._

"Massie!" Olivia screeched, "I still didn't see it!" she pushed her hair away from her face.

Massie shrugged. "I guess you scared it away," she proclaimed to the dumbfounded blonde. "You are quite terrifyingly looking you know."

Olivia's mouth fell open. "I am?" _"Um, hello? Have you never owned a mirror?" _Massie wanted to say, but she resisted the temptation.

Massie nodded truthfully.

"Block," It was Derrington.

Massie froze, "Uh… what's that, Claire! You want me OVER THERE? COMING!" she started to move away but Derrington grabbed her arm and Massie felt a tingle shoot all the way to her shoulder. She shivered against the feeling of his hand on her arm. It sent sparks flying up and down her body.

"Come with me," he said, and led Massie through the crowd.

"I'M BUSY, KUH-LAIRE! SORRY!" Massie hollered into the crowd.

Claire stuck her head out from the pool. "What?"

But Derrington had already pulled her into the shrubbery.

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

Big Feet

Gullibility

Derrington

**OUT**

Hair Extensions

Sea Gulls

Dempsey


	2. Counted on one Hand

* * *

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**7:20 P.M.**

**MASSIE'S BACKYARD**

"Face it, you're jealous!" The accusation escaped Massie's glossy lips as a taunt. Derrington had pulled her with him into a clump of bushes. Didn't he know that Massie and nature did not mix? And that Massie's perfectly comfortable mansion of a house was available? Like, hello, how clueless can you get?

"Of what?" Derrick snapped back.

Massie made a face at him. Leaves were tickling her back and face, and branches poking and prodding at her; this was so _not _the most romantic situation.

"Derrick, you really couldn't have picked a better spot," she remarked sarcastically.

Derrington smiled—that _same _smile that made Massie go weak at the knees, "Stop it!" she hissed. "Stop doing that!" Then the brunette quickly composed herself again. "Okay so if you weren't jealous why were you all flirty with Olivia—while you were watching me most of the night?"

"Ah, but then you're admitting you were watching me as well," Derrington smirked, smoothing a crinkle in his smooth white RL t-shirt. _Since when did he start wearing Ralph Lauren?_

Massie glared at him.

"I was wondering why you were flirting with Josh," he said, "While you clearly don't like him. Trying to steal Alicia's guy now are you?"

"Oh, right. What? No, but, wait, what? What the..? No, I was just, I wasn't, UGH!" Massie sputtered, "I was so _nawt_! "

"Of course you weren't," Derrington smirked. His hand was still on her arm. It was really quite nerve-racking actually.

"You're just jealous that I'm with Dempsey now." Massie pursed her lips and raised her chin. She regretted doing so almost immediately because now she was looking straight up into Derrington's face.

"C'mon, Block, it's clear that you don't want to be."

"Um, excuse me?" Massie crinkled her freshly-waxed eyebrows in astonishment, "Why would you say that?"

"Because every time he calls your name you flinch," Derrington said matter-of-factly, "And you go out of your way to avoid him." He grinned down at her then started to gently sing Cascada's Everytime We Touch - one of Massie's favorite songs.

_Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling, _

_And everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I wants this to last._

_Need you by my side.  
_

Massie rolled her eyes, determined not to show Derrington how touched she was. But her voice was unsteady. "Uh, stalker much? We're just going through a rough patch, that's all." Rougher then a pair of new, stiff True Religion jeans.

"Mhmm," Derrington didn't seem that convinced.

Massie punched him in the arm. She couldn't help but giggle as he punched her back lightly. "Jealous of my miraculous singing skills?"

Gawd, why was it so dang funny to be around with him?

"You haven't seen me putting on my Beyonce yet," Massie responded with a flip of her hair. "You'd be a good backup singer though."

"So, why were you flirting with Josh? Trying to make someone jealous?" he asked knowingly.

Massie struggled for a retort, "Why would _you_ flirt with Olivia, she's such a loser," was the best she could come up with.

"Jealous?" Derrington grinned cheekily at her.

"Loser?" Massie retorted, stupidly.

Derrington smiled. "That doesn't make sense."

Massie blushed.

"You haven't answered me yet. Are you jealous?"

"So nawt! I just wondering why a person like you would bother to spend his time with a person like her," Massie blurted out before she could stop herself.

"A person like me," Derrington thought to himself, grinning hugely. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

_'You know perfectly well what it means,'_ Massie fought with herself **not** to say.

Massie struggled to compose herself. What was wrong with her? She felt like sticking her head in a prickly rosebush. "Nothing." she said finally.

"_A person like me_," Derrington leaned down and whispered into Massie's ear. "_A person like me," _he repeated again, his soft, warm lips barely brushing her ear. Massie shivered, not from the cold but from the slight touch of Derrington's familiar lips.

"Mass," Derrington put his arms around her waist and gently pulled Massie closer as she made no attempt to free herself. The fireworks erupted in her stomach. Maybe because she felt like she was going to faint, or because it felt so good to be so close to him. "I'm sorry about everything that I did or didn't tell you. And I'm sure you reacted perfectly naturally to whatever I did," he explained. "I don't wanna be so distant all of the time."

Massie's mouth opened to reply, but only a gush of hot air tumbled out of her lips. Then suddenly, something above caught her eye. Massie looked up right away. This patch of bushes was right underneath her bedroom window. The light had been turned on in Massie's room, pouring out the window through the glass, illuminating the sea of overgrown wildflowers she was sitting in. "Who—" she started to say softly, but stopped herself.

"Block, what's up?" Derrington inquired.

"Shh," Massie put a finger to his mouth. Just touching his lips, even with a her index finger, was enough to make her shake all over like a cup of jell-o. In a good way of course.

There was a figure, hunched over as if it had something to hide, moving around in Massie's bedroom. _What the hell? _She asked herself.

"Derrick, I gotta go. Sorry, I really want to be here… stay here. Don't move! I'll be _right back_!" Massie sprinted off towards the door, leaving Derrington totally and utterly confused behind her. Way to ruin the romantic moment.

Massie ran as fast as her flip-flopped feet would carry her, past the chattering groups of bikini clad girls and a funny look from Kristen. She knew she looked a funny sight, the host of the party running towards her own house instead of breezing around lightly as she should be doing. _Whatever_, Massie thought to herself, hoping nobody say her trip on the porch steps. She jerked open thefront door as if it were Anne Hathaway's closet door.

Massie barreled up the stairs and found herself in the hallway outside her room. A square of glossy hardwood floor was shimmering, illuminated by the light flowing from Massie's open bedroom doors. She flattened herself against the wall and slowly made her way towards the door. Massie breathed quietly as she carefully peeked into her bedroom.

Her amber eyes opened widely in shock. A certain redhead had opened drawers, displaced things, and was now making her way towards the back of Massie's wardrobe. Diane von Furstenburg, Calvin Klein, Nina Ricci, Nicole Miller, and Stella McCartney was scattered around the closet entrance. They lay on the ground limply, clearly not liking the rough treatment. Massie felt sorry for them. She narrowed her eyes and got down onto her hands and knees; kicking off her pink Marc Jacobs flip flops in the process. 

_"I thought she was using the bathroom", _Massie thought to herself.

While Dylan's back was facing her, Massie silently scurried behind her bed, almost tripping on a pair of black DKNY skinny jeans that had _nawt_ been there before. She peeked out from the side of her bed an assortment of camis toppled off their hangers. Dylan bent to quickly shove them back onto their hangers. Massie kneeled, frozen in place, for what felt like hours before their was a light 'click' and the closet light went off.

Dylan emerged holding her large mint green Kate Spade tote in one hand and a very familiar looking white Prada Fairy print bag in the other. She shoved Massie's bag inside her own tote, creating a strange bulk in the tote, then flicked the light off and darted out.

Massie leapt up and chased her silently, stopping for a millisecond to stick her feet back into her flip flops, a technique she had perfected over the years. She lost Dylan in the crowd outside, her view mostly obstructed by the people surrounding some LBR, wearing wannabe-Versace sandals, that Kristen was yelling at.

Massie weaved around them all and just like she'd expected, Dylan and glided down the driveway undetected.

"Hey Dylan!" Massie bellowed, forcing a _file_ onto her face and waving a hand, frantically motioning for Dylan to get your thieving butt over here.

Dylan grinned easily back at her and shouted, "I gotta go Mass, sorry!" she waved her mint green LG Chocolate phone, that blended perfectly with her mint green tote, in the air, "My dad just called, something's come up."

A sleek black Mercedes pulled up beside Dylan and she jumped in. Massie, who had been taking quick strides forward, knew she'd never be able to run up to Dylan, smack her in the face, and take her bag back in time, stopped moving and fake-waved happily. "I'll email you later!" Dylan called out from the window.

The car disappeared before Massie could answer, taking her precious Prada bag with it. Massie pivoted around and pelted into the house. She buried her face into the nearest pillow from the living room and screamed. Once she lifted her face she noticed the faint shimmering lip gloss mark she'd left on it.

"Massie?" Kendra appeared in the doorway. "What're you doing in here? I thought I heard you yell something."

"What? I didn't say anything. I was um, just resting my legs a bit. I've been running around all day," she beamed brightly up at her mother.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," smiled Kendra. Massie nodded vigorously, "I'd better get back out there," she said before picking herself up and making her way back outside, feeling like her breezy, lavender Diane von Furstenburg wrap dress, something beautiful that had just gotten thrown aside and walked all over.

"Ehmagawd, Derrington!" Massie gasped to herself. She had completely forgotten about him. Praying he was still hidden in the bushes, Massie ran, full speed, towards them. She was unpleasantly stopped before she got there.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia snarled, "Where were you?" She placed her gold bangled hands on her skinny waist. A silver Ralph Lauren bikini clung to her skin, dripping water onto Massie's purple-pedicured feet.

"I was just in the house, why?" Massie said distractedly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alicia exclaimed, "That is so not like you!"

"What?" Massie asked, confused.

"I totally saw you," Alicia snapped, "and it's totally not cool." She twirled her gold chain necklace around her fingers. Little RL charms crashed into each other as she swirled.

"Saw me…? Where?"

"At the buffet table. Do you dare to deny it?"

"What's wrong with the buffet table?" Massie asked in bewilderment.

Alicia scowled, "Don't pretend, I totally saw you,"

"Saw me doing what exactly?!" Massie fired up.

"Flirting with Josh!"

"What? I never was flirting with Josh, I wouldn't do that!" Massie gasped shrilly. Hello.

Alicia gave her a dirty glare, "Oh yeah?" she said coldly, "I completely saw and heard you. So did Kristen, we were both by the pool." She flipped her wet, wavy hair over her shoulder.

"How did you hear from way over there?" Massie asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "You weren't exactly being _quiet_ Massie," she said bitterly, "You were practically _yelling_ at him."

"Ehmagawd, I was so _nawt_!" Massie exclaimed, "I swear to god, I was never flirting with _your _boyfriend! Seriously! I _swear_ on my life."

Alicia gave her a final death glare, "I don't believe you," she said, and with her head held high, she marched away from her.

Massie looked after her, fighting the urge to throw something. Having fun? Yeah right. Shaking Alicia's confrontation off, she quickly speed-walked back to where she'd left Derrington. Only he wasn't there anymore. Glaring at the empty space between the shrubs, Massie stalked over to the poolside, where a laughing Claire was trying to struggle out of Cam's hold.

"Cam," Massie barked, "Have you seen Derrick?"

"What? Oh yeah, he said to tell you that he had to go," he said, shaking the water out of his eyes. "Must be past his bedtime," he laughed.

"Want to join us Massie?" Claire offered kindly, "You look stressed."

Massie shook her head sadly and offered Claire a weak smile. It was getting colder and Massie's arms and legs were covered with goose bumps.

She wished she were in Derrington's warm arms while people around them gawked and envied her. She was even colder as a trickle of water splashed onto her leg, making her jump back from the pool's edge.

Claire was too engrossed with Cam to care, Alicia was mad at her for some stupid reason, Dylan was a big thief and therefore Massie never wanted to talk to her again, and Kristen was nowhere to be found. Thirteen years, and the people she wished to talk to could be counted on one hand.

**Current State of the Union**

**In**

Time Tables

Goose bumps

Massie, Claire, and Kristen

**Out**

Buffet Tables

Goose eggs

Massie, Alicia and Dylan


	3. I was shopping for my mother's birthday

* * *

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**11:30 A.M.**

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

* * *

The sunlight poured through Massie's open window. She groaned and rolled over in bed, burying her face in her Champagne Sequin Ethan Allen pillow. Her legs ached from running around so much the night before. Massie moaned again and wheeled onto her back, now facing the ceiling. She stretched out as she kicked the blankets away from her body. Maneuvering herself into a sitting position, Massie took a glimpse at her clock.

It read: 11:30. Massie yelped and quickly leapt from the mattress. She sprinted to her walk-in-closet, jerked the door open and raced inside.

Around half an hour later, the door flew open to reveal Massie's simple yet ah-dorable outfit; dark bootcut Juicy Couture jean shorts, and a cute, pink low cut DKNY graphic tee.

Massie then sauntered over to her full-length mirror and grabbed her hair curler. Running in through her dark brown locks she finally fashioned it just the way she liked it for a hot summer day; pulled back into a high ponytail, with the soft curls bouncing every time she moved. Her side-bangs draped down her face on either side, wavy but not curled, framing her radiant face perfectly.

It would do.

Massie snatched her pink Coach clutch bag off her vanity table and headed out the door.

* * *

Claire Lyons tapped her foot on the outdoor stones that made up Massie's glossy patio. She checked her watch, and then knocked on the door with her knuckles again.

"Ehmagawd, have a spaz much?" Massie's voice toned on the other side of the doorway.

Claire rolled her light blue eyes and sighed. A click on the other side of the house indicated that Massie was unlocking the door.

"Kuh-Laire? What are you doing here?" Massie asked, but it was more of a demand.

"Touchy!" Claire said.

"Ehmagawd I know. I've just been really stressed out lately… Derrington kinda… told me he misses me last night," she closed her eyes and waited for the gasp.

Claire simply grinned, "I knew he'd come around. Come on, Massie, you guys are perfect for each other."

"We are?" Massie beamed. She quickly composed herself coolly again, "I mean, of course we are. What did you come for again?"

"Oh. Derrington asked me to give you this last night, he gave it to Todd to give to me," Claire opened her hand and in her palm laid a purple envelope. "He said it would be more 'romantic' if you got it this way."

Massie giggled and lifted the envelope from Claire's palm."Thanks," she turned around and started to go back inside, but Claire stuck her foot in the door.

"What the heck—?" Massie said when the door wouldn't close. She tried to slam it.

"HEY! Don't!" Claire yelped, quickly pulling her toes out the path of the door, "You might want to hurry up and read that because—"

"Thanks Kuh-Laire. See you later," Massie shut the door cutting off Claire's protests.

Massie leaned against the door, pulling the sticky section of the envelope away. "He made it my favorite colour! How sweet," Massie thought out loud. She eventually gave up on opening it carefully and ripped the envelope to shreds. She kicked the shards of paper away and unfolded a piece of paper—purple, again—which was cut into the shape of a heart.

How could something be so tacky and so sweet at the same time? Massie thought wistfully, and began to read. Handwritten in purple ink it read:

_Massie Block-_

_I hope you're reading this alone because if you're not, I'll hunt you down! I usually wouldn't do something as cheesy as this but I really can't talk to you in person with all my soccer buds here. Kemp's all pissed off because Cam's off with Claire all the time and Josh is with Alicia. And now that... well... last night... yeah... So, he'd have a spaz if he found out I still... like you.  
But who cares about him? Meet me today at the mall. SEARS.  
1:30. Be there._

_Love Derrick_

Massie's mouth fell open. He was so sweet! How could she have actually broken up with him? She might have some difficulty finding Sears, but that problem could be easily solved.

Massie quickly stuffed the note in her purse and took out her cell phone. She turned it on as she burst through the door into the front yard. There was Isaac, her driver and almost like an uncle to Massie, eating a Subway sandwich and leaning on the limo.

She speed-walked across the lawn to him; cell phone in hand, "Isaac!" she called. Massie checked the time on her cell. It was 12:09. She had about an hour before she could leave for the mall.

"Yes, Massie?" Isaac said, as he finished his sub sandwich.

"Can you just drive me to Dylan's house, then to mall? Sorry, but I really have to go!" she clasped her hands together like she was praying.

"All right, Massie, hop in," Isaac held the door open for her.

Massie beamed and slid into the limo. As Isaac climbed into the driver's seat, he said, "Buckled up?"

Massie pulled the seat belt across her chest, "Now I am."

"Good," The limo purred to life and Isaac began to back it out of the driveway. Massie lifted her cell phone to her face and her thumbs went to work, as she began to text Derrington.

MBLOCK: OMG U R SO SWEET

She waited for a couple moments before a message popped up:

DHARRINGTON: U GOT IT!!

MBLOCK: OF COURSE

DHARRINGTON: R U COMING

MBLOCK: DUH WHERE R U?

DHARRINGTON: MALL W/ KEMP. HES LONELY COZ HE HAS NO GF LOL

MBLOCK: LOL AWW POOR HIM :)

MBLOCK: WHAT DEPT SHOULD I MEET U IN

DHARRINGTON: APPLIANCES

MBLOCK: GOTCHA :)

DHARRINGTON: K'S OUT OF BATHROOM GTG. C U

MBLOCK: LTR

Massie quickly went to work texting someone else. This one would be more forward.

MBLOCK: GIVE ME MY PURSE U BEEYOTCH

Yep. That was forward. But considering the circumstances, Massie had no choice.

There was no answer. Massie tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and waited for Dylan's message to pop up but nothing happened. Suddenly she got another idea. She started to text Alicia:

MBLOCK: I DIDN'T STEAL UR BF

Alicia's reply was almost instantaneous.

ARIVERA: YH RIGHT B

MBLOCK: WTF R U CALLING ME B 4!!

ARIVERA: UR LAST NAME B 4 BLOCK DUH

MBLOCK: YH I KNEW THAT

ARIVERA: SURE

MBLOCK: LEESH I DIDN'T STEAL HIM OK

ARIVERA: WHY DID U YELL IT OUT

MBLOCK: COZ I WANTED 2 MAKE DH JEALOUS

ARIVERA: ...

MBLOCK: CMON LEESH WEVE BEEN IN 2 MANY FIGHTS

ARIVERA: OK

MBLOCK: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

ARIVERA: IT MEANS I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY

Massie decided to not mention she had no intention of apologizing.

MBLOCK: OMG GOSSIP POINTS

ARIVERA: WUT

MBLOCK: DYL STOLE MY PURSE

ARIVERA: NO WAY! WHICH 1?

MBLOCK: PRADA FAIRY BAG

ARIVERA: WAT! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WOULD DO THAT

MBLOCK: ME NEITHER

ARIVERA: OMG MY GRAMS HERE GTG BYE MASS

MBLOCK: C YA

Massie snapped her phone shut and slid it into her clutch bag. She leaned back on the leather interior of the car and watched the trees speed by. Massie closed her eyes for a couple moments. Not more than five minutes later the limo pulled to a stop in front of Dylan's mansion.

"Wait here, Isaac," Massie opened the door and climbed from the limo.

"Massie—" Isaac could tell when Massie was up to mischief.

"Don't worry," she said innocently and slammed the door. Massie trotted to the front gate, her tan Gucci sandals clacking on the pavement behind her. She approached the front steps and took a long breath. All she had to do was confront her.

Massie began to climb the stairs. Once at the top, she balled her hand and tread against the huge wooden door, her bracelet jangling ever time she knocked.

The door swung open and Dylan's maid Rosie was looking down at Massie. Rosie was a tall, thin but kind blonde woman and her face was clustered with freckles.

"Hey, is Dylan home?" Massie got straight to the point.

"I'll fetch her… I think she's around."

"I'll wait here," Massie said.

Rosie nodded and scurried off to find Dylan. Massie checked her watch. It was 12:30; she only had half an hour until she had to leave for the mall. After a couple minutes crawled by Rosie bounded back down the stairs, "I'm sorry Massie, I can't seem to find her."

Probably gone to sell my beautiful purse in the black market, Massie thought accusingly.

But she quickly put on a fake smile, "Okay, that's fine. When she comes in could you please tell her that Massie really needs to talk to her?"

Rosie nodded and Massie whirled around then sprinted back to her limo. She opened the door and jumped in, "Thanks Isaac. I have to go to the mall now." She buckled herself up.

Isaac nodded and started the car. Within moments they were zooming down the road. Massie rested her head on the window and watched as the outside world flew past in a blur.

* * *

"Here we are—the mall. Shall I wait here?" Isaac leaned back and glanced over the seat to Massie, who was now opening the car door.

"No thanks Isaac, I'll take a while. I'll just give you a call."

"'Bye Massie," Isaac said.

"See you," Massie nodded as she slammed the door. Isaac sped of and Massie began to walk towards the entrance to the mall.

She opened up the door and was at once greeted by the image a tall man in a dark purple suit. His golden name plate read:

**Jared**

**Manager**

It was unlike Massie to even be in SEARS so she quickly speed-walked out of there as fast as she could, before he could speak to her. She pulled out her cell phone once she realized that she would never find appliances… ever.

MBLOCK: NEVER BEEN HERE B4. HELP??

DHARRINGTON: THANK GOD U CAUGHT ME. K IN BATHROOM. BAD SUSHI. MEET U APPLIANCES.

MBLOCK: WHERE IS THAT??

DHARRINGTON: UPSTAIRS & 2 THE RIGHT BSIDE THE BEDS

MBLOCK: GOT YA C U

Massie understood that they couldn't waste time. She jogged to the escalator and pushed past a couple people, "Watch where you're standing!" she snapped as she ran up the escalator. She reached the top and at once spotted the beds in front of her. Massie looked to the left and spotted a cluster of fridges, stoves and other kitchen appliances. She darted over to them and stood in front of the dishwashers. If Derrington passed he would have to see her.

Massie felt her cell vibrate in her purse.

DHARRINGTON: CRAP K'S OUT I'LL HAVE 2 DITCH

MBLOCK: HURRY

DHARRINGTON: K I'LL DO THE "LOOK WHATS THAT" HE ALWAYS FALLS 4 IT

MBLOCK: LOL JUST HURRY

"Excuse me," said a stuffy voice, "I hope I'm not interrupting something but this is a no loitering area."

Massie looked up to see the "Jared" the store manager staring down at her. "Oh," Massie said. "Sorry _John_, I was just… uh…" out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of some small appliance. She couldn't tell what it was. Massie thought, what the heck. "It's my mom's birthday and"—she picked it up—"I thought I'd buy her this toaster here."

"That's an espresso machine," Jared remarked suspiciously.

"Oh," Massie said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes, "But then, where are the toasters?"

"NO loitering. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Massie death glared at him, "But I want to buy a toaster—"

"Please, I have customers to deal with," Jared walked away.

Massie thought of herself pushing him down the escalator, but she dropped the backstabbing machine on the counter, ignoring the loud clunking sound it made, and took off away from Jared and his evil looks. Massie hurried down the escalator, pulling out her phone in the process. She was about to text Derrington when it vibrated in her hand.

DHARRINGTON: BLOCK WERE R U

MBLOCK: DUMB MANAGER KICKED ME OUT

MBLOCK: MEET ME THE UNDERWEAR I AM HERE RIGHT NOW

DHARRINGTON: WTF!! I AM NOT GOING 2 THE LADIES UNDIES SECTION

MBLOCK: BY THE LINGERIE

DHARRINGTON: FINE FINE BE RIGHT THERE

Massie ducked behind a rack of bras and watched for Derrington's messy blonde hair to come into view.

Finally, she saw a boy only a bit taller than her run down the escalator. She jumped out from behind the bras and waved her arms madly.

Derrington laughed and jogged over to her. Once he got to her, Massie noticed Jared sulking around by the perfumes. She grabbed Derrington's shoulders without warning and tugged him down behind the underwear.

Derrington looked a bit weirded out, "Why did you just do that?"

"Because '_Jah-red_' is over there," She said "Jared" in a stressed male voice.

Derrington nodded awkwardly, looking around uncomfortably at all the underwear, "Ah. I see."

"So… um, where we last night?" Massie asked.

He smiled, "I think I know."

"Yeah, you were admitting that you were jealous of me and Dempsey. Although he's ah-noyingly clingy."

"HEY!" a voice came from behind. Massie and Derrington whipped their heads around to see none other than—OMG—Dempsey standing with his arms crossed. Derrington stood up right away.

"What are you doing here?" Dempsey demanded to Massie. "With him!"

"Uh… he's helping me shop for my mother's birthday gift?" Massie tried, "and," her eyebrows narrowed, "What are you doing in the lingerie?" Derrington snickered into his hand as Dempsey blushed.

"Derrick!" a voice called from behind. The three turned to see Kemp barreling towards them, "What the hell was that all about man! Then he looked around in confusion, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I uh… needed to get a birthday gift for my mother quickly," Derrington said.

"Hey that was YOUR story!" Dempsey said to Massie.

"Yeah, well… our moms both have a birthday this week," Derrington shrugged.

Kemp looked confused, "Hey Derrick, but you said that last week your mom went to a spa in Mexico for a week for her birthday present."

"That was from my dad, I gotta get her something too."

"You liars!" Dempsey snarled. "You both should just come out and admit it. You're seeing each other aren't you?"

Kemp gasped, "What!"

"No!" Massie hissed indignantly, "We, um, just met here and we um, both had to shop for birthday presents so I offered to uh, help Derrick."

"I don't think so," said Dempsey louder than he needed to. Without warning he threw a punch at Derrington.

Massie screeched and Kemp pulled her back out the way. The two bystanders stood in shock as a toussle began.

Derrington dodged Dempsey's first jab and returned with a throw of his own. Dempsey was knocked to the ground but immediately bounced back up. The two teenage boys began to crash around the lingerie, weaving in and out of the maze-like section.

"Dempsey! Stop it!" Massie shouted.

Kemp said, "Hey! This is awesome! All we need is some popcorn!"

Massie smacked him in the arm, "Shut up! They're going to hurt each other!"

"Ow!" Kemp exclaimed.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Get a backbone," she snapped, then swung a hard kick at Dempsey's leg.

Derrington had Dempsey in a headlock, several bras hanging off them. Dempsey grabbed a thong and, using it as a slingshot, smacked an unsuspecting Derrington in the head with it. Derrington caught it and chucked it back at Dempsey, who snatched it in mid-air, ready to fire it back, but once he realized what he was holding, he shuddered and tossed it across the room. In that split second Derrington, and his magnificent soccer skills, stuck his foot between Dempsey's and easily tripped him over with a quick yank.

Just then, an angry bellow came from behind, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to see Jared sauntering through the lingerie, "What is the meaning of this?"

All in unison, everyone meekly stated, "We're shopping for our mother's birthday!"

"I don't think so," Jared pointed to the door, "OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

And, as if it was fate, at that moment Dylan's limousine pulled up outside. "That's all right _John_," Massie smirked, "I have to go anyways," she raced to the door.

"Block!" Derrington called after her, and took off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Dempsey ran after Derrington.

Jared looked sternly at Kemp.

Kemp said, "Uh… I was just… um, leaving too," He jogged after the others.

"Dylan!" Massie speed-walked towards the bag-stealer; Dylan had the bag flat against her chest. She quickly swung it behind her back.

"Hey, Mass!" she said.

"Did you get my text message?" Massie asked.

Dylan shook her head.

"Check your phone," Massie ordered.

Dylan pulled out her cell phone. Massie watched as Dylan's thumbs twitched finding the right message. When Dylan's eyes opened wide and her Fizzy Pear flavored Estee Lauder glossed mouth dropped open, Massie smiled in satisfaction.

"Surprised?" Massie inquired.

Dylan shook her head as a quick no, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mass."

"Don't call me that! Only my _friends _can call me that. Oh, and Derrick."

"Hey!" Derrington objected.

Massie ignored him, "Dylan, you are hereby ejected from the PC!"

"You have a computer club?" Kemp looked surprised, "I didn't know you guys were into computers!"

Massie sighed, "Nevermind," she said.

Dylan was still acting like she didn't understand what was going on, "Uh… maybe I can come back tomorrow," She began to stalk backwards towards her car.

Massie narrowed her eyes as the redhead attempted to sneak away unnoticed, "Dylan," she pressed sharply, stepping forward quickly, "give me back that bag."

"What bag?"

"The one you're holding!" Massie yelled.

Dylan pressed the Prada Fairy Bag to her chest, "Why? It's mine," she explained. Yet, a couple beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Then why does it say MB on the bottom?" Kemp asked as he ducked his head underneath the bag.

Dylan jumped back and fumbled to check the bottom of the bag. Sure enough, MB was woven in handsome, purple letters. She blinked several times as if it would go away, "Massie! What was your bag doing in Prada?!" she exclaimed.

Massie snarled, "I'd like my bag back now you… you… _purse-snatcher_!"

"Buuuuuuuurn!" Kemp taunted.

"Shut up," Dylan snapped murderously.

Massie made a desperate lunge for her bag. She had her fingers coiled around the handle, the other on Dylan's wrist, when Dylan jerked back in surprise. She slapped at Massie, hard, with her free hand then turned at once and began to sprint towards her black Mercedes, that was slowly backing from it's parking space, phone in hand.

"WAIT! CHANGE OF PLANS!" Dylan hollered to the driver as she barreled across the parking lot.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Massie growled, and sped across the pavement.

Derrington burst into his speedy run and followed.

Massie's brown waves whipped behind her as she raced as fast as her heels would allow, which wasn't much of a run. Dylan had already reached the Mercedes, in her comfy white Pumas, and was now desperately trying to open the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" she demanded to the driver.

"I can't! The lock's stuck!" the driver replied, but from the look on his face Massie could tell that he wanted to entertained.

Dylan let out an exasperated groan and kept tugging on the door handle and pounded on the window, screaming threats at the driver.

Massie lurched towards the back of the vehicle, unsteadily on her feet. She balled her hands into tight fists as she got nearer, "End of the line, Marvil," she snarled.

"No way, Block!"

"Hey!" Derrington shouted, already caught up to Massie, "Only _I _can call her that!"

_Awww, he's so sweet_, Massie thought for a moment, then turned her attention back to the redhead.

Finally, the driver seemed to decide that he didn't want to lose his job and opened the cars door. Dylan yelled, "It's about time!" and hurled herself into the seat.

"Dylan!" Massie yelled trying to stop the door from shutting.

"Block, get out of the way!" Derrington roared, as the car began to rumble out of its idling position.

Massie yelped and leapt to the side, where Derrington gathered her into his arms and held her back against his chest.

Kemp groaned behind them. "I need a girlfriend," he moaned.

"Try Kristen," Massie sighed sadly. "She's always single."

"Cool," Kemp remarked awkwardly.

Massie watched with a heavy heart as Dylan's car zipped out of the parking lot, and the redhead's face forming hideous taunting faces at them.

Massie scowled after the vehicle. Dylan Marvil may have won the battle—but not the war!

* * *

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

PC

Sears

**OUT**

TPC

Prada

Dylan (x2)


	4. Back to the Bushes

**MALL**

**12:49 P.M.**

**THE PARKING LOT**

Massie stood, still with shock, Derrington's arms still holding her tightly. Kemp looked at the two with jealousy.

"What was all that about?" Derrington finally asked.

Massie pressed her lips together; drying off the last of her Lemonade flavored Glossip Girl. "She stole my bag," she said simply, reaching one hand into her pink Coach clutch. She extracted a shiny, silver tube of GG Sugar Crystal gloss, which she smeared over her full lips while Derrington and Kemp were busy glaring down at each other.

"I have to follow her," she said suddenly, recapping the tube and putting it away.

"Um," Kemp remarked, "I don't know if you noticed, but she was in a _car_." Derrington nodded, "and cars tend to go faster then walking." He glanced over at the bike racks, "or bikes," he added.

Massie looked over at the racks, examining Derrington's BMX. "That will do," she said approvingly.

Derrington looked shocked. "You can't call your driver?" he asked.

Massie frowned, "Did you _want_ me to leave?" she asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"No! Course not," Derrington said quickly, "but wouldn't that be, you know, easier?"

"Much easier," Kemp added, "but whatever, I'm going home. I'll leave you two in peace, it's obvious I'm not wanted here," he trudged away in his black, rubber flip flops towards his own silver BMX bike.

"Dude!" Derrington yelled after him, finally letting go of Massie. Kemp half turned his head and raised a hand, "Later man," he called. Derrington half glanced back at Massie then mumbled, "Well let's go if you want to catch her."

Massie beamed up at him. Behind them Kemp was already chatting animatedly with a couple of cute girls who just happened to walk by him.

*** * ***

The wind was tousling Massie's hair all over the place as she perched unsteadily on the back of Derrington's bike.

Her hands gripped Derrington tightly around the waist, probably as tightly as Strawberry's hands were as Massie shoved her Coach clutch on her for safekeeping. Normally she wouldn't trust Strawberry for anything but she was the first person in sight, and Massie obviously couldn't hold onto it and a speeding Derrington at the same time.

Spitting out what must've been the tenth strand of hair from her glossy mouth, Massie leaned forward beside Derrington's ear, "EHMAGAWD, WE'RE GONNA GET SLAUGHTERED HERE!" she bellowed, trying to make herself heard over all the noise the dumb cars were making. Derrington swerved sharply as a truck came looming towards them, awfully close to the sidewalk.

"NOT MY FAULT!" he yelled back, concentrating hard on his navigating. "THE SIDEWALK HERE IS WAY TOO SMALL, AND THESE STUPID CARS ARE--"

His sentence was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream, produced by Massie as he rounded a corner and another truck sped past, long wooden planks hanging over the edge of the back, nearly decapitating the two bikers. Derrington was able to avoid it expertly and smile at the same time as Massie dug her lightly make-upped face into his shoulder.

"LET'S GO THAT WAY!" she shouted, pointing to several small hills of wildflowers and shrubs. "NO WAY!" Derrington yelled back, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE THAT PLACE GOES?" "ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Massie screeched in fright, squeezing Derrington like a lemon as they rounded a corner. She was terrified of this constantly busy road. The smooth rolling hills of grass and shrubbery looked much calmer.

Derrington reluctantly stopped the bike with a great amount of screeching from the tires, to Massie's pleading, and hoisted it over the wire fence that separated the busy road and the deserted landscape.

Massie grabbed a fistful of the dirty wire and struggled to pull herself over, completely ruining her manicure. Chips of her 'A Oui Bit of Red' (a pinkish-red color) O.P.I. nail polish fell off her nails like flakes of dandruff falling off a dirty person's head.

Derrington gave her a boost and easily swung himself over, just in time to catch Massie before she hit the ground hard. Boys didn't care at all about getting their nails dirty.

"Thanks," she gasped.

Derrington grinned, "Anytime."

They got back on the bike and the ride was much more enjoyable, at least if you didn't count all the bumps that was the uneven ground and sometimes riding straight into a bush, which was usually more funny then painful.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud crashing sound. Massie whipped Derrington's face with her hair as they both turned their heads and caught sight of Dempsey, sprawled on the ground.

He had tried to jump over the fence too but had unluckily chosen to fall on top of his own bike, hence the loud crash. OMG--what was Dempsey doing here?

"What a stalker," Massie commented.

"He's so obsessed with you," said Derrington.

"Too bad that's not mutual."

They both snickered, but the snickers instantly turned to screams as the bike suddenly plummeted down a steep, grassy hill that was hidden at the end of a patch of shrubs. Massie clutched at Derrington, which, unfortunately, made him lost both his grip and balance and the two of them stumbled off the bike and hit the ground hard.

The bike toppled over and flipped down the hill was an amazingly strong force. Derrington and Massie, both covered with several fresh bruises, clung at each other and rolled down the hill like puppies.

They lay at the bottom beside the broken bike, panting hard and bleeding slightly. Massie curled up into a ball, her head leaning against Derrington who was rubbing his aching legs.

Out of nowhere, small chunks of grey came flying at them. Massie shrieked and shielded her face. Some of the rocks came in contact with her arms and she yelled in pain until Derrington's strong arms yanked her away into a bush. Peeking through the branches, and moving slightly to avoid another rock, Massie saw Dempsey at the top of the hill, red in the face, and shouting nasty remarks.

Derrington put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. After a few minutes Dempsey seemed to give up and left sulkily.

Massie wiped away the blood on her arm with a leaf and Derrington did the same.

They sat, cross-legged, in silence, rubbing themselves with leaves.

Massie was very aware of the close proximity in which they sat, shoulder to shoulder. She chanced an unnoticeable peek at him, examining his bloody face. It looked like he had taken a bad fall all thanks to her.

She felt guilty and turned her head back to a particularly nasty cut on her leg. "Thanks," Derrington said sourly, breaking the silence.

Massie frowned at him, "What?"

"I said thanks," he retorted, "You know for ruining my bike."

She gave him a long glare and spat, "Well then you should have watched where you were going,"

"It was _your_ idea to come here in the first place!" Derrington shouted.

His sudden change in volume made Massie scoot away a few inches, eyes wide. She flinched as a branch poked her hard on the back.

Derrington gave her a long look, as if he were disappointed in her, and then turned back to his leg.

Biting her lip, Massie muttered, "Your birthday is coming up isn't it?"

Derrington gave her a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason," Massie shrugged, then added, "You shouldn't buy another bike till September."

Derrington looked befuddled, "Um, why?"

"Because," said Massie with an eye-roll, desperately searching through her mind for a reasonable explanation that wouldn't give away the fact that she was planning to buy him a new bike for his birthday, "That's when all the really good bike sales are happening."

Derrington's forehead crinkled, "I guess," he muttered, "Still, I really liked this bike," he rubbed his leg tenderly.

"Immasorry," Massie blurted quickly.

"What? I didn't catch that," Derrington frowned again.

Massie chewed on the inside of her mouth, "I said, I'm sorry for suggesting we take a shortcut, even though I'd still rather go this way then be run over by a car."

"And you'd rather I have my bike broken too I suppose?" Derrington raised an eyebrow.

"How insensitive are you?" Massie exclaimed, "I would never wish that!"

Derrington humphed, "Yeah well look where your wonderful shortcut got us," he smacked one of the branches behind Massie which unfortunately hit Massie in the head as it vibrated.

"Ow!" Massie yelled, her hands darting up to her skull even though she didn't feel any pain.

Derrington scooted over, "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Standing up, Massie sneered down at him, "Well I can obviously see where this is going," she thundered, "You're just trying to pay me back are you? Well it's not working, I don't regret it at all!"

"What?" Derrington exclaimed, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh do you?" Massie snarled, "Right now is about the time that I'd thunder off dramatically leaving you here to die but I can't because you got us into this stupid accident."

"Oh, now it's all my fault?" Derrington hissed, "Trying to put the blame on me? You are so selfish, first you think we should take a dangerous shortcut, then you have your _boyfriend_ come stalk us and make me lose my concentration, then you deliberately yank my hands off the bike, throw both of us off, and break my bike! Who's to blame here?"

"What!" Massie screeched, "Ok, you have it all wrong-"

"No, you just need to come to your senses," Derrington spat out, "or perhaps you lost those when you yanked me off my bike?"

Massie boiled up inside, " Ehmagawd! You're crazy! I—"

"You need to get a life!" Derrington yelled, "I can't believe I'd ever listen to you!"

"Well, well," Massie struggled, "You're such an idiot!" she shrieked, stamping her foot. "OUCH!" she hopped while nursing her bruised left foot.

Derrington sneered and pushed his way out of the thicket to where the damaged bike lay. "Look at that," he snapped, "How am I supposed to get home?"

"I think you mean _we_," Massie muttered under her breath, remembering that both her wallet and her phone were so stupidly in Strawberry's possession at the moment.

"Ehmagawd," Massie gasped, "and I still have to get to Dylan's!"

Derrington looked disgusted, "You can be such­­­­­­ a—"

Massie interrupted him mid-sentence, "Gawd, will you shut up already!" she shrieked uncontrollably.

"Jeez, spaz much," Derrington mumbled, rubbing his hands along the bike's bent handlebars.

"Ugh!" Massie scowled, jumping up and down on the spot with her arms waving wildly until she thought about how ridiculous it must have looked.

Derrington was quietly cursing under his breath, Massie followed his example; only she didn't care much about keeping it quiet. Their mutterings led to another shouting match.

"Why can't you just admit to your mistakes?" Derrington bellowed, "You can't just say sorry and make up? It's ridiculous! How hard is it? **You** always have to be right, **you **never apologize, and** you** don't care about anyone or anything other then yourself! Why do you have to be like that? Why can't you change your selfish ways?"

Massie's mouth dropped open. "Ehmagawd, "she yelled, "You're the one—"

"Stop saying that!" Derrington shrieked, quite unlike his normal composed self. "Why must you talk like that? It's driving me crazy!!"

"Maybe it's your guilty conscience that's bothering you!" Massie raved.

"There you go again! It's never your fault, it's always someone else's! You—"

"Um, ex-kuh-uze me," Massie spluttered, placing her hands on her hips and staring Derrington straight into his bruised but yet handsome face, "Are you my favorite radio station?"

Derrington rolled his eyes, "No, do I look like one?"

"Then why should I listen to you?"

"That was a lame one," he said flatly and Massie blushed.

"It's not like you could come up with a better one," she snapped. "And," she added, "you better think of a way to get us out of here. I'm not walking all the way back to the mall."

"Ha! That proves how stupid you can be. Why couldn't you have just gone to so random person's house to phone home?"

Massie flushed again, "I don't believe in associating with strangers."

"Liar," Derrington coughed loudly.

"Well if I phone Isaac then he'll ask why I'm covered in blood," Massie added coolly, her head held high. "And where my stuff is, and what I was doing, and I still need to chase Dylan."

Derrington snorted, "So? Would you rather lie here all night?"

Massie gave him a death stare then pivoted on her heel and stalked off up the hill. "Well I'm going to see if Dempsey would be so kind as to give me a lift home," she said firmly.

"I never said I wouldn't get you home," Derrington said, lifting an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth.

Massie whirled around to face him, stumbling a little on the steep slope. "How do you plan to do that?" she asked skeptically.

Derrington smirked, "I have my phone." He patted his pocket, his mood changing faster then a model falling down on the catwalk.

Massie smacked her head, "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"It was kinda funny watching you freak out," he laughed, "and I actually didn't think of it until just now."

Massie quickly trotted back down the hill, her spirits lifted, and reached for his phone.

"Nuh uh uh," he said, holding it out of her reach. "One phone call in exchange for… something."

"And what might that something be?" Massie asked skeptically.

Derrington grinned wickedly, "A single kiss will do."

**Current State of the Union**

IN

BTTB: Back To The Bushes

OUT

BTTS: Back To The School


	5. It's dead, you moron!

**GRASSY HILL**

**1:45 PM**

**BESIDE THE ROAD**

"A kiss?" raising her eyebrow Massie leaned back a bit, leaving a wider berth between herself and the irresistible blonde soccer player who'd just asked for a lip lock.

Derrington ran his dirt-covered hand through his naturally mussed-up dirty blonde hair. Well, yeah," he said with a chuckle.

"I don't believe this! A second ago you were screaming at me and now, _now _you want a _kiss_? You—" Massie might have rambled on all day if Derrington hadn't cut her chatter short as he moved forward.

"Could you shut up for like, two seconds?"he requested, and then he was upon her like she was a limited edition soccer ball.

It was so fast that at first Massie didn't have time to count to two and slap him. First, he snatched her up in an embrace, their faces only inches apart. Then, softly, as if Massie was a fragile Swarovski crystal swan that could shatter at any moment, he slowly moved his face toward her. Their lips moved together as Derrington pulled her mouth to his. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, the other on the small of her back, and Massie stood still, her arms limp at her sides. Butterflies, caterpillars, and ladybugs started crawling and flapping in her stomach.

The world seemed to move in slow motion now; Massie didn't hear the cars as they passed by or any of their vicious honking. All she could hear was her heart thumping a steady rhythm against her chest as Derrington held her. His arm was wrapped around her back, the cell cradled in his hand. _Rhythm is a dancer..._

She contemplated raising her foot; was that too cheesy? Probably. She cast that idea off.

What if she kissed him back? Already their lips were gathered together. All she had to do was push a bit... Massie raised one arm to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his messy hair. It was surprisingly soft. She pulled his head forward a bit to add more force to the kiss.

Unexpectedly Massie's back started to rumble. She yelped, and their lips broke apart almost unwillingly. She glimpsed behind her. Derrington's phone was going off in his palm. She bit her lip and felt her face redden. Derrington feebly flicked his cell open and squinted to see the text.

"It's Kemp," he declared.

"Damn him," Massie giggled.

Derrington gave her a grin and then sighed. "I'd better get this. Sorry."

"S'ok."

He mumbled something to Kemp that sounded a bit resentful.

Maybe she wasn't the only one who'd wanted the kiss to go on.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a second! _Massie's brain shifted back to her Alpha setting. _What are you doing? You just totally let him take advantage of you! Nice job, Block. Real Alpha, yeah right! Next time people will confuse you with Claire. _Massie gasped at herself. She was right! Or, her Alpha conscience was right. Whatever it was, they were right. As strange as it was she had just put herself down, it actually made sense. If she was an alpha, _she _should have been leading. Derrington had no right to do that—as much as she liked it—she should have come up with a retort before he could kiss her.

Her stern talking-to with herself was disrupted as Derrington snapped his phone shut and tread back to where she was standing. He slid the phone into his back pocket. "Kemp says Dempsey nearly ran him over on his way to Dylan's house." He raised his eyebrows. "Seeking sympathy or what?"

"I don't like the sound of that," Massie muttered.

"I don't either. What does it even mean?" Derrington sounded a bit awkward. Then, he shifted his weight so that he was closer to Massie.

_He's coming for the kill. Be the Alpha. Be the Alpha. _Massie gave herself a quick pep-talk.

"Can we get back to where we were before?" he questioned.

Derrington leaned in. His eyes dimmed, and he puckered his lips which were already covered in Massie's GG lemonade gloss. But as he stepped forwards Massie danced out of the way.

"Whoa there, hotshot!" Massie smirked coyly. She pressed her hands against his defined abs and pushed him a couple steps back.

Derrington's caramel-coloured eyebrows crinkled into a frown, "What is it?"

"Um, excuse me, are you Rocky?"

"No, are you a fan of his?"

"Then why are you coming on so strong?" Massie inquired, ignoring his question. _Perfectly executed, _she told herself.

"You didn't seem to mind when you started kissing me _back_!" Derrington grinned.

"I wasn't kissing you _back_," Massie explained coolly, as if she wasn't letting it bother her although fireworks were exploding inside her.

Derrington scoffed, "Of course you were! You were playing with my hair!"

"I... " Massie's lips parted slowly, letting a gust of hot air escape. She was rapidly trying to come up with some snappy retort, or something smooth to say, but her brain seemed to be moving in slow motion. _His hair was fun to play with._

All Massie could do was try not to swoon as Derrington grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, letting his cell phone slip from his fingers and land in the cool grass. Their lips were inches apart when Derrington froze for a moment. It was as if he was asking her if it was all right.

_Alpha… Alpha…_ chanted Massie's inner alpha.

_The hell with you_, Massie thought to herself. She allowed herself to throw her arms around his neck.

"You sure change your mind fast—" Derrington's sentence was cut off as she pulled the back of his head towards hers. Their lips met in a quick peck, but as they pulled back Derrington drew Massie's mouth back to his.

After a two-minute long kiss, and a few seconds of rapid breathing or dry heaving, Massie pulled back and felt her face growing pink to match the color of her nails.

_Nice job, _her alpha remarked.

"Get lost!" Massie told it.

"What?" Derrington exclaimed, looking bewildered and hurt.

"Not you!" Massie said quickly, holding her hands up to him in a surrendering position.

"Then why did you say that?" he demanded.

_Busted_, thought Massie. It wasn't exactly alpha-like to be caught talking to yourself all the time. But what did they expect? She was only human; just a richer, prettier, funner, and better-dressed human. There was only one thing she could do: deny, deny, deny!

"I didn't say _anything _Derrick," Massie said collectedly.

Derrington shrugged, letting the topic drop. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, I'd have to say it wasn't," she confessed. "Now, I gave you your stinking kiss. Now can I _puh-leeze _call Isaac to give us a ride home?"

"Apologize for calling our kiss stinking," he made Massie-like quotations around 'stinking'.

"I apologize."

"I accept your apology," Derrington grinned. "Do you remember where I live?"

"Quit stalling," she snapped.

"Fine." He pouted then reached down to the ground and picked his cell phone up. Derrington reluctantly outstretched his open palm to Massie.

She grabbed the cell from his offering hand and hooked a curtain of brown hair behind her ear. Massie opened it up, and pressed the ON button, yet the screen remained black.

"No way," Massie moaned miserably.

"What?" Derrington asked.

"It's dead, you moron!" she stomped at the ground in fury.

Derrington shrugged, "I have money," he patted his other pocket which jingled with spare change. "You don't mind the bus, do you?"

"OF COURSE I MIND THE BUS! I'VE NEVER TAKEN A BUS IN MY LIFE!" Massie fumed, stomping her feet.

"There's a first time for everything," Derrington smirked.

Massie grumbled curses under her breath.

He walked back to his bike and pulled it up by the handlebars and sighed.

"Remember," Massie had come up behind him. "Not until September."

"I know."

"Let's just get to that dumb bus," Massie said.

Five minutes of heaving themselves up the grassy slope later, Massie and Derrington were walking down the sidewalk towards a bus stop.

Derrington was walking his bike beside him and staring at it miserably like he'd just lost his puppy.

"Leave it," Massie commanded.

Derrington sighed sadly. "I can't just leave her here! We have a serious pollution problem!"

"I have an idea," Massie said. She grabbed a small slip of purple paper out of her back pocket.

Massie turned to Derrington. "Do you have a pen?" she asked.

"Why would I..."

"Nevermind. SIR!" Massie called to a random man as he walked down the street. "Do you happen to have a pen?"

"Why, yes, I do," the man offered. He pulled a small ballpoint pen from his pocket and handed it to Massie.

She gave him an innocent grin, "Thank you."

Quickly, Massie scribbled down,

_If found, please return to Dylan Marvil_.

She also wrote down the address. Massie laid the paper down on the heap that was Derrington's bike.

"Thank you!" Massie handed the man the pen, ignoring his curious looks and waited until he was far down the street before smoothly saying, "Done." She clapped her hands together a couple times as if wiping off dirt (as if she would get her hands dirty, get real) and then stalked forward.

Derrington gawked at his cycle for a moment before turning and hurrying up behind her.

"That was... nice," Derrington remarked, then leaned down and gently placed his fingers on the bike, as if saying one last goodbye before letting it go. It was such a romantic, yet cheesy gesture. For gawd's sake, it was only a bike!

He fell into step with her.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It should have been."

"So you're giving your friend a piece of junk?"

"Hello!" Massie turned on the spot. She was face-to-face with Derrington, or, forehead to nose, "She is so _nawt _my friend. _A) _she stole my bag, _B) _she's a total beeyotch and _C), _she nearly ran me over!"

"Okay, okay, don't get touchy," Derrington said, holding up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Let's just get on that damn bus so that I can…"

"Massie..."

Massie faced Derrington again. An innocent smile was spread across her face. "What? Do you think I would do anything to get _revenge_?"

Derrington frowned.

Suddenly Massie's innocent smile contorted into a vengeful smirk. "Because you're right." _Hello!_

Without another word she whipped around and sprinted down the road. Derrington shook his head, grinning, before barreling behind her. He turned his head one last time to stare at the jumble of silver bike parts that was his only beloved. Other then Massie.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**4:30 PM**

**THE POOL**

Another hot day for Westchester had crawled into the forecast. Massie was sitting beside the pool, relaxing on one of the deck chairs. She was wearing her pink floral print Dolce and Gabbana bikini and new Michael Kors gladiator sandals. The radio was beside her on a pool table, blasting out "Me and You" by Fall Out Boy. Massie was also flipping through this months In Style magazine. She flashed a glance at the last page (an ad for Jimmy Choo) through her white oversized Chanel sunglasses.

Massie closed the magazine and placed it beside the radio. She picked up her pink icy lemonade and sipped it slowly, staring straight ahead at the pool. She was still trying to think of a cunning plan that could totally humiliate and crush Dylan's social life.

Messing with _Massie Block _isn't just something you do every day! This was serious. As Massie was pondering the exact moment that would be perfect to strike, a loud shriek burst from the direction of the guesthouse.

It was undoubtedly a blonde girl's shriek. Massie whirled her head around to see the source of the noise. She slid her sunglasses down to her nose and saw Claire running, laughing merrily, across the grass in bare feet. She was wearing the sky blue Jessica Simpson bikini, courtesy of Massie for Claire's last birthday. Claire was giggle-screaming. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy braid that whipped behind her as she ran.

Massie just sighed once she realized that Cam was chasing Claire all over the lawn. She barely saw one without the other nowadays. She turned back to her plan, staring ahead at her pool. Massie's plan book was completely blank. All she could see in front of her was the water's ripples folding over each other calmly.

And then Claire and Cam both leapt into the pool at the same time, laughing. Massie curled her legs up to her chest to avoid getting drenched again. They were a perfect image for the front of a Hallmark Valentine's day card.

Cam embraced Claire and then she climbed onto his back and he began giving her a piggy-back ride before throwing her off into his shoulders into the water.

Massie wondered when they'd noticed her when Claire's bobbing, beaming, blonde head turned to Massie and offered her a grin through wet, pink, Strawberry lip-smacker covered lips.

Massie reminded herself to give Claire some of her cast-off flavors of Glossip Girl.

Claire waved before Cam grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. He waved at Massie as best as he could with the laughing blonde in his arms. "Hey Massie—" he was silenced as Claire grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his.

Massie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle at the two. She extended her legs again and reached for the radio's dial. She stopped rotating the dial when she came to another station that was playing Strawberry Swing by Coldplay.

She watched Claire and Cam frolicking in the pool. They are so happy together, Massie thought to herself as she sipped her pink lemonade.

"It would totally humiliate Claire if Cam was cheating on her or dumped her or—wait! I'm talking to myself again! STOP!" Massie commanded herself. "Okay, now I'm just going crazy," she said aloud. "But can I help it? Dylan stole my favorite bag, and I can't get her back for it."

Massie stared at the water for a while, until the plan crawled its way into her mind. She nearly bounced off her chair but composed herself in time. "But what if.." Massie asked herself. "Only she doesn't..unless..."

"IT'S PERFECT!" The words spilled out of Massie's highly glossed GG Honey Comb flavoured lips and she stood up before realizing what she was doing.

Claire looked up at her with confused blue eyes, "Um, Massie, who have you been talking tofor the past few minutes?"

Massie coolly adjusted her sunglasses, "What are you talking about Kuh-Laire? I didn't say _anything_." With that said, she turned and stalked back to the house, her plan already sorting itself out in her mind.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION **

**IN**

Talking to Yourself

Scheming

**OUT**

Talking to Claire

Screaming

DYLAN!!


	6. Let's show them how it's Done

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**12:18 P.M.**

**THE IPAD**

SHORTZ4LIFE: guess what?

MASSIEKUR: what?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Dempsey is going out with Dylan

MASSIEKUR: OMG EW but I could've guessed

SHORTZ4LIFE: lol

MASSIEKUR: but guess what?

SHORTZ4LIFE: what?

MASSIEKUR: I'm going out with you

SHORTZ4LIFE: I love that

MASSIEKUR: can u tell kemp, cam, plovert, josh, to meet my place today 3:45

SHORTZ4LIFE: only if I'm invited

MASSIEKUR: of course! my girls will be there excluding D

SHORTZ4LIFE: what's this about?

MASSIEKUR: you'll see…

MASSIEKUR HAS LOGGED OFF AT 12:20

SHORTZ4LIFE HAS LOGGED OFF AT 12:21

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**3:40 P.M.**

**THE IPAD**

Massie carefully arranged her Simply Vera by Vera Wang Poppy Pillows, the bright orange, red, and yellows broke the all-white rule of the ipad. That, and the bright yellow Vera Wang matching bedcovers, a very different change from all the white.

Inez had brought up a huge green bowl of Sour Cream & Onion Chips, which she'd left on the ground where Massie kept _almost_ tripping over. Five minutes and Derrington, Josh, Cam, Kemp, Chris, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen would all be meeting in her room, the boys pigging out and the girls eating daintily (except Alicia-she would starve herself before eating in front of a boy) where Massie would put her plan to action.

In the pocket of Massie's purple short-sleeved Ella Moss hoodie (which she wore with a white Juicy Couture graphic tee and soft, grey, knee-length Max Mara shorts) her new blue LG Rumor cell phone (Enclosed in a Solid Purple Case Cover) vibrated viciously. Pulling it from her pocket, she glanced down at the screen at the text message.

CPLOVERT: Whats yur address email and phone #?

MBLOCK: u already no all 3 u idiot!

CPLOVERT: just making sure

MBLOCK: er, why?

CPLOVERT: I'm entering all of us in a draw for a vacation to Vancouver

MBLOCK: do NAWT enter Dylan

CPLOVERT: why?

MBLOCK: you'll see in 5 minutes. Where are you anyway?

CPLOVERT: walking down your street.

MBLOCK: then you'll find my address

CPLOVERT: how?

Massie grimaced at his last message, and then dropped the phone unto her white summer-inspired Ethan Allen side table, ignoring the vicious vibrating. Her iPhone was still in Strawberry's clutches, she'd called a million times but Strawberry seemed to be avoiding her so as to get to pretend that Massie's Coach clutch and phone were hers a little longer. So, obviously Massie had to get a new phone ASAP. Wait...how did Plovert know her new number already? That kid was such a creeper.

She heard the sound of Bean barking downstairs then footsteps thundering up the shiny stairs. Her bedroom door was flung open and in the doorway stood a small, muddy-sneakered, dirty t-shirted, freak that happened to be Claire's brother in Billabong shorts that were two sizes too big and a big, sloppy grin plastered to his face.

"Hello Massie," he cooed, holding out a yellow dandelion from behind his back, "Prezzie for you precious."

"Ew," Massie squealed, "What is that dandelion doing in my house? Get it out NOW! Why are you wearing socks in summer? Are you crazy!?! And your shoes are muddy! Ever heard of wiping them? Hello! Where have you been these past years?"

At this time Claire ran up the stairs, dripping with water and panting, she hurled her brother aside.

"I'm sorry Mass," she apologized, "I should have stopped Todd from walking me across the yard to your front door and then throwing my shoes into the pool."

She gave Todd a death-glare. "Get him OUT ASAP!" Massie commanded, "or else I'll tell the whole school that you pee your pants while fantasizing about kissing your teacher."

Todd glared at her, "Nobody'll believe that," he declared.

"Oh really?" Massie raised her eyebrow, "who's the more popular one here? ME. Now get out before I tell Bean to bite your head off."

At which Bean leapt over growling and baring his teeth.

Gulping, Todd charged down the stairs and out the door with Bean on his heels.

"Go bean go!" Massie yelled after them.

"Your brother is such a freak Kuh-laire," Massie said, rolling her eyes, "Now go dry off, you can borrow some of my clothes."

She pushed Claire into the bathroom then fetched her a pair of dark DKNY jean shorts and a purple C&C California t-shirt.

"Thanks," Claire's not-yet-tanned arm reached for the clothes through the tiny space of open door.

"Ehmagwad Kuh-laire," Massie exclaimed, "You're not even the teensy bit tanned yet!"

Claire responded by slamming the door shut indignantly.

Snickering, Massie re-entered her room as Bean yapped her way up the stairs, her freshly sharpened claws making light clicking noises on the wood.

There was a soft rapping on Massie's window. She sauntered over and opened it. Poking her head out slightly, she reeled it back in quickly as a shower of small pebbles just missed colliding into her powdered pores. "Todd," Massie screamed out the window, "You could have taken my eye out!"

Todd waved at her, the dandelion still in his hand. "Hello honey," he called, smirking with the knowledge that Massie couldn't reach him from this distance. "Please let me into your meeting," he begged, "I can help!"

"Not a chance!" Massie responded, glaring darkly at him.

"I'll clean Bean's litter box!" Todd offered.

Massie guffawed, "Bean is a _dog_ you retard, not a _cat_." She banged the window shut then let down the translucent purple curtains, ignoring the familiar sound of more pebbles hitting her window.

Claire entered the room dressed in Massie's fresh clothes. "Where should I put these?" she asked, holding up her wet shorts and shirt.

"Outside in the garbage can," Massie said, "And while you're out there please tell your brother that every dent he makes in my window will cost him one hundred dollars. Every day he forgets to pay me back is a fifty dollar interest."

Claire looked confused, "Ok then..." she turned around and huffed down the stairs.

A minute later she returned. "I put my clothes on your front porch instead," She informed her. "And my idiot of a brother says that you can't prove it was him and that nothing you do can make him stop, unless you invite him to this top secret meeting you seem to be hosting in exactly one minute."

"Please," Massie said with gritted teeth, reaching for her video camera, "Go tell your _idiotic brother_ that I have him on tape.

She pressed the green 'on' button on the camera and placed it on the windowsill.

"Then, please invite our top-secret _guests_ inside to my room."

Claire left to deliver the message and open the door to Derrington, Alicia, and Kristen, the first arrivals, followed by everyone else.

The steady stream of taps coming from the window stopped soon afterwards the sound of Claire opening the door.

With her crew present, consisting of Alicia, Claire, Kristen, Josh, Derrington, Cam, Kemp, and Chris, and the boys eating all the chips, Massie sat on the edge of her bed and called for attention.

"Ok guys, I've requested your help for Operation Dylan," she said confidently.

She raised her right hand in which her white laptop mouse was clutched and gave it a click. Instantly, the black screen on her laptop came to life with a picture of the redheaded traitor, the first picture in the slideshow Massie has put together just last night. Alicia snickered into her fist.

"Our plan," Massie continued, ignoring her friend and clicking the mouse again to show the words 'Out plan' in a purple, glittery script, "Is to fix Dylan up to one of you."

She looked around at the five boys, who had their mouths stuffed with chips, disapprovingly. Another click of the mouse and the laptop showed a split screen of Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Plovert.

"How come I'm not on there?" Derrington interjected, frowning slightly.

Massie smiled sweetly at him, "Because you're mine." To which Derrington beamed.

"Then Cam shouldn't be on there either," Claire protested.

"Neither should Josh," Alicia added, lifting her hand from the leg of her light wash Calvin Klein jean shorts and placed it protectively over Josh's hand.

Cam and Josh smirked at a frowning Kemp and Plovert.

Massie sighed, "Fine, whatevs. Kemp and Chris, we'll draw your names out of a hat."

"S'ok, Plovert'll do it." Kemp offered, grinning at his friend.

"No way!" Plovert shouted.

"Draw. From. Hat." Massie snapped, putting an end to their conversation.

"Next step, whoever's name gets drawn from the hat will then take acting lessons from Kuh-laire," at these words Claire's round blue eyes went even rounder, "on how to act like you like Dylan, even though we _all_ hate her."

The slideshow showed a picture of Claire on the set of Dial L for Loser. "Kristen will be the head of our technical team, you'll rig up some secret spy system in which either Kemp or Chris will stick in Dylan's house."

"How will Plovert get into Dylan's house?" Kemp asked innocently. "Hey!"

"Shut up!" Massie snarled, "He, or _you_ will ahb-viously be invited inside by Dylan herself, I'm not asking you to break in." The slideshow showed a picture of Dylan's large mansion of a house.

"So from those cameras, we'll be able to see from here in the ipad, our mission headquarters, either Hurley or Plovert inside Dylan's house. Where, we shall get footage of Dylan _cheating_ on Dempsey. Then we show it to him, in the middle of a crowded area of students, then Dempsey will erupt like a volcano and dump Dylan in public, therefore humiliating her in public!" she finished her speech enthusiastically.

"Hang on," Josh interjected, "Why exactly are we doing this?" Alicia nodded vigorously even though she already knew why.

"Because," Massie said as if it were very obvious, "she stole my Prada Fairy bag!" she clicked the mouse again and the image of the bag came into view.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen gasped, her painted-blue-nailed hands left the pocket of her short sleeved blue Puma hoodie to her cheeks. "The nerve!"

Massie nodded. "Now, it'll be a little more complicated then I made it sound, so you'll all have to work hard."

"Just a little?" Cam muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Cam smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so." Massie said, cocking her head to the side.

"Alicia, please write down Chris and Kemp's names on two pieces of paper."

Alicia reached for Massie's 'A Moment in the Life of Massie Block' notepad.

"Massie, do you have more chips?" Kemp asked, beckoning to the empty bowl. His navy Nike shirt was dirty with crumbs.

"You're such a pig," Massie sniffed.

"Am not, _he_ ate them all!" Kemp pointed at Plovert.

"Oh is it pick-on-Chris day?" Plovert said sarcastically, "Sorry, I wasn't notified or else I would have dressed up for the occasion." Then he whipped a fistful of crumbs at Kemp.

All the boys laughed and the girls quickly scooted away from the food fight.

"Stop it!" Massie bellowed, "Any crumb left on my clean carpet and you'll regret it."

"I regret coming already," Plovert mumbled and Massie glared at him.

Alicia handed Massie the two slips of paper and a white Valentino hat from Massie's closet.

She placed the hat on Derrington's lap, and then covered his eyes with his own, "Pick a paper," she instructed.

"No fair, whoever I pick will be mad at _me_ instead of you," he joked.

"You got that right," Josh smirked.

"Pick one," Massie sighed.

Derrington made a show of swirling the papers in the hat around then pulled one out with a flourish.

Massie removed her hands and tried to pull the paper from him but Derrington stuffed it into his pocket of his blue and green plaid American Eagle shorts. Cam quickly scooted over and grabbed the other paper, still in the hat, and loyally put it in his own pocket.

"Come _awn_ you guys," Alicia wailed as Massie dived onto Derrington who placed the hat onto her head totally messing up her hair.

Laughing, Derrington put his arms around Massie who was on top of him and rolled her over so that she was on the ground and he was over her.

_Alpha Alpha _the voice in Massie's head chanted. She struggled to get free but there was no chance of breaking through Derrington's grip.

"Just kiss her already," Cam called.

"Way to ruin the moment Fisher," Derrington said, raising his arms to make air quotations around 'the moment'.

Massie used that second to wrench herself from under him, giggling.

Derrington fell backward but bounded back up in an instant and the next second had Massie down on the floor. _Again_.

Everyone laughed and Massie flushed.

"Get offa me," she whined, slapping at Derrington's hands feebly.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," her _ex-_best friends chanted, stomping the floor with their hands.

"Want us to show you how it's done, D?" Cam offered, reaching for Claire. "Oh, by the way," he added, looking at the paper he had put in his pocket. "Kemp is the lucky guy who gets lessons with Kuh-laire." He mocked Massie's way of saying Claire's name.

"What?" Kemp yelped, "Noo!"

Chris Plovert rolled over onto his side laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous Fisher," said Derrington, totally ignoring Kemp, "I don't follow." Then he pulled Massie into a sitting position and before she could jump away he wrapped his arms around her tight and leaned in.

The next few seconds Massie's mind went blank. She didn't notice her friends cheering and clapping, wolf whistling and ow-owing. Except for Kemp who was probably muttering curses and teaching the rest of the group new swear words in Japanese or whatnot. The only thing she focused on was the sensation of Derrington's lips on her own, moving together with ease.

_I will never get tired of this, _she thought to herself.

When it was over, the ability to hear returned and Massie blushed madly, not meeting Derrington's laughing eyes. She looked over at him as he bowed to his friends and wiggled his butt.

Cam gave Claire a devious look. She grinned back at him and stared into his sparkling green and blue eyes. Kristen met Alicia's eye and they both snickered into their palms.

"Let's show them how it's really done," Cam smirked, pulling Claire into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Claire's neck and met her lips with his.

And just like that the top secret meeting turned into a kiss-a-thon.

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

Kiss-a-thons

Pick-on-Chris Day

**OUT**

Scheme-a-thons

Pick-on-Todd Year


	7. I'm trying to look into your Soul

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**4:00 P.M.**

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

"Say that one more time," Claire Lyons sighed.

Kemp cleared his throat nervously, "Er, Claire, I appreciate you trying and all but it's just not working. I feel really weird."

Claire sighed again, "You think I don't feel funny? You'll have to suck it up as you're very crucial to the plan."

"You know, I think the name 'Operation Dylan' is dumb, we should have named it—"

"Whatever!" Claire threw her hands up into the air, "Just say the dumb opener again!"

"Ok ok, sheesh! Ech hem…" Kemp coughed then put on his most charming voice, "Why hello there Dylan, how are you today? You're looking very lovely."

A sudden burst of laughter made Claire and kemp jump. Cam was standing just outside the window, hanging onto it for support as he clutched his stomach.

Claire snickered and Kemp's face resembled a cherry. "It's no use," he muttered.

"No really," Claire giggled, "That was much better! Anyways, moving on."

She opened the front door to let Cam in which didn't do much to help Kemp who obviously didn't want to look like a fool in front of his soccer buddy.

"Wow, did you get your hair cut? It looks _so_ much better!" Kemp, who had his back facing Claire and Cam, turned around. "How was that for a compliment?"

Claire rolled her eyes for the millionth time that afternoon and crossed her arms over her OC by OC red print cotton sundress, which she'd gotten on sale at Dillard's. "Do NOT say that,"

Kemp looked confused and Cam sniggered again.

"Because," Claire said patiently, "You're making it sound like her hair looked really bad to begin with and trust me, she won't appreciate that."

"Oh, right." Kemp nodded then turned around again, obviously racking his brains for something else to say instead. "How about…Dylan, my mom made me write an essay about someone special, and I wrote it about you."

Cam fell off the couch and landed flat on his face on the ground, his back shaking with laughter. Even Claire couldn't contain herself and she buried her hands on the armrest, also laughing.

Kemp grinned and laughed at himself.

Finally, Cam regained control and sat up on his knees, tars of laughter etched on his face. "You stole that from Harry Potter," he accused.

Kemp looked amazed. "How did you know? I altered it a bit. Seems like a great conversation starter huh?" he said, which sent Cam laughing again.

There was a sharp banging on the door. "That must be Massie," said Claire, her laughter turning into hiccups.

Cam stopped laughing long enough to issue a dare, using the line on Massie, to Kemp who gratefully accepted it.

Confidently, he swaggered up to the door and opened it.

"About time," Massie snapped, stepping into the threshold. "Have you guys made any progress?" Claire started sniggering. "What?" Massie asked her, confused, as Cam clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Massie Block," said Kemp slowly, as though he couldn't believe his eyes. "What a coincidence!"

Massie arched a freshly waxed eyebrow.

"Claire has just set me an essay that should help with my acting, it's to be about someone special. And _I_ wrote it on _you_."

This caused both Claire and Cam down on their backs rolling on the floor while clutching their stomachs.

Massie frowned at them, "Am I missing something here?"

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**6:00 P.M.**

**THE POOL**

Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Alicia lounged in their purple, blue, green, and red matching bikinis on beach chairs by the poolside. Massie has gotten them custom made by Diane von Furstenberg.

Each girl also wore overlarge, white Chanel sunglasses (Massie's), orange floral printed Havaianas flip-flops (Alicia's), and were coolly sipping at their tall glasses of lemonade, complete with umbrella (courtesy of Inez).

If someone had jumped out of a bush and taken a photo, it would have most likely ended up in the next issue of Teen Vogue.

Kristen tipped her Chanel sun hat off her head and left it and an empty glass cup on her seat. "I'm tired of all this sitting around, I'm gonna swim."

Without waiting for Massie's approval, Kristen ran over to the tallest diving boards and stretched her arms over her head.

Claire dropped her also-empty cup onto her chair and joined Kristen.

"Are you getting in too Leesh?" Massie asked her friend, sitting up.

Alicia shook her mane of silky black hair to indicate no. "I'm think I'll just stay here and work on my tan," she said lazily.

"Count me in." Massie lay back down and closed her eyes. She stayed in that position for what felt like hours, but she knew it was really only a couple minutes. Or so she thought.

"Is she faking?" Kristen asked Alicia skeptically.

Alicia frowned, "I don't think so, she's been like that, not moving, for the past half hour."

Claire leaned over and waved her hand in front of Massie's face. When she didn't respond Claire ripped the white sunglasses off to reveal Massie's closed, sleeping eyes.

The girls giggled quietly then all three of them disappeared back into the pool.

After an intense water war, Claire glanced up, laughing, to see three bikes lying abandoned on the Block's long driveway.

"You guys," she called, "Look!" she pointed her index finger at the bikes and Alicia looked around wildly.

Suddenly, a loud war cry filled the air and three shirtless boys bounded out of the bushes and jumped into the pool.

Immediately, another splashing fight took place, girls against boys.

Claire was amazed that Massie didn't wake up even with all the screaming and the multiple times Massie got accidentally splashed.

"Time out!" Alicia bellowed, holding up her hands in a 'T' position and gasping for breath.

Claire, Kristen, Derrington, and Cam all stopped cautiously and glanced at her but Josh used the opportunity to give Alicia a face full of water.

Alicia sputtered wildly and everyone cracked up. Josh swam over and gave her a hug, "Are you all right?" he asked sweetly.

Alicia smiled innocently at him, "Of course." Claire thought she detected a malicious smirk toying the edges of her mouth.

"Why is Massie sleeping?" Derrington asked, pretending to look disgusted. Claire knew he was more than happy to see how Massie looked sleeping, like an innocent, beautiful angel.

"She's tired?" Kristen suggested.

"Let's wake her up," Derrington suggested, swimming over to the edge of the pool and pulling himself out.

Everyone followed suit. After some gently prodding, some not so gently shaking, and a bit of yelling, Derrington finally reached for Massie's cup of half-full lemonade which had been left on the ground, and, with an evil grin on his face, dumped it onto Massie face.

Massie jerked up, dripping wet with something sticky. Her eyes flew open and so did her mouth. She let out a loud scream before her eyes focused on the people standing in front of her, sniggering.

She glared at them all at first then laughed along. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. _

The smile on her face didn't last long because Derrington suddenly pulled a very sticky Massie into his arms and then, carrying Massie, ran to the pool's edge and jumped in. Massie screamed until she swallowed a mouthful of water. At least she wasn't sticky anymore.

The two resurfaced just in time to catch sight of Cam and Claire jumping in hand in hand. Massie received another mouthful of water, and so apparently did Derrington.

Then Kristen, Josh, and Alicia all dived in, adding to the splashing. Everyone was all smiles and laughing, until they heard another loud splash.

"Todd!" Claire yelled once the kid had resurfaced.

"Todd!" the boys all yelled in unison, in a very different tone then Claire had used.

Todd shook his head like a dog, splashing everyone and coolly greeted his enthusiastic greetings with a raise of his hand.

Massie glared at him, "I didn't say you could use my pool," she snapped.

"On the contrary," said Todd, grinning widely. "I asked Kendra and she granted me permission to use the pool at anytime I desire."

Massie narrowed her eyes, looking for a loophole, "But that doesn't mean I can't kick you out."

Todd smiled sweetly at her, "No it doesn't sweet pea, but I can go confirm that if you'd like."

Derrington put his arm around Massie's shoulders protectively. "Watch it," he warned, "she's mine."

Massie flushed and grinned.

Todd's smile faltered, but then he said, "for now," and jumped out of the pool.

"Kuh-laire," said Alicia loudly, rolling her eyes, "Your brother is a freak."

"You don't think I know that?" Claire sighed.

"Funny Leesh, that's exactly what I said the other day." Massie commented.

"Massie!" a familiar voice called. Massie glanced up and say Inez, in brown shorts, brown tee, brown shoes, brown headband, holding out the landline cordless phone to her.

Massie scrunched up her face then quickly stopped because that would be helping premature wrinkles to start forming. "Who would call me on the landline?" Massie asked.

Inez shrugged, "I don't know but hurry up and answer it or you'll make me spoil dinner."

Massie swam over and reached out for the phone. Inez handed her a towel instead. Rubbing her hands on it, Massie tossed it aside and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Massie?" an excited _un-_familiar voice exclaimed.

"Uh, who is this?"

"It's me, Kara! Hey, long time no see. I was just wondering—"

"Last name?" Massie asked, trying to sound intimidating.

_Kara's_ voice faltered a little, "Walker," she said, "In your history class last year? I switched schools this year."

Massie frowned and decided not to mention that she'd never heard of this girl before, "Oh yeah, um, hey you! Long time no see. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you haven't are es vee peed yet."

"I'm sorry what?" Massie was really getting confused.

"To my birthday party? It is tomorrow, I was wondering if maybe you'd forgotten to are es vee pee."

"Oh!" Massie exclaimed, "You mean RSVP?"

"That's what I said…"

Massie snickered then said, "Well _Kayla_, sorry to disappoint you but I don't recall getting an invite to this party of yours."

Kara sounded like she was frowning, "It's _Kara_," she said, a little angrily, "And I sent the invitation personally about two weeks ago. I _know_ I put one in your mailbox."

"Or really?" Massie sounded bored. "Must've gotten lost in the mail. I must let you know, I get a ton of invitations for all sorts of things and I simply can't find the time to go to a plain old birthday party. So sorry. Have fun with your pony rides."

"We're not having pony rides," Kara said indignantly, "I'm hosting a—"

"Gotta go," Massie smirked, "Can't be late for Jessica's party."

"Jessica Simpson's?" Kara sounded astonished.

"I told you I got a lot of invites," Massie sighed. "Bye Kayla," she jabbed the 'end' button while smirking.

Kristen, who had her ear pressed by the phone and was holding in her laughter all through the phone conversation, let it all out now.

Cam gave her a funny look from where he was pretending to strangle Derrington.

Massie put the phone down by the poolside and gave it a hard push so that it slid all the was to the beach chairs, which were now soaking wet from their multiple splash fights.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**12:30 P.M.**

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

"One more time," Claire demanded.

Kemp sighed but reluctantly repeated his pickup line for the ninth time.

Claire smiled, "Better. Now, let's practice 'the look'."

"Er, the look?" Kemp asked skeptically, forgetting to make air quotations.

"You know," said Claire, "how you look at her, like you have a secret."

Kemp nodded very slowly.

"And," Claire added quickly, "you look at her from the neck _up_, not the neck _down_." She smirked. "Like there was anything to see," she mumbled to herself, very Massie-like.

Cam, who had just returned from getting more chips in the kitchen, dumped them on the table and went down onto the floor in his daily laughing workout.

Seeing Cam break into hysterics always made Claire laugh too. Kemp just scowled darkly.

"Ok ok," said Claire, gasping for breath. "Sit," she pointed at the couch. Kemp sat.

"Let's say you're sitting beside Dylan," Claire picked up a stuffed teddy bear. "This is Dylan," she propped the bear up against the pillows next to Kemp who stared at it in disbelief.

Cam clapped his hands to his mouth again.

"First," Claire instructed, "You're talking. Then while she is NOT looking at you, you turn your head ever so slightly to like at her."

Kemp whipped his head so that his chin was facing the bear's ear.

"No that's too far," Claire sighed.

Kemp pulled his head back more, "How's this?"

"No," Claire groaned.

"Dude," Cam snickered, finally getting up from the floor. He walked over and jerked Kemp's head to position it properly.

Claire nodded, "That's it," as Kemp grimaced.

"Ok, now just stare at little Dylan here, take her in as a whole and look at her affectionately, almost trying to look into her _soul_."

Kemp muttered, "That last bit was kinda creepy," as Cam ran out of the room doubled over.

"Just do it," Claire said exasperatedly. She was spending way too much time with this guy lately. _Massie owes me a lot. _She thought. _Maybe some more hand-me-downs could fix that._

Kemp gazed intently at the teddy bear just as Claire had instructed.

"Try not to look so stiff," said Claire, "look gently, don't focus on just one piece of her, and look at her face as a whole."

Kemp looked somewhat distracted when he heard Cam's loud guffaws outside the door.

"Forget about him," Claire coached, "and keep your gaze on Dylan's whole face for several seconds until she turns and looks back at you."

She positioned 'Dylan' so that her face was looking at Kemp.

"This is when you can turn your whole body in," Kemp swiveled around a bit following her orders.

"If she asks you a question, think over your answer. While thinking, stare into her eyes. That's where you actually see into her soul."

"Why would I want to do that?" Kemp murmured.

"You're ruining the moment," Claire snapped.

"Right sorry," Kemp's eyes flew back to the bear.

"Now, let's try that again. I'll be Dylan's voice."

She cleared her throat then began, facing 'Dylan' to the front, "Would you like some more coke?"

"I prefer root beer," Kemp slurred.

Claire glared at him then pretended that 'Dylan' was pouring something into an imaginary cup.

Kemp snickered, "Are you playing tea party now?"

"You can if you don't pay attention," Claire snapped again.

"Thank you Dylan dearest," Kemp smirked, reaching for the imaginary glass-turned-tea-cup and drank it with his pinky up.

'Dylan' pretended to be busy looking out the window. Claire gave Kemp a nod and he turned his head ever so slightly to glance at 'Dylan'.

Claire nodded her encouragement as Kemp turned his head just a bit more and stared at the side of the bear's head. Claire moved the bear so that it was looking back at Kemp.

"Kemp, what are you looking at?" Claire asked in her best impression of Dylan's voice, which must not have been very good as she could hear Cam; where he was most likely spying through the keyhole at them, die laughing.

Either Kemp did a good job of ignoring his friend or he didn't hear, and continued slowly, staring into 'Dylan's' eyes, "I'm trying to look into your soul."

That's when Cam feel against the door, with tears streaking down his cheeks, crashed it open, made both Claire and Kemp jump at the sudden noise, then freak as they heard more voices laughing at the window.

Claire marched over and stuck her head through the open window. Crowded around it was Todd and Tiny Nathan, both rolling on the ground while kicking their legs in the air, Josh, who clutched his stomach and was bent over with silent laughter, and Derrington and Massie who'd quickly ran around the corner of the house once they'd realized Claire was investigating the source of the noise.

Claire went back over to Kemp who was looking very dejected and said, "Much better. Class dismissed."

Kemp bounded up, red in the face, and bolted out the door, purposefully kicking Cam on the way.

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

Naps

Soul of your Heart

**OUT**

Sleeping

Sole of your Puma sneaker


	8. This is very rude of you!

**BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS**

**2:30 P.M.**

**KRISTEN'S ROOM**

Crash.

"Shh!!" Kristen hissed as Chris Plovert hastily set the wooden chair he'd just knocked over upright.

"Why do we have to be so quiet?" Plovert asked the room at large.

"Because," Massie rolled her eyes to Kristen's ugly white ceiling, "We don't want Mrs. Gregory coming up and nosing around in our private business." She said so with great amounts of _duh_ in the voice.

"Why are we even here?" Alicia snapped and Kristen glared at her. "I think my house is way better suited for this meeting."

Massie's eyes headed for the ceiling again. She seemed to be doing it a lot lately. "I've already explained it to you Ah-licia," she said slowly, as if speaking to a troublesome four-year-old. "Kristen's room is more unexpected, also Marvil won't be able to get in if she happens to be stalking us. _And _Kristen has all her stuff saved on her computer."

"She could bring the laptop to my house," Alicia insisted.

"Who's Marvil?" asked Derrington.

"Dylan!" Kemp and Kristen all responded in unison.

"What are we talking about?" Claire asked innocently, her head swinging back and forth as she followed the conversation.

"What if she's put cameras on us?" Plovert suggested.

"Not be retarded Chris," Cam sneered.

"Re-tad," Josh sang in a fake high falsetto.

"I highly doubt that," said Kristen knowingly.

"What are we talking about?" Claire repeated.

"Well we're not going to your house," Massie snapped.

"Whose house?" Cam asked, confused.

"Mine!" said Alicia, waving her hand in front of Cam's face.

"I'm not being retarded, it's completely possible!" Plovert insisted.

"Yeah right," Derrington snickered, "She wouldn't have the brains to do so."

"Given," Alicia gave a satisfactory nod and Josh laughed heartily.

"Well we're not going to your house," Kristen snapped at Alicia angrily.

"Why not?" she snarled back.

Massie lifted her palm to high five Derrington, "Nice one!"

He slapped it, "Thanks Block."

"Um, hello? Is anyone gonna answer my question?" Claire asked, waving her hand in the air.

"You almost took my eye out," Cam said with a serious face, shaking his fist angrily at Alicia, obviously threatening to punch her nose off.

Alicia squealed and scooted backwards.

"Wait, why are we here again love?" Kemp asked Massie.

"Kristen and Chris are showing us how this camera works—" Massie began.

"Hey! Don't call her _love_," Derrington commanded, placing a protective arm around Massie's shoulders.

"WHAT ARE WE TAWKING ABOUT??" Claire yelled.

"SHHH!!" everyone hissed, their fingers on their mouths. Then they all burst out laughing.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**10:00 A.M.**

**THE IPAD**

MASSIEKUR: hey

CLAIREBEAR: it's 10am mass

MASSIEKUR: so?

CLAIREBEAR: what r u doing awake?

MASSIEKUR: sleepyhead jeez

MASSIEKUR: how r lessons with K going?

CLAIREBEAR: spectacular

MASSIEKUR: is that sarcasm?

CLAIREBEAR: obviously

MASSIEKUR: I feel 4 u

CLAIREBEAR: thank u

MASSIEKUR: we're going to the mall at 1. u coming?

CLAIREBEAR: I'll pass thx

MASSIEKUR: suit yourself

**WESTCHESTER MALL**

**1:10 P.M.**

**NORDSTROM**

"Um, Massie?" Alicia said tentatively, "I think that's enough sunglasses to last you the next four years."

"You can never have enough," Massie declared, pushing her own heavy golden D&Gs high up her head and grabbing a handful of Kate Spade shades without so much as a glance at the price tags. She dumped them into her almost-full-of-sunglasses white Anya Hindmarch 'I'm not a plastic bag' tote.

"You already have those ones." Alicia pointed out as Massie reached for a silver Marc Jacobs Signature metal Aviator Sunglasses.

Massie paused with her hand in midair then withdrew it.

"Come awn," Kristen whined, "we've been here for like an hour already."

Massie glared at her, "_Half_ and hour," she corrected.

"She's right Mass," said Alicia soothingly. "Seriously, you've got more than enough."

Massie sighed dejectively, 'I guess you're right."

"Given. Let's go to the denim department."

"But I wanted to go to Abercrombie," Kristen complained.

"No way! That place is so—" Alicia paused to search for the right word.

"Tacky," said Massie firmly.

"Point," Alicia held up her finger.

"Ehmagawd, it is nawt—" Kristen wailed.

"Aren't you whiny today Kris," Massie observed.

"I'm not, I just—"

"Oh look!" Alicia interrupted, holding up a pair of dark Ralph Lauren jeans.

Kristen looked away pointedly.

"What's your problem?" Alicia snapped while grabbing light wash 'The Pencil' J Brand stretches and holding them against her lower body.

Kristen opened her mouth to respond just as Massie's Just Dance – Lady Gaga ringtone sounded.

She pulled her cell out of her plum Dooney & Bourke patent leather tote. "Hello?"

"Hey Mass, it's me," said a very familiar voice.

"Hi Derrick, what's up?" Massie said, trying not to let her nerves get a hold of her like how they sometimes did whenever Derrick was around.

"You free today?" he asked.

"Um, I'm at the mall right now. Why?" she winced, that had sounded so un-cool.

"Again?" he said, "I just thought maybe we could go to McDonalds or something."

Massie winced again. Did he really expect her to eat those greasy fries? "Erm, maybe some other time."

"Yeah, well I'd better go now—"

"Wait!" Massie said, a little bit desperately.

"Yeah?" it sounded like Derrington was holding back a laugh.

"Could you and Cam help Kemp? Please? With his lessons with Claire, get him to practice his skills a bit more."

"Why, you don't think Claire is doing a good job?"

"Well she is but still. You two are, well _guys_ and therefore you must understand each other better," Massie replied hastily,

"True."

"Yeah. So um, you'll do it?" Massie asked tentatively, running her free hand down the side of the black Diane von Furstenberg Duke Dress she wore with cream colored Steve Madden leather boots.

"Sure. Got any other odd jobs for me?"

Massie smiled, "See if you can find out more about Dylan and Dempsey without them making the connection between you and me."

"Sure thing."

"Um, I guess I'll just er, go now," Massie muttered, scolding herself silently for all her stupid stuttering.

"Kay," said Derrington cheerfully, "See ya Block."

"Bye," She placed her phone back into her bag and sighed.

"What?" asked Kristen.

"Derrington wanted to go to _McDonalds_." She wrinkled her perfect nose in displeasure.

"They have good ice cream cones," Kristen commented with a shrug.

Massie rolled her eyes and looked around, "Where's Alicia?"

"In the dressing rooms trying on her million pairs of expensive Citizens of Humanity jeans." Kristen scowled.

Massie raised her eyebrows, "Are you mad at her?"

"Well maybe you guys can sometimes think about how I feel as I watch you guys buying an hour's worth of designer clothes."

"Then why did you agree to come?" Massie questioned.

"And be left out of all the fun? No way. Besides, I needed to get away from my ah-noying mother."

Massie stepped forward and gave Kristen a quick hug. "That must suck. I'll pay for you."

But Kristen lowered and head and muttered, "No, thanks though but I can't keep borrowing money from you, it hurts my _repid_."

"Your what?"

"Pride, in scramble."

Massie shrugged, "Just think of it as payment for all that technical stuff you and Plovert and working on for Operation Dylan. How's that coming along anyway?"

Kristen beamed, "Really good! We've figured out all these complicated functions and have gone over that blueprint of Dylan's house searching for the best places to put the cameras. I think we should have Kemp do a test run first before the real thing, so he won't mess anything up."

"Good idea. I'll work on that. Hey, look at this!" Massie held up a Free People Amazing Aran Twisted Cable Vest.

"Is it me or is it me?" she asked, twirling around with it in her hands.

"It's totally you," Kristen assured her while eyeing a pink Free People smocked rib top.

"And that's totally you," said Massie, snatching the hanger down from the wall and thrusting it into Kristen's hands. "Go try it on."

Kristen headed over to the dressing rooms and Massie soon joined her with the vest, a BCBGMaxAzria print silk top, white and black Lauren by Ralph Lauren tipped cardigan, Rebecca Taylor ruffle silk camisole, and purple Kenneth Cole New York pleat neck silk top.

Alicia emerged from her stall with her new jean wardrobe. "I'm buying all of these," she announced to no one in particular.

"Just because you can," Kristen muttered under her breath, but Massie heard her.

"Why are you buying jeans in the middle of summer?" she pointed out, "it's way too hawt."

"I'm just stocking up for fall," said Alicia casually, pretending not to notice a group of high school boys looking her up and down. "Is that Ralph Lauren?" she gasped, point at Massie's white cardigan. Massie nodded.

"Where did you get that?" Alicia demanded.

Massie pointed vaguely in the opposite direction of where she'd gotten it and Alicia scurried off, walking as fast as she could.

Kristen sniggered then darted into an empty stall.

The short, plump brunette that had just left the change room purposely dropped a napkin on the floor.

Massie looked around for a store clerk, there was one named Lucy walking towards them.

"Um excuse me," Massie called to the plump women once she'd made sure that Lucy was within hearing range, "Are you a cat?"

The women looked confused, "No," she said.

"Then what's with all the litter?" she pointed at the dropped napkin.

The women blushed under the stern gaze of blonde Lucy then picked up the napkin and dropped it in a trashcan.

Massie chuckled to herself, wishing Alicia or Kristen had been around to laugh with.

Another stall door flung open and Massie stepped inside just as Kristen stepped out of her stall.

"Do you want it?" Massie asked her.

Kristen chewed her lip, "Don't you mean, do you want me to pay for it for you?" she snapped.

Massie raised her eyebrows, "I don't take no as an answer."

Kristen lowered her head and muttered, "Yes please." She avoided Massie's knowing smirk and pretended to be engrossed with the Ella Moss Black Label Margot Stripe Dress that was hanging on the hook inside Massie's stall.

"Hurry up already!" someone in the line behind them yelled.

Fire flashed in Massie's amber eyes and she locked eyes with the tall, black-haired girl who'd yelled. "Do I look like Pyotr Tchaikovsky?" she asked.

The girl crinkled her forehead, "That's the classical composer right? No, why?"

"Hurry up!" another voice from the line yelled.

Massie ignored the person, "Cause I ain't Russian."

Kristen let out her infamous cackle as Massie stepped dramatically into her stall and slammed the door, satisfied with herself for cracking two jokes in just one minute.

"Massie!" Alicia banged her stall door open and twirled her way out, "Rate me."

Massie pretended to pull an imaginary microphone from midair and held it against her Green Apple Glossip Girl covered lips, "Alicia looks super sophisticated in a classic charcoal grey Dolce and Gabbana Camisole Dress that hugs her curves in the best way. The look is feminine yet fun, with a raw-edge ruffle down the back. A gentle side slit shows off her legs. She rounds out the look with Stuart Weitzman leopard print flats and a Coach gallery signature patchwork tote. The only downfall is that the flats with the dress make you seem a bit too short. Consider wearing heels instead. Congratulations, you are a nine point sev-uhn."

Alicia clapped her hands like a little excited schoolgirl who'd just been offered a huge lollipop.

"What would make me a nine point eight?" she persisted.

Massie cocked her head, "Heels, different earrings, and matching eyeshadow."

"Point." Alicia stepped back into her stall to change out of the dress.

"And if there wasn't a price tag dangling off your shoulder!" Massie called through the door.

Smirking, she walked over to Kristen who was admiring a metallic gold Jill Stuart hobo bag.

"Do you want that too?" she asked her friend.

Kristen jumped when she realized Massie was behind her. "Erm, no, why do you ask?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you send me a postcard from Egypt?"

Kristen rolled _her _eyes in return, "You've already used that line on me. I'm not in 'de Nile'."

Massie blinked, "Oh yeah," then she pulled the bag off the rack and headed for the cashiers.

Kristen hurried to follow her.

"Are you guys leaving _already_?" Alicia hollered at them, pumping her arms as she walked speedily towards trying not to let the jeans drag on the ground.

"We've been here for over three hours," said Kristen dryly.

Alicia shrugged the comment off, "I'm ready to go anyways," she said.

Massie dumped all her items on the counter and handed over her Amex without so much as a glance at the total price.

"Thank you for shopping at Nordstrom and have a great day," the clerk, Sam, said in a bored voice.

"Thanks Sammy," said Massie brightly with a flip of her hair. "Try to pick up the speed next time ok?"

Massie shoved one of the white shopping bags into Kristen's hand, "Why don't we go to Elizabeth Arden?" she suggested.

Kristen bobbed her head eagerly and Alicia gave a satisfactory nod.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**3:20 P.M.**

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

"Claire hun," said Kemp nervously, "all this stuff you're teaching me—"

"Trying to more like," Claire muttered under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing. Continue."

"Is this all just to get Dylan or will it work on all girls? _Not_ that I am one to ask for chick advice. I'm just, you know, generally wondering."

Claire was somewhat surprised by the question. "Er..." she muttered, stalling for time, "I um, well I guess for Dylan mostly, but I guess other people too. Um, why?"

Kemp nodded his head slowly, "If I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone else."

Claire walked over to the window and drew the curtains, blocking out the room's only source of sunlight, "Promise."

"Swear on Beckham?"

"Who?"

"David Beckham, duh."

"Oh right. Sure, whatever."

"I like Kristen."

"You what!?" Claire exclaimed.

"But I don't think she likes me," he continued, "Is there something wrong with me? She acts like I'm some disgusting puddle of slime on her shoe. Do you think I turn her off?"

"Of course not!" Claire lied. "You just probably don't know how to act around her. You know, nerves and all that."

"Yeah," said Kemp slowly as Claire went to open the curtains. She could feel his eyes on her butt. She pushed the window open and quickly turned around.

"But maybe you could stop calling her honey bear," she said wisely.

Kemp snorted.

"Ok then, why don't I pretend to be Kristen and you be you and we can have a little conversation?" Claire suggested.

"Sure thing hun," Kemp stood up to face Claire, "Hey there _honey bear_," he said in what he must have thought to be a deep manly voice, then he paused. "What should I say now?"

"Ask me a question. Like—do I like cheese."

"Isn't that from She's the Man?" Kemp questioned and Claire nodded.

Kemp put on a dreamy expression, "I wish I got to play Duke on that soccer field."

"Ew," Claire wrinkled her nose, "That's gross."

Kemp snapped back to attention, "Kristen, do you like cheese?"

"More than any other animal byproduct," Claire snickered.

"Do you like the weather we've been having recently?"

"Oh yes, it's so um, delightful and terrific," said Claire with fake enthusiasm.

"Will you go out with me?" Kemp asked abruptly, somewhat a little too loud.

"Um, ok!" Claire beamed awkwardly but on the inside she was gagging.

Kemp wiped the smile off his face, "Somehow, I don't think that's what our conversation will sound like," he said quietly, returning to the couch.

Claire didn't bother to answer. Her gaze settled on the open window and what looked like a tall dark-haired boy turning around the corner. Was it Cam? Had he heard her? If he did, she hoped he realized it was all pretend.

"Kemp, I'll be right back," Claire ran to the door and wrenched it open.

"Where are you going?" he called after her but all he got for an answer was the sound of the door closing.

"This is very rude of you!" Kemp yelled at the closed door.

Judi Lyons poked her head into the room, "Did you say something, er, Kemp?" she asked, looking around for Claire. "Where's Claire?"

Claire saw Cam sitting at the edge of Massie's pool. His brown Nike sandals had been left in a heap by the poolside and his tanned feet were dangling in the water.

Claire crept up behind him then leapt forward and gave him a hug, "Surprise!'

Unfortunately she leaned to far forward and her hug knocked Cam off balance. He slipped forward then fell into the pool with a loud splash and yell. Claire, drenched from head to toe, covered her mouth in horror then knelt down on her knees, ignoring the pain on kneecaps as they made contact with the hard cement.

"Are you all right?" she gasped once Cam had resurfaced, "I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" she reached out her hand. Cam refused to take it and climbed out of the pool with a half angry, half disappointed look on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" Claire asked him, searching his face for answers.

He turned his back to her without a word and put on his sandals.

After a few seconds of silence Claire said nervously, "Cam—"

But he interrupted, "Kuh-laire," he snapped, very unlike himself, "Why—"

"I knew it, you are mad at me!"

Cam gave her a look, "I can't talk to you right now. I can't believe you said yes."

"What the heck are you tawking 'bout?" Claire asked, bewildered. She had completely forgotten the whole I'll-pretend-to-be-Kristen-while-you-practice-asking-her-out with Kemp.

The only response she got was the back of Cam's head as he marched away.

"Cam?" she called desperately after him, her feet glued to the spot where she stood. "Cam!"

Claire trudged back into the house. Kemp was settled comfortably on the couch watching TV.

He glanced up at her, "Where did you— What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm going to change. Be right back," Claire muttered quietly. Every step up the stairs felt heavy and an hour long. In her room she pulled off her wet clothes and tossed them onto the ground in a sopping heap. Then she pulled on a worn grey Aeropostale tee and Massie-_un_approved green Richard Chair for Target shorts.

While Claire was changing, Kemp tore his eyes away from the TV long enough to extract his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Dude, I heard you talking to Claire."

Kemp's heartbeat sped up a considerable amount.

"Um, what exactly did you hear?"

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, DON'T EVEN TRY TO TALK TO HER!" Cam roared through the phone.

Kemp wrenched his cell away from his ear, one thought going through his head; Cam was going out with _Kristen_? What about Claire? Maybe that's why she seemed down a few minutes ago.

He pressed the phone back against his face, "Dude, since when were you going out with Kristen? I thought you were still with Claire?"

"Who's still with Claire?" Claire had suddenly reappeared in the doorway.

Kemp waited for Cam's answer but all he heard was the dial tone. He jabbed the end button then tucked his cell away and faced Claire. "When did you guys break up?" he asked her curiously.

Claire's blond eyebrows pulled together, "Do you mean Cam and I? We didn't break up."

Kemp looked confused, "Well Cam just called him and told me to stay away from his girlfriend, _Kristen_."

Claire's non-glossy mouth dropped open in a perfect circle, "WHAT!"

"Yeah, shocker huh?" Kemp muttered. "I think I'll go home now. See you some later." He made his way to the door and let himself out as Claire sank into the sofa, deep in her thoughts.

FISHER2: u there?

MASSIEKUR: yep. Sup?

FISHER2: I just wanted 2 let u know I quit

MASSIEKUR: quit wat?

FISHER2: operation d

MASSIEKUR: WHAT!?

FISHER2: sry. U didn't need me that much anyway

MASSIEKUR: Y R U QUITTING?!

FISHER2: I can't be around C anymore

MASSIEKUR: Claire? Y?

FISHER2 HAS SIGNED OFF.

MASSIEKUR: CAM I HATE U!

**Current State of the Union**

**IN**

Kemp

Old McDonald

**OUT**

Cam

McDonalds


	9. He likes your hair

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

**3:00 P.M.**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

"Claire? Could you perhaps stop bawling because I am seriously running out of tissues here."

Massie Block handed the weeping blonde another scented tissue, that gave off whiffs of the rain forest before Claire pressed it to her nose and made a sound that anyone could confuse with an elephant's trumpet.

Claire was lying on her side across her bed. One side of her head was resting on the pillow and the other was nearly buried in a mountain of used tissues. Claire chucked a soggy tissue at a picture of Cam beside her pillow. He and Claire were smiling out of the picture frame. Claire was ruffling his black hair and Cam had his lips on her cheek.

Claire whacked it onto the ground with her hand.

Massie bit her lip, "I feel like I should be saying something here."

Claire trumpeted again. "I don't think you should. You'll probably make it worse," she said to Tissue Mountain.

Massie's mouth dropped open, "Excuse me! But is it really my fault that Cam is dating Kristen randomly?"

Claire let out a miserable wail.

"Oh. I guess that was making it worse," Massie glanced out the window. "Look, don't beat yourself up. See if I ever talk to Kristen again."

"You and me both," Claire said, distant as she stared at the cracked picture frame. There was a big crack straight through Cam's mouth and across his nose.

"God, whose drowning the cat?" a male voice inquired.

"Todd, get out of here!" Massie shouted at him. She would have chucked a fistful of tissues at him but Claire snatched them up first and pitched them through the air. They limply dropped to the air about two feet in front of them. Massie yelped and quickly hugged her J Brand denim encased legs to her chest.

The redhead stared at his sobbing sister for a moment.

Massie couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or feeling bad for Claire.

Then Todd took off down the hall. "I'll be back, my precious!" he called to Massie over his shoulder.

"Lookin' forward to it!" Massie said sarcastically after him. She turned back to Claire. "Kemp will be here soon for his acting lesson. Should I tell him that his instructor is too busy bawling her eyes out to act?"

"Tell him to tell Cam that he's the slimiest worm—no, larva of a worm—to ever crawl the earth and that if he ever tries to talk to me again I'll pick him up and pull his brains out through his nose."

Massie stared at Claire. "Anything else?" she asked after a moment.

"And then I'll push him down a flight of stairs, and then I'll bury him… and then I'll un-bury him and run him over with a _cement truck_!" Claire snatched a pencil from her bedside table. Then she picked up the fractured picture; for a moment she stared at it tenderly. Then suddenly (so suddenly she made Massie jump a bit) she stabbed the pencil straight into Cam's face.

"I don't think I'll be able to remember all that," Massie remarked.

"Die, die, die!" Claire chanted to Cam's picture.

"I think I hear… um… Bean calling me," said Massie, and she stood up and hurried from Claire's room.

As she walked off, she could hear, "Die! Die! Die!" in the background. Massie shook her head.

Jodie hurried up to Massie as the brunette readied to leave. In a flutter, Claire's mother asked, "How is she?"

"She's running him over with a cement truck. I think." Massie waved good-bye and opened the door. She loped out and then closed the door behind her, leaving a rather puzzled Jodie behind her.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**3:40 P.M.**

**THE POOL**

"Hey Massie!" Kristen speed-walked towards the brunette in her blue Nike sandals.

Massie was standing in front of the pool. She was clad in a purple and white BCBGMAXAZRIA bikini and white Chanel flips flops. Massie had her glossy Pantene Brunette Expressions brown hair up in a messy bun, with a couple strands falling down her cheeks that meshed into somewhat of side bangs, which were pulled back by her Mark Jacobs logo sunglasses.

Massie had her arms tightly folded across her chest. She was stiff as the blonde hesitantly approached her.

"Is something wrong?" Kristen asked. Her white over-sized Lacoste shirt (tied into a knot at the side to show a bit of midriff) was covering a pink Roberto Cavalli bikini (borrowed from Alicia's) thats' bow-tie was dangling down the back of her neck. She was also dressed in a pair of jean shorts that Massie could tell were from Billabong (Kristen had worn this look before) straight away. "I came here as fast as I could."

"Something is wrong, actually, yes," Massie declared.

Kristen laughed nervously. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I thought you could tell me." Massie's Glossip Girl Pear Fizz flavored lips pulled into a tight smile.

"What are you talking about, Mass?"

"_How _could you go out with Cam?" Massie snapped at her.

Kristen quickly loped over to Massie and placed a palm on her forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

Massie smacked Kristen's hand away. "Of course I feel all right," she barked. "Claire has been in her room making Tissue Mountain and killing people and burying them and running them over with cement trucks all morning!"

Kristen blinked, "Should I … be worried about this?"

Massie rubbed her eyes. "You can honesty sit there and tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Kristen looked around. "Technically Massie, I'm standing."

"Don't change the subject!" Massie snarled. "You're dating Cam Fisher! Why?"

Kristen nearly gagged, "_Cam Fisher_? Why would I _ever _date _Cam Fisher_? He's Claire's man, _and _his eyes freak me out."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Why would you think I'm dating Cam Fisher?"

"Because Kemp told Claire you were,"

"_What_ did Kemp tell Claire?"

Massie snapped, "I don't know!"

"How does Kemp know?"

"I think he heard it from Cam himself."

"Why would Cam tell Kemp he was dating me?"

"I don't know."

Both girls thought for a moment.

"I have to see Kemp," Massie said. "Wow that sounded awfully strange," she said after a moment.

"I have to see Claire," Kristen agreed, "Where is she?"

"In her room. Sobbing."

"Is she still murdering people?"

"She should be done by now."

"Good. That'll make things less awkward," Kristen remarked.

Massie nodded. "Where does Kemp live?"

"How should I know?"

"You're dating him!"

"I'm dating Cam! Wait, no I'm not! But I'm supposed to be!"

"Oh, right." Massie whipped out her cell phone in record time. "I'll ask Derrington." She punched in a text:

MBLOCK: WHERE DOES KEMP LIVE?

DHARRINGTON: ?

MBLOCK: WHERE DOES KEMP LIVE!!

DHARRINGTON: ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME NOW MASS : (

MBLOCK: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHERE IS HE

DHARRINGTON: SPAZ MUCH

MBLOCK: EMERGENCY. TELL ME WHERE. OR ELSE I WILL COME OVER AND TEAR OFF YOUR ARMS AND BEAT YOU UP WITH THEM UNTIL YOU TELL ME.

DHARRINGTON: LET'S NOT GET VIOLENT.

MBLOCK: DERRICK

DHARRINGTON: ALL RIGHT.

After Derrington told Massie where Kemp lived, Massie slid the phone back into her silver Valentino Vanite soft calfskin bag on the pool table and secured it to her shoulder by the handle. "I'm going now. You should probably talk to Claire."

Kristen nodded and broke into a sprint towards the guest house.

Massie turned and pulled on an emergency red Rebecca Taylor Rosett Charmeuse Mini Dress. She slipped it on over her dry bathing suit and sprinted.

"Claire?"

There was a small tap on the door.

Claire's room was now dark except one pool of afternoon sun on Claire's pale face. Her eyes were red and puffy from weeping and her blonde hair was strewn across her pillow. She was lying with her legs hugged to her chest. Cam's picture was dispersed in different sections of her room; all but one, which was a small section that was of Cam's lips against Claire's cheek. Claire lifted it to her eyes for a moment. She stared miserably at it before letting it slip from her fingers.

The door opened just a crack. A line of light poured through the slit where Kristen's face poked in. Softly, she stepped inside and closed the door lightly behind her.

Claire did not stir.

Kristen cautiously walked over to the bed. Claire looked absolutely terrible. It was horrible for a friend to see another friend like that. Kristen told Claire that, and Claire's response was a soft snort of laughter.

"You don't know what friends are," Claire's voice cracked.

"Of course I do!" Kristen sat down on the bed, and Claire sat upright to scowl at Kristen, as if her Billabong butt wasn't welcome on Claire's sheets.

Kristen pursed her Lancome Juicy Tubes in Fraise colored lips; wondering where to start. Finally, she drew a breath and said, "Claire, I didn't go out with Cam. I don't know why Kemp said that … he's insane. Massie's going to see him right now. I know Cam's yours and I've always respected that, because when you two look at each other I know that you really care." She took a moment to see a couple of broken body parts of Cam's strewn across the floor. Then she carried on, "Remember when you were the only one who knew I was poor? And you didn't tell a soul—I _really, really _respect that. You know? We poor girls have to stick together."

Claire's face broke into a strange expression. It was either a smile or she was about to bawl again. Instead of bawling, however, Claire threw her arms around Kristen and hugged her close.

DING – DONG! DING – DONG! DING – DONG!

Kemp's front door flew open. He was surprised to see Massie scowling at him through the screen door.

"Selling cookies? Sorry, I'm on a strict diet."

"Open the screen door, you moronic mass of ignorance."

Kemp frowned at her as he smoothed his grey Reebok shorts. "If you keep talking like that, I'll take your evil scheming badge away."

"Shut up and let me in!" Massie barked.

Kemp sighed and opened the screen door.

Massie let herself into Kemp's living room. "How … nice," she said as she studied his middle-class home. She turned to him with a flip of her hair. "I need to talk personal stuff."

"Massie, let me tell you something all right? I don't like you in that way. I like someone else – someone … beautiful, sporty and smart."

"Um, excuse me?"

"I know it's going to be hard for you but I just want you to know …" Kemp slowly placed a hand to Massie's shoulder and shook his head as if in regret.

Massie swatted his dirty hand away, "What are you blabbering about—"

"I understand … it may take time to recover … these things have to heal themselves … in time …"

Massie smacked him in the side of the head. "I don't like you, you … you … ARRGH! I can't think of a word right now … but if I had you would be that and a thousand more things!"

"Let me help you with that. Am I magnificent?"

"No."

"Handsome?"

"No way."

"Irresistible."

"Certainly not," Massie snarled. "LET ME FINISH!" she shrieked. Then Massie blurted everything out quickly so that he would have no time to interrupt her. "Look here, dumbo, Kristen is not dating Cam. For some reason, Cam told you he was dating her or something but the point is, Claire is a wreck because Cam kinda ditched her."

"I just got a call from Cam saying—WAIT, KRISTEN DOESN'T LIKE HIM?"

"He said that?"

"No! Kristen's free! YIPPEE!" He did a little happy dance that looked like a wounded chicken trying to flee to coop.

"Are you like, having a seizure or something?" Massie asked him, disgusted.

"No! I'm not!" he told her. "I like Krisssssssss…." He trailed off.

"You! You like Kristen!"

"Um, no! I was about to say … that I like her … her … her hair! Yes it is wonderful isn't it? So blonde … so … _blonde—_"

"Shut _up_," Massie rolled her eyes. "TELL ME WHAT CAM SAID!"

"CAM SAID FOR ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Kemp yelled at her.

"Oh …" Massie smacked her forehead. Then she slapped Kemp right across the face.

Kemp rubbed his red cheek and stared at her with huge eyes. "How dare you!"

Massie screamed at him, "HE WAS _TALKING _ABOUT _KUH-LAIRE, _YOU MORON! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU MENTALLY _STUPID_? SERIOUSLY!"

DING-DONG! Another ring of the doorbell.

"I think I'll get that," Kemp said, and rushed to the door. As he opened it, Kristen rushed in with Claire's hand in hers. She tugged Claire into the house.

"Claire, me and you two have to go to Cam's. We must set him straight," she said.

"Kristen? In my house!" Kemp looked like he was about to faint.

"Um … hi?" Kristen said to him, but it was more of a question.

"I mean heyyyy…" Kemp put out a hand to lean on the door but, unfortunately for him, the screen door was also open and he tumbled onto the porch.

Kristen looked at him, snickering, before glancing at Massie. "Well?"

"That moron thought that when Cam told him to keep away from 'his girlfriend' he thought it was _Kristen _he was talking about!" Massie made her signature air quotes around "his girlfriend".

"Why would he think it was me?" Kristen asked, puzzled.

"Because he likes your hair." Apparently, Massie was going to keep a semi-secret.

Kristen touched her hair.

"Now let's go!"

Cam Fisher was sitting in his basement, leaning on the couch and staring into the blue eyes of a picture of a girl named Claire Lyons. The picture fell from his fingers as he was surprised when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Stop knocking!" hissed a voice.

"The doorbell works better," reasoned another.

"How about if I shove your face into it?" That was Claire.

At the sound of her voice, Cam fled from his basement and raced upstairs. He tore through the hallway and slammed into the door trying to stop.

"Did you hear something?" asked a voice.

"EARTHQUAKE!" screamed Kemp's voice.

"I will punch you, I swear," Claire warned.

Cam closed his eyes and let the sound of her voice absorb into his ears. Then, he opened the door and looked …

Four people were standing at his door. Kemp, smiling awkwardly, Claire, with tears already forming in her eyes and looking away, and Massie and Kristen, who looked extremely driven.

Massie walked into the house past Cam. She and Kristen grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down on the couch. Claire timidly stood in the doorway. Kemp walked in slowly.

"I told you not to talk to her," Cam said sharply.

"Ohnodon'tworryIhaven'tspokenawordtoher," Kemp said quickly.

Cam glared at him.

Massie flicked her fingers into his head.

"Ow!" Cam's hand leapt to the hair above his hear. "What was that for?"

"For being an eavesdropper," Massie snapped. "Obviously, you somehow thought that Kemp and Claire were going out. I just wonder how."

"Because he asked her out and she said yes," Cam replied.

"When was this?" Massie demanded.

"Yesterday. I can't believe I was so _stupid _enough to believe that Claire was so … innocent." he spoke as if Claire wasn't even in the room.

There was a sob from behind, but nobody even turned a head. Massie was determined not to let this ruin her plan.

Kemp stepped forward. "We were just acting," he explained. "She was pretending to be…" he looked at Kristen, "Um, Dylan, and she was helping me. I swear it. Nothing more."

Cam glared at all three of them. Then his face softened. "Really?"

"No I was lying." Massie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Cam stood up. He walked towards Kemp.

Kemp threw his hands up to shield his face, "DON'T KILL ME! I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HER ALL DAY - SERIOUS!"

Instead, Cam grabbed Kemp in a headlock position. Kemp squealed like a girl as Cam began to noogie him, laughing. When Cam released him, Kemp's eyes were the size of dinner plates. His eye twitched.

"I'm sorry everyone," Cam sighed. He turned to where Claire was (or was supposed to be) as he breathed, "Claire."

But there was nobody there.

"Uh-ohhhhhhhhh," Kemp said.

Massie stepped in, "Um, Cam? Claire wanted me to tell you that you're the slimiest lava of a slug, no sorry, a _worm_ to ever crawl the continent-  
or was it the earth- and that she'd pull her brains from your nose, push you down your stairs, bury you, then run you over with a cement truck."

She smirked.

Claire Lyons blinked the tears from her eyes as she stomped down the sidewalk from Cam's house, her hands fists. Every time her Puma sneakers collided with the pavement, she would imagine she was stomping on Massie's evil plan.

She didn't know who to blame.

Dylan; for stealing Massie's Prada Fairy Bag? For starting World War III?

Or Massie; for starting a revenge scheme?

Kemp; for pretending to ask Claire out? For being such a horrible actor?

Cam; for not believing her?

_But in the end,_ Claire thought to herself, as her pace slowed to an agonizingly tardy shuffle, _it's my fault, for agreeing to this whole mess. _

She found herself stopped in front of a grassy field. A soft hill spilled onto a carpet of fluffy grass, blowing tranquilly in the balmy wind.

"Claire!" a voice called from somewhere behind her. Claire wasn't paying much attention to anything around her.

Footsteps pounded the ground behind her.

"Claire, Claire!" the voice grew louder, and it was more comprehensible now; soft, gentle and tender.

"Claire, please wait up, will you? My legs are going to fall off, where are you?"

She looked behind her quickly. How could she not?

Cam Fisher wondered if he'd lost her for real this time. There'd been many times they'd broken up, but it had worked out for the best after that. No matter how long they'd been apart; a summer, a week, a day, or an hour, they'd always made up! But they were growing older—they'd be in high school the following September; new boys, new relationships and new drama was sure to arise. What if Claire had just given up on him and their petty relationship?

"Are you here, or am I just yelling to myself like a madman?" he asked the rustling wind.

"You're a madman." Her voice was a perfect harmony to the birds chirping overhead.

Cam didn't waste time rushing over to her voice. Here was his chance; he couldn't let her go again. Claire was standing in front of the small slope, her hands in her the pockets of Massie's old white Splendid short-sleeved hoodie, her blonde hair tumbling around in the wind, and her sparkling blue eyes fixed on him.

Cam felt himself beginning to sweat; probably not the best turn on, but Claire could make him nervous sometimes—but in a good way.

He strode forwards to her, picking up his pace.

"Cam, I don't know what to—"

She was silenced as he propelled himself towards her and his mouth crammed onto hers. At first, Claire was surprised, and her lips were hard as stone. But after a moment her lips warmed on his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Finally he pulled away, looking rather sheepish. "Um... sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"That's okay," Claire said. "I forgive you."

"I think they made up...but you know, you can never be too sure," Kemp remarked as he handed his binoculars to Massie.

Massie snatched them from his hand and placed them to her eyes. "Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

"You know," Kristen said, "People may think that staring at people kissing through a pair of binoculars is kinda weird."

"Really?" Kemp said. "Tell me more."

"Uh…"

"Ehmagawd—ehmagwad—EHMAGAWD! You go, girl, Kuh-Laire!" Massie cheered.

"Guys, it just rained about a week ago, but I'm thinking that that wet grass doesn't get much sunlight... it must be awfully wet," Kemp pondered.

"Ooooooh," Kristen and Massie said in unison.

Claire pulled away from Cam. "Ugh! This ground is really slippery." She attempted to move away, but instead, the bottom of her shoe slid on the wet mud and she toppled backwards, slamming down onto her butt. Then, backwards, she began to quickly coast down the hill, until she skidded to a stop.

"Kuh-Laire... Kuh-Laire... Kuh-Laire," Massie shook her head sadly. "Have you forgotten everything I taught you?"

"Um, that was embarassing." Claire blinked away dizzyness.

"Coming," Cam laughed, and hurried down the slope. He dropped to his knees in front of her and ruffled her hair. "Claire, I don't want us to break up again. I really, really like you."

"I really, really AH-DORE you too." Claire smirked at him.

"And I don't want to take any chances again."

"We won't need to—" Claire was about to say, when he shushed her.

"Well, I was going to give you this yesterday—I warn you, it could be broken but …" Cam delicately pulled a small blue bracelet from his pocket. Claire gasped. "Hold out your wrist," he told her. Claire slowly held out a slender wrist. Cam slid it on. It was a simple dark blue band, but as it shimmered in the twilight's setting sun, Claire could swear she saw stars in it.

"I love it," Claire said, and studied it from all angles.

"So if there ever is a next time that we break up, or something happens, just remember when I gave this to you and we'll see our differences," Cam said to her shortly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Claire nodded a quick yes. "On _one _condition," she said, and they were back to playful mode.

Cam looked curious. "What?"

"That we can seal it with a kiss, perhaps?" She giggled.

"If you insist!" Cam beamed.

"Well, I guess it was kind of nice, in a cheesy sort of way," Massie declared.

"I could do it ten times better," Kemp proclaimed, and imitated Claire falling on her behind.

This time, Kristen was laughing with him, not AT him.

And Massie decided just to give in and laugh too.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Make-Out-Mountain

Kristen & Kemp

**OUT**

Tissue Mountain

Dylan & Dempsey


	10. We can play with the penguins, then!

**BLOCK ESTATE  
3:45 PM  
FRONT DOOR**

It was quarter-to-four in the afternoon and there were seven highly beautiful teenagers clustered together outside Massie Block's house. Fall weather was crawling in early, and already a couple of dry leaves decorated the ground.

Kemp kicked an orange leaf away as he pounded his fist on Massie's door for the second time. "Doesn't she know how to answer a door?" he said in frustration.

"Of course she does," Alicia mentioned, "Massie just likes to take her time with things like this."

Claire and Kristen bobbed their blonde heads, agreeing silently.

"And I suppose she likes to keep us waiting in the cold for kicks," Josh murmured, rubbing his forearms with dry hands.

"What is with this weather?" Claire asked the clouds, and as soon as the words escaped her lips a single raindrop plunged from above and landed on the tip of her nose. Claire brushed it off quickly and pursed her lips.

"Someone get us in! I can't get wet!" Alicia squeaked.

Plovert knit his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because it'll ruin my hair!" the Spanish beauty scooped up a layer of silky black strands and let them slip through her fingers and back into perfect place among the others.

Josh threw his arms around her with no warning. "I'll keep you dry!"

"Awww! You are so ah-dorable!" Alicia wanted to say, but instead she snuggled closer to him.

In a matter of moments, more raindrops began to sprinkle from the clouds, but after a couple screams from Alicia, the innocent "shower" the weather station had predicted was turning into a storm.

"I hate the weather channel! It's never right!" Alicia covered her hair with shaking hands.

Without a hesitation Josh unzipped his navy American Eagle zipped hoodie and slipped it off his shoulders, then draped it across Alicia's bare-shoulders (she just couldn't resist wearing her new, yellow Ralph Lauren halter-dress, matched with a delightful pair of white and yellow Betseyville by Betsy Johnson's) and pulled the hood over her slightly damp head. Alicia beamed at him.

"Massie!" Plovert pushed to the front of the cluster, and pounded his fist on the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and the group of teenagers moved back a bit in perfect unison, like a wave over the ocean.

"Gawd!" Massie Block's hair was straightened to perfection and her extensions tumbled down her back. She was wearing a 7 For All Mankind white cashmere cardigan and a pair of slightly flared light wash DKNY jeans, topped off with a cute pair of Dolce & Gabbana silver flats. "Patient much?" She pursed her lips, which were covered with a sleek coating of light pink Grapefruit Galore Glossip Girl lip gloss.

Derrington shoved Plovert out of the way. "What did you call us here for, Block?"

Massie kept her lips pursed; she turned around swiftly and stalked into her huge hall. The floor was a glossy marble and she spun around easily on it, without even earning a squeak from the tiles, shimmering from the bright lights above.

"Follow me." Massie led her friends up the hardwood staircase and into the hallway.

Kristen's soggy blue Adidas sneakers left light pressed marks in the soft and fluffy white carpet stretching across the Block's hallway. "Mass—I thought we didn't have to do the big 'test run' for another couple days!"

"I know," Massie began to explain, as she ushered them into her room, and they all took their usual seats on the carpet, settling down.

Kemp grabbed two Salt and Vinegar Miss Vickie's potato chips and bit down on one, this time catching the crumbs. "Don't tell me I have to go out in that!" he pointed to Massie's large window, and the rain was beating down on the glass like the teenagers had been pounding on the door earlier.

"Of course not!" Massie simply jogged over to her bed and leaned over the bed, grabbing her newest-favorite thing to cuddle with,—besides Derrington—her Champagne Sequin Ethan Allen pillow, and then strolled to the top of the semi-circle her friends had made. She plopped down and hugged the pillow to her chest. "I would never make you go out in that for my pleasure."

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD!" Everyone screamed in unison, and after a moment of silence, the entire group toppled onto their backs, holding their stomachs with laughter.

Massie just grinned and stared at her friends. "All right—ALL RIGHT!" she hollered, and everyone, catching their breath, sat upright once more.

"We're going to do the test run today at Dylan's house, but I am so nawt crouching behind a bush in this weather. So there's been a change of plans. We'll do it in my room, minus the technology part as we won't really need it if we're all there. And someone else will have to pretend to be Dylan, since ahb-viously we can't go out in this horrible weather."

The rain pulsed on the window, and now, the wind was picking up, whispering outside.

"So we'll just have to do it here. So which girl wants to be Dylan?" Massie asked.

"Why don't we just draw names out of a hat?" suggested Kristen.

Derrington suddenly snatched Massie by her skinny waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Not Massie. Remember what happened to Cam and Claire?"

Claire blushed.

"I didn't know," Cam murmured, averting his eyes.

Derrington nodded. "Sorry, man. What I mean is … Massie wouldn't let me be the poor sucker that Kemp is, so she can't be the poor sucker who has to actually act like she likes Kemp."

"Then Claire can't either!" Cam jumped in, and gave Claire a bit of a noogie. She smacked his hand away and then put her head against his shoulder.

"Not Alicia!" Josh gave Alicia a high-five.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Seriously Josh, that's so grade six."

"That leaves you I guess, Kristen." Massie twirled an extension around her finger.

Kristen's mouth fell open. She blushed and adjusted her white Lululemon headband that held back a head of wavy blonde hair. "But that is so unfair! Why can't Plovert be Dylan?!" she moaned and glimpsed at Plovert.

"Meeee?" Plovert said through a mouthful of chips. He gulped them down and looked at Kemp. Then he raised his eyebrows. "How about a little kiss, then?" Plovert puckered his lips, and Kemp jumped back a bit.

Everyone started cackling, and Plovert joined in.

"Sorry Kristen, I don't roll that way. You're gonna have to be Dylan."

"Ugh!" Kristen stood up and finger-ironed her dark wash True Religion Jeans and pushed the sleeves of chocolate brown Juicy hoodie (courtesy of Massie).

Kemp timidly blushed and pulled himself to a stand to face her.

"Now," Massie said, and grabbed a clipboard from the floor beside her (she was very prepared) and clicked a silver Tiffany ballpoint pen into action, poised beside the first empty check box. "Number one—Dylan answers the door and it's… well, ahb-viously Kemp."

Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Get into gear, Missy! This is what acting is all about!" Alicia snapped.

"Fine!" Kristen held her hands up in the air, silently surrendering, and pretended to open an invisible door.

Kemp put up a finger, saying "one minute" and pulled a pair of dark sunglasses from his pocket. Then he placed them over his eyes and ruffled up his hair a bit.

Derrington, Chris and Cam were laughing into their hands so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kemp declared.

Massie giggled, "What are you wearing?"

"Sunglasses. Claire said they make me look cool."

"I never—" Claire started, but Kemp just slicked back his hair and walked through the invisible door.

"Hello Dylan, you're looking extra lovely today."

"Thanks?"

"Wow, your hair smells wonderful today. Is it Herbal Essences?"

Massie side-glanced at Claire, and she shrugged.

The brunette grabbed a whistle out of her pocket and pressed it against her lips. Then she blew down on it. Kristen squealed loudly and jumped. Kemp slid his sunglasses down to his chin.

"Kemp, I don't want to tell you this… but I'm going to anyway. Those sunglasses make you look like a total idiot. Only a stalker tells someone her hair 'smells lovely' and one more thing, you're walking like you learned from a penguin! No offense, Kuh-Laire." Massie turned to the blonde.

Claire replied, "Hey, I didn't teach him that!"

"Kemp! Do only what Kuh-Laire told you to do."

"Fine!" Kemp removed the sunglasses and tossed them onto Massie's bed. Then he stalked back to the doorway and pretended to close it.

Kristen sighed and took her place in front of it.

"DING-DONG!" chimed Kemp, miming the action of pressing a doorbell enthusiastically.

Massie nodded slowly.

Kristen pretended to unlock the door and gave him a mock-surprised expression. "Why Kemp, what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking past your lovely home and I thought that should stop by—after all, I do admire you so much!"

"Thanks?"

"You are most welcome!" Kemp grabbed Kristen's hand.

"Don't touch me, you freak!"

"Sooorry!"

"CUT! Kristen, what was that all about?"

"Sorry,." Kristen flared red now and dug her hands into the pocket of her red Nike hoodie.

Kemp breathed in and started once more, "Kristen, may I say, you're looking absolutely ravishing today."

"Thanks, but my name is Dylan," Kristen giggled.

"Of course it is!" Kemp stumbled over his words, "That's what I meant—when I said, Dylan, I really meant Kristen. I mean DYLAN! I meant Dylan when I said Kristen. Ha ha ha ha…" he trailed off into soft laughter.

"Compliment her!" Massie hissed.

"Fine," Kemp sighed, and smiled at Kristen. "Wow, Kristen, is that Chanel Number 5 you're wearing, because you smell wonderful."

"Thank you very much—it is what I wear usually," Kristen said, in Dylan's form.

"Because she stole it from me," Massie muttered.

"And, well, I would never say this to Massie's face, but you look much more beautiful than she ever would in that colour."

Massie's mouth dropped open, and Derrington fell to the floor in gasps of laughter with Plovert, Josh and Cam beside him. Claire giggled.

Massie glared at her.

Claire shrugged. "Look, it's going to get him in there, right?" she mouthed.

Massie pursed her lips and turned back to Kemp and Kristen.

"Why thank you so much! Would you like to come in?"

"Of course I would." Kemp helped himself inside.

"Here, have a seat."

"Thank you." Kemp sat down in an invisible chair, and crossed his legs.

Kristen sat beside him.

"Krist—uh, Dylan, I can honestly say that I've never been more attracted to anyone like I've been attracted to you. You're smart, you're funny and athletic, and I really respect you."

"Um, I didn't tell him that," Claire whispered to Massie.

Kemp was starting straight into Kristen's eyes.

"Oh my god," Claire muttered. "He wouldn't…"

"He would," Massie breathed.

"You do?" Kristen asked him, "Hang on, Dylan's so nawt athletic!"

Claire turned to Massie and said in a low undertone, "I thought Dylan learned how to play tennis with Svetlana last summer?"

"Puh-lease!" Massie hissed, "Did you honestly believe that?"

Kemp, still staring straight into Kristen's eyes, replied, "Of course I do! I don't mean to be coming on too strong, but…" Kemp took Kristen's hand and squeezed it. "Dylan, I know you're with Dempsey at the moment, but I really, really think we have a chance! I don't want to be too forward, but my true feelings about you are I really like you, more than even—"

"LEMONADE!" Kendra Block burst through the door. Kemp's hands fell out of Kristen's and Kristen burned up all over again.

The four boys on the ground burst into laughter once more, and Claire slapped her hand against her head.

"Mom!" Massie groaned. "We're rehearsing!"

"Of course you are dear, now will that be seven glasses?"

"MOM! PLEASE! You are so embarrassing!"

"Here you are, everyone." Kendra ignored Massie and placed the tray of lemonade on Massie's large desk. "Have fun rehearsing for your little play."

"Thanks Mrs. Block!" Derrington reached for his glass, smirking at Massie.

"Call me Kendra dear. Now Massie, I'm going to your grandma's now, your dad and Claire's father are out golfing, I don't know where Judi is. See you later." Kendra loped out of the room, closing the door swiftly behind her.

"Ehmagawd that was so embarrassing!" Massie groaned.

"Aw, you're mom's cool, Block." Derrington ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure our dads are having fun golfing in this weather," Claire snickered.

"Carry on with the plan!" Massie ordered.

"I don't want to be forward, but… but… but…" Kemp was stammering like a broken record. "Would you care for some lemonade?" he stood up and walked over to Massie's desk.

"Drink break!" declared Massie, and she stood up as well, following the crowd. "Bring it over to the circle, and we can talk."

Derrington picked up the tray and carried it to the middle of the circle. He placed it on the ground and everyone found their places.

"Now, let's talk business." Massie straightened out the kinks in her hair. "I was thinking—"

RRRRRRRRRUMBLE!!

Thunder ripped through the clouds, and burst through the air like cymbals.

Alicia screamed and Claire jumped. Everyone else looked around nervously.

"It's just thunder," Massie assured them.

CRRRRRRRRRACK!

This time, lightning shattered the air, sending shivers down everyone's spine. The girls screamed as their boys tried to keep them assured.

Massie breathed hard.

"Block," Derrington said, "You scared?"

"No!" Massie barked at him. "Of course not."

"Fine!" Derrington squeezed her hand anyways.

"Everyone, it's fine," Massie proclaimed, and tried her best to hide the quiver to her voice, "It's just a little lightning and thunder."

And at those words, the lights flickered once, and the Block mansion was pitched into darkness.

Screams of the girls fractured the tense silence, and Massie frantically searched for Derrington's hand through the thick dark, which had separated her from him.

She found someone's hand, and it wrapped itself around hers. "Derrick?" she asked.

"Hey, Block."

SPLASH!

".GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!" shrieked Alicia's voice.

"Leesh! What's wrong?" Massie asked.

"Alicia?" Josh asked into the darkness.

"I'M ALL STICKY!"

"The lemonade! My carpet!"

"Someone turn on a light!"

"Everyone grab their cell phones!" Massie pulled her iPhone from her pocket and held it up, turning it on, and at once the floor was illuminated with a white glow. Sure enough, Alicia was sitting in her yellow dress on the floor, with a jug of lemonade across her stomach, the sticky liquid splattered all over her.

"This sucks," Alicia cried.

"Everyone stay calm!" Massie urged. "Everyone just shut up! I'll go get some flashlights from the kitchen."

Claire found the window, and pressed her face against it. "The guesthouse is off too!"

"Damn," muttered Massie, and she heaved herself up. "I'll be right back. Leesh, you can get a towel from the bathroom."

"Fine," Alicia sniffled, fumbling for her phone.

Massie lit the way to the door with her own source of light, and opened it up. She stepped into the hallway and felt her feet sink into the light and fluffy carpet. She shuffle-stepped to the stairs, and illuminated the staircase with her iPhone.

"Hey Block," said a voice behind her.

Massie jumped. "AH! Derrick! Say something before you do that, gawd," she muttered.

"Sorry. I wanted to come with you." He slid his hand into hers and they took the first step together.

"Why?"

"Because they're acting like idiots, and you're scared."

"I am not," Massie snapped, and took another step.

Derrington fell into place with her. "Yes you are," he teased, "You're shaking, Block."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am actually not shaking."

"Mass, you are shaking, like an earthquake!"

"I am—EEEK!" Massie squealed, missing the second to last stair and tumbling forward, knocking the wind out of herself, and her back hit the last step, and she slowly slid onto the ground, clutching her abdomen, and whimpering softly. Her iPhone clattered onto the ground beside her, and the light flickered away.

Derrington dropped to his knees beside her. "Holy crap, Block are you okay?"

"Just peachy!" she said, holding back tears.

He sighed, and slid his arms around her crumbled form. He cuddled her against his shoulder, and she breathed in the smell of his Quicksilver t-shirt. Massie hugged her legs to her chest, and breathed evenly, trying to steady the cries that threatened to break out of her any moment now.

"Ehmagawd, nuh-thing's going right! I'm not going to get my bag back, I'm not going to get back at Dylan, and I'm not going to … to … ARRRRGH!" Massie buried her head in her hands and her tears dried and her sobs erupted into curses

"Massie! Calm down, for Beckham's sakes!" Derrington shook her a bit, and she lifted her head.

"Beckham? Do you realize how dumb that sounds?"

Derrington smiled. "We tried our best," he informed her.

"I know, I know," Massie sighed. "I just really wanted to get back at Dylan."

"Well, even if we don't, Dylan still knows that she can't ever match up to you."

"Well, yeah," Massie giggled.

He smiled down at her, and in silence they both helped each other up. Hand-in-hand, they walked towards the kitchen.

When they stood in the doorway, Massie stopped Derrington by pulling his shoulder back and whirled him around to face her. "I can nawt hold this secret in any longer!"

"What? What is it?"

"I promised not to tell anyone, but … who cares!" Massie tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned in, so that their faces were inches apart. "Kemp likes Kristen."

Derrington burst out laughing. "What?" he chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! He totally is into her. I kinda think—don't laugh—that they would make a nice couple, if she forgets about Dune," Massie said, and drew a breath. "That was really hard to say."

"Well, maybe, but I still vote us for hottest couple of the year."

Massie nodded quickly to say "ahb-viously!" She turned to walk into the kitchen but accidentally walked into the door frame instead. "Ow! Let's just find those flashlights," she murmured.

"Although…" Derrington grabbed her hand and held it up over their heads, then twirled her into his arms like they were about to dance. Massie giggled once before his lips pressed against hers; she felt strange and lightheaded the moment their mouths moved together. 'I should be used to this by now' she thought to herself.

Suddenly three lights illuminated Derrington's face. Massie squinted, and their mouths moved apart, interrupting their French kiss.

"Step away from the tongues!" His fist muffled Kemp's voice, like he was talking into a walkie-talkie.

Derrington looked up.

Claire, Alicia and Kemp were holding flashlights that were beaming down on him from the top of the staircase like spotlights.

Cam and Josh were laughing at them hysterically, and Plovert was listening intensely on his phone in the hallway.

"Massie, you forgot that you had three flashlights under your bed!" Claire exclaimed, holding hers up and waving it around triumphantly.

"Why were you looking under my bed?" Massie asked them.

"You don't wanna know." Kemp snickered.

Suddenly, Plovert jumped in between Kemp and Kristen with an air of excitement. Kemp glared at him, but he totally ignored his buddy.

Plovert waved his cell phone in the air like a maniac. Kemp shone the flashlight on Plovert's face.

"You'll never believe what happened!" Plovert screeched.

"You got us tickets to Yves Saint Laurent's birthday party?" Massie guessed.

Chris shook his head. "WE…." Plovert said slowly and dramatically, "…ARE GOING TO VANCOUVER! WE WON!"

"EH…MA…GAAAAAAAAAWD!" screeched Alicia. "I really wanted to go overseas this summer!"

"Vancouver is not overseas!" Kristen cackled.

"Alicia, we are not going overseas! We're going on an all-expense paid trip to Jericho Beach in Vancouver, catching the last of the sun rays!" Plovert started leaping around.

"Whatevs! We'll get to play with penguins then!"

Kristen cackled again. "Penguins live in Antarctica Leesh, nawt Canada!"

"Hang on," Massie interjected, "Glossip Girl doesn't ship to Canada!"

"Psh, whatever!" Plovert waved it away with the air of swatting a fly.

"Will we live in igloos?" Alicia asked curiously.

Josh cracked up, "They don't live in igloos in Canada!"

"It'll be five star hotels all the way," Plovert assured her.

"When do we leave?" Kemp wanted to know.

"Two days!" Plovert exclaimed.

Massie screamed out, "BUT we'd have to do the plan TOMORROW! And we're totally unprepared!"

"We'll have to wing it, we can't miss this," Plovert said.

Massie bit her lip. She could have her revenge, or make everyone else happy. It was clear nobody else wanted to go through with the plan.

She wanted to crawl into a ball and lean on Derrington's shoulder again, but that would be really uncalled for, so instead, she turned up her nose and said, "Fine," with as much dignity as she could muster.

**DYLAN'S STREET**

**1:30 PM**

**IN MASSIE'S RANGE ROVER**

"Stop fiddling with that!" Massie barked from her seat on the leather interior of the Block's Range Rover.

"This … is … so … _cool_!" Plovert bounced up and down in place across from her. "I can't believe you haven't invited us to join you in here before!"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't see what I was missing," Massie muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm, as she eyed Kemp playing with the open-window button.

Kemp had a goofy astonished look stuck on his face. His eyes darted around the interior, examining each luxurious accessory that came with it. "Massie, this is _so _cool! This has got to be the best summer vacation _ever_! First, we do all this cool planning, I learn to act, and now we're going to Vancouver!"

"I still don't get where that is," Alicia said, and she knit her eyebrows.

Kristen rolled her eyes as she tightened her elastic band holding her high, blonde ponytail together. "It's in Canada, Leesh."

Alicia sighed. "I don't understand. Why do we go there for summer? It's always snowing there and summer should be spent in the hot weather on beaches."

"It doens't snow in the summer!" declared Claire. She reached into the bag of gummy worms Cam had on his lap and popped one into her mouth. "It gets hot there too," she said through a full mouth.

Alicia grimaced. "Kuh-Laire, chew, swallow, then speck." She patted her long, dark braid, and pulled out her dark red lipstick.

"Nice shade, Leesh," Massie remarked. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks!" Alicia beamed, and spread it over her full lips.

"I like it too," Josh mentioned.

"Thanks," Alicia muttered shyly, and offered him a half-hearted smile.

Massie exchanged a confused look with Kristen. She shot Alicia a glimpse that said, _what's going on here_, but Alicia didn't notice. She just pursed her lips and sat back in the seat, extracting a Teen Vogue magazine from her black leather Dior tote and browsed the pages.

"Are you sure that this is the right address?" Kemp waved a small purple sticky-note in Massie's face.

Massie smacked his hand away. "Of course I know!" she snapped indignantly. "She _used _to be my friend, and I went to her house all the time." She glanced out the window, and for a moment, a flash of regret flickered in her eyes, but she turned back to Kemp and said, "This is the street."

Massie tapped the glass partition between herself and Isaac, signaling that he stop the car and drop them off.

The Range Rover pulled to an abrupt halt and everyone charged for the doors.

Alicia squealed from the back seat as she was jerked from her perch, and thrown to the other side of seats. She growled and tossed her head up, fixing her braid frantically, and finger-ironing out her to-real-to-be-fake Jessica Simpson extensions. "I'm okay," she said breathlessly.

In a matter of moments everyone was holding their stomachs, laughing hysterically, and Massie was one of them.

"You okay Leesh?" Claire said through her chuckles.

"I'm fine," Alicia muttered.

"Aw, Leesh, you're hilarious!" Josh threw an arm around her shoulder, but she danced away. "Time to get out!"

"Alicia!" gasped Kemp. "You spilled my drink on the address!" he yelled.

"Who cares? You can still read it!" Alicia tapped the paper, and droplets of sticky brown liquid dribbled onto Kemp's jeans. He sighed and grabbed his American Eagle hoodie and pulled it over his head, then stepped out into the cool, nippy pre-fall air.

The plants were damp and wet from the downpour the night before, but that wasn't about to stop Massie.

"I have a little side-plan," Massie said to Kemp.

He groaned, "What is it?"

"You're not only going to put the camera in front of her living room couch, but you're also going to get my bag back. It should be in her bedroom."

"What!" Kemp gasped, and Plovert, Josh, Cam and Derrington snickered.

"I am not going into Dylan's bedroom," he declared sternly.

"What if I give you twenty bucks?" Massie waved two five dollar bills in Kemp's face.

"Done." Kemp snatched them from Massie's fingers and thrust them into the back pocket of his jeans. Obviously he hadn't realized Massie had handed him two fives instead of two tens. He rubbed his hands together. "What's next?"

"The cameras," Massie explained, and Kristen reached into her coach shoulder bag and placed a ziploc bag containing two tiny silver devices in Massie's palm. Massie immediately pulled one out and stuck it to Kemp's forehead where it was completely hidden by his hair, then handed the other to Kemp. "Do nawt knock that off," she warned.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and shoved that into his hoodie's pocket. "Wish me luck." He slapped his pockets, and thought for a moment.

"Wait, you've forgot something!" Claire exclaimed, and rushed forward, handing Kemp a small earpiece that resembled one MP3 player headphone. "Put it in your ear, I have one too. _Do not get it wet._ It'll short out and we'll lose contact."

"This is _so _JB style!" Derrington said excitedly.

"Excuse me?" asked Massie.

"James Bond; J…B!" he explained to her.

"Oh," Massie grinned.

"You'd better hide." Kemp ran a hand through his hair.

"Do _nawt_ fiddle with your hair ," Massie snarled as they barreled off towards a large cluster of trees and bushes.

While they looked for a proper hideout, Kemp sucked in a deep breath. He strolled up a long pathway that led to a lengthy stairway. Kemp slowly climbed the steps and banged his fist on the door.

A tall skinny woman with bright blonde (bleached) hair answered the door. Her brown roots were clustered at the top of her head and her face was spotted with freckles. She looked like the age a mother would be. When she smiled her dimples showed. "Can I help you?" she chirped happily.

"Um, hi, I'm a friend of Dylan's. Is Dylan home?" he asked.

"Sure, hang on, sweet." The woman hurried off for a moment, before she returned with a skinny and tall boy who looked about eleven, with dark hair and freckles.

"Hey, I know you! You're that grade eight guy on the soccer team last year who went to BOCD," he said.

"Um, yeah, are you Dylan's younger brother?" Kemp said.

"No, I'm Dylan. D…Y…L…"

"Yeah, look, I don't need a spelling bee here! Where is Dylan?" Kemp demanded nastily.

Boy Dylan frowned. "You seem a bit _slow_ so I'll say this clearly so that you understand. My…name…is…Dylan…Jenkins!"

"Jenkins?" squeaked Kemp.

"Ehmagawd, what is taking him so long?" Massie pushed a small, poking branch away from her face and it smacked Derrington's cheek.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

The sounds of twigs breaking and snapping fractured the still silence. Everyone agreed that hiding in a bush with such sharp thin branches was not the best idea, but it was too late to find another hideout.

Suddenly, sounds of stomping footsteps sounded closer. Massie blew a stand of runaway brown hair away from her face and tore a couple leaves away that obstructed her view. She poked her head through and saw a pair of black and white Pumas treading towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" Kemp was standing over them.

"Kemp! Where did you go?" Massie barked.

"Um… I sort of went to the wrong house," he mumbled, head hung low in shame.

Kristen started cackling and the guys snorted with laughter.

"Shut up!" Kemp hissed at them.

"Get in there!" Massie shouted at him. She shoved him towards _girl _Dylan's house.

DING-DONG!

Kemp had expected Dylan, or perhaps her mother or a maid to answer the door, but when it swung open and revealed Dempsey, his hair tousled, with a puzzled expression on his face, Kemp's stomach lurched.

"Hello _Dumpsey_," he said.

"Tell him to talk louder, I can't hear him," Massie commanded. Claire had her hand outstretched, and Kemp's voice was softly throbbing from the small headphone that was resting against her palm.

"Talk louder," Claire whispered into the headphone.

"HELLO DUMPSEY!" Kemp bellowed, and Dempsey flinched and covered his ears.

Dempsey demanded, "It's _DEMPSEY._ And why are you yelling at me?"

Massie hissed darkly and slapped the dewy grass with her chilly palm, an avalanche of silver Honora, Movado, and Cartier bracelets sped down the exposed tanned arm poking out out of black short sleeved Lanvin hoodie.

"I uh…I uh…I uh…" Kemp stammered, shiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Then, suddenly, he hollered again, "DEMPSEY! MY MAN! It's been too long since we hung out!" Kemp smacked Dempsey on the back a bit too hard.

"We never hang out," Dempsey coughed, desperately trying to retrieve his breath.

"Well we should start!" Kemp exclaimed. "I'll remember, unless I forget."

Dempsey stood in the doorway looking extremely confused.

Frustration writhing within her like a snake about to strike, Massie snatched the earpiece from Claire's hand and held it up to her mouth. "Stop with the chit-chat!" she snarled, "Get Dylan!"

"Is Dylan home?" Kemp asked Dempsey.

"Um…yeah otherwise I wouldn't be here," Dempsey said as if it should have been obvious.

Kemp fake-laughed loudly, "Of course!" he cackled, "You were just popping over for a make-out-session?"

"Why do you care?" Dempsey fixed his giveaway mussed-up hair. "It's none of your business, and Dylan is busy at the moment, as you've figured out."

"Of course it's none of my business! But I just need to deliver a message from Massie."

"What?" screeched Massie. "Kemp you dumb, stupid, moronic idiot! You're not supposed to give it away!"

"I got this," Kemp hissed, and Dempsey crinkled his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything, Demp." Kemp adopted a phony nickname quickly.

"Don't call me Demp," Dempsey said firmly. Then, he turned around and called, "DYLAN! Message from Massie down here?"

"WHAT?" shrieked a voice from upstairs. "Be right down," she called again.

"So should I call you… Dempster?"

"No," Dempsey barked.

"How about Dempsmeister?"

"Never!"

"Oh! This one's good—" Kemp was just about to announce 'Dumpster'l when Dylan walked down the stairs.

Her skin was pale and her eyes were timid. She was wearing a long, grey halter top with a short Chip and Pepper jean skirt with leggings, topped off with a pair of shiny white Michael Kors flats. Her hair was tied up in a simple ponytail, and a couple strands were out of place.

"She looks scared," Kemp whispered.

"Yes!" Massie squealed but a flicker of regret cracked her voice. She cleared her throat and handed the microphone to Claire.

"Dylan, may I say, you're looking absolutely beautiful today," Kemp mentioned.

Dylan smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you Kemp… you know you may the first boy to call me 'beautiful.'"

"Well, I don't lie." Kemp said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Excuse me," Dempsey muttered, miffed, "I think we should continue, if you don't mind, please tell us the 'message'." He used air-quotes around 'message'.

"Massie says she's giving up."

Massie coughed. "WHAT! I AM _NAWT _GIVING UP!"

"She said she can't compare to you, that you're much too rich and much too beautiful and too glamorous and sneaky for her. And I agree," he remarked.

Dylan blushed and tried to hide her pleased yet shocked expression, "Why Kemp, that's wonderful."

"How dare he!" Massie screamed. "How dare he do that!"

"Massie!" Derrington snapped, "He's getting in!"

"Excuse me, Kemp," Dempsey tapped Kemp on the shoulder as he walked inside, escorted by Dylan.

"Oh, Dempsey, is that your bike out there?" Kemp asked.

"Yeah…" Dempsey said.

"The bike! Get the bike!" Massie roared, Aslan-like.

Derrington and Josh burst from the brush and darted across the lawn, hunched over. They grabbed Kemp's dark blue BMX by the handlebars and chucked it into a nearby bush.

"Done," Derrington said triumphantly, brushing off his palms.

"What did you do?" Massie asked.

"We dumped it in a bush. Serves him right," he murmured.

Massie grinned. "Perfect."

"Because I just saw some dude grab it and drive it down the road… thataway!" Kemp pointed down the opposite direction that Derrington had dumped the BMX.

Dempsey whipped his head around and, seeing the empty space where the BMX has been, cursed at the top of his voice and whirled our the door.

"Duck!"

The schemers in the bush threw themselves to the wet ground as Dempsey stomped past. Then, they gathered themselves up again and huddled together. They had prepared for the harsh conditions and were all wearing thick jeans and sneakers that they didn't care about putting in contact with the moist grass.

"So Dylan," Kemp said and closed the door behind him, "You look just ravishing." He shot her a toothy smile.

"Thanks," Dylan smiled awkwardly. _Is this the same person that sent me pictures of pigs all week last year?_

Kemp drew a breath and moved closer to her. She didn't protest. "I don't mean to be forward, but…"

"Be right back!" Dylan squealed, and scurried away from him. She hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Just, um, sit!" She gestured wildly towards the doorway of the sitting room. "I'll only be five minutes!"

"I'll be waiting!" Kemp called to her. Then he pushed his hair behind his ear and whispered, "Go to the bedroom window. I'll throw you the bag." He hurried up the stairs as silently as he could and crept towards Dylan's bedroom. He could hear her humming from the washroom.

Kemp opened the door quietly and tip-toed across the soft mint green carpet.

"Go! Go!"

The eight teenagers sprinted from the front yard to the side of the mansion. Massie flattened herself against the wall and the others mimicked her.

"Now, we're all going to go one at a time into that bush." She pointed to a huge cluster of leaves beside them.

"It'll make lots of noise, we know because once Claire fell in," Kristen said.

Claire blushed and Cam tousled her hair.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Alicia was hurrying as fast as she could towards them.

"Come awn, Leesh!" Massie moaned, as she shoved Claire into the bush. Claire helped Cam into the shrubbery.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia squealed. "Dempsey's coming down the street!" she tried her best to speed up, but she tripped and she slammed face-first into the pasture. Alicia flicked up her head and spit out a couple blades of grass.

"Alicia!" Josh broke apart from the group, just as Massie dove into the brush. He darted to where Alicia was desperately trying to stand and forcefully grasped her elbow. Practically dragging her across the grass, he managed to get to the bush unseen. Josh and Alicia sandwiched in between Massie and Claire.

"This is cozy," Massie grumbled, sarcasm swallowing her words.

"Look! It's Kemp!" Derrington stabbed the air with his finger in the direction of Dylan's window. Kemp had pushed it open and was now poking his head out of it, waving his arms around like a bird trying to fly.

Kemp mouthed down to them, "I found it!"

"Toss it down!" Massie outstretched her arms and opened her hands.

"Okay!" Kemp darted back into the room for a moment, then reappeared clutching a white bag. Massie squinted but couldn't quite tell if it was her Fairy bag in such bad lighting. It resembled it, so she curled her fingers and uncurled them quickly, signaling to Kemp to throw it down.

Kemp stole a brief glimpse to the door behind him, and then he outstretched his hands and let the bag drop slip from his fingers and plummet towards his friends below. Massie made a desperate grab for it, and it rebounded from her open palms, straight behind her, into Derrington's arms. He handed it to Massie. She offered him a thank-you grin and examined it for damage. Suddenly her eyes widened and her eyebrows pulled together. "You idiot!" she shrieked.

"What did _I _do?" Derrington looked offended.

Massie slapped his arm. "Not _you_! Kemp! This is _nawt _my Prada fairy bag." She looked up and angrily, but quietly, repeated herself.

Kemp shrugged. "Throw it back! Dylan's almost done!"

Massie positioned herself like a football player, ready to pass. The bag sailed through the air, but her throw wasn't strong enough, and the bag smacked a couple feet below Kemp's reaching hands against the wet wall, then tumbled back down. Kristen squeaked and lurched out to grab it. It landed in her open hands perfectly, and she tried to throw it as well, but Dylan's bedroom window was too high.

Massie grimaced. "This sucks!"

Derrington grabbed the bag and held it with both hands over his head. Then, with a grunt, he tossed it, and it hurled through the air, straight towards Dylan's bedroom window.

"Hey, I think I found your Fairy bag," Kemp said, and disappeared for a moment.

"Kemp!" Massie screeched, but it was in vain.

The bag darted straight in Dylan's bedroom window just as Kemp stood up. In a painful slap, Kemp was on the floor of Dylan's bedroom and holding his nose.

Kristen's hands darted to her mouth. "Ehmagawd!"

Plovert, Josh and Cam exchanged high-fives with Derrington. "Nice toss, man!"

Kemp stood up, still grasping his nose. He placed the old bag back where he found it, on Dylan's vanity table and then got ready to pitch the Fairy bag out the window, when his eyes suddenly bulged and he froze up.

"What?" Massie yelped.

"Dylan! She's opening the door!"

"Throwitdown!"

Kemp dropped it out the window carelessly and bolted off.

"Grab it!" Massie squealed.

The bag plunged earthward, until it's handle snagged on a tree branch and it bounced in the air, dangling just out of their reach.

Massie followed the branch to see a huge oak tree beside them. The bottom of it was concealed by a cluster of vines and leaves, so it was easy for them to overlook it.

Massie cursed and jumped for it, but she could barely skim it's bottom with the tip of her finger.

"Get a stick!" she said to nobody in particular.

Kristen turned around and snapped a twig that was poking into her spine. She handed it to Massie.

Massie grabbed it and waved it above her as if her Prada bag was a delicate piñata. After a couple moments of tapping, the bag slid off the branch. It descended straight for Massie's open arms. She held it close and cuddled it like a baby.

Kristen giggled at her, "Massie, you seriously have an issue with that bag."

"Shut up!" Massie giggle-barked, tenderly tracing her fingers along a black line.

When Dylan strolled down the stairs, her face was covered with an entirely new coating of make-up. She wore light pink, glossy lipstick, icy green eyeshadow—Beyonce style—and her cheeks were dusted with a rosy M.A.C. blush.

Kemp was patiently sitting on the couch, with a smug expression painted on his face. He glanced to the fireplace which sported a mysterious silver glimmer of an object that could just barely be seen by the human eye, then fixed his eyes on Dylan.

"You look like Beyonce," Claire said into her hand.

"You look like Beyonce," Kemp parroted to Dylan.

Dylan flushed an even pinker tone. "Thank you, Kemp; I thought I didn't look too shabby myself."

"Take a seat," he offered and patted the red cushion beside him. He sat up straight and rolled his shoulders back. Josh has said that good posture was very important.

After the panic in the bush outside, Massie, Claire, Kristen, Alicia, Derrington, Josh, Plover and Cam all sprinted (Alicia jogged as best she could) back to their first post.

Claire tapped her ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Too much," Kemp murmured.

"Did you say something?" Dylan asked him.

"No."

"You can't hear me?" Claire asked him.

"Yes, I can hear you!" he snapped, forgetting to whisper.

"Of course you can hear me." Dylan wrinkled her eyebrows. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine, thanks, Dylan," Kemp said shooting her a very forced seductive smile.

"Give me that," Massie said, and spoke into the headphone, "Kiss her! Flirt! Flatter! Make! Her! Cheat!"

"Dylan, you…uh…" Kemp stammered. His ears flared red. "Do I have to?" he whispered so quietly Dylan couldn't hear.

"Yes!" snarled Massie.

Kristen giggled as the image on Chris's laptop whirled to a close up of Dylan's face, which was looking confused.

Kemp sighed inwardly then scuttled closer to where Dylan sat, facing him. He turned around at the couch and toward the window. "Wow, look at that!" He jabbed a finger into the gray sky. Dylan turned her body and Kemp angled his head so that all the spy camera could see would be the back of their heads. It was crucial that Dempsey realize, or _thought_ that Dylan and started it all.

He placed his mouth right where Dylan's hot lips would be when she turned around, which she did after a moment of scanning the skies.

"I don't see—"

Her sentence was cut off by Kemp's mouth. Dylan tried to yank back, embarassed, but she found herself melting into Kemp. She placed an arm on his shoulder.

Kemp felt his insides churn. All that was going through his mind was, _You owe me big, Massie Block_!

The split screen on Plovert's laptop showed Dylan's forehead with a random red curl and a well detailed video of Kemp's first kiss.

Claire groaned, "He wasn't supposed to do that so early!"

"Whatevs." Massie waved her hand distractedly, still cuddling her bag to her chest.

In a few moments he broke away. "Look at the time, I think my mom will want me home!" he stood up, but Dylan grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Stay," she said to him.

"I'd rather not." Kemp's voice was squeaky.

"Why not?" Dylan pouted.

"Because…I…can't…" Kemp stuttered. "I can't…"

"Don't back out!" Massie yelled into the microphone.

"I can't…_control_ myself around you, Dylan! You're just too…" he looked like he'd just sucked on a lemon, "…sassy!"

Plovert, Josh, Cam and Derrington had dropped into the grass laughing hysterically.

"Why Kemp, I'm so flattered," Dylan breathed, looking very unlike herself.

"Yes, and now I have to go, fast, because if I see you any more I won't be able to control…um, myself."

"Well, I won't stop you."

"Good." Kemp turned to open the door, when Dylan screamed, "Ehmagawd! Mom's home!"

"Your mom?"

"Yes! And if she sees me with a boy she's gonna _freak out_." Dylan frantically looked around. "You'll have to go out the back door. Down the hallway, second door to the left."

"Um, good-bye, then, Dylan…I'll just…" Kemp turned to look at the fireplace. He needed his camera back.

"Stop hesitating!"

"DYLAN! WHAT'S THAT!" Kemp gasped, and pointed out the window.

"What?" Dylan shrieked, and turned her gaze.

Kemp snatched the camera from the fireplace and dug it into his pocket.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Sorry, I thought it was er, a bear. Out there. Yeah."

"Well, go!" Dylan yelled at him.

"Bye babe?" It came out more like a question than a comment. Kemp darted down the hallway before she could respond.

"He did it! He did it!" Massie giggle-screamed, and all the teenagers stood up and exchanged a well-deserved round of high-fives.

"Back to my place for victory pizza and drinks!" Massie declared.

"Massie?" Merri-Lee Marvil's voice surprised her from behind. Massie jumped and whirled around.

"Kristen? Claire? Alicia? What are you doing here? Come to see Dylan?"

"NO!" Massie yelled. "We were just walking past and admiring your rose bushes."

"Thanks, but they're tulips." Merri-Lee locked the door to her silver sportscar.

"Isn't that what I said?" Massie asked innocently.

"I'm—" Merri-Lee started to say, her expression looked confused to fine a group of teenagers lounging in the bushes, but Massie waved and said, "Well, we've got to be off!"

Kemp had joined their group discreetly, and nobody had noticed.

They started off casually down the road, and when they heard the door to Dylan's house slam, they all broke into victory high-fives and shrieks.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**5:30 P.M.**

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

"Thanks to Kemp, for being so brave, and to Claire, for coaching him, Kristen and Plovert, for doing all that boor-ing technical stuff, and to everyone else, for pitching in!" Massie raised her tall crystal glass, filled with delicious strawberry smoothie. As she drew it away she left a small mark of her Cotton Candy flavored Glossip Girl.

Everyone else lifted their identical drinks and clinked them together, then drank.

"And," Derrington stood up, "Good luck to all of us on our wonderful trip!"

"Hopefully my parents have decided to let me go," Kristen murmured.

Claire wrapped her arm around Kristen.

"Now, let's watch this movie and relax, knowing we're victorious." Massie popped the newest Get Smart (it wasn't released yet, but Massie had her connections) into the DVD player and snuggled up beside Derrington, who wrapped his arm around her and slid her closer to him.

As the movie's opening credits rolled in, Massie's eyes drifted to her beside table. Her Prada Fairy bag was perched beside her pillow in it's true glory with only a few tiny stains. She smiled to herself and placed her head on Derrington's shoulder. This moment seemed so perfect, she thought that nothing could ruin the last two weeks of this summer vacation.

How wrong she was.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Sneaking

Strawberry Smoothies

Roses

Makeout

**OUT**

Sobbing

Lemonade

Tulips

Blackout


	11. Oi! What's with the peanuts people?

_NOTE: The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver is a real place, we just changed a couple things like the locations and such. But the stores are really there_ :D

* * *

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**9:18 A.M.**

**THE IPAD**

Massie jiggled her iPhone in the palm of her hand as she walked across her soft, white rug on her way to her bed.

She curled up under her yellow Vera Wang blankets and rested her head of freshly-washed- Herbal-Essences hair against an orange VW pillow.

It was drizzling outside the window. Massie's summery bedroom didn't look right without the golden beams of sunlight she counted on to act as her spotlights.

She set her thumbs to work—texting an important message to her beloved Pretty Committee.

MBLOCK: Vancouver packing meeting ipad 2day. 1:00

She set her iPhone down on her Ethan Allen bedside table and fought to extract herself from the comfy yellow blankets.

Her cell let out a low humming sound, alerting her of an incoming text. She whipped it up and squinted in the dull, grey lighting at the screen.

**KGREGORY: OMFG. MOM SAYS NO 2 VANCOUVER.**

**MBLOCK: WHADDDT?? UR STILL COMING 2 THE MEETING THO**

**KGREGORY: COURSE I'LL COME. HATE THE PARENTS 4EVR THO. CYA!**

Massie placed the phone down again. Her anger towards Kristen's dumb parents was bubbling dangerously.

"But she has to come!" she protested out loud.

Bean, who was sleeping in her basket, raised her head and made a soft whimpering noise.

"Aw, sorry baby," Massie cooed. "Did mommy wake you?"

Bean turned slightly and went back to sleep.

Feeling lonely, Massie clambered downstairs; still in her lime green Pink by Victoria's Secret pajamas.

"Mother," she groaned to Kendra, who was dressed in a blindingly bright pink Juicy tracksuit. "I'm so bored."

Kendra smiled at her daughter over the top of her newspaper. "I'm just about to go work out after I finish reading this. You can join me."

Kendra's enthusiasm didn't catch on Massie, who felt as if she'd pass out if she had to watch a blur of bright hot pink all morning.

"No thanks," Massie muttered. She let her gaze wander out the window and fixed it on the steady drops of raining dripping from the gutter.

"Why don't you play with Bean then?" Kendra suggested.

"She's sleeping."

"Go play with Claire."

"Ehmagawd mom, I don't _play_ with her, that's so elementary school. Besides, I'm seeing her and Alicia and Kristen later." Massie's eyes met the ceiling.

"Do your homework?"

"For gawd's sakes, it's summer!" She gazed at the ceiling for the second time that minute.

"Oh right," Kendra said flustered, completely engrossed in the article she was reading.

"Draw a picture then."

"I am _nawt_ going to draw a _picture_," Massie huffed, her eyeballs following a very familiar routine. Third time that minute.

"Well honey, you could make an early lunch." Kendra suggested tentatively.

"Too many calories," Massie declined.

"Read a book. Or better yet, write a book!"

Massie sighed and stormed away from her mother and her lame ideas and back into her bedroom.

Bean was still sleeping so Massie quietly padded over to her closet. She might as well get a head start on her Vancouver outfit planning.

Her most recent purchases sat on the floor in the middle of her closet in their sturdy paper bags. She emerged from her closet with a neat stack of clothes ready to be pulled onto her mannequin.

The Massiequin was introduced to a flouncy black Lanvin miniskirt, a white C&C tank, an ivory silk CK camisole, silver Jimmy Choos, and a metallic gold Oscar de la Renta tote—a Valentines day present from Kendra. She stood back to take it all in, then added a pair of huge black Alexander McQueen sunglasses, a silver Tiffany charm necklace, and a large garnet Patricia von Muslin ring.

Smiling to herself, Massie took a snapshot of the Massiequin with her digital camera, then yanked all the clothes off and started again. This time she began with a blue leather Marni bag and built her way up to the gold Cartier drop earrings.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**12:53 P.M.**

**THE IPAD**

"Guess who!" A very familiar voice drifted up the stairs. Massie pushed her rolling chair away from the computer desk and stood up to greet Claire, who'd pushed her way through the closed door in her one hundred percent Target apparel.

"Kuh-laire," Massie sniffed, "Does this look like a good spot to have your archery photoshoot?"

"What?" Claire's blond eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Why do you look like such a _target model_?" Massie smirked.

Without a hint of a blush, Claire stalked across Massie's room towards the closet, where she knew Massie would let her change into something 'more acceptable'. Such as a cream v-neck RL Black Label cardigan and light wash Seven jeans.

A light '_Ding!_' sounded from Massie's computer and she spun her chair around to face an IM from Derrington.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: gimme a V! gimme a A! gimme a N! gimme a C! gimme a O! gimme a U! gimme a E! gimmer a R! **

**MASSIEKUR: you forgot the second v**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: gimme a V!**

Massie raised her hands to type out her reply but just as she lowered them, Claire burst from the closet juggling three Marc Jacobs flats.

Massie started to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Think I'm good enough to join the circus?" Claire joked.

"You could if you ever wear those again." Alicia, and a whiff of chocolaty-spicy Angel perfume, creeped into the room and pointed at Claire's abandoned clothes lying in a pile inside the closet. Specifically at the wide legged red and brown trousers.

The comment pulled a patch of red onto Claire's not-yet-tanned cheek.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," Alicia complained, pulling a tissue from Massie's table and patting her face dry.

Claire started laughing and Alicia looked in disgust down at the mascara-smeared tissue.

"Nice Leesh," Kristen appeared at the open doorway along with the smell of Burberry Weekend. She pulled a square mirror from her pink Roxy tote and held it up to Alicia.

Alicia knocked Kristen's hand away and rushed towards Massie's three-way mirror. Before reaching it, she skidded to a stop at the sight of her black striped cheeks.

"Opposite of funny!" she snapped and ran away from their laughter. Most likely to the bathroom.

Kristen, who didn't look wet at all, settled down in Massie's white Antonio Gaudi chair. As if reading Massie's thoughts, she boasted, "I was smart enough to bring an umbrella."

This made Massie break into the chorus of Rihanna's old single. Alicia returned from washing her face to witness a Pussycat Doll-worthy performance of _Under my um-ber-ella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

Massie, Claire, and Kristen repeated the chorus over and over until, glancing at the clock, Alicia broke in. "E-nuff! Are we having a packing meeting or what?"

Kristen's face fell immediately, "I'm not going to Vancouver."

"WHAT!?" Alicia and Claire exclaimed.

"My parents won't let me. They think I'll get into too much trouble." Kristen sighed dejectively.

"Did you tell them that my mom will be there?" Massie asked.

"And mine!" Claire added.

"And Isaac. And I think both of Josh's and Chris's parents will come too," Massie informed her.

"What?" Alicia's limited edition Pixel Pink Lancôme colored lips fell apart. "His parents are coming?"

Massie nodded and Alicia pounded her French manicured fist against the wall ferociously.

"I did. They didn't change their minds," Kristen complained sadly.

"You have to come!" Claire wailed.

"Well I can't," huffed Kristen. "I hate my parents. Hate, hate, hate!"

Everyone pouted their lips to show Kristen how upset they were.

"Order!" Massie shouted suddenly, pounding her fist against one of her desks and pointing a silver Tiffany ballpoint pen at the floor.

The girls obeyed and took their seats.

"Now, this'll be quick," Massie warned. "Unlike that time we went to Lake Placid, there are some trendy shops in Vancouver. I checked online."

Alicia cheered and threw her leopard printed Ralph Lauren Ricky bag into the air. It bashed against Alicia's shoulder on it's way down.

Massie dragged a cardboard box from under her bed. "Let's start with footwear. Definitely flip flops." She yanked out a pair of lime Banana Republic flip flops as an example.

"Totally," Alicia nodded. Kristen pulled a stack of magazines off Massie's table onto her lap.

"And flats," Massie continued, "and sandals." Her fingers flashed across the keyboard.

"No crocs Claire," Kristen said, looking up from her magazine.

"No Keds either," Massie added.

Ignoring this, Claire asked, "Shouldn't we bring at least a pair of sneakers?"

Massie thought for a moment then nodded. "Good thinking Claire. You never know when you might need runners." Her fingers poised over the keyboard. "Puma, Mark Ecko, Nike, Coach, Sketchers, Juicy Couture, and Adidas only though."

"Got it," Claire smiled, thinking of the new red and white Puma's she'd just gotten.

"Don't fah-get to buh-ring ya fanc-ai shoes," said Alicia in a very fake-sounding British accent. "For pah-ties and whatnot."

Kristen and Claire snickered into their palms.

Massie's added 'heels' to the list. "All good?"

Everyone nodded, including Kristen.

Massie pulled out several pairs of heels from the cardboard box and spent around ten minutes giving a speech about which shoes work with what outfit and which should be left behind.

Both Alicia and Kristen took notes on their palm pilots but seeing as Claire didn't wear heels, she didn't feel the need. It's not like she even had any heels to pack anyway. Massie was always the one who forced her into them.

"Ok, now onto tops." Massie reached into her box and extracted several t-shirts to use as an example.

"I've made a simple color palette that I think we should try out best to stick to," Massie announced, mostly to Claire.

"I checked the weather forecast online and they're supposed to be having great weather over in Vancouver. Bring bright yellow, no pales, lime green, hot pink, cotton candy pink, sky blue—"

Kendra coming through the door interrupted Massie halfway through the lecture.

"Phone honey," she said brightly, extending the phone with her silver bangle-clad arm.

Massie took it and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?"

An all too familiar voice flew out of the phone, nearly breaking Massie's eardrum.

"Massie!" It was Kemp. "I just found out from my parents, I can't go to Vancouver!" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"What? Why not?" Massie tried to act like she cared. She was more interested in watching Alicia secretly swipe this morning's delivery of Glossip Girl: Minty Melt, off of her bed.

"My parents think I'll get into trouble or something," Kemp muttered angrily. "The stupid…"

He added several adjectives afterwards.

"Oh no, that's terrible," Massie put on her best-disappointed voice. "That's what Kristen's parents said too."

Kristen's blonde head looked up. "What?"

"They did?" Kemp sounded gleeful. "She'll be staying behind then? With me?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yes Kemp. Have fun, I gotta go."

She hung up before he had a chance to say bye and threw the cordless phone onto her bed. Why didn't he call on her iPhone? She glanced over at it. The screen flashed 2 missed calls. Oops.

She pounced on Alicia, whom was half standing over, half sitting on her bed.

Massie smiled very sweetly at Alicia and asked, "Did you like Minty Melt?"

Claire and Kristen both cocked their golden heads and frowned in confusion.

"Is that a type of ice cream? Claire asked.

"Or chocolate?" Kristen wondered hopefully.

"Neither," Massie flashed them a toothy grin. "Lip gloss." She held out her hand towards Alicia who reluctantly dropped the silver tube into her palm, smiling sheepishly.

"I was going to give it back!" Alicia insisted, both hands rose into a surrendering position. "I swear! It just smelled so…mintastic!"

Alicia slipped her hands into her beige Calvin Klein wool jacket. "I'm very sorry," she added, her big brown eyes twinkling as much as the silver rhinestone Balenciaga necklace that hung around her slender neck.

Massie held back a laugh but a loud snort managed to escape her lips.

Kristen threw back her blonde head and cackled, then she mimicked Massie's accidental pig snort.

Alicia snorted too and before long the three girls threw their dignity out the window and turned the ipad into a farmyard of finely bred pigs.

Clearly trying to injure everyone's stomach, Kristen decided to morph into a rooster.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" she crowed, her face beaming brightly.

Laughing, Claire scurried over to Massie's bedside and picked up a red pillow. She chucked it hard into the side of Kristen's head.

"How dare you!" Kristen giggle-shouted.

Then it was a constant pillow fight. The packing meeting remained forgotten until Kendra returned with a plate of Inez's low fat homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Finishing her share quickly, Claire found a pen and notepad and started doodling on it. Kristen grinned and grabbed the pen out of Claire's hand with her chocolaty fingers.

"Hey!" Claire protested, reaching to grab it back.

"Don't get chocolate on my Tiffany pen!" Massie shouted.

"I bet I can write smaller then you," Kristen challenged, choosing to ignore Massie.

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Claire always welcomed wacky random dares. She found them entertaining.

Kristen found another pen and they both tore a piece of paper from the notepad.

"What do we write?" Claire asked.

"Copy this," Kristen flopped a copy of Vogue down in front of them. It was flipped to a page about Ben&Jerry's constant refusal to use breast milk instead of cows milk. "Just the first paragraph." She picked up her pen and started scribbling.

Claire started giggling as she scanned the article over quickly. Unusual word combinations jumped out at her. She picked up her pen and started scribbling carefully.

Kristen took up a small space on her page with her neat, and tiny printing and Claire with her somewhat messy scrawl.

"Who wins?" Kristen asked Alicia, picking up the papers and shoving them in Alicia's face.

"I do!" Massie grabbed Claire's pen and drew a straight line across the paper.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Alicia yanked the pen from Massie and tapped a miniscule dot on the paper. "I win," she proclaimed.

Claire sat back on her heels and applauded loudly.

Alicia jumped up and curtseyed gracefully as Massie and Kristen joined in.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**4:46 P.M.**

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

To: Claire Bear, Alicia Rivera

CC: Kristen Gregory

From: MassieKur

Subject: Vancouver Packing List

Hey going-to-Vancouver girlies! (and Kristen!)

Because of our little _farmyard mimicking_ and _pillow fight_, we didn't really get around to finishing our list.

So you should be grateful I had the sense to complete it and email it out to you all.

Kristen, I guess you don't really need it but I thought it'd be best to include you.

OFFICIAL PRETTY COMMITTEE PACKING LIST FOR VANCOUVERFOOTWEAR

-flip flops

-sandals

-flats (the new Marc Jacobs are divine!)

-sneakers (at least one pair, you never know when you'll need 'em! Marc Ecko, Sketchers, Nike, Adidas, Puma, Coach, Juicy Couture only.)

-heels

-absolutely no crocs or anything furry (NO UGGS! I saw a girl wearing those disgusting purple Hannah Montana ones with a miniskirt a few weeks back and it completely grossed me out.)

TOPS

-bright summer colors (lime green, bright yellow, hot pinks, sky blues. No pales.)

-lots of funky/graphic/logo t-shirts!

-colorful tanks (don't forget a classic white as well!)

-sexy camis

-thin button up cardigans (shades of white, cream, grey, and black only)

-3/4 length sleeves

-at least one jacket (it might get cold-hopefully not though!)

-thin hoodies

BOTTOMS

-jean short (all lengths)

-plaid shorts (mid-thigh to kneetop)

-flouncy miniskirts

-jeans (bring at least one pair skinny, one straight, and on flare)

-sweat shorts

-sweat pants

-capris

OTHER

-sunglasses (as big as can be!)

-bags (especially totes)

-bikinis

-underthings

-jewelry

-makeup

-hair products

-nail polish

-technology

-magazines

-perfume

-bottled water (lemon flavored!)

**THE ABOVE ARE JUST THE BASIC ESSENTIALS**

FIGURE THE REST OUT!

**-Massie SEE YOU SOON!**

Claire finished reading Massie's email with a smirk playing around the edges of her mouth.

Her five Tumi suitcases (Massie's old Lake Placids) were lying open on the ground. She had been expecting this email all day and didn't dare pack until it came. Now that it had arrived, she was ready.

On her bed she'd already laid out a pile of shorts, tanks, and t-shirts. She dug around her closet and vanity table for everything else.

Her brand new, never-worn-before red and white Pumas glistened on her desk. They deserved a glass case. Claire was itching to run in them, but that would have to wait till they arrived in Canada. It was a deal that she'd made to herself to feel less guilty about spending her allowance from the past three months on.

Or she could have begged Massie to buy them for her but the only thing stopping that plan was 'Lyon' pride.

_Ring!_

The phone rattled in place as it rang. Claire hurried to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Layne,"

"Hi! Are you eating something?" Claire could hear distinct chewing and smacking.

"Oh yeah. Could you hear that? It's gum." There was a gentle pop in the background.

"Um, that's cool," said Claire awkwardly. "So—what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining the Cheery Crafts Cracking Club with me."

"The _what_?" Claire could just imagine Layne flipping through the newspaper looking for a camp with the weirdest name.

"The Cheery Crafts Cracking Club," Layne repeated. "It's a club where you make cheery crafts. I dunno what the cracking part is about."

"Um…" Claire faltered, trying to think of a polite way to let her friend down. "No, sorry. I'm not exactly that interested in making…cherry crafts."

"_Cheery_ crafts."

"Right, that." Claire smirked.

Layne let out another light pop. "Are you sure? We'll make masks, and wigs, and distorted candles, and sandpaper sculptures, and—"

"Look, Layne, no insult but I wouldn't want to be caught dead in a handmade wig," Claire winced at the thought.

"Well that's too bad, I've already signed you up. Get thirty dollars to be as soon as possible."

"WHAT!?" Claire's mouth dropped open like Massie's huge gold hoop earrings.

"That's right," Layne said smugly. "The course starts this Monday at eleven. You can come over to my house first and I'll give you a ride there."

Biting her lip, Claire spoke into the phone, "Layne, I'm going to Canada tonight."

"WHAT!?" it was Layne's turn to resemble Massie's earrings. "Who, what, where, when, and why?"

"Er, well Chris Plovert entered us in this contest to win an all-expense paid trip to Vancouver, Canada. And we won. Just received the news a few days ago. I'm packing right now."

Layne sounded tearfully bitter, "But I was so excited to go to the CCCC with you."

Claire held back her snort, "I know. I'm sorry. I wish you could come too."

"That'll make Massie's day," said Layne sarcastically. "Can I at least come over before you leave me stranded here?"

"Sure! You can come help me pack," Claire immediately regretted her words, remembering Layne's serious lack of fashion sense, but it was worth it to hear Layne's bright voice coming through the phone.

"You bet! I'll be over aysap!"

"Later gator," Claire chirped.

"That's a book, did you know?"

"What?"

_Click._

"Hanging up on people is a bad habit," Claire muttered, placing the phone down.

'Might as well get the packing done as much as possible before tornado Layne comes' Claire thought to herself, pulling a green Dear by Amanda Bynes sweater off it's hanger.

About ten minutes of folding clothes, Claire heard a sudden flapping sound behind her and she whirled around, terrified that some flying bat-like animal had swooped into her room.

Her eyes landed on a fallen poster of a running horse. "So that's what made the noise," she laughed to herself aloud.

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself," said a familiar voice behind her.

Claire whirled around again, her heel dug into the floor and she lost her balance and toppled over onto her butt.

"Layne!" she cried happily.

Layne shoved into her room, a bulky brown bag hand diagonally across her body. It looked old enough to belong to her great grandfather.

"Come 'ere you!" she bellowed, yanking Claire off the ground and giving her a big bear hug.

Claire uncomfortably sucked in her stomach in an attempt to avoid Layne's musty messenger bag. Her attempt failed miserably.

Forgetting all ideas of politeness, she blurted out, rather rudely, "Layne, what are you doing with that _thing_?"

Layne looked insulted, "You're turning into Massie," she complained loudly.

"I am not, I just happen to have some common sense," Claire declared proudly.

Layne huffed, "Well if you must know, my great grandfather gave it to me and of course I had to accept his present, it'd be rude otherwise."

Claire struggled to hold back her laughter. "You didn't have to use it though," she pointed out.

Layne pushed Claire away then dumped the contents of the messenger onto Claire's rug.

Out fell: a gray Kipling pencil case, a Ziploc baggie containing a million Ralph Lauren color samples, a thick silver flashlight, one miniscule tube of Icing lip gloss, an extract from MAD magazine, a calculator, hairbrush, package of tissues, a single wrapperless gumball, a lone white sock, a bottle of food coloring, dirty hair elastics, a roll of masking tape, and a wadded up red t-shirt.

Layne picked up the wrinkled shirt and whipped the folds out. She held it up to Claire's face. "Here's the shirt I borrowed from you. I'm returning it now."

Claire's nose rubbed against the soft picture of a dark, shadowy silhouette against the bright lights of Las Vegas.

She fingered the words, 'Lost in Las Vegas' that arched at the bottom of the shirt.

"Keep it," she said, pushing it back to Layne. "Just keep it."

Layne looked upset. "I swear, I tried everything in the world to get that chocolate ice cream out. I didn't think it was that noticeable, I'm really sorry!"

"What chocolate—" Claire's gaze fixed on the brown splatter located on the right shoulder. She started laughing. "Why would ice cream get on your shoulder?" she asked.

"Well," said Layne hesitantly, "You see I was watching this commercial and eating ice cream at the same time. The TV person said some riddle—I don't remember what it was exactly—but I got the answer right. So then they go and said give yourself a pat on the back. So I reach my hand over my shoulder and wham! The spoon decides to slip out of my hand and stain your shirt and the couch. Boy, my mom got so mad at me!"

Claire giggled. "Only you Layne," she said, and then glanced around at the items spread out on the floor.

"What in the world do you carry around food coloring for?"

**WESTCHESTER**

**8:13 P.M.**

**THE AIRPORT**

"Had to go and get such a late flight," William Block mumbled grouchily as he flung the last of Massie's eight green Dooney&Burke suitcases onto their cart. Correction, their _second_ cart.

Jay Lyons stood beside him, patiently holding onto the handles of his own silver cart loaded with Claire's four Tumi cases.

"I didn't know you were moving to Vancouver Massie," Jay joked.

Massie pretended not to hear him and as soon as Jay turned around she stuck her tongue out at him quickly.

Alicia, who was standing beside her, giggled quietly. She had one more suitcase then Massie and a third cart filled with her Louis Vuittons.

"Hurry up now honey," Kendra scolded William as she patted him on the back. "We don't want to be late for our flight."

"Will we have to sleep on the plane daddy?" Alicia asked her lawyer father, Len Rivera.

"Yes, you will sweetie. Make sure you have your sleeping mask on you."

Alicia patted the side of her hot pink Coach tote. "Done."

"The only thing more pathetic then sleeping on a plane to Vancouver is sleeping on a plane to Westchester," Massie muttered.

"That and Lindsay Lohan's remake of Marilyn Monroe's Last Sitting," Alicia added.

"Point." Massie held up her finger Alicia-style.

"Hurry up girls!" Judi Lyons gently pushed Massie forward from the back of her beige Ella Moss sweater dress.

Massie stepped quickly forward out of Judi's reach.

"Do you see the boys?" Claire asked quietly, so that the adults wouldn't hear.

Both Massie and Alicia scanned the premises then shook their dark heads.

"Every second away from them hurts, huh?" Massie love tapped her heart mockingly. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Claire nudged her, "Shut up."

Massie gently pinched Claire's exposed arm with her wine colored nails and grinned.

"Ouch!" Claire rubbed her arm tenderly.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Judi asked her daughter.

"Oh nothing mom!" Claire said brightly.

"Please, let's pick up the pace or we won't get to your flight until next week!" William complained loudly. Several passerbys turned to stare at him.

"Keep your voice down hun," murmured Kendra, patting his tanned arm reassuringly. "People are looking at you."

"Like they don't have a reason to look anyway," Massie boasted to Alicia, flipping her shiny brown locks and quickening her pace.

Alicia smiled as one boy nearly walked into a car while looking at the pair of them.

As they entered the front entrance, Claire suddenly squealed like a giddy schoolgirl, "Oh my gosh! This is gonna be so much fun!"

With her first step inside, Massie inhaled several nauseating scents; something very similar to the smell of dog piss mixed with brussel sprouts mixed with those ugly whiteboard markers her teachers were constantly writing with. The combination of the three times one hundred.

Coughing, Massie wrenched her arm over her nose and breathed in her Nina Ricci perfume like her life depended on it.

"Ew! Gross!" Alicia gagged, yanking the neck of her hoodie over her face. "What is that smell?"

Kendra fanned the air in front of her and choked. "You would have thought airports would at least _try_ to smell calm and inviting," she commented.

Todd, whom Jay had dragged along against his better judgment, sniffed the air cautiously.

"Hey—what smells so yummy?" he sniffed again. "Dad, I'm hungry."

"Yummy?" Massie nearly shrieked.

"That is proof that you are an alien," Claire said to her brother, her fingers pinching her nose.

"Let's keep moving people," Isaac commanded. "We're starting a traffic jam," he jabbed his finger over his left shoulder at a line of people struggling with their luggage. They all looked too intimidated to speak to the gorgeous group of people that was the cause of the traffic jam.

"You heard the man, move people!" William roared.

"Dad! Keep your voice down! People are staring!" Massie begged.

Beside her, Alicia dropped the neck of the hoodie still clenched in her red manicured fist and giggled.

The airport was complete chaos. To avoid getting separated, Kendra insisted that everyone hold hands.

Massie was linked between Alicia and Claire. Alicia's right hand grasped Mrs. Rivera's, who was hand in hand with Mr. Rivera, who was awkwardly holding Kendra's hand. Claire refused to touch Todd's sticky hand and grabbed onto his sleeve instead. Todd had very proudly slapped his palm into Judi's.

Isaac, William, and Jay were excluded from their happy line because they needed to keep both hands on their carts. Judi grabbed Jay's elbow instead.

Massie could barely hear her mother's voice, let alone the sharp tapping noise her black Christian Louboutin pumps produced every time they made contact with the marble floor. All around her were the sounds of people chatting excitedly and the wheels of the silver luggage carts squeaking loudly. Occasionally there'd be a loud burst of laughter or a shriek of some sort.

Massie noticed one wild-looking woman charging through the crowd after a loose cat. Two security guards ran after her yelling about how the airport did not tolerate pets.

Alicia noticed the scene too and started laughing behind her hand.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**9:28 P.M.**

**ONBOARD THE AIRPLANE**

"That," Massie declared, "was ridiculous." She was speaking of the insanely drawn-out goodbyes they had all exchanged with their families, finding the boys, and getting through security.

"It took forever," Alicia scowled darkly. "How dare they search through my bags!"

Claire snickered, "Why did you have a bag of apples anyway?"

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air, "They're extremely good for chucking in people's faces."

Judi Lyons looked disapprovingly over her shoulder at Alicia.

"Well all that metal jewelry certainly wasn't necessary," said Claire, instantly regretting her words as both Massie and Alicia stopped in their tracks to glower at her.

"_Not_ necessary?" Massie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you insane? Those dumb censors were just too sensitive, that's all. That's why I chose to put most of my jewelry in my luggage instead of this." She patted her large brown Chloe hobo bag affectionately.

"Whatever," Claire mumbled then changed the subject. "I bet Todd will be glad to get rid of me."

"Didn't look like your dad was," Massie said casually. Her own dad was on the verge of breaking down while Jay Lyons had coolly contained himself. Both of them were probably sobbing their hearts out right now.

Massie shivered slightly as their large group made their way to the back of the plane, where the boys had already been seated. It was a cold evening and she'd left her new thin Ella Moss bomber jacket in her Dooney&Burke cases.

"Josh saved a seat for me!" Alicia whispered gleefully, a huge smile spreading across her face.

Massie looked at the seat behind Josh. "Guess his parents didn't want you two getting down 'n dirty," she teased, gently punching Alicia in the shoulder.

Alicia's expression fell slightly but she punched Massie back and muttered a meek "whatever".

"And Cam saved a seat for me!" Claire said happily, leaving Massie's side and hurrying over to him.

Massie carefully glanced around for Derrington. She spotted him talking to Cam. How could she have missed him? He was sitting right in front of Cam.

She quickened her pace towards him, wishing that she hadn't chosen to break into her pale yellow Prada flip flops on this chilly night. Even her toes were shivering. What was wrong with this summer? A two-week visit to sunny, warm Vancouver was exactly what they she needed.

Suddenly, a whirl of blonde hair flew past her straight into Derrington's saved seat.

"Derrick!" the blonde shrieked joyfully, throwing her arms around him. "Cam!" she yelled again, leaning over the back of the seat and grabbing Cam around his neck. "What a coinkidink!"

"Olivia?" Derrington sputtered.

Claire scowled and scooted closer so that she and Cam seemed glued together at the side.

Olivia nodded; her golden complexion glowed against the dark lighting and grey seats. "I'm going to Canada with my family!" she pointed at her also-blonde-and-gorgeous-looking brother, who was sitting at the front of the plane with her two parents and rocking out to his ipod. "I've always wanted to go overseas, you know?"

Claire smacked her forehead.

"Wow, what a coincidence," Cam murmured.

Fuming inside, Massie stomped over, but her flip flops were no match for Olivia's tall green Jimmy Choos. Seriously, who wears Choos on a plane ride?

"Olivia!" Massie cooed, oozing sweetened but poisoned honey. "What in the world are you doing here? Isn't this so cool? Seeing you here! With us!" she grinned.

"I know!" Olivia beamed, waving at Josh who was sitting with Alicia on the other side of the plane by the window. He waved back and Alicia knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Can I sit here?" Olivia asked Derrington brightly.

He glanced up guiltily at Massie, "Um, well Block was—"

"Massie!" Kendra waved her daughter over. "Come sit with me!"

"Great!" Olivia beamed. "Massie can sit with her mom and I can sit with you!" She plopped herself down onto the seat, incredibly closer to Derrington then need be.

"I'll be right back," Massie growled, forcing her jaw not to fall open. Her stupid mother.

She flip flopped over to her mom, who sat with Judi, Josh's mom, and Chris Plovert's mom.

"I'm sorry mum," Massie said sweetly. "I can't sit with you, I'm sitting—"

She glanced around for an empty seat and spotted one beside Plovert, right in front of Alicia.

"—With Chris!" Massie finished with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

"Oh, all right sweetie," said Kendra. "But why aren't you sitting next to Derrick?"

Massie grimaced but was saved from answering by the voice that ordered everyone to his or her seats immediately.

Massie stomped over to Plovert. "Anyone sitting here? Tell them to move," she said, dropping down next to him. "Hey Leesh, Josh." She waved a hand behind her and forced herself to smile.

Plovert grinned at her, amused. "Hey Massie," he said.

"That was like, twenty seconds late man," Josh said from behind them.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We are about to take off," a cool female voice announced.

Massie glanced to her left. Chris's dad, Josh's dad, and Isaac were in the middle of a row of five seats, laughing at something Mr. Plovert had just said. All the moms sat in the seats in front of them. On the other side of the plane, five rows in front of Massie, were Cam with Claire and Derrington with Olivia. Just looking at the back of the buttery blonde's head hurt Massie's eyes.

As the plane's engine roared to life and last minute announcements came on, Massie tuned it all out and yanked out her iPhone. She texted a series of angry exclamation marks to Claire.

She lifted her head and looked at Claire, who was fumbling with the button on her jacket pocket. After a moment Claire texted back: I'm so sorry!

This made Massie even angrier. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. 'Help me move her' she type-commanded into the phone.

**CLYON: How do I do that?**

**MBLOCK: Kick her seat**

Claire lowered her head and giggled. Then she kicked her legs against the back of Olivia's seat playfully.

Olivia didn't seem to notice but Cam did. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing!" Claire quickly pulled her legs back. "Just, you know, I'm excited."

Cam grinned down at her, "Me too."

Claire gave him her brightest smile then resumed the kicking.

After ten minutes of continuous kicking, Claire's feet were getting really sore but she had achieved her goal: Olivia had finally noticed. About time.

"Like, could you stop that?" she snapped, annoyed.

"Oops," Claire put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine. I don't even know I'm doing it. I guess that isn't the best place to sit, huh?"

Olivia raised a thin eyebrow.

"You could trade seats with Massie," Claire offered kindly, then shooting Derrington a glare. "Massie doesn't mind my kicking."

"No thanks," Olivia turned back to face the front.

Dejected, Claire pulled her cell out again.

**CLYON: she doesn't care **

**MBLOCK: watch this **

Massie called for a bag or peanuts. They arrived in the next minute and she carefully placed the bag into her own brown Chloe hobo. Quietly and making small movements so as not to make Plovert aware of what she was doing, Massie dragged a peanut out of the bag and in one swift movement she chucked it at Olivia.

She missed her target by five rows, hitting a small black haired boy who whirled around in his seat and studied the people around him with suspicious brown eyes.

Massie pulled out another peanut and tried again. This time she hit the back of Isaac's seat. Cursing the moving plane for messing up her aim, she tried again. And again. And again.

On her seventh try she accidentally hit Claire's ear. Claire turned to smirk at Massie, her hand covering her mouth. Massie mouthed a quick 'sorry' then wrapped her fingers around another peanut. As Massie littered the plane with peanuts, Claire gave Olivia's seat another three hard kicks.

"Oi!" One pot-bellied, balding man yelled as Massie repeatedly hit the back of his head three times in a row. "What's with the peanuts people?"

Massie quickly put a confused look on her face that was equally as genuine as everyone else's. With the exception of Claire, her shoulders shaking as she looked in the opposite direction.

When Derrington got up to use the restroom, Massie found her chance and darted over. "Hey Olivia!" she said brightly.

"Hi!" Olivia beamed back.

Massie lowered her voice so that only Olivia could hear.

"You will never believe what I heard," she whispered, licking her Watermelon Slice Glossip Girl flavored lips.

"What?"

Massie leaned even closer. "I head the pilot talking about how there is a bomb on this plane, right outside your window."

Olivia's face looked tortured. "A bo—" she started to scream but Massie slapped her hand over Olivia's mouth.

"Shush!" Massie ordered, removing her hand. "You can't tell anyone. I meant _Ah-livia_, you can't tell a soul."

"I don't know anyone named Asul," Olivia whispered shakily.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell anybody about the bomb, okay?"

"But why not? Should we let everyone know?"

"No, that's not necessary. And you know what? It's a very special type of bomb. It's really small so when it goes off, all it does is injure the person sitting right beside the window, it won't touch anyone else. So you'd better switch seats with me."

"But Derrington sits beside the window. And it might hit you if you sit here."

"No it won't, I'm wearing a bullet-proof vest," Massie assured her. "And if I sit next to the window I can block Derrington and nobody will even notice!"

"Won't it break the window?"

Massie laughed. "Silly, breaking the window…"

Derrington returned. "Hey Mass—"

"Derrick!" Olivia jumped up. "There's a bomb outside the window!"

The whole plane silenced and Massie quickly filled Olivia's empty seat.

Derrington blinked, "What are you talking about?" he said awkwardly.

"There's a bomb outside your window?" Cam asked very skeptically. "Not funny Olivia."

"Clear out people, nothing to see here." Derrington grinned around at everyone. "There is no bomb."

To Olivia he hissed, "Are you out of your mind? What made you say that?"

"But Derrick!" Olivia protested. "Massie said—"

Derrington's head whipped around, "You told her there was a bomb outside the window?" he whispered.

Massie pretended to look shocked, "I did no such thing! I merely commented to the _momb_ flying outside the window. It's lovely nocturnal bird. You saw it too, didn't you Claire?"

"Yeah," Claire nodded enthusiastically.

"But you said you were wearing a bulletproof vest."

"What are you tawking about Olivia?" Massie asked, confused. "I said I was wearing a Tullenproove vest, it's a designer brand in Spain. But obviously you wouldn't know that."

"Could you kids please sit down?" A tall stewardess flapped her hands at Derrington and Olivia, who were both still standing in the aisle.

Olivia glared at Massie. "Get out of my seat," she said coldly.

"_Your _seat?" Massie looked utterly bewildered. "This is my—"

She pretended to notice Olivia's bag resting under her feet.

"Oops! I totally forgot." She smiled sweetly then got up and knocked past Olivia on her way back to Plovert, Josh, and Alicia.

Before they could say a word, she turned to Plovert and started up a very loud conversation with him on Vancouver.

"I can't wait to spend time with you on the beach," she said happily, kicking her feet back and forth gently with false excitement.

"Really?" Plovert looked bemused. "I can't wait to get into the sun! What was all that stuff about a bomb about?"

"I know!" said Massie brightly, completely ignoring the bomb part. "The blazing sun, refreshing ocean waves, boiling sand, hot bikinis…" she made her voice trail off, dreamy.

Her iPhone vibrated against her legs again and she glanced down at the screen.

**CLYON: why r u talking bout bikinis with CP? And what was with the bomb thing? **

**MBLOCK: trying to freak O to move. Is D jealous yet?**

**CLYON: not yet. Louder**

After several more attempts _loud_ attempts to flirt with Plovert, and several very strange looks, Isaac hissed across the aisle. "Massie!"

"Yes?" Massie answered, innocently.

Isaac flashed her a disapprovingly look that clearly said 'stop that nonsense'.

Sighing, Massie searched her brain for another tactic then grinned.

**MBLOCK: Wow! I've just had such an intense convo w/ Plovert. I've never noticed how interesting he is! So weird!**

She waited for Derrington's response. None came. Glaring at the back of his head, Massie texted again.

**MBLOCK: he's so hilarious! Has he ever told you the 'back in black' joke?**

Still no answer. Massie assumed he didn't have his phone with him and went back to thinking.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her scheming. It was Alicia.

"Mass, were you _flirting_ with Plovert?" she whispered unbelievingly.

"Trying to make Derrington jealous," Massie muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm going to strangle Olivia. What the hell is she doing on the same flight as us?"

Alicia shrugged sympathetically, "No idea. But do you want to help getting her to move? I have a few ideas." She winked.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Josh murmured with a grin, leaning his head forwards towards them.

"Nuh-thing!" Massie chirped, playfully pushing Josh's head aside then holding up her phone and wiggled it in Alicia's direction.

"Look guys!" Plovert leaned his head in and pointed very obviously to the front of the plane. "Wasn't the girl in our class last year?"

Alicia craned her neck to get a good look at the short raven-pixie-cut-haired girl sitting with what seemed to be her mom.

"Isn't that the girl who's deadly addicted to 90210?" asked Josh.

"9021-oh-no-you-didn't!" Massie sang and everyone laughed. She peeked over at Derrington to see if he'd noticed but was extremely disappointed to see him engrossed with his conversation with Olivia to notice.

Her iPhone vibrated and Massie snatched it up and looked at the screen while Plovert had his back turned, talking to Josh.

**ARIVERA: go 2 restroom as excuse to pass him – on yur way bk sit on his lap**

**MBLOCK: that's yur brill idea?**

**ARIVERA: excuse moi?**

**MBLOCK: fine I'll try it**

**ARIVERA: gl!**

Sliding her phone in her pocket, she stood up then immediately grabbed onto the seat of the sleeping couple in front of her as her legs shook.

"Are you okay?" Plovert asked, concerned.

"Uh huh," Massie managed, willing the feeling to come back to her legs. "Anyone know how long we've been on this plane for?"

"About an hour," Josh answered. "Four more to go!"

"Great," Massie muttered.

"It's about time for my nap," Plovert yawned. "Travel makes me tired," he buried his face in his arms and fake snored.

"Grow up," Massie swatted his ear then walked as steadily as she could to the bathroom.

On the way back she went the long way over to Derrington. As she neared him, Cam looked at straight at her.

"Oh hi Massie!" he said, as an eyebrow rose. "What are you doing here on this side of the plane?"

"Just came over to say hi," Massie replied warmly, tossing her shiny hair over her shoulder.

"But," she continued loudly enough for Derrington to hear, "I can't really stand here, where can I sit?" she expected Derrington to offer her his lap but Cam annoyingly intervened.

"You can sit in my seat, I have to use the washroom." He got up and left.

Sighing at Derrington's lack of attention, Massie stepped over Claire's legs and sat. "How's it going Claire?"

"Great!" Claire beamed, kicking Olivia's seat again.

"That's good," Massie said absent-mindedly, then suddenly gasping loudly.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Massie slouched in her seat, holding her stomach, and gulped. "I knew I shouldn't have drunk that water! I don't feel good…"

She groaned right behind Derrington's ear then slipped down Cam's seat till she was practically sitting on the floor.

Claire looked highly alarmed. "Massie! Okay, don't panic, I'll get help!" She started to stand up.

Massie opened her eyes and glared at her. Claire, catching on, looked embarrassed.

"I feel faint," Massie gasped weakly.

"You feel faint?" Claire repeated, her mouth very close to Derrington's ear. "Oh no! What shall I do?"

Derrington finally turned around. "Oh hey Massie!" he said, looking surprised.

"I didn't even know you were here—what happened?" he swapped his playful voice with a tone of serious panic.

"Why are you down there? Are you sick? You feeling okay? I'll get your mom—actually maybe I'd better—someone get the nurse!"

"No!" Claire said quickly. "We don't need a nurse, she'll be fine, right Massie?"

"Drank some bad water," Massie gasped out. "Stomachache. But yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Derrington asked, still concerned, as Cam came back. "What's going on?"

Masse pulled herself up. "Nothing. I'll just go back to my seat now."

She walked, pretending to be in stomach pain and walking stiffly, back to her seat with Claire's hand on her arm—guiding her.

"Well that worked well," Claire whispered sarcastically.

A half hour later, and many attempts to push Plovert's sleeping head off her shoulder, Massie got up once again to head for the restrooms.

"Massie are you all right?" Josh asked concernedly. "You've gone to the washroom like, five times in the last half hour."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Massie muttered, sitting back down. "I wasn't going, just standing up to get the feeling back in my legs."

"If you say so," Josh shrugged.

Massie made eye contact with Claire. "Time for plan F," she mouthed and Claire nodded.

A stewardess walked down the aisle, offering blankets to those who were going to sleep. Massie waved her over.

"Can you accidentally spill water on that blonde girl over there with the green Jimmy Choos—"

"Bless you," the stewardess chirped.

Massie glared at her, "I said _Jimmy Choo_ nawt _a-choo_."

The stewardess stared at her blankly.

Massie sighed deeply, "Jimmy Choo is a _brand_. So the blond wearing the tall green _heels _sitting next to the tall boy with brown hair."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" Massie snarled, thankful that both Plovert and Josh were asleep so the only person who could hear their conversation was Alicia, who was sniggering into her palm and texting with her other hand.

"It's disrespectful to spill water all over people," the stewardess rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Stop," Massie hiss-commanded. Then she reached into her bag and retrieved her new ah-dorable orange and yellow Coach wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"Just walk past quickly and spill a quarter of a jug of water on her." Massie lightly waved the bill.

The stewardess paused. "No deal," she declined the offer.

Massie yanked out another twenty. "How 'bout now?"

"Tempting, but no," she yawned.

Hate waves flowing, Massie pulled out another.

The stewardess shook her head, arms crossed over her flat chest.

"How old are you?" Alicia interrupted.

The stewardess looked surprised. "Not that it's any of your business," she snipped, "But I'm twenty-seven."

"Oh really?" Alicia smirked. "Doesn't look like it," she muttered beside Massie's ear.

Massie smirked too. "A hundred dollars and that's my final offer."

The stewardess reached out her hand and Massie slapped the bills into her dry palm, hoping no one would notice the exchange. How could they in the terrible lighting anyway? This airplane wasn't so five-star.

The stewardess left then returned in a minute with a jug of water. She walked down the aisle then back up. As she passed Olivia, she pretended to stumble slightly and the hand holding the pitcher shook, sending a spray of water over Olivia's head.

"Ahh!" Olivia shrieked. Pretending to be deaf, the stewardess rushed away, hiding her face with her long dirt-brown hair, completely oblivious to Olivia's screeches.

Everyone's heads turned towards Olivia. Alicia was leaning over her seat, laughing to her knees. Massie glanced at Claire and winked. Claire grinned back then mouthed, "Watch this!"

Massie nudged Alicia and told her to pay attention.

Claire half-stood out of her seat and leaned towards Olivia, whose screams had died down.

"Olivia! Are you all right?" Claire asked loudly. "You sounded like a dying rhino!"

"Claire!" Judi Lyons shock-gasped.

Claire ignored her overly concerned mother and put one hand on Olivia's wet, shaking shoulder.

"There, there, it's all right," she cooed, as if to a very young child. "There's no need to cry over a bit of spilt water Olivia."

Olivia frowned up at her. "I'm not crying," she said, confused.

"Yes you are," Claire insisted, gently patting her on the head. Massie noticed her hand slowing sliding down to the side of Olivia's hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide your emotions—whoa!"

Claire fake-screamed with everyone else as, what it seemed to be, a blonde ferret fell out of Olivia's hair into Claire's hands.

Claire chucked it as the whole plane watched and Massie and Alicia burst into hysterics, taking pictures with their cell phones.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire yelled, pointing to Olivia's extensions. "Olivia, your ferret died in your hair!"

**FAIRMONT HOTEL, VANCOUVER, B.C., CANADA**

**12:14 P.M.**

**GRIFFINS RESTAURANT **

"I can't believe Derrington didn't even say goodnight to me last night," Massie complained for the hundredth time to Claire and Alicia, twirling a finger around the purple streak in her hair as they walked to the front of the line.

"Okay, e-nuff talking about how horrible Derrington is," Alicia snapped, bored of the subject. "Let's talk shopping. Where shall we hit today?"

"Excuse me girls, the end of the line is back there." A grumpy-looking gray-haired woman jabbed a chubby finger to the back of the line. It wasn't the index finger.

"Excuse me, but do I look like I live in a caboose?" Massie snapped back, still fingering her purple streak and stomping her black suede Baby Phat pumps. That looked ah-dorable with her green Club Monaco silk cotton tee, limited edition blue Kate Spade shorts, and blue Marni bag. She was practically dripping with Elizabeth Arden Mediterranean perfume.

"No, why?" the woman asked.

"Then what makes you think I belong at the end of the train?"

She very pointedly pulled the purple hairs in front of her face, putting them in clear view.

The old lady stared, confused as Massie led Alicia and Claire straight into the restaurant without waiting to be seated.

"Excuse me," a porky looking waitress galloped after them. "You must wait in line to be seated."

"Excuse me," Massie said, just as sweetly, "perhaps you didn't see this." She twirled her purple streak around her finger so fast that it blurred.

The waitress stared at it blankly, "What about it?"

Alicia pulled out her blackberry and quickly got onto google. Then she typed in 'purple hair Be Pretty Cosmetics' then showed the results to the waitress.

"I was a top selling Be Pretty cosmetics seller," Massie boasted, patting her hair. "This purple streak allows me easy access anywhere. Obviously you weren't aware."

The waitress glared at them, "How do I know that this," she whacked Alicia's Blackberry away, "is true?"

"Purple streak!" Another waitress, blonde, came running over and pushed Nosy Porky away.

"What an honor it is to meet you!" the blonde gasped. "I'm Sylvia. I hope Penny wasn't giving you a hard time, she is so behind in everything."

"It's quite all right," Massie said politely. "Can you give us the best seats please?"

"Of course," Sylvia led them over to a fabulous spot right beside the window looking out at a great view. Four expensive-looking chairs surrounded a round, glossy table.

Sylvia handed each of them menus. "Take all the time you need," she beamed, and then left them to their own.

Massie grinned then lovingly fingered her hair. "I love this," she said softly, daydream-like and opened the menu.

"What are you guys ordering?" Claire asked, her eyes whizzing across the lists.

"I like the look of this—" Alicia began but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

Massie pushed her gold metal Ray-ban aviators up onto her head to get a better look at the source of the noise.

What she saw was her worst nightmare.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Nightmares

Plastic Planes

Vancouver

**OUT**

Daydreams

Airplanes

Westchester


	12. Guess who’s staying at our hotel?

I know, this chapter took forever to finish! Hope you enjoy it, it's our longest yet! Review please!

* * *

**FAIRMONT HOTEL VANCOUVER**

**12:20 P.M.**

**GRIFFIN'S RESTERAUNT**

Massie's lips hung in a French Vanilla flavoured 'o' as she witnessed _His_ greatest mistake gracelessly bulldoze her way through the huge French doors and weave through the sea of glossy brown tables and miffed eaters, two shopping bags under her arms.

The piano music that rolled softly through the restaurant immediately ceased, and all eyes glued to Olivia, her new blonde extensions flashing as she whipped her head around, trying to steer herself in the right direction.

Finally, to pull her blunt entrance to a smashing finish, she collided head-on with a waitress who happened to be holding a tray with a pitcher of bright red punch. Olivia the human bulldozer plastered her face into the waitress's stomach, sending the tall, redheaded woman's tray catapulting onto the white, silk tablecloth of Massie, Claire and Alicia's table.

Massie and Alicia sprung backward in their chairs just in time, letting the red liquid torrent over Claire, soaking her to the skin. Her white Wetseal tank top was completely drenched. Claire waved her arms in the air, her mouth gaping.

"Um, Kuh-laire, you may want to put your hands back down." Alicia smirked and pointed to Claire's now transparent shirt. Her beige bra was completely visible.

Claire screamed and folded her arms tightly across her chest. She stood up so fast her chair fell over backwards. The crash echoed and dragged on through the silence. Claire fled from the restaurant as fast as her red and white Pumas would allow.

Massie glanced around, "Hello people, nothing to see here, finish your meals please!"

Everyone gradually turned back to their breakfast and continued their conversations as if nothing had happened. The pianist tapped the keys a couple times and then started up once more.

Massie pursed her lips and flicked her head around to face Olivia. "Ah-livia!" she whisper-shrieked.

Olivia's smiled innocently, "Hey Massie, Alicia."

"Sit down!" Massie hissed, and stabbed the air above the seat beside her with her lip gloss tube.

Olivia hesitantly glanced back and forth from Massie to Alicia. Alicia cocked her head to the side repeatedly, signaling for Olivia to sit. Olivia offered them a sheepish grin and dropped her bags on Claire's empty seat and snuggled in beside them.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia pointed at Olivia's shopping bags. "Where's the nearest Gucci and Louis Vuitton?"

"Here, in my hotel," Olivia answered shortly.

Massie's mouth dropped again. "Um, did you just _your _hotel? We're staying here too." She pulled her lips together and turned up her nose, as if it didn't bother her. Inside, she was screaming.

"Yeah!" the blonde beamed. "Seeeriousleee! What are the chances that you'd be here? Isn't it just like, ah-mazing?"

_Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, _Massie reminded herself silently.

Massie and Alicia sent invisible hate rays careening towards Olivia, who was helping herself to the remnants of Claire's meal. On the outside, Massie had a tight smile frozen to her face. "Great…" she managed, through her clenched teeth.

Alicia snatched Massie's hand underneath the table and squeezed. Massie squeezed back. Hard.

"Are the guys here?" Olivia said without hesitation.

"They're upstairs," Alicia said.

Massie pinched Alicia's thigh, throwing her a glare from the corner of her eyes. _Remind me to talk to you later_, it said sharply.

Olivia leapt up. "I'd better go to my room! I mean like, seriously, I am soooo psyched that we're here_… together_!"

"It's a dream come true." Massie's Chanel no. 19 was fading quickly as beads of sweat lined her forehead like a Dior beaded cocktail dress.

Olivia squealed a girlish "toodles" and clambered out of the restaurant. The waitresses parted as she walked past, like if they got within a foot too close to her they would get a horrible disease.

"What did you do that for?" Massie barked at once, wafting Olivia's overdose of Viva la Juicy perfume away from her atmosphere.

Alicia pulled her Marc Jacobs compact mirror out of her purse and grabbed a tube of liquid, cherry red Dior lip gloss. "What do you mean?" she hurriedly applied the gloss to her lips and puckered for an invisible audience. She towed the mirror around her face, looking for anything unwanted.

"You just told her where our boyfriends are! What was that all about?"

"Oh." Alicia ran her fingers through her silky black mane. "The boys aren't upstairs. They're all down at the beach playing soccer." She snapped her mirror shut and slipped it into her Ricky bag.

Massie grinned widely.

Alicia stared blankly at Massie. "What?"

"That was ah-mazing quick thinking!" Massie smirked. Just then, a giddy expression struck on Massie's face. "Ehmagawd! Gossip points!"

"What? What?" Alicia asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Kemp is _totally _crushing on Kristen."  
"What!" Alicia's red lips dropped open. "But what about Dune? Is she crushing back?"

"I don't know. They haven't hung out very much lately," Massie shrugged. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That's nawt the point. Besides, I already told her _Dune is done_! —Except, he might be a better choice than Kemp."

"Point." Alicia raised her 'point' finger and smirked. "Now, we'd better get down to the beach before Faux-livia gets there first!"

"She'll probably get lost on her way from the bathroom toilet to the sink," Massie giggled and exchanged a high-five with her dark-haired friend..

***

Claire shrugged into her light blue Garage tank top and flicked her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. She had on a fuscia-and-purple Michael Kors bikini (borrowed from Massie's side of the closet) and slipped her toes into her navy blue flip-flops.

She applied a cast-off coat of Strawberry Sherbet Glossip Girl and then a quick whisk of waterproof mascara. If she was swimming, she didn't want black marks streaming down her face. Claire pulled black-and-blue Roxy board shorts up her pale-need-to-get-in-the-sun-more legs and hurried out the door of their hotel room.

**VANCOUVER**

**12:50 P.M.**

**THE BEACH**

Sand was flying up from the boy's feet in little spurts, as they whirled in and out of each other to get possession of the ball. Their goals were made up of a tower of towels and flip-flops. Plovert quickly snatched the ball away from Cam and whacked a pass to Derrington. Derrington glanced at the ball distractedly and let it roll past him.

"Dude!" Plovert snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Ah-ha!" Josh leapt up, like a tiger pouncing for his prey, and kicked the ball straight between Plovert's legs into the goal. "Oh yeah!" he bounced around and exchanged laughing high-fives with Cam.

"What are you doing, man?" Plovert demanded of Derrington.

"Oh," Derrington muttered. "…sorry."

"We're behind by 7 points!" Plovert punched his arm. "Seriously, man."

Derrington lifted up his phone and jiggled it in his hands. "I got some texts from Massie. They're about you telling her funny jokes on the airplane."

"Huh? I didn't say any jokes," Plovert said. "I was asleep most of the time."

"I saw you guys all laughing," Derrington mentioned.

"Yeah, Massie made a 90210 joke." Plovert patted Derrington's shoulder. "I'm sure she was just trying to make you jealous."  
"Huh?" Derrington raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
Plovert snickered. "Maybe _that's _why." He lifted his arm and pointed his finger towards the blonde, stumbling through the sand towards them.

"Olivia?" Derrington gasped, and Cam nearly fell on his face. His cheeks immediately burst into a deep shade of fuscia. He sidestepped towards the ocean, and then dove headfirst into the surf.

Plovert snickered, waved at Olivia, and then charged after Cam. Josh followed suit, leaving Derrington on his own.

"Um, hi," Derrington muttered awkwardly, as Olivia staggered up to him.

"Ehmagawd!" Olivia beamed. "Derry! What are you doing here?" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Um, I'm staying at the hotel." He pointed.

"Ehmagawd so am I!"

"R-really?" Derrington stammered.

"Yeah, I tried to go upstairs, but I got lost. I guess Alicia and Massie forgot to tell me how to get there," she mentioned.

"Where _is_ Massie?" Derrington wondered.

Olivia shrugged, "How should I know?"

Ice-cold hands on Olivia's bare shoulders made her eyes bulge and she stumbled forwards, attempting to run from the source of the surprise. Fumbling in the deep sand, she tripped and plunged headfirst into the shallow water. She flicked her head up, screaming through clenched teeth, eyes wide, fists clenched.

"WHO," she bellowed, "THE HELL DID THAT?"

"Olivia," Alicia gasped, running forwards, she and Massie exchanging invisible high-fives, "What happened?"

"I don't know, something scared me!"

"Looks like it scared your pet ferret too," Massie trotted into Olivia's place beside Derrington while snicker-pointing to Olivia's half on, half off blonde hair extensions.

Olivia flushed deeply.

"Hey, Block," Derrington grinned at his girlfriend.

She dazzled back at him with her Crest Whitestrips commercial worthy smile.  
"Now I have to go change," Olivia moaned. She stomped out of the waves and back towards the hotel, her pink tank top and shorts drenched.

Once she was out of earshot, Massie and Alicia burst into a round of raucous laughter and the boys clambered out of the ocean and ran towards them, salty water dripping off their bare chests.

Alicia casually took a few steps to stand next to Josh.

"Where's Claire?" Cam asked Massie.

"I dunno," Massie shrugged, "But good morning to you to."

"Dude," Plovert yelled, kicking the soccer ball from under Derrington's foot. "Let's get back to our game!"

He and Cam raced off, furiously kicking at each other's feet. Josh smiled sweetly at Alicia before running off, at which Alicia returned with a seductive raise of her perfect eyebrows.

Derrington lingered behind though, fingering his phone, which was still clenched in his hand. "Um, Massie?"

"Yeah?" Massie raised her yellow Bvlgari sunglasses from her eyes, so as to appear friendly and open instead of aloof and superior.

Derrington side-glanced at Alicia who took the hint and backed away from the two, looking like she was acting against her better judgment.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry we couldn't sit beside each other on the airplane," Derrington blurted out over the sounds of Chris Plovert's yells of "That's not fair!"

Massie's insides soared. He really did care. "Aw, it's ok," she flashed him another dazzling smile.

"And er, I wanted to ask you," Derrington opened his phone and clicked a few buttons.

"What are all these texts about Chris about?"

"Huh?" Massie lightly crinkled her nose and leaned over to see the screen. "I didn't send you any texts about Chris," she lied.

Derrington looked confused. "They're from your cell," he pointed out.

"I swear!" Massie held up the palm not hanging onto her plum colored Balenciaga bag to show her innocence. "It may have been Alicia, she was playing around with my phone."

"Why would—" Derrington began but was interrupted by Plovert.

"Dude, get your butt over here!" he bellowed, before tumbling face first into the sand.

Everyone laughed as he leapt to his feet, spitting sand out of his mouth.

"I need to go help him," Derrington snickered. "Catch ya later!"

"Bye," Massie giggled, making intense eye contact with him.

He turned and ran back to the soccer game as Massie prevented herself from melting into the sand at the sight of his warm, brown eyes.

***

"Claire!" Alicia jumped up and waved her hands in the air to alert Claire of their claimed spot on the beach. An eighteen-karat white gold Gucci ring sparkled on her index finger.

Claire navigated her way through blankets of tanning females to Alicia and Massie's huge purple and lime green Jen Risom beach blanket, stripping off her tank top on the way.

"I've been looking for you two everywhere!" she exclaimed, ignoring the whistles from a group of rowdy boys standing nearby.

"We figured you'd find us eventually," Massie drawled sleepily from underneath her enormous sunglasses. Their bright yellow frames matched her yellow Victoria's Secret bikini perfectly.

"I like your suit," Alicia commented, nodding towards Claire's borrowed Michael Kors.

"Thanks," Massie answered for Claire, "It's mine."

"Given," Alicia nodded then sank back down beside Massie to properly soak up the rays.

"Claire, there's another blanket in my bag," Massie lazily pointed to her Balenciaga. "And some sunscreen."

"Thanks." Claire rummaged through Massie's bag, pulling out the red Calvin Klein and a bottle of Banana Boat spray-on sunscreen.

As Massie and Alicia sipped at their ice-cold lemonades, Claire spritzed herself all over then flopped down on the beach blanket.

Silently, Massie handed her a pair of green Missoni shades.

"Thanks," Claire accepted them and slid the heavy frames over her eyes. She turned away from the same group of boys that had whistled at her who were now studying Alicia's C-cups snuggled under her tight silver Ralph Lauren bikini. Alicia's beautiful Proenza Schouler sandals lay forgotten a few feet away from her feet.

Claire didn't understand how Massie could lie under the sun's dangerous rays for so long without getting bored. She herself was fidgeting all over the place.

She reached out a hand and toyed with the gold YSL handbag charms (includes a tiny bottle of Elle perfume and pink gloss) that swung from the zipper on Massie's plum Balenciaga.

"If you're bored Kuh-laire," said Massie without even looking at her, "Why don't you read a magazine?" She snapped her fingers at Alicia who immediately tossed Claire the most recent Teen Vogue.

Claire flipped the magazine open to a random page then gasped loudly. "Did you guys read this yet?"

"Sorta," said Alicia.

"I only looked at the pictures," Massie admitted. "Why?"

"Because," Claire looked up from the magazine in excitement. "Guess who's vacationing right here, in Vancouver, and staying at this very hotel, starting tomorrow evening?"

Massie jerked upright. Alicia immediately followed like a shadow. Both girls lowered their sunglasses. "Who?" Massie demanded, attempting to snatch the magazine from Claire's greasy hands.

Claire jumped up, tightening her hold on the magazine and took a few steps back, away from Massie's reaching point. "Guess!" she teased, waving the magazine over her head.

Massie growled and charged at Claire.

"Whoa, easy tiger!" Clare laughed.

Alicia, refusing to run, stood with an awkward smile plastered on her face as she watched Massie chase Claire in circles. It was as though she was wearing a bronze floor sweeping strapless Nina Ricci dress and every movement she made in it would rip it to bits.

Claire and Massie were turning heads now. One woman, wearing the most elegant gold Vera Wang tassel necklace that looked very out of place on the beach, actually snapped their picture with her digital camera.

The two girls fell on top of the lime-and-purple beach blanket at Alicia's pedicured feet in a giggling, panting, and squirming heap.

"E-nuff already," Alicia snapped, her arms folded across her chest. "Just tell us who it is."

"Ok," Claire untangled herself from Massie's limbs and shook her blonde ponytail. "Ready for this?"

"Yes!" Massie and Alicia shouted loudly.

Claire pretended to check her pink Birks watch, "Oh, look at the time, I gotta go!" With a playful kick of sand in Massie's direction, Claire raced off leaving behind, not the magazine, but the scent of Calvin Klein's Euphoria, which could not tell Alicia and Massie which celebrity would be staying in their hotel.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie and Alicia screeched in unison as they watched Claire cross the border between the beach and the grass park. Claire stopped and looked over her shoulder, waving the magazine tauntingly. Her expression clearly challenged the two girls to follow her.

Massie reached for her Manolo Blahnik python sandals. They'd be much easier to run in then flip flops. She glanced beside her at Alicia tugging on her purple Stella McCartney for Adidas cover up.

"Um, are you coming too, Leesh?"

"Of course," Alicia knelt down to jam her own sandals onto her feet.

"You know we'll have to run right?" Massie folded up the blankets and stuffed them into her bag. She hoisted the bulging bag onto her shoulder after a failed attempt to zip it back up.

Alicia swung her Ralph Lauren Ricky tote over her own shoulder, "I know." She started sauntering towards the grass.

Massie eyed her, "I'm not waiting for you, you know?"

Alicia stopped to think about it. "How 'bout I just stay here then?" she asked sweetly, already kicking her sandals off.

"Good idea." Massie tossed Alicia her Balenciaga and charged after Claire.

Massie crossed the grassy borderline and looked around for Claire. She wasn't anywhere in sight. _Maybe she went back to the hotel_ Massie thought to herself, gently nibbling her Pixel Pink Lancôme bottom lip. Her keen eye detected a whirl of motion a little ways above her head. Tilting her head up, she caught of glimpse of Claire's navy blue flip flop before it hit her smack in the face.

Massie screeched and spat bits of sand out of her mouth, her hands frantically wiping at her face where the flip flop had touched her.

"KUH-LAIRE!" she yelled as the girl jumped down from the tree with only one flip flop on.

"Sorry!" Claire giggled.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Massie demanded.

"No!" Claire shook her head innocently. "Eet whaz ah com-plete and total acid-ant!"

Massie stared at her, "What kind of accent is that?" she asked, bemused.

Claire shrugged, "Dunno, don't care."

Massie held out her palm and Claire looked down at it.

"What?"

Massie wiggled her fingers.

"What?" Claire repeated.

"I don't remember pressing the repeat button," Massie said. "Hand over my magazine!"

"I thought it was Alicia's?" Claire stalled, a grin spreading across her face.

"Does it matter either way?" Massie snapped. "Hurry up, I'm dying to know!"

Claire slapped the magazine into Massie's waiting palm.

"Sasha, Sara, and Michael Freement!" Claire squealed loudly.

Massie's Fred Leighton Facchini ruby, diamond, white-enamel and gold cuff practically leaped off her skinny wrist in fright as Massie let out a high-pitched scream one hundred times louder then Mary Murphy's.

"No way no way no way!" Massie grabbed Claire's shoulders, the magazine slipped through her trembling fingers and landed in the dry grass. Passerbys looked over at them disapprovingly.

"Yes way!" Claire yelped.

"NO. WAY!" Massie bobbed up and down on her toes. "You mean the Freement triplets, who are ranked at the top of all the best actresses slash best musicians lists of 2008 slash 2009?"

"YES!" Claire jumped up in the air with giddiness.

"And they're coming to stay at our hotel?" Massie didn't even bother trying to close her gaping mouth.

"Yes!"

"EHMAGAWD!" Massie screamed. "Quick! We have to tell Alicia!"Her mind was already looking over numerous outfits to wear to the meeting of the blonde powerhouse trio.

In her head, she imagined giving each of them a gushing I'm-so-glad-to-meet-you handshake and getting invited by them to party at an exclusive night club while Alicia and Claire were left behind weeping with disappointment.

Sara, the edgy diva-actress with a serious attitude, would finger Massie's glossy brown blowout and declare that she would be switching from her signature blonde to brunette.

Sasha, with her soft voice, ballerina like movement, and gentle features, would stare at Massie with awe the whole car ride down, too polite and nervous to question her.

And finally, Michael, the hot singer who managed to finally knock the Jonas Brothers off center stage. And about time too. He'd fall in love with her and together they would own the world and walk down the red carpet hand in hand. Millions of girls would envy-hate Massie all over the world and she wouldn't care one bit. She'd have all the major designers falling at her feet, throwing overly expensive gowns at her for free. Surprisingly, Derrington didn't occur in her thoughts once.

"There you guys are!" Massie was interrupted from her reverie by Alicia's anxious voice.

"I've been waiting for forever." Alicia stomped her foot in the sand, emitting a smoky puff into the air.

"Guess who's staying at our hotel?" Claire trilled.

"Who, who?" Alicia rocked back and forth on her feet excitedly. "Where's my magazine?" she asked, glancing at Claire's empty hands.

Distracted, Claire looked at Massie then back at her hands. "Oops, sorry, we kinda dropped it. But anyways—"

"SASHA, SARA, AND MICHAEL FREEMENT!" Massie bellowed, interrupting Claire mid-sentence.

Alicia's RL Ricky tote and glass of lemonade fell to the sand, the sticky liquid spilling over her bare feet but she didn't seem to notice. Her sunglasses fell down her nose and she whipped them off and chucked them behind her.

"No way," she said in a steady voice, re-composing herself. "No freaking way."

"WAY!" Massie and Claire screamed.

"EHMAGAWDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!" Alicia kicked the plastic lemonade cup away from her feet and raced towards Massie and Claire.

The three of them fell into a deep group hug and bounced energetically up and down, shrieking.

The entire beach fell silent and turned their heads towards the three giddy girls who did not have a care in the world for them.

The soccer boys jogged over to them, kicking their ball over the heads of sun tanning people and snickering at the yells they received.

"What's going on?" Josh panted, being the first to approach the girls closely followed by Cam and Derrington. Plovert lagged several feet behind.

"Sara—" Massie started.

"Sasha—" Claire added.

"And Michael Freement are coming to stay at our hotel tomorrow!" Alicia finished triumphantly.

"No way man!" Cam's eyes popped out of his sockets. "Michael is like, the best musician ever!"

"Are you serious?" Josh asked, shocked.

Alicia bobbed her head of silky hair up and down as fast as a hummingbird flapped its wings.

"Whoa," Derrington murmured. "The Freement trio."

"Dude, this is unbelievable!" Chris Plovert crowed.

Massie squeaked happily with pure joy.

**FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**4:18 P.M.**

**MASSIE, CLAIRE, AND ALICIA'S HOTEL ROOM**

"Ugh!" Massie balled up her delicate Hermès silk camisole and chucked it over her right shoulder.

A sharp bark alerted her that she'd thrown the cami over bean's head, who had just arrived a few short hours ago.

"Oops, sorry Bean," she apologized. "Seriously, I have nuh-thing to wear to meet the Freement trio." She gestured to the sea of crinkled tops and shorts covering the whole room like a light layer of icing on a cake.

Bean whimpered to show her understanding.

There was a gentle 'click' and with a pump of the door handle, Claire and Alicia both entered the room.

Claire clicked the door shut and gaped at the mess Massie had made of their room.

"I don't have anything to wear," Massie explained, her voice starting to whine.

Claire frowned and poked her head in the closet. "Why don't you just wear this?" she asked, fingering a vintage Giorgio Armani strapless beaded taupe satin dress. "It's beautiful."

"Don't be silly Kuh-laire," Massie rolled her eyes and kicked the closet door in her fury.

"Ok, what about that?" Claire reached for a silky green chiffon Marc by Marc Jacobs dress.

"Thanks for your "help" Kuh-laire," Massie finger-quoted. "But why don't you leave the outfit deciding to me?"

She turned her attention to Alicia, who was pulling tissue paper out of our of her Gucci shopping bags.

"Are those from the gift stores down by the lobby?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Alicia nodded.

Massie glanced at Claire, who was also carrying a shopping bag. "What did you buy Claire?"

"Only flip flops," Claire confessed, pulling out the brown shoes covered with dark browns Gs. "I didn't want Alicia to waste too much money on me."

"No problem," Alicia waved her hand casually. "Check these out Mass." She lifted out a pair of satin G-covered gloves.

Massie raised an eyebrow. "And when exactly do you plan on wearing those?" she questioned.

Alicia shrugged again.

Massie turned back to her closet whacked at several empty wooden hangers. They bashed into each other and clacked dully. "This is so frustrating!" she whined and stomped her bare foot.

Claire smiled at her sympathetically. Alicia didn't seem to be listening.

Jamming her tall, brown Stuart Weitzman pumps onto her feet, Massie staggered unsteadily to the door, clinging to the handle before catching her balance.

"I'm going down to check out the gift shops," she called over her shoulder, grabbing her blue Alexander McQueen wrist clutch from a table and whamming the door open. She click-clacked towards the elevator and whacked at the down button.

When they'd first arrived at the hotel, Alicia had been complaining about the elevator buttons, claiming that the buttons in Spain contained live seahorses and were as big as a crystal ball. Massie refused to believe her.

While waiting for the elevator to open its' doors, she twisted her Cartier tiger ring quickly around her index finger, leaving a scorching red mark.

With a light 'ding!' the silver doors slid apart and Massie glided into the empty elevator. With a push of the silver button, the elevator doors closed and Massie found herself plummeting downwards towards the main floor. The falling sensation ended after several seconds and with another 'ding!' and a flash of red light, the silver doors slid open to reveal the shining lobby. Massie elegantly stepped out onto the brown carpet, acknowledging the curious glance from a girl in silver Kenneth Cole flats curled up on one of the hotel's Anthropologie armchairs. She sauntered confidently past groups of chattering people and into Louis Vuitton without a backward glance.

"Ehmagawd!" she whisper-squealed, her eyes resting on a pair of metallic gold open-toe wedges resting on a white shelf. The whole open-toe thing was more of Alicia's _Spanish-don't _style but since this was Louis Vuitton…

She quickly grabbed the shoes off the shelf.

Her eyes lingered on Louis's new line of footwear hungrily, snatching a pair of tangerine and fuchsia satin slingbacks up as well.

***

_Knock knock._ Claire lifted her head at the sound of banging on wood. Alicia lazily held her Revlon—Cherries in the Snow—colored nails in front of her face and examined them.

"Could you get the door please Claire?" she asked sweetly, without looking over.

Not bothering to answer, Claire hoisted herself off the floor, where she'd been looking over Massie's reject clothing, and over to the door. She twisted the handle and pulled open the door. In front of her stood a black-haired, one-blue-eye-and-one-green-eyed beauty, practically dripping with Drakkar Noir.

"Cam!" even though she'd just seen him half an hour ago, Claire was still ecstatic at the sight of him.

Cam sniffed at Claire's hair. "Claire! You smell great."

"Thanks!" Claire beamed, grateful for a moment that she'd accidentally knocked over Massie's glass bottle of Coach Legacy. The shattered remnants of the bottle now lay in the bottom of the garbage can along with a large wad of Legacy-scented tissues.

"What brings you here Fisher?" Alicia asked, clearly not liking being ignored.

"Not you, obviously," Cam joked, grinning at Alicia's playful scowl.

"Did the closet explode?" he asked, looking at the clothes thrown all over the room.

"More like Massie exploded," Alicia giggled, flashing her bright red nails as she moved her fingers to cover her Hot Number Lancôme glossed lips.

"So this is what her heart contains," Cam raised his eyebrows. "I'll bet Derrek'll be upset to discover that she doesn't find him worthy enough for a place in her heart."

Both Alicia and Claire laughed.

"We're going to the indoor pool for a swim," Cam continued. "Wanna come?"

"Another swim?" Alicia asked.

Cam grinned and nodded. "Us guys need to stay active."

"Why the indoor pool when there's a beach fifteen minutes away?" Claire gestured vaguely out the window.

"Nah, too far. And we were just there half an hour ago."

"Count me out." Alicia, uninterested in the conversation, leaned back into her pillow and started flipping through another magazine. "Chlorine is bad for my hair."

"I'm coming!" Claire said eagerly. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Kay, peace." Cam lifted his hand then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you think Massie'll mind if I wear this?" Claire asked, picking up a Jessica Simpson red and white striped onepiece.

"Puh-lese!" Alicia rolled her eyes over the top of her magazine. "She'd much rather you wear her suits instead of your ugly Targets."

"Hey!" Claire protested, grabbing the bathing suit and heading for the bathroom. "You know perfectly well that Massie threw out the only Target bathing suit I brought just this morning."

"It was worth losing that," Alicia scoffed. "She gave you a fifty dollars for a five dollar suit."

"Thirty," Claire confirmed, snapping the bathroom door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Claire padded down the stairs (the elevator was too full) in her new Gucci flip flops, Massie's Jessica onepiece, Massie's red plastic rectangular Dior sunglasses, and Alicia's white Diesel shorts. Alicia had instructed her to put on some Calvin Klein plum berry lipstick as well, as protection against the chlorine-filled water.

"What took you so long?" Cam asked, pretending to be annoyed as she raced towards him.

"Sorry," Claire gasped, panting slightly. She glanced around. "Where'll the rest of the guys?"

"They got tired of waiting," Cam shrugged then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Why did you bring sunglasses?"

"Huh?" Claire was confused, then remembered they were headed for the doors of the indoor pool. "Oh, right!" she smacked her forward, accidentally knocking the Diors down her nose. "I'm so stupid. I dunno why I brought these." She yanked the red lenses off her face.

***

"Ah-licia!" Massie sang, bursting through the door of their room with difficulty.

"Hey Mass," Alicia drawled, putting down her magazine.

Massie looked around. "Where's Claire? And why does the room reek of Legacy?"

"She broke your perfume bottle. And she's gone swimming with the boys at the indoor pool," Alicia responded immediately.

Massie shrugged off her bags and let them tumble to the floor like an avalanche of silver Tiffany bangles.

"I've got some gossip," Massie declared, sitting down on her own bed across from Alicia.

"For how much?"

"One hundred."

"Spill," Alicia ordered.

"Sasha, Sarah, and Michael Freement are _nawt_ just coming here for some rest and relaxation," Massie whispered, as if someone might be eavesdropping outside their door.

"All three of them, _all_ three, are going to be making a new summer blockbuster right here and will be looking for people to audition in just three days!"

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia shouted, leaping up from her bed. Her magazine slid to the floor.

"Even Michael? Who isn't really an actor?"

"Yes!" Massie stood up too so Alicia couldn't look down at her like last summer's stinky heels.

"We have to audition!" Alicia exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"I know!" Massie beamed.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard the hotel manager and Louis Vuitton store clerk whispering about it. Louis is supporting the movie. Supposedly it's supposed to be all hush hush."

"You naughty little eavesdropper," Alicia teased.

"And proud of it," Massie beamed.

***

"Ahhhhh!" Claire screamed as Plovert jumped off the diving board and landed with a smash right beside Claire. She tread-watered backward and bumped into a girl in a nylon/lycra Roxy bikini. "Oops, sorry!" She apologized. Roxy bikini swam away with an annoyed huff.

"So rude, people these days." Cam shook his head, his soggy hair flipped back and forth with each shake like Massie's white, airy bedroom curtains back home blowing in the wind.

"Cannonball!" Josh exploded into the water a few meters away from them. Claire screamed again as a gaggle of water enclosed her.

Claire sputtered, little tidbits of water escaping her mouth. She saw her mother and Kendra Block waving frantically at her, both of them holding gift bags from Louis Vuitton. _How did Kendra get Judi into Louis?_ Oh well, no one was complaining. She waved back, and then admired the light tan on her arm she'd already gotten her first day here.

"OHEMGEE!" a high-pitched scream echoed around the room. Most of the pool inhabitants lifted their heads to rest on Olivia, wearing a Missoni weaved dress, giant purple Dylan's Candy Bar bear earrings dangling off her ears. "Hi guys!"

The blonde raced towards the poolside in her camouflage Juicy Couture sneakers, which went surprisingly well with the dress. She ripped off the sneakers then leapt into the water, dress included. The dress rose up around her in mid-air, the boys who were underneath her looked up, delighted.

Once Olivia surfaced, her dress floated upwards as well, fully revealing her hot pink undies.

"Um, Olivia," Claire giggled, "Did you check your mailbox today?"

"Ohemgee!" Olivia squealed, as if noticing for the first time. "I'm wet, I'm wet!"

"Well what do you know," Cam rolled his eyes. "This is a pool in case you haven't noticed."

"Full of water," Derrington added with a smirk.

Plovert took in a deep gulp of air and dived under the water.

"Ew!" Claire giggled, aiming a kick at his bare backside. She missed and hit Olivia instead.

"OWIE!" Olivia screeched, hunching over, arms wrapped around herself as she struggled to get out of the water. "I can barely move!"

"Well, you're wearing an _un-waterproof_ dress Olivia," Josh pointed out.

Olivia pouted. "I knew I should have worn my Purple Diane von Furstenberg Poplin Wrap Dress," she declared.

"That isn't waterproof either," Claire informed her. "Why not try…" she pretended to think hard. "I know! A bathing suit!"

"Great idea!" Olivia's eyes widened. "I'll try that, thanks!"

She dragged her way out of the pool, picked up her sneakers, and ran off. "Bye guys!"

"Wow," said Derrington slowly, shaking his head.

Plovert was hanging onto the edge of the pool, watching Olivia's perky butt swing back and forth as she ran, the dress's material skin tight and dripping with water.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Josh. "She gets stupider and stupider every day. Think she's got some mental issues?"

"Totally," everyone agreed.

***

Massie turned a 360 slowly, letting Alicia absorb her outfit in properly.

"What d'ya think?" she asked, proudly placing her hands on the hips of her dark William Rast jean shorts and skinny black Burberry Possum crocodile belt.

"I luh-ve the shorts with the black MaxMara platforms," Alicia gushed. "I rate you…a nine point two."

Massie dropped her hands. "Nothing short of a nine point five can do," she insisted. She let her yellow monogram LV bowling bag slip off her bare shoulder and looked down at the pale, shimmery blue Gucci halter blouse that she had tucked into her shorts.

"Ugh!" Massie kicked the bowling bag across the floor where it collided into the wall. She whipped her belt off and whacked it against the soft carpet.

"Whoa, easy there!" Alicia leapt backwards out of Belt woman's reach.

With a final whack Massie let the belt drop to the floor where it lay limply, like a dead snake.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

Normally Massie would never share her outfit crisis with her friends, they all expected that she had absolutely no trouble picking her clothes. But she was only human after all.

She opened her eyes and exhaled. "What are you wearing?" she asked Alicia.

"These metallic dark violet Paul Hardy leggings and this teal silk Banana Republic tunic." Alicia pulled the clothes out of her metallic Fendi Selleria satchel and laid them across the bed.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" Massie chirped as happily as she could.

"Hi girls, I heard some funny noises and was wondering—" Kendra stopped short as she took in the state of the room. "What happened here?"

"Guess who's coming to the hotel tomorrow evening?" Massie said.

"Who?"

"THE FREEMENT TRIO!" Massie and Alicia shouted together.

"Really?" Kendra Clinique Red-y to Wear lipstick-colored lips formed a round circle.

"Yes!" Alicia waved _Teen Vogue_ at Kendra.

"That's wonderful!" Kendra beamed through her bright red lips. "They couldn't have chosen a better time."

"I know!" Massie grinned.

"It's almost time for dinner," Kendra glanced at her gold Gucci watch, freshly bought from the gift shop. "Meet you at Griffins in twenty?"

"Give us thirty," Massie suggested.

Kendra nodded and left the room, completely forgetting the reason she came in the first place.

***

Massie wore the rejected outfit down to dinner, belt, bag, and platforms included. It might not have been worthy of the Freement Trio but it was certainly good enough for dinner.

Griffins had dimmed the lights and set flickering candles on every table. The sweet scent of them was so strong she could barely smell her own Ralph Lauren Notorious.

"It's so pretty," Claire breathed in Massie's ear. Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Kuh-laire," Massie snapped. "Your chlorine smell is ruining my nose."

"Sorry," Claire apologized. "I didn't have time for a shower."

She rubbed her palms against the sides of her yellow stretch cotton Billabong shorts.

"Aren't you glad I made you wear heels?" Massie asked Claire. "See? Everyone else is wearing them."

"And nobody is wearing flip flops," Alicia said to her own leather Jil Sanders.

Claire looked down at her Stella McCartney wood platforms. "They're really hard to walk in though."

"Deal with it," Massie hissed as they neared the table where Kendra and Judi were waiting along with Isaac, the Ploverts, and Josh's dad. Cam, Derrington, Josh, and Chris hadn't arrived yet.

"Hi everyone," the three girls chorused, elegantly taking their seats at the huge table seated for thirteen.

"Hey girls," everyone responded. "How was your day, ladies?" Isaac asked. "I'm surprised I didn't have to chauffeur today."

"Actually," Massie put in quickly. "Can we just drop by a few shops after dinner?"

Kendra frowned, "Why didn't you girls do that in the morning?"

"We didn't need to yet. Please? Really fast? We'll only take about an hour."

"Mass?" Claire nudged Massie's bare arm. "Why can't we just go tomorrow? I wanted to go down to the beach after dinner."

"Again?" Alicia wrinkled her nose at Claire. "You've gone swimming like, ten times today."

"Not to swim, I just want to walk around and enjoy the scenery. It's so pretty here," Claire sighed.

Massie rolled her eyes. "You go take your walk, me and Alicia will go shop." She turned to look her mother in the eye. "Ok?"

Kendra shrugged, "Only if Isaac is okay with it."

Isaac reluctantly nodded.

"Great!" Massie beamed happily just as Derrington, Cam, Josh, and Chris entered the restaurant.

The waiter set down a tall glass of sparkling cold water in front of her, Claire, and Alicia.

Massie gave him a curt half-nod to show her thanks. She lifted the glass to her lips and sipped, leaving behind a GG Tangerine Dream-colored lip print.

**FAIRMONT HOTEL  
**

**2:36 P.M.**

**MASSIE, CLAIRE, AND ALICIA'S HOTEL ROOM**

"Ehmagawd!" Massie paced back and forth, waving her hands frantically.

"Calm down Massie!" Alicia assured her.

"They are arriving in approximately four hours and I _still_ haven't figured out what to wear yet!" Massie groaned.

"Mass, you like amazing in anything," Claire rolled her eyes. "So chill."

Not used to taking orders from Claire, Massie didn't.

"This is so embarrassing," she wailed. "I didn't pack anything for this occasion, I left everything at home, and Isaac wouldn't let us shop for more than an hour last night. Then mom insisted we go down to the beach instead of figuring out what to wear and—"

"Isn't there a limit to how many suitcases you bring?" Alicia interrupted Massie's rambling.

Massie pretended she didn't hear her. "And then everything in the gift shops are either too fancy or too—"

"Just ignore her," Claire said to Alicia, who nodded.

"Room cleaning," a bored, tired voice sounded through the door.

"No thanks!" Claire yelled back.

Alicia giggled.

Sighing, Massie grabbed her purple Derek Lam bathrobe. "I need a calming bubble bath," she declared.

"Well, while you do that, we'll just go…do something outside," Alicia called to Massie as she stepped over sad piles of un-wearable Theorys, Topshops, and Organics.

Claire stuffed her feet into Massie's lime green Banana Republic flip flops—that were lying unwanted beside the door—and quickly tread after Alicia's surprisingly brisk pace.

"Wanna go grab the guys?" Claire suggested.

Alicia shook her head no.

"Why not?" Claire persisted.

"Let's find Olivia instead." Alicia's warm, brown eyes sparkled with mischief, the exact same shade as Claire's brown Roxy Love hoodie.

Alicia flounced into the empty elevator in her black strapless taffeta dance dress.

"I love your dress—where'd you get it?" asked Claire.

Alicia looked from one side to the other even though there weren't any other people in the elevator.

"I got it at Dillard's," she whispered. "Don't tell Massie, kay? I'm saying it's from Spain."

"Oh, ok." Claire nodded agreeably. "Why are you telling me?"

"Cause you never care what brand our clothes are and you won't dare tell her," Alicia responded threateningly.

Claire grinned sheepishly.

The elevator 'dinged!' softly and the girls exited.

"In Spain, the hotel that I was being a towel girl for had the most magnificent elevators. The button was a huge glass ball containing two live seahorses and the walls were also glass with live fish in them. It was like stepping into an aquarium when you went inside," Alicia boasted proudly.

"Oh yeah? Is that the hotel that you said you'd never step foot in again even if someone paid you?" Claire remembered.

Alicia ignored her and flipped her hair. "I think Olivia's room is down there." She pointed her finger down the hall.

They stopped in front of room 202 and Alicia quickly finger-tossed her hair over her shoulder then confidently rapped three times on the door.

Claire adjusted the bottom of her hoodie and tried to copy the way model-like way that Alicia stood in.

The door swung open and Olivia's brother poked his head out. "I ain't buying nothin',"

he slurred.

"Ew, are you drunk?" Alicia snapped impatiently. "Where's Olivia?"

"Beach. And no I am not drunk Ah-licia," he snapped back. "Why do you want her? I thought you guys weren't friends anymore."

"Someone was saying that she tripped and died in a hole," Alicia shrugged. "We just wanted to see if it was true."

Olivia's brother snorted. "Who said that? Cameron Fisher?"

"Given."

"Wish it were true ladies, but it's not. Cam and his buds are just mad at me because I refused to let them use my skateboard ramp last month. We've pretty much never spoken another word since."

"How come?" Claire asked, one eyebrow raised.

"They completely ruined it when school started."

"Oh, boo hoo," Alicia fake-rubbed her eyes, being careful not to smudge her mascara.

"Get lost," he snarled, and then slammed the door shut.

"Well isn't he friendly?" Claire said sarcastically.

"He's not usually like that."

"How do you know?"

"Remember at the start of the school year? I used to hang out with Olivia and them a lot," Alicia said shamefully.

"Oh yeah. How could you? How did you survive?"

Alicia raised a palm to Claire's feet as they headed back for the elevator. "Talk to the booty cause the hands off duty."

They found Olivia twenty minutes later, sun tanning by herself on the beach. She was stretched out on a lounge chair in a tiny, skimpy black strapless bikini, a pair of large silver sunglasses over her eyes. A flock of boys snickered and admired her from a few meters away. She seemed oblivious by their laughter and pointing.

"These guys are retarded," Alicia snarled. She flipped her hair again and strolled over to Olivia. "C'mon Kuh-laire."

"Coming."

"Hey Livs," Alicia cooed, sauntering up next to Olivia. Claire followed her footsteps.

"Hi," Olivia lowered her sunglasses and crossed her tanned ankles.

Alicia took one look at her feet then leapt backwards, as if in fright, and uttered a tiny screech.

"What?" Olivia and Claire both asked.

Alicia pointed to Olivia's legs. "You have sun cancer," she hissed. "It's contagious, I don't want to catch it!"

Alicia backed up some more. Claire cracked up silently and quickly covered her mouth with her palm, pretending to cough.

"Oh no!" Alicia slapped Claire on the back, making her really cough. "Ah-livia! Look what you've done! Now you've gone and given Claire your cancer!"

Olivia looked terrified. She jerked off the sunglasses and sat up straight. "Sun cancer? Oh no! What'll I do now?" she stared at her legs.

Alicia frowned. "I think the best thing to do is to stay away from everyone. _Everyone_. Including your family and us. Oh, and don't even try to talk. Every time you open your mouth germs will fly out and get all over whoever you're talking to."

"I need a doctor!" Olivia shrieked.

"Shush!" Claire put a finger to her lips. "No talking allowed."

"I'll get you a doctor," Alicia promised. "For now, just stay out of the sun and out of the public. I'll find you once we get a hold of a doctor. Remember though, no talking!"

Olivia nodded twice, and then ran off towards the forest.

When it became apparent that she wouldn't turn back and look at them, Claire and Alicia burst into hysterics.

"She's so stupid," Claire gasped out, practically choking with laughter.

Alicia responded with another wave of giggles.

The group of boys examined them from afar.

***

"Ehmagawd, I can't eat," Massie hissed in Claire's ear, pushing her plate five centimeters away from her.

"Why not?" Claire muttered back through tight lips.

The atmosphere of Griffins restaurant was buzzing with anticipation and excitement. The Freement twins were expected to arrive shortly in an hour. Massie was obviously starting to feel a bit of pressure. _Funny, she didn't act like this when we met Abby Boyd and Hadley Durk,_ Claire thought to herself.

"How do you expect me to eat while knowing that you're going to watch Sasha, Sara, and Michael Freement get out of their limo while you're holding that gross zebra printed bag?" Massie snarled angrily. "Where'd you get it anyway?"

"Rue21," Claire replied indignantly.

"Poo21," Massie responded curtly. "Lose it."

"No!" Claire protested, hugging the bag to her chest. "I like it, and it cost me twenty dollars."

"You like it? It's disgusting!" Massie poked at Alicia's abs. "Right Leesh?"

"What?" Alicia looked up from her dinner.

"Isn't Claire's bag wild?" Massie asked.

"Point. It looks alive. Claire, tell me you did _nawt_ just slay a living creature. That's disgusting. I can't look at it anymore."

"Fine. I won't use it if it bothers you so much," Claire snapped. "I'll give it to Layne."

"Give it to the trash can," Massie insisted.

"No."

"For forty dollars."

"No deal."

"Fifty?"

"Not worth losing this thing," Claire petted her bag affectionately.

"Sixty and that's my final offer," Massie yanked out three twenty dollar bills from her red LV wallet. She snatched the zebra bag away from Claire, replacing it with the crisp bills.

Then she personally marched across the room and deposited the bag in a trashcan.

The rest of the dinner went by peacefully, the mothers being the only ones to talk and to engrossed in their conversation to include the girls. The boys, Mr. Plovert, Mr. Hotz, and Isaac had all finished their meals.

Alicia snickered softly into her fist. "Mrs. Block?" she addressed Massie's mother. "May we be excused? None of us are very hungry."

She tapped Claire's exposed thigh underneath the table. Claire tapped back to show that she would play along.

"Oh course girls," Kendra said quickly, not liking being interrupted.

Alicia and Claire sprung up and pushed their chairs in politely. They power walked over to Massie who had noticed them getting up and was waiting for them by the doorway.

"Quickly," Massie clapped her hands twice. "We need to go get changed."

"I'm already changed," Claire pointed out.

Massie examined the orange hard-core leather Bebe boots, black knee-high Abbey Dawn by Avril Lavigne shorts, and white ruffle blouse with a waist tie.

"That top H&M?"

Claire nodded.

"Lose it." Massie pointed to the trashcan where she'd dumped the zebra bag.

"How do you not like H&M?" Claire asked. "Rihanna loves it."

"Kuh-laire, do I look like Rihanna to you?"

"You wish," Claire answered cheekily.

"Oh no you didn't!" Alicia chuckled with glee.

Claire prepared herself for a torrent of insults, hurting more then standing in a hailstorm without Rihanna's umbrella.

Massie turned to face Claire, a pleasant yet teasing sort of smile on her face.

"Kuh-laire?"

"_This is just going to be a waste of time Mass,"_ Claire wanted to say, but instead she folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah?"

"Wear a feathered hat and you'd resemble Puss in boots, whiskers and all."

Alicia guffawed.

Claire scanned Massie's dinner outfit—pink, sky blue, and lavender leather Marc Jacobs platforms, DKNY jean shorts, a white Hermes tank top, and a puffy metallic black Lacoste vest with a fur-lined hood. She looked like a model, as usual.

"Wear shorts that don't resemble underwear and you'll rid your legs of those ghastly goose bumps," Claire pointed out proudly.

Alicia giggled as Massie glanced down at her shorts.

"Kuh-laire, are you a parrot?"

"No, why?"

"Then why do you keep talking back at me?"

She and Alicia exchanged a high five.

"Can we just go?" Claire headed for the elevator.

Unsurprisingly, Massie and Alicia refused to follow. They lingered in the doorway a little longer.

"I'll meet y'all up in the room," Claire yelled over her shoulder.

Massie reached into her black Gucci evening bag and pulled out a single gold key on a gold key chain, 'Fairmont' engraved on it. She shook it a few times, reminding Claire that she was the keeper of the keys.

Sighing, Claire crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Both Massie and Alicia turned around with a swish of their hair and walked off, smirking.

Claire refused to follow. They must be headed for the stairs, so she could go on ahead in the elevator and beat them there.

***

Claire jiggled the golden door handle hard. She'd been waiting for Massie and Alicia for at least five minutes. What was taking them so long? Maybe they hadn't gone up the stairs after all.

Alicia snickered into her palm as the door handle rattled once again.

"Shh!" Massie hissed.

They were inside their room, watching Claire's desperate attempts to enter while changing into their meeting-the-Freement-Trio outfits.

"How do I look?" Alicia whispered, twirling over to Massie's side.

"No peeking," Massie slapped her hand quietly over the paper.

"Rate me," Alicia demanded softly.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"We need Claire too," Massie flashed a beaming smile at her dark-haired friend as Claire started banging hopelessly on the door. "Let her in."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Massie shoved screwed the lid of bottle back on.

Alicia slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ahhh!" Claire shrieked, surprised.

"Ahhh!" Alicia shrieked back, not at all surprised.

"How'd you guys get here before me?" Claire stepped in quickly and slammed the door shut.

"We ran," Alicia explained simply.

"You?" Claire looked astonished.

"I am capable of speed you know," Alicia rolled her eyes. "Gawd, how insulting Kuh-laire."

"You two ran up the stairs in _those_?" Claire pointed to their teetering heels lying beside their beds.

"Ahb-viously," Massie rolled her eyes, choosing not to let slip that they took the shoes _off_ before running.

"Wow," Claire looked impressed.

"E-nuff chit-chat," Massie clapped twice. "Get changed Kuh-laire."

Five minutes later, Claire was standing in the middle of the room under the professional gaze of Massie and Alicia, who were both sitting on the ends of their beds.

"I like the Gucci flip flops—well of course I do, why else would I buy them for you?—with the jean shorts. They show off your long legs, which have been dastardly improved by tanning." Alicia declared.

"It's not that cold out though," Massie pointed out. "You won't need to wear that jacket."

Claire shrugged out of her black patent leather Roots jacket, revealing a cute white tee shirt with a silver peace sign on it.

"I give you a seven point four," said Alicia. "But there's a lot missing. For starters, put on some perfume, you still smell like chlorine."

Massie grabbed Fancy, Jessica Simpson off her night table and spritzed it all over Claire.

"Paint your nails, I can barely see the dividing line between your nail and your skin. Wear a big chunky necklace and ring. Sweep on a touch more blush, remove the eyeliner and let me do your eyeshadow, it looks like a dog's been licking at it."

Claire blushed red and Massie laughed.

A smoky black BCBG ring on her index finger, silver heart chain Miss Sixty necklace, O.P.I. polish in We'll always have Paris all over her ten nails, rosier then rosy blush powdered on her cheek, and Alicia's help with her eyeshadow, Claire stood before them transformed from a seven point four to an eight point four.

"Your turn Alicia," Claire turned the stage over to her friend, leaving Massie to go last.

Alicia beamed through her Dior Fizzy Lemonade lip gloss and ballet-twirled her way to center stage. She placed her hands on her hips and struck her supermodel pose for the girls.

"Congrats, you are a nine point five," Massie said, trying to speed things up. "My turn," she started to stand up.

"Wait! Details please," Alicia complained.

Massie sat back down. "The leggings are slimming and show off your perfect dancer calves while the teal tunic is long enough to hide your butt and shows off all your best features. You kept things comfy-cool with the knee high silver boots—Guiseppe Zanetti is it?—and have volumized your hair to perfection. Makeup is good, simple teal hoop earrings keep things simple, nicely colored nails, nine point five. Kuh-laire?"

"I agree," Claire nodded. "And your new signature Ricky bag with it's wild print stands out. In a good way of course."

Alicia grinned and sat down on her bed. Massie leapt up and pranced in her not-yet-worn LV metallic gold open-toe wedges. "I'm wearing this chic black leather Adampluseve skirt and my metallic gold leopard print Guess? bikini that adds a flash of color to match my LVs underneath this snug and warm gray knit Calvin sweater, the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Soaked in Chanel num. 5, gold metal Ray-ban aviators—which keep the gold theme—dazzling diamond drop earrings, pink rhinestone Tarina Tarantino ring, and carrying a turquoise satin Coach mini-satchel, just try and tell me I'm not a nine point nine," Massie grinned confidently

"You're not," Claire said. "Sorry."

"You're a nine point nine five!" Alicia cheered.

Massie smiled happily, tasting her Cherry-Tastic Glossip Girl. "Let's go girls."

They moved as one to join the crowd already gathering outside the hotel.

Massie marched at the front, Claire and Alicia on either side of her and slightly behind her to form a power triangle. Massie twirled a piece of hair that framed her face around her ringed finger, then patted her messy bun to make sure it was still in place.

"Walking to the chorus of Katy Perry's Hot n' Cold on the beat of eight. Ready? Ok. Five, six, sev-uhn, eight."

Massie pumped the front door open, _"Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no," _she sang silently in her head, pulling a black look over her face and pretending not to notice peoples eyes on her as if they were a stranded ship and she was a lighthouse beacon.

_Right foot, left foot right foot_. To her right, Claire was slightly behind. Massie casually tapped the outside of her right thigh to signal her to speed up. The answering _flip flop flip flop_ sound was enough to tell her that Claire had gotten the message.

It was as if she was their master. The crowd slid apart like a bar of Ivory soap, revealing a rather squishy aisle for her up to the front. At least she wouldn't have to shove her way through as much and risk messing up her hair.

"Look!" a sudden, very excited voice shouted. Everyone's attention whipped away from Massie, Alicia, and Claire and onto the sleek black limo that was pulling up to the hotel doors. Two men in stuffy red Fairmont uniforms appeared out of nowhere, eager to help their celebrity guests. The crowd pushed their sunglasses up onto their hair and started snapping pictures, Claire and Alicia included. Massie didn't move an inch, not even to remove her aviators. She let Claire and Alicia take the pictures for her; hopefully the two would let _her_ do the talking for _them_.

"Ehmagawsh!" Claire gasped, clicking away like a shutterbug.

Alicia squealed.

The limo stopped and two beefy bodyguards got out from the dark interior of the limo first. Then one blood red stiletto followed by an incredibly tanned and exposed leg, followed by the body of Sasha Freement.

There was instant chaos as the blond was followed by Sara, then Michael.

Bodies surged forward, pushing and shoving against Massie. One skinny elbow knocked Massie's aviators to the ground where they smashed into smithereens. Massie stepped on klutzy-elbow's foot hard in retaliation while pulling her backup pair of dark Prada shades from the side pocket of her bag. Instead of perching it on her nose she decided to stick them into her messy bun. The Freement trio waved to the crowd and beamed through incredibly white teeth. Their beauty made Edward Cullen look ugly.

Paper and pens were being shoved into their faces as the hotel staff tried to urge the crowd back. There was screaming, hyperventilating, brilliant flashes of light and hysterics.

"All right folks, back it up or I'll call the police!" A red faced man bellowed through a loudspeaker. The shiny nameplate on his chest flashed 'Stern Ricks - Manager'.

One eight of the crowd retreated. The rest surged forward like a tidal wave.

"MOVE BACK NOW!!!" Stern Ricks roared, his bear like growl magnified twenty times by the loudspeaker. The entire hotel staff was out front now, yelling at people and waving them away like pesky flies.

Eventually, they managed to have the ever-screaming crowd under control and the Freement Trio was safe from being trampled over.

"This way please," a smug-looking porter standing body-guard-like beside the manager led the Freements inside. The limo rushed away into the setting darkness.

Seeing her chance, Massie reached for her Tiffany charm bracelet and grasped the tiny gold flashlight charm. She'd recently purchased it, amazed at its ability to light up the sky with one tiny purple light. She casually aimed it at Michael's face as he walked by, almost within touching range, and flicked the miniscule on/off button on. The bright purple light lit up Michael's face and he turned. He met her eyes as Massie hurriedly dropped her wrist back down.

His spine-tingling, electric-blue eyed gaze was intense.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

The Freement Trio

Flashlights

Gift Shops

Tigers

**OUT**

Connor Foley and Abby Boyd

Starlights

Saks Fifth Avenue

Bears


	13. Don't just leave me here with the bill!

**The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver**

**11:40 P.M.**

**The Girl's Room**

"Come _awn, _Massie," Alicia called from the bathroom, as she tugged at the spaghetti straps of her burgundy Ralph Lauren pajama top. "Michael Fairmont was _totally _looking at you."

Massie ignored Alicia for a second time, wrapping her finger around her purple hair streak. "I know he was," she sighed finally. Her fingers slid away and strands of hair flopped down her nose. She huffed and rolled onto her stomach.

"Then _why _are you so down in the dumps?" the Spanish beauty demanded. She emerged from the washroom with an _In Style_ magazine tucked underneath her armpit.

"Because if Michael asks her out, she'll have to dump Derrington," Claire muttered from her place on the bed. Claire had her pillow to her stomach. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that bounced around every time she made a movement.

Massie twisted around and thrust herself bold upright. "That's _nawt _it!" she snapped. "I was just... nothing! And that's not it!" she folded her Banana Republic silk pajama encased legs to her chest and bound them with her arms, her friendship bracelet chiming.

"That's it," Alicia said with eyes, as she dragged them all the way up to the ceiling and back down again.

Massie just growled warningly and flipped over, back onto her stomach, angrily flipping through her pages of _Us Weekly. _She didn't even try to make a comeback—she was much too exhausted.

Claire attempted to cheer her up. "Massie," she chided, "You don't have to give into Michael. I mean, sure he's famous, a movie star, a singer, he's rich, he's gorgeous, and he's talented—"

Alicia picked up her pillow and pitched it at Claire. Claire automatically threw her hands up to shield her face, and it smacked into her fingers as if she was a catcher in baseball.

"Kuh-laire! The point, _please_?" Alicia requested tepidly, yet a hint of amusement played on the edge of her lips.

Claire's cheeks bloomed a fresh red colour. "Sorry." Absentmindedly twisting the bed sheets between her fingers, she dove back into her lame attempt at a pep talk. "What I _meant _was, I wouldn't give up Cam for Michael, but we're all human, and it's okay to have a crush on someone and still like your boyfriend—"

"Kuh-laire!" Massie moaned, and lifted her head. She was about to come up with a snappy comeback on the spot, and then her iPhone rang from inside her Prada Fairy Bag on her bedside table. She crawled across the bed and fished it out. A second text message from Derrington materialized onto the screen.

**DHARRINGTON: Block meet me 2morrow beach. 9:00 AM.**

**DHARRINGTON: IT'S IMPORTANT **

"Important?" Massie asked herself. "What does that mean?" she accidentally said the last bit out loud.

"What does _what_ mean?" Claire finger ironed her American Eagle pajama bottoms.

"Obviously it was Derrington," Alicia told Claire.

"I knew _that_, I'm just wondering if it was a good 'important' or a bad 'important,'" Claire explained.

Massie cheeks flared. "I don't _know_, Claire. I don't speak _boy_."

Claire and Alicia giggled.

"I thought it was fluent but now I'm not so sure," Alicia admitted.

"What are you talking about, Leesh?" Massie asked.

"It's Josh. He won't kiss me. I always get so close and then…" Alicia pointed to the floor. "And then he gets distracted or I mess up."

"First kisses are hard," Claire mentioned. "But it's like riding a bike. Once you have your first kiss, you never forget how."

"Kuh-Laire, you are _such _a loser," Massie said, and started to laugh. She picked up her own pillow and chucked it at her.

The blonde caught it and hugged her knees to her chest. "Grouch," she giggle-muttered.

Her comment earned another whack with a pillow.

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**9:15 A.M.**

**The Beach **

"Block, you're fifteen minutes late," Derrington chided at Massie's arrival. The brunette loped across the sand, clad in her blue Ella Moss Cortez dress, Kate Spade black flats, and Prada sunglasses. Her brown extensions quivered in the soft wind.

Massie just bounded up to him and offered a smile. "Can't a girl be fashionably late?" It was her way of apologizing.

"Mind explaining this to me?" Derrington jiggled his cell phone in his hand. He pressed his thumb against a button and held it up to Massie's face. The screen flashed to life, and an old text message appeared.

**MBLOCK: Wow! I've just had such an intense convo w/ Plovert. I've never noticed how interesting he is! So weird!**

Immediately a wave of colour ravaged Massie's cheeks. "Right… um… yeah, well I had just had a conversation with him."

Derrington flicked through a couple more messages, as Massie resisted the urge to bite her lip.

**MBLOCK: he's so hilarious! Has he ever told you the 'back in black' joke?**

"Has he told you that? It's funny," Massie grinned, but Derrington interrupted her.

"Do you like him?"

"NO!" Massie blurted, louder than usual.

Derrington breathed through his nose. His lips were a thin, straight line. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"No," Massie repeated. _Lies,_ her conscience said.

"Go away," Massie snarled.

Derrington wore a confused look.

Massie fumbled over her words to recover herself, "No, I was talking to…" she looked around. "PLOVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed at the air behind Derrington. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Massie, what the hell?" Derrington asked, whipping his head behind him.

"What a dork. He was totally listening to us."

"Riiiiiight," Derrington said, clearly perplexed. "Back to the messages."

"Derrington, calm down," she told him with all the sincerity she could scrape together. "I'm dating _you_, not Plovert. That's the only thing that matters."

"I guess," Derrington said to his AE sandals.

Massie sensed he was unsure, so to make a point, she leaned over and pressed her GG Cherry Blast flavored lips on his cheek.

His cheeks flared red.

Suddenly, two hands that were clearly manicured from a kit bought at a dollar store covered Massie's view of Derrington's puppy-dog brown eyes. She staggered back a little, until she heard the annoying singy-songy voice.

"Guess whooooo?"

"The bloodsucking leech sheeeee-deevillll," Massie wanted to sing back.

"Um, Olivia?" Derrington said, and the flames on his cheeks extinguished.

Massie fake-smiled. "Hello, Ah-Livia, what's up?"

"Oh nothing just hanging around with my good friends!" the bleach blond pinched Derrington's cheek. She pulled up the spaghetti strap on her too-tight light pink Juicy Couture tank top.

Derrington kind of looked like anyone would when a friend they didn't really know all that way hugged them.

Massie resisted the grim urge to punch her.

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**10:40 A.M.**

**The Restaurant **

Plovert, Josh, Cam, Claire and Alicia sat in a circle at the round table as they devoured their breakfasts. Claire and Alicia were watching in disgust as the boys hungrily crowded hashbrowns and scrambled eggs into their mouths.

"Good food," Cam said, and gulped down his mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Cam!" Claire barked at him. "Take small bites! We're in a restaurant. And put your napkin on your lap." She patted her own serviette resting on the thighs her light wash 7 For All Mankind skinny jeans.

"Honestly Josh," Alicia seconded absently. She was still plotting how to get that first lip-lock with Josh.

"Geez Claire, sorry," Cam said sarcastically then plucked the serviette off the spotless white tablecloth with a flourish and dropped it on his lap.

"I'm just trying to be polite," Claire chided. "Anyways, you don't want people staring at you."

"I don't care," he shrugged. "I think it's _you _who don't want people to stare at me."

"What about us?" Josh asked.

"I don't care about you guys," Claire said, frustration swelling her blue eyes.

"I'm hurt," Plovert joked, his face loaded with mock-sadness. "And—oh look"—his face fell back to normal—"there's Olivia."

"Crap," Claire murmured under her breath.

The blonde walked past the waitresses, who all stepped away from her as she passed them. She took a seat beside Claire.

"Hi, Claire."

"Sure," Claire muttered.

"Ohemgee, Cam! You look so cute today!"

"Thanks Olivia, you look pretty," he replied.

"Excuse me," Claire vented, and stood upright. "I think I lost my appetite." She tossed her napkin onto the half-eaten plate of food and stormed headlong through the restaurant, the bottoms of her white Jimmy Choo flats (borrowed from Massie) slapping on the tile floor.

"I guess I should go too," Alicia shrugged, and stood upright.

"Hey, Leesh, want to come with me for a minute?" Josh asked.

Flickering her eyes back to Claire, then back to her boyfriend, the ebony-haired beauty shrugged again. "Sure."

The couple departed, and the table was awkwardly silent.

"Chris, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Plovert said nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Cam shot up from his seat. "Don't just leave me here with the bill!"

**The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver**

**10:50 A.M.**

**The Lobby**

Josh led his girlfriend through the crowds of people desperately trying to find out what room the triplets were staying in. He expertly maneuvered her past mad fans and reporters until they reached the beach.

"Josh, what are we doing _here_? Everyone is all the way over there." Alicia stabbed her finger in the direction of the other end of the beach.

Sand stretched out in a slight semi-circle, holding in the ocean. There was barely anyone on the part of the beach that they'd retreated to.

"Yeah… um… Alicia…"

"Spit it out," she told him.

"We haven't kissed yet!" he blurted.

Her heart spiked. "Um, yeah, I was really hoping we could do that soon."

Josh started to laugh. He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay…" he sucked in a deep breath. "So do you… want to?"

"Duh!" Alicia yelped, her voice dangerously teetering on the edge of a scream.

"Okay."

It was quiet and still for a moment, and then Josh shifted his weight so that he was a bit closer to her. His lips twitched and he moved in a little bit. Josh's eyelids closed, and Alicia quickly did the same. She puckered her lips and could feel his breath against her cheeks. She was so ready to kiss him—

A loud, ear-shattering, high-pitched scream slashed up the tranquil atmosphere.

Alicia froze and her eyelids flickered open. Before she could ask what the heck was going on, Plovert appeared suddenly, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god! That was"—he cackled—"hilarious! I thought—and then you—and you screamed so loud!"

At first, Alicia was sure he was talking to her. "Excuse me? I did _nawt _scream."

"I know, it was—" he snickered menacingly and pointed at Josh "—it was him!"

Josh's face was beet red. "Get _outta _here, Plovert," he said sharply. "We were in the middle of something."

"Come on!" Plovert put an arm over both their shoulders and pulled them closer. "You guys are a couple, it's not like you're not going to have another chance to kiss." He laughed once and added, "Unless Alicia's put off by that girly scream you just made."

He released them, dropped the soccer ball he was holding underneath his arm on the sand, and kicked it all the way down the beach.

"Sorry about that Leesh," Josh said to his sandals.

"That's okay," Alicia said even though it wasn't. "You know what? I actually feel kind of tired. I'm going to go lie down."

Without another word of fake explanation, Alicia took off down the beach in a speed-walk. If she could run, she would be halfway home by now.

**The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver**

**11:00 A.M.**

**The Beach**

"I can't believe he thinks she's pretty!"

"I can't believe you're going on about it after all this time, Kuh-Laire," Massie grumbled from behind her Star magazine.

The girls were basking in the hot sunrays, their picnic blanket laid out underneath them. Claire had joined Massie an hour ago, when the brunette was simply scanning the pages of her magazine and Claire stomped over, plopped down, and began rambling on about her experience.

"So he think she's pretty, so what? He was just being _nice_."

"No, _nice _would be saying, 'Thanks Olivia. You look nice too.'"

"Isn't that what he said?" Massie inquired, only semi-paying attention. She placed the magazine spine-up on her tanned legs and reached beside her, snatching the sunscreen and began squirting it onto her hands, careful not to get even a drop on her new rich red deep red Marc Jacobs bikini.

Claire scoffed. "Of course not! He said, 'pretty' – there's a _huge _difference!"

"Not really." Massie applied the sunblock to her arms and picked up her magazine again, shielding her face with the pages swelling with celebrity gossip.

"Massie, are you even listening?" Claire asked.

"Not really."

Claire's shoulders slumped. "Who am I supposed to talk to then?"

"Not really—"

"MASSIE!" Claire tore the magazine from Massie's fingers and tossed it aside.

"Kuh-laire, you do not seem to realize that I have problems of my own here."

"Oh really?" Claire settled balled hands onto her hips. "Like what? You've got a great boyfriend, you're rich _and _your pretty."

"Oh yeah?" Massie peeked over the lens of her BCBG sunglasses challengingly. "If Michael asks me out, I'll have to choose between Derrington and him."

"Yes, you've got to choose between an irresistible blonde soccer player and a handsome singer/actor. You're _so _hard done by. Besides, what makes you think he'll ask _you_ out?"

"Kuh-laire, I thought we were talking about _your _problems here!" Massie snapped.

"So you'll listen?" she perked up.

"Not really."

**Westchester **

**3:00 P.M.**

**Old Navy**

Kristen tiredly fished through a stack of brightly colored tank tops until she found the light blue one she desired. She pulled it out and tucked it underneath her armpit and started walking towards the fitting rooms.

Right now her friends were probably having the time of their lives and she was just stuck being boring old Kristen for another summer. The worst thing was, Dune wasn't even there. She only had Kemp, who wasn't exactly the type of friend who would go shopping with and watch sappy movies. They'd played soccer quite a bit together, but she had nobody to do real _girl _things with.

Chuckling at the thought of Kemp with hair curlers and pink nails, she collected the cardboard _This room in use! _card and fastened it around the doorknob of the orange colored dressing room she'd picked out. Closing the door behind her, Kristen tossed the jean Bermudas and tank tops she'd collected on the bench in front of the mirror in the crammed space. Of course, she would retire the Old Navy clothes once Massie got back, but for now she needed an affordable summer wardrobe.

After deciding which clothes suited her best, she took them to the counter and handed the clerk the money, other things on her mind as she headed out the door.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kristen was jarred back to reality. She looked around, noticing that she was standing between the detectors at the front door.

A couple people shopping and a petite blonde teenage cashier looked up at her.

"Uh…" the nervous employee stated, "Are you trying to steal that?"

Kristen glanced at the blue tank top underneath her arm. "What? No—I gave you twenty dollars!"

"I can't let you go, I'm afraid."

"But I paid you!" Kristen protested. "And I don't have any—"

A tall man in khaki pants and a blue dress shirt appeared beside her. "Hello dear, I'm the manager, you're going to have to pay for that."

Kristen gazed up at him in fright. She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. She couldn't believe this was happening—she was so embarrassed! Her cheeks blazed and her throat was dry. "I paid for it already," she croaked.

"Apparently you didn't." The manager tapped the detectors.

"But—"

"Do you have the money?" he asked her.

"I don't have any more, I paid you," she repeated for the fourth time.

He sighed. "Do I have to—"

Suddenly a long, manicured finger tapped his shoulder. Kristen felt her inside churn with happiness, surprise, relief and dismay at her savior.

"I can pay for that," the redhead remarked, and handed the man a twenty dollar bill.

The manager shot a warning glance to Kristen and strolled away. "Uh… have a nice day," the blonde said.

Kristen snapped her head to face Dylan. "Dylan?" she stammered.

"So you were trying to steal something?" Dylan chided as she turned her back on Kristen and trotted towards the entrance.

"Uh, no," Kristen snapped as she hurried up and fell into place with her ex-friend. "I _paid _them… I guess there was something wrong with the machines."

"Right."

"I did!" Kristen smacked Dylan's arm playfully.

"I know you did, gawd!" Dylan grinned. "So, what, you can hang out with me now that _Massie's _not around?" she said _Massie _like she was some horrible contagious disease.

Kristen wrinkled her brow. "No," she explained quietly, "I can hang out with you whenever I want to."

"When Massie's not around." Dylan added.

"Fine, I can't see you when Massie's around, but I miss you Dylan. I think we all do. I mean the sleepovers aren't so funny without you."

"Well, maybe Massie should have thought of that before she went and stole my Louis Vuitton bag."

**The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver**

**The Girl's Room**

**12:00 A.M.**

"Midnight," Claire announced to nobody in particular.

"I'll tell the media," Alicia mumbled through the darkness.

The girl's hotel room was pitch black. It was impossible to see a hand in front of your face. The only one asleep was Massie, who was exhausted and desperate for some rest.

"Claire?" Alicia asked. "I know I don't usually ask you for advice—"

"You _never _ask me for advice," Claire told her.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence.

"Do you miss Dylan?" Claire wanted to know.

"Is Massie sound asleep?" Alicia asked, almost answering the question at that.

"I'll check." With a squeak of the bed, Claire sat upright and said in a steady, normal voice through the darkness, "Massie, Olivia kissed Derrington today on the beach."

No response.

Claire flattened herself again. "She would have totally reacted to that, so she's dead as a doorknob."

"Do poor people actually _say _things like that?" Alicia scoffed.

Claire snickered. "No, I just made it up. Do you miss Dylan?"

After a slight, tense pause, Alicia sighed and admitted, "Yes."

"Massie does too."

"I know."

It was strange how they could have such a deep conversation that bonded them with such little said, but they carried on for the rest of the night, until the sun poked over the ocean. They discussed boy troubles (for instance, how Alicia felt that she couldn't kiss Josh as long as she knew he screamed like a little girly girl), plans to get rid of Olivia, gossip, problems and worries about high school.

By morning, Claire felt like she was talking to a different person.

**Vancouver, B.C.**

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**1:03 P.M.**

"I'm telling you Leesh," Josh explained, as he and Alicia crouched behind the corner of one of the hotel rooms, their backs against the blood red wallpaper, "_All _guys scream like girls when they're scared."

"I honestly don't know _how _I got dragged into this," Alicia mumbled under her breath. "Josh, you don't have to prove anything to me." She finger-ironed out a couple kinks in the fabric of her yellow short-sleeved Ella Moss Costa top.

"Yes, I do. I know I sounded wimpy when I screamed and I know it kind of freaked you out."

"It's okay." It wasn't okay.

Josh shook his head no. "Look, here comes Plovert. I'll scare him out of his wits."

"All right," Alicia said.

"Now move back a little, I can hear his footsteps coming out of the elevator."

"Fine." The Spanish beauty positioned her attractive form so that she was kneeling on her white DKNY Bermudas, and her cork wedges were resting on the ground. "I still don't know why I'm doing this."

"Shh," Josh placed his index finger to his lips and then turned around slowly. "Here he comes…" he mouthed.

Josh moved so fast that Alicia jumped a bit and fell onto her back. Her boyfriend's arms flailed as he threw himself in front of a very unsuspecting Massie and Derrington. Josh careened to the ground and landed on his stomach, flattening on the floor and waiting for a scream.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"I knew it!" suddenly he was on his feet. "I made you scream like a little girly girl!" he showed off a little dance.

"Why am I dating you?" Alicia snickered sarcastically.

"Oh geez, Leesh!" Josh sprang forwards to help her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and scooped her entire form up in his arms with ease. Alicia tied her arms around his neck and looked at him in astonishment.

"Wow, you're strong!" she beamed.

"Actually," Massie interjected, as he set Alicia down on her feet, "That was _me _who screamed."

Derrington was barely on the same planet they were on. He had his back to the wall, and he'd slid onto the ground. He was laughing so hysterically that a couple tears were actually running down his cheeks.

"You"—he gasped—"and then—you jumped—and your"—he choked a little—"and your face—your eyes were HUGE!" He broke into another string of barely understandable wheezes and then collapsed in a heap at Massie's feet.

"Wait, _you _screamed?" Josh looked at Massie, his face automatically reddening. "Well," he said quietly, "At least I scared Massie."

"Actually that wasn't you. I stubbed my freakin' toe."

"You did?" Derrington appeared at her side, his voice soft and caring. "Are you ok?"

Josh's eyes darted back to the ground where Derrington's crumpled form appeared there a moment before. "How did you—and then—"

"I'll see you later, then, Josh." Alicia nervously waved at Josh, and scurry-walked to the elevator.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derrington was asking.

Massie grinned at him. "Awww, you're sooo sweet!" She put a hand on his cheek and practically threw her mouth onto his. Derrington seemed taken aback, but he gave in and lifted her up off her feet.

"Great," Josh grumbled, balling his fists so hard his knuckles whitened. He stomped away from the couple. "I can't even make a _girl _scream."

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**5:30 P.M.**

**The Girl's Room **

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Claire said wistfully from her place, cross-legged on her bed, with a handful of gummies in a clammy palm.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alicia asked, just as she opened the door. "Kuh-laire, you're too young to go crazy. Not many sane people talk in Shakespearian-style to themselves."

Claire chucked a red gummy bear at Alicia. It hit the door as the raven-haired girl slid belly-first onto her bed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alicia asked.

"Yes." Claire shoved a couple bears into her mouth and chomped. "Why am I even _eating _these? I'm not even hungry." She chucked them at the wall and fell onto her back.

"Because they're from Cam, and you're crazy about him."

"I'm not lately. Can you believe he—"

"He called Olivia pretty because he was being nice and complementing her back because she told him that he looked cute or something."

"Okay, so how come _everybody _takes his side?"

"Because he's not acting like a crazy clingy old wife." Alicia rolled her eyes.

Claire sat bold upright, her mouth in a shocked 0. "I do _not _act like that! Are you crazy?"

"No, that's _your _job."

"Shut up!" Claire looked for something to throw. "Well, what about _you_? You're having guy trouble."

"How do you know that?" Alicia wanted to know.

Claire smirked. "I can look into your very soul. Plus, Josh called you over, so if you did kiss him, you'd still be making out."

"I would not!"

Claire looked at her knowingly.

"Fine, I would. He screams like a girl, all right? I can't handle that. He sounds girlier than me!"

"Alicia!" Claire's eyes bulged and she pointed behind her. "Look! It's Kemp!"

Alicia let a terrified shriek escape her lips.

Claire cracked up. She descended onto her back and exhaled heavily. "See what I mean?"

"Okay, point taken." Alicia slid off her own bed and climbed onto Claire's, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"We've never been close, you know? And now we're always talking. We've got so much more in common than I thought we did."

"I know," Claire said, and she smiled. "I wonder where Massie is."

"Oh, I think she's making out with Derrington."

"Probably," Claire laughed once.

"Have _you _ever made out with Cam?" Alicia wanted to know.

Claire thought for a minute. "Sort of. Not really," she said.

"I thought so."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Claire demanded, and sat upright.

"Welllll…" Alicia said through her teeth, placing her hands across her stomach, "I just think that you're not that type of person."

"I am so!"

"Yeah, sure."

"You're right," Claire moaned, and plunged back into her original position. "Guys are so stupid."

"Are you sure it's not _us?_"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure _we're _not being stupid?" Alicia asked. "I mean, think about it. Sure, Cam said Olivia was pretty, but he's human, and she _is _pretty sometimes. But he was just being nice. You're the one he's dating, right? And then with Josh…"

"With Josh," Claire remarked, "OK, I have the perfect one for this." She cleared her throat. "Josh is a great guy and he cares about you. I don't really think it's _his _fault that he screamed like a girl _once._ Plus, plenty of guys squeal like girls. And he's a nice guy so you should just be glad that someone like him likes you so much."

"Claire," Alicia stated after a pause, "We will _never _speak of this again, will we?"

"Of course not."

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**5:57 P.M.**

**The Guy's Room**

Massie sat on Derrington's lap in his empty hotel room, as the sun cast its rays through the window, reflecting on their faces that would have been glowing anyways. Derrington held his girlfriend tightly, and Massie clenched him back in a vice-like grip. They'd retreated into the room when they were shooed for showing "P.D.A" in the hallway. (Of course it was Plovert who shooed them.)

Now they sat kissing on the sofa, as they had been for the past ten wonderful minutes. Massie pulled back from Derrington lips for a moment to smile at him. "Okay, so do I look better than either of the Fairmont girls?" she showed off her mint green camisole and dark wash bermuda shorts, paired with rich purple flats. (She was semi - back to her shoes-and-shirt don't match style.)

The doorknob turned and clicked, indicating that someone was coming. Just as Plovert and Josh burst through the door with their soccer ball, Massie and Derrington moved away from each other, practically glittering with excitement.

They broke apart so fast that anyone would have known they'd been kissing a moment ago.

"Seriously dude, isn't it more romantic to make out on the beach?" Josh asked jokingly.

Everyone knew he wanted to do exactly that with Alicia.

"Yeah, you and your girlfriend don't have to do that in here." Plovert tossed the black and white ball down on the ground beside the door and plopped down on the couch beside Derrington. He shifted his weight so that Massie's legs draping across Derrington's shorts wouldn't touch him.

"Hey guys," Cam said, as he stepped through the open doorway. "It's called closing the door, try it sometime."

"Hey, it _was _closed," Derrington mentioned.

"Yeah while you two were making out."

"Hey, not on _our _couch, man! I watch TV on that," Josh stated.

"Gawd, you guys are so immature. We were just kissing," Massie muttered.

"I've got Kemp and Kristen on my laptop on the webcam!" Josh announced, his laptop resting on his lap as he sat on the bed.

In moments everyone was clustered around him, gazing at the screen. Kemp and Kristen's faces materialized onto the screen. Their backdrop was a lush green soccer field.

"Where are you guys?" Massie wanted to know.

"Hey Mass! We're at the soccer field on Kemp's laptop," Kristen explained. "We were just playing soccer."

"That's why you two look so sweaty," Massie snickered. Kristen had her hair up in a messy blonde ponytail, and she was wearing a simple tank top (Massie knew it was Old Navy, but she let it pass because she knew Kristen was just playing soccer and she'd ditch it before summer was over anyways) and Aero shorts. Kemp was just sporting his usual messy-hair look and a white t-shirt with his soccer shorts and cleats.

"We miss you," Kristen proclaimed, and Kemp nodded in agreement.

"Any Dylan sightings?" Massie demanded.

Kristen froze and Kemp said quickly, "Nope. Not a one. I guess she's scared she'll have to face everyone who hates her now that you know—"

"Kemp!" Kristen said quickly.

"Right, shutting up."

Suddenly, the door behind them opened and Claire and Alicia loped inside, laughing away.

"Ehmagawd! Are you talking on the Camweb?" Alicia asked.

"You mean the webcam?" Josh snickered

"Same thing," she said, in a very _whatever, I'm not into computers anyways _voice. She sandwiched in beside her boyfriend and Plovert, waving to Kristen.

Claire slowly inched in beside Cam, silently waving hello to Kristen. Cam stayed stone still beside her. Softly, she slid her fingers into his. Claire didn't feel any response, but she didn't move them anyways. It was nice just being beside him.

"How's life in Westchester?"

"The usual," Kemp replied.

It was that moment when Josh said to Kemp, "KEMP! DYLAN'S BEHIND YOU WITH A KNIFE!!"

To everyone's surprise, Kemp screamed so loudly and girlishly that Kristen's eyes bugged and she flinched back in surprise.

"I DID IT! YOU SCREAMED!!"

"Ehmagawd! You did it! And I didn't even care if you did or not because you're my boyfriend!! You're my BOYFRIEND!!" Alicia threw her arms around him.

"Excuse me, we've got to go back to the beach while it's still light out." Josh stood up, holding Alicia's hands in his. "I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

"Bye guys!" Alicia called over her shoulder, as the couple hurried to the door hand-in-hand. Unexpectedly, Josh halted, and pulled Alicia back a little. He placed one arm underneath her knees and the under her back, pulling her up into his arms as if they were newlyweds.

Suddenly, Claire felt Cam's fingers warm on hers and squeeze back.

Josh carried Alicia out the door. Alicia was practically glowing as she beamed and waved back to them.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen said, "What's wrong with them?"

"Long story," Plovert snickered.

***

They talked for a very long time. By the time it was over, it was 7:00, and the field that Kristen and Kemp lay on was dark. Kristen proclaimed that she and Kemp were going to stare at the stars for a while, (and she left out that Dylan was going to join them) and Plovert closed Josh's laptop and put it back on the bedside table.

"Who's up for some dinner?" Cam piped up.

"Me!" Claire and Plovert said together.

"I'll catch up," Massie said.

"I better change," Derrington remarked.

"We'll meet you guys down there, then?" Claire hoped.

"Sure," the couple said in unison.

As soon as the room was empty, Massie stood up, finger-ironing out her halter top.

"I guess I should go," she rubbed the back of her neck, teetering up and down on the heels of her purple flats.

"Yeah…" Derrington examined his brown AE sandals.

"But then again," she smirked, "I'm not very hungry."

"Me either." He grinned. He took a step forwards and slid his arms around her waist. Massie giggled.

And they began where they left off.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Making out

Webcams

Screaming

**OUT**

Freaking out

Camwebs

Olivia

Dylan


	14. October was busy

**WESTCHESTER**

**3:07 PM**

**LEAVING OLD NAVY**

Kristen gaped at Dylan, astonished. "Massie stole something from you?" she inquired.

"Well duh! She didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Why would she do that?" Kemp asked incredulously, seeming to materialize out of thin air.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Kristen shrieked.

"I've been here the whole time Kristen."

"No you haven't," Dylan contradicted. "You just walked out of Claire's." she pointed to the pink-clad store.

Kemp scoffed while turning red. "I was buying a present for Derrington."

"What…?" Kristen stared at him blankly.

"You'll understand once his birthday comes," Kemp assured her. "Anyways, why would she steal your bag?"

"I don't know. But that's why I stole her Prada."

"Have you been eavesdropping on us?" Kristen demanded of Kemp. "And Massie wouldn't steal from you, she'd just go out and buy something better." Kristen informed Dylan.

Kemp nodded in silent agreement.

"Oh yeah? Well explain where my bag is then," Dylan said, fire flashing in her green eyes.

"Perhaps you misplaced it," Kemp suggested, still in that overly helpful tone.

Dylan snorted. Only a loser would say perhaps instead of maybe. "I certainly did not," she snapped.

"Where was the last time that you saw it?" Kristen wanted to know.

"In Massie's hands," Dylan said icily.

"What…?"

"Remember the day right before her end of the school year party? We—"

"Good times, good times," Kemp interrupted, staring into space with a wistful expression on his face.

Kristen smacked the back of his head with the palm of her hand, snickering.

"Don't interrupt," Dylan barked, annoyed. "As I was saying, you, Massie, Claire, Alicia and I were all over in my house and while in my room Massie was holding my bag. Remember?"

"Not really," Kristen admitted.

"Remember Massie said to me, 'I like your bag Dylan' and I said like, 'Thanks, it's limited edition' and Massie said 'I'll have to steal it from you then'."

Kemp gasped loudly in mock horror at the very thought.

Kristen cinched her eyebrows. "I think she was just joking Dyl."

"Oh really? Once you guys left I went back and it was gone. Just like Massie!"

"Dun dun dun!" Kemp added teasingly. "For dramatic effect," he explained as the two girls stared at him.

"Kemp, go away," Dylan commanded, turning her attention to a tiny knot in her hair.

"Why are you even here?" Kristen added.

"I feel so unloved," Kemp fake-sobbed into his hands.

**WESTCHESTER**

**4:15 PM**

**DYLAN'S HOUSE**

"What does it look like again?" Kemp asked, searching under Dylan's bed.

"Well, it looks like a bag with two handles at the top. And it says Louis Vuitton in small letters on it. And it's twice the size of your head."

"Wow. Thanks for your detailed description Dylan," Kemp said sarcastically. He held up a mint green tote. "Is this it?"

"Kemp, do you really think that looks anything like the one I just described to you?"

"Actually yes, it does," he answered defiantly. "It looks like a bag, it has two handles, it says Louis Vuitton, and it's twice the size of my head." He held the tote up to his head in comparison

Kristen laughed then asked, "What colour was it?"

"It's turquoise with yellow and pink logos on it," Dylan responded without looking up.

"Maybe it fell out of the window," Kemp suggested.

"Kemp, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Dylan laughed loudly.

Kristen pulled her head out of Dylan's closet and went to investigate the ground beneath Dylan's window. She froze. "Um, Dylan? You might want to come and see this."

Dylan slipped off her bed and walked over to the window. She poked her head out and gazed down at a certain turquoise, yellow, and pink LV flattened on the ground covered in dirt and surrounded by bushes.

Kemp stabbed his head out unexpectedly between Kristen and Dylan. "AHAH!" he yelled triumphantly. "I was right! I WAS RIGHT!" He danced victoriously around the room.

"I guess I was uh, mistaken," Dylan muttered quietly, tugging at the bottom of her soft green Calypso shorts.

**FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**2:20 PM**

**THE MAID'S CLOSET**

"Tell me why we are in here again?" Claire hissed at Massie, accidentally tripping over a mop, which knocked a bottle of Tide onto the floor.

"Ow! That was my foot!" Alicia yelled. Massie clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

They heard brisk footsteps outside come to brief halt. Claire shrunk back into the shadows. In a moment the footsteps started up again. Alicia let out a sigh of relief.

"To answer your question Kuh-laire," Massie continued, while tightening her yellow Jill Sander belt, "We're going to break into The Freement Trio's room disguised as maids—well you'll be the maid and me and Alicia will be hiding in the cart—in order to take a peek at the audition criteria so all three of us will score a place as extras in their new, still-untitled movie."

"Why can't we just ask them?" Alicia asked innocently.

"Don't be retarded Alicia," Massie snapped, swinging her glossy hair over her shoulder. "Here, put these on Claire." She handed Claire a bundle of blue and white clothes.

"What's this?" Claire wrinkled her nose in disgust as she unfolded the maid's uniform. "Massie! How did you get this?"

"Sneaked it out of the laundry," Massie said proudly.

Claire pulled the dress on over her electric blue Forever 21 t-shirt and tied the white apron around her waist, her nose scrunched up in dislike.

"Get in the cart," Claire ordered, nodding towards the steel trolley hidden under a load of cleaning supplies while popping her white collar.

The girls giggled then obediently slipped underneath the curtains of the cart.

From inside Claire could hear Alicia saying, "I don't want any laundry detergent to stain my white Missoni shorts."

"Why did you wear white?" Massie asked. "I wore my jean William Rast shorts."

"And I wore my Roxy board shorts but you don't hear me complaining about this uniform." Claire added.

"What does that have to do with this?" Massie voice came out slightly muffled.

"Never mind. Can we please get a move on?"

"Well Claire, you're the one whose supposed to be wheeling us out of here," Massie said smartly.

"Don't mind me if I crash you guys into a potted plant or something," Claire smirked.

"Don't you dare!"

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

They waited twenty seconds before Claire carefully wheeled them out into the hall. "Wait! Where's their room?"

Massie's tanned arm poked out of the curtains holding out a piece of paper. Claire snatched it from her hand then quickly shoved it back inside as a group of young kids rounded the corners.

She looked down at the paper clutched between her fingers.

**ROOM #111**

**THE ROYAL SUITE **

**14****th**** FLOOR**

Claire rolled the cart into the nearest elevator. She jammed the _L14_ button twice. The elevator rattled to life and started to rise.

With a light 'ding!' the doors opened on the next level and an image of buttery blondness appeared in front of Claire's eyes.

Claire's eyes opened wide nervously. "HI AH-LIVIA," she said very loudly and pointedly.

"Hi Claire!" Olivia beamed. "Is it Halloween already?"

"Yeah, it's in three days," Claire said with a determined straight face. "What are you being?"

Olivia gasped. "I totally forgot! I, like, totally have to get one—wait…Halloween is at the end of October, not July…"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Claire said, wildly making it up in her head. "They um, changed it because um, October was busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"It was busy with…coldness and um, other engagements."

Olivia shifted her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You'd better go buy a costume, ASAP," Claire added. "You wouldn't want to be left out at the Halloween ball do you?"

"What ball?"

The elevator doors opened again and Claire shoved Olivia out. "Go buy your costume now, bye Olivia!"

"Wait! This is the wrong level!"

The doors closed and Olivia started waving frantically as Claire rose into the air.

Massie and Alicia both burst out laughing. "Nicely executed Claire," Massie commented.

"Thanks!"

The doors opened again, this time to introduce the 14th floor.

Cautiously she ushered herself of the elevator. There was no one around and all was still and silent. She wheeled the trolley slowing, trying to avoid making any sound that would shatter the peace and quiet up here in the most luxurious and expensive suites. She was surprised that Massie hadn't gotten one for them. She must still be working on that.

Claire glanced up at each passing door. _99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111._ She was there, standing in front of the door very stupidly wearing a maid's outfit that was three sizes too big. What should she do now?

**WESTCHESTER**

**5:45 PM**

**THE SOCCER FIELD**

"Those are pathetic!"

Dylan looked down at her lavender heart covered platform sneakers. "Excuse me?"

Kristen sighed and shook her head.

"Dylan, platform shoes and soccer do not mix," Kemp stated wisely.

Kristen gaped at her. "Are you wearing a tennis outfit?" she inquired.

Dylan crossed her arms over her lavender v-neck striped hoodie dress, looking defiant. "I didn't know what else to wear okay?"

"Try soccer shorts and a t-shirt," Kemp suggested helpfully.

Dylan wrinkled her nose. "Ew. The closest I have to those are that disgusting soccer uniform from that time when we were forced to play on the Sirens. I'm not wearing that old thing again, it's ancient!"

Kemp snickered at the memory of Dylan falling flat on her face on her attempt to kick the ball.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dylan demanded angrily.

"I love it when you're angry!" Kemp said gleefully.

Dylan tossed her red curls aside and turned his back on Kemp. "I didn't want to play soccer anyway. I'll just watch."

"You sure?" Kristen didn't want her friend to feel left out.

"Positive."

"Okay then. But you join in whenever you want. On my team ahb-viously."

***

"OVER HERE!" Kristen screamed for the seventh time. "DYLAN—PASS IT TO ME!"

"I can't!" Dylan cried. "He's right behind me!"

"All the more reason to get the ball to me!" Kristen moaned as Kemp easily stole the ball from Dylan and started maneuvering in the opposite direction. She was quickly at his side and with a smooth kick she got the ball back but Kemp leaped in front of her, feet flailing with perfection, blocking her way.

Kristen made a fancy swerve around him but he instinctively sidestepped in front of her again. She regretfully passed Dylan the ball.

Kemp spun away from her and was at Dylan's heels in seconds. "Over here!" Kristen called into the air, waving her arms. Once again Kemp stole the ball and ran fast to the other end of the field.

"I don't want you on my team anymore," Kristen muttered under her breath.

**FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**2:41 PM**

**ROOM #111**

"Kuh-laire!" Massie hissed. "What're you doing? You've been standing out here like a moron for ages!"

"It's so stuffy and cramped in her," Alicia complained loudly.

"SHH!"

"Does the maid just walk in through the door?" Claire asked nervously.

"No, she climbs in through the window," Massie snapped.

"Well should I at least knock? You didn't happen to swipe the key did you?"

"What do you think I am Claire? A thief? I don't care if you knock or not, there's probably nobody in there. Just get in!"

"How can I get in without a key?"

"Just. Get. In," the devil under the cart snarled.

Claire took a deep breath then balled her hand into a fist, and struck the door three times. She counted the seconds silently in her head. Once Claire reached fifty seconds she tried again, knocking louder. "Room service?" she called timidly, rapping the door lightly, and the shake in her voice rocked her call into a question.

"Louder!" Massie hissed.

Claire repeated herself loudly. "Room service!"

"Maybe they don't need room service," Alicia whispered.

"Who doesn't need room service?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Them."

"Maybe we should just go," Claire suggested.

"No way." Massie popped out from the cart. Alicia tried to follow but Massie shoved her back in.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing?" Claire whisper screamed. "There's probably a dozen security cameras in this hallway!"

"They're not on," Massie whispered in her ear, smirking.

"How do you know…?" Claire asked suspiciously.

Alicia crawled out of the cart to listen.

"It was quite simple really," Massie shrugged modestly. "Some people follow trails of paper bills like a dog follows bones."

Claire's mouth dropped open. Alicia cuffed Massie's shoulder. "Brilliant!"

"It was easy from there. The cameras are timed to stay on 24/7 but you can schedule them so they turn off for an hour or so. Just make sure we get out of here by 3:30."

"Done." Alicia nodded.

"Done," Claire added.

"And done," Massie confirmed. "Now let's break into this thing!" She pulled a silver instrument from her pocket.

"What's that?" Claire asked. It looked oddly familiar.

"Lock picker," Massie beamed.

"Where'd you get it?"

"From your brother."

Claire gaped. "For what price?"

"I stole it actually."

"And I thought thieving only ran in _my_ family," Alicia laughed.

Massie inserted the sharp end of the silver lock picker into the doorknob, flicked a tiny switch, and then turned the instrument counter-clockwise.

"If we were just going to do this why did I have to dress up as a maid?" Claire demanded angrily.

"I was hoping someone would let you in. This was just my backup plan."

Massie wiped her sweaty palms on her black Burberry Prorsum cutoff t-shirt. With a satisfying 'click!' Massie withdrew the lock picker and pushed the door open. Once the door was shut and locked the three girls exchanged high fives. There victory was somewhat dented when they heard a low growl. Massie slowly turned around and met the fierce eyes of…well she wasn't exactly sure what it was but it sure looked dangerous.

Alicia noticed the animal too. She let out a high-pitched glass-breaking blood-curdling shriek as the creature flickered its ears and rose to its feet.

"I think we woke it up," Claire whispered breathlessly, grabbing Alicia's hands and backing up against the wall.

The animal got up from its royal purple cushion and growled again menacingly. It inched towards them, unblinkingly.

Alicia, Claire, and Massie all opened their mouths and screamed at the top of their lungs. Massie's perfectly tanned hand reached for the golden doorknob, knocking Claire and Alicia's hands out of the way. Her own fingers slipped as she wrenched at it.

"Hurry up!" Alicia bellowed, her face full of terror.

"I'm trying!" Massie gasped desperately. "Ugh! How do you open this thing?" She felt like crying.

"You guys," Claire whispered. "I don't think it's going to hurt us."

The creature's appearance was leopard-like, yet it was only about three feet long. Its short fur was a tawny color splotched with black spots. There were two black lines on both sides of its face and it sported a black-banded tail. If Massie hadn't felt so scared she'd have thought the exotic, wild cat was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," Claire breathed, as if reading Massie's thoughts.

"With a ridiculous sense of humor," Massie muttered.

"What is it?" Alicia scrunched up her nose. "Some form of Canadian monkey?"

Claire stared at her in disbelief. "It's not a _monkey_!" she exclaimed.

"Then what is it Miss. Smarty-pants?"

Claire didn't answer.

Something struck in Massie's head. "You guys seriously don't know what that is?" she asked, tossing her hair all high and mighty-like.

"Do you?" they both asked her.

"Of course," Massie scoffed, as if it should've been obvious.

"You didn't seem to know when you were freaking over it a minute ago," Alicia accused.

"You were freaking too."

"It looked like it was going to eat us!"

"What is it Massie?" Claire asked. "Looks like a painted cat."

"It's a um, you know, the Freement's pet. The um, mini leopard. I can't believe you guys didn't know about it."

"An ocelot!" Claire exclaimed suddenly.

"Right. Finally," Massie nodded with a roll of her eyes.

Alicia frowned. "But it doesn't look like as cute as the pictures were. The ones printed in US Weekly."

"Really? I think he looks adorable," Claire declared, inching slowly towards the ocelot. "What's his name again?"

"Paintball," Massie supplied. Claire moved closer and the ocelot backed away, yawning..

"You guys we're wasting time," Massie said, snapping back to sergeant mode. "Quick! Search every inch of this room for any possible information leading to us landing a role in this movie."

"I'd greatly like to know the name of this movie," Claire muttered, lifting up the pillows on the bed half-heartedly. The ocelot had lost interest in them and gone back to sleep.

"Kuh-laire," Massie rolled her eyes. "They're not going to keep the criteria underneath their pillows!"

"You never know," Claire shrugged and moved onto the next bed.

"Just imagine," Alicia sighed dreamily, falling onto one of the beds. "Michael Freement may have slept on this mattress." She buried her face into the pillow then repeated her actions on the other two beds after Claire had finished searching beneath the pillows.

"I don't see why all three sleep in the same room," Massie mused. "That must get kind of embarrassing."

Claire and Alicia paid no attention to her.

Massie quickly scanned every surface top and yanked open drawers. Alicia headed for the closet.

"Ehmagawd!" she exclaimed. "Massie, check out their closet!"

Massie's eyes widened as she peered in. The closet had all the summer desirables, bright MJ flip flops in all the hot colors, shimmering Chanel totes, precious Alexander McQueen shorts, Stella McCartney tanks, and gorgeous DvF draped viscose jersey dresses.

"Wow," Massie breathed in awe. "I would love to have this closet."

Alicia started shifting through Sasha and Sara's makeup counter. "Ehmagawd, I have this too!" she was holding up a gleaming diamond shaped bottle of Lancôme limited edition Precious Carat lip gloss jewel in Diamond Splendor. "I don't believe it!" she squealed, "I use the same lip gloss as Sasha and Sara!"

Massie wrinkled her nose. "You do?" she questioned. "It's from like, three years ago you know."

Claire gasped suddenly.

"What?" Massie's head shot up like a bullet and she was at Claire's side in seconds. "Did you find something?"

Claire showed her the thick black Twilight book she held in her hands. Wedged inside it like a bookmark between pages 230 and 231 was a small piece of white scrap paper.

"Yes!" Massie breathed, her Stride gum flavored breath crashed against the side of Claire's face as she reached over and pulled the paper out of the book.

Alicia and Claire standing on either side of her, Massie read aloud. The loopy writing was exceptionally hard to read. Why didn't the writer type it?

_Hey guys—_

_The hotel is going to host a party/dance soon and we've decided to use that instead of formal auditions to scout the talent. As the know, we're not really looking for acting, more for looks. I've got it all under control, keep it a secret. Make sure all three of you show up as your alter egos. You're helping us find that lucky girl._

—_Laney_

"A dance?" Alicia asked no one in particular. Her wide eyes lit up excitedly. "What a great idea! Wonder when it is. I've got the perfect outfit for it! My brilliant blue—"

But Massie toned her out. There were a million questions racing through her mind. _'More for looks'— what kind of looks? Casual? Sophisticated? Dramatic? Simple? What should I wear? Who is Laney? Alter egos? What alter egos? Why do all three have to show up? This person has got _what_ all under control? Why should it be a secret? When would the dance be? Would the paparazzi be there? What are they looking for in this 'lucky girl'? 'Lucky GIRL'. Girl, not girls. Not plural. They weren't casting more then one? _

"I have to be that one," Massie said to herself. She shoved the paper back into the book and snapped her fingers twice. "Let's go."

Alicia settled herself into the cart. Massie followed. Claire sighed then grabbed the handlebars and drove them out the door, down the hall, and back into the elevator. The cart's rattling made Massie's ears vibrate. Claire guided them safely back to the maid's closet and pretended to be searching for some cleaning supply as she waited for a group of tourists to amble by. It was a relief to get out of the cramp, dark space to enter another cramped, dark space—slightly larger though. Claire flicked the closet lights on and started ripping off the maid uniform.

"You should keep that for Halloween," Alicia suggested.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that something _you_ would rather do?" She scrunched the clothes up in a tight ball and hurled it at Alicia. She ducked quickly as the cloth ball came flying up to her face but she wasn't fast enough. Claire's ball made contact with the top of Alicia's forehead.

Massie giggled as Alicia staggered backwards and knocked down several bottles of cleaner.

"Not nice Claire," Alicia snapped, snatching up one of the fallen bottles and pulled her hand back to throw it at Claire. Claire quickly took a step backward and leaned on the light switch, sending the closet into darkness.

"Ahh!" Alicia shrieked in surprise. There was a clattering noise as the bottle fell from her released grip.

"Turn that back on Claire," Massie ordered, annoyed.

"As long as Alicia doesn't throw anything solid at me," Claire bargained.

"Anything _solid_?" Alicia sneered. "I'll gladly throw fistfuls of air at you then."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Claire beamed, still not turning on the lights.

"Never mind," Massie snapped. "I'll turn the lights on." She groped in the darkness and accidentally bumped into Alicia.

Alicia staggered backwards once more and crashed into a shelf stocked full of cleaning supplies. The whole shelf tipped over and dozens of containers rained on the two girls, tipping its contents over them.

"AHH!" Alicia and Massie screamed as they scrambled blindly underneath the fallen shelf, trying to break free.

Claire covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to let the other girls know she was laughing.

From outside the closet a voice drifted in, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

The girls froze, wide-eyed. There were loud brisk footsteps of someone walking towards them. Claire flicked the lights back on and slammed herself against the door to stop the person from the other side from opening it. Massie and Alicia rushed to her side to help.

With the weight of all three girls the door couldn't open.

From outside they heard, "It seems to be jammed. I wonder if the staff knows."

"I'm sure they do," a second voice said.

"Let's report this anyway."

More footsteps. Claire closed her eyes and counted silently.

"Nice job Claire," Massie whispered sarcastically.

"My outfit is completely ruined," Alicia moaned, tugging the collar of her pink RL polo away from her neck.

"Mine too," Massie said, glaring at Claire.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly they surveyed the mess on the floor. "We'll have to clean up quickly then get out of here."

She sprung into action, randomly capping bottles and placing them on any elevated surfaces. Massie uprighted the fallen shelves and Alicia found a broom to sweep away the mess. It didn't help much and they soon gave up.

"Let's go, quick!" Massie commanded, pushing the door open and darting out, keeping her head lowered with her hair swinging across her face. Alicia and Claire both did the same and they skittered nervously back to their hotel room where they each collapsed on their bed with relief after changing out of their ruined clothes.

Claire was the first to sit up. "I don't understand," she said, perplexed. "Why are they using a party instead of auditions?"

Massie glanced around, as if to check if anyone was listening. Then she leaned closer to Claire and whispered in a low voice, "So they can catch us off guard," she muttered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Claire still looked puzzled.

"Well, they'll be able to examine us for a long time and analyze how we act with other people, how we normally move, how we look and dress, everything we do when we're not under the pressure that formal auditions bring. They want to see how we really act."

"Then why can't they just pick some random well-dressed people anywhere, like at the mall?"

Massie heaved a sigh. "Don't ask me. But I think they want Michael, Sasha, and Sara there to see which of the guests they can connect with."

"Hang on," Claire breathed, "But if Michael, Sasha, and Sara are going to be there in person won't everyone act very un-normal? People always freak out when there are celebrities around. Even if they're the most self-absorbed person in the world they'd still go up to the Freements and flatter them to death just for a part in the movie."

Massie's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "That's right," she breathed. "They must be going in disguise," she muttered, more to herself then Claire.

"What?" Alicia barked, bouncing off her bed and jumping up on Massie's. "Did you just say that the Freement trio would be going…in a disguise?"

"I'm almost positive," Massie nodded, thinking hard. "They must be."

**FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**7:11 PM**

**THE GIRLS' ROOM**

"Let's go over our game plan once more," Massie said, pacing the room. A notice had gone up just this morning that a casual party and dance will be held tonight at 7:40 for anyone who wants to come and have fun. Massie was happy to have extra warning; she had spent the whole of yesterday choosing her outfit.

"The party starts at 7:40 and ends sometime near 11:00. We walk in at 8:00, as if we had better things to do then go to the party."

"Point," Alicia lifted her notorious index finger.

"Then we'll have one drink and meet up with the boys and dance our legs off till 8:30. All the while be on the lookout for anyone who might look like the Freements or anyone observing our every move from the shadows."

Massie pulled out several sheets of paper from the folder balanced on her lap. "I've done some exclusive research on the web," she declared. "Here are some past fake names that the trio have used at hotels and stuff." She shoved the first page in front of Alicia and Claire.

"These are past disguises they have used to leave or get into places without the paparazzi swarming them." Massie showed them several pictures of the trio wearing wigs and dark sunglasses as they tried to check out of their resorts unnoticed.

Alicia frowned, "We're never going to find them in the crowd though."

"Yes we will," Massie said optimistically. "We have to. And, we'll be the only ones looking too." She tossed her freshly washed hair over her shoulder.

Alicia blew frantically on her Bastille My Heart colored O.P.I. nails, hoping that the vibrant red nail lacquer would hurry up and dry.

"We should get ready," insisted Claire.

"Yes," Massie agreed, already headed for the closet. She changed carefully into her fitted red Dolce & Gabbana metallic-leather dress which looked amazing with her killer tan—thanks to a bit of sun and Dior Bronze Self-tanner. Around her waist she strapped a super wide gold D&G metal corset belt. The contrast was dramatic and regally elegant. Massie was quite proud of herself as she slid her feet into four inch black patent Jimmy Choo open-toe heels, her light pink (O.P.I. nail lacquer in Tickle My France-y) toenails exposed. She dabbed on a light shading of Nars eye shadow (in Night Snow), blush, mascara, and GG Blackcurrant-flavored lip gloss. Her hair was teased and hanging down her back in luxurious, gleaming waves.

Massie presented herself proudly as she burst from the door of the bathroom. "Ta-da!" she placed her hands on her hips and grinned toothily. "What do you think?"

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia and Claire exclaimed in unison. "10!"

"Thank you," Massie accepted their praise graciously. "You both look wonderful too!"

Alicia was wearing a gold metallic beaded RL dress with gold Stuart Weitzman pumps. Gorgeous glasstone Chanel earrings dangled from her ears. Her hair was pulled up in a sleek and shiny high ponytail and her arms and legs shone with a dusting of gold body shimmer. Even Claire looked good, for her, dressed in a gray and gold Forever 21 flapper dress and Massie's blue and black striped Prada heels. She was in the middle of dabbing Quartz colored Estee Lauder Gloss to her thin lips.

"Ready to go?" Claire asked headed for the door.

"One second," Massie dashed to her wooden jewelry box on her bedside table without a single wobble in her sky high heels, suddenly remembering something. She hooked a pair of H. Stern feather-imitated earrings in 18 karat yellow gold with diamond accents into her ears.

"Ten point two!" Claire called from the doorway. Massie grinned while Alicia turned away so they couldn't see the jealousy gleaming in her eyes.

"Let's go," Massie led the way as the three of them marched through empty halls towards the elevator. Even several floors above they could still hear the music blasting from the ballrooms.

* * *

"Eh. Ma. Gawd!" The girls gasped as they entered the magnificent ballroom at exactly eight-o-clock. The floors were so laminated you could easily see your reflection in them, the walls were covered with soft, burgundy velvet, long airy white curtains bordered the tall windows that let in the moonlight, a vividly spinning disco ball swirled and twinkled above them. The back doors were flung open for anyone who wanted to take a romantic stroll around the garden. Claire eagerly eyed the many expensive looking desserts in glass bowls set on velvet-clothed tables against the walls.

The first person Massie recognized was Olivia. She was wearing a gauzy pink Vivienne Westwood cocktail dress and tons of makeup. Massie suddenly got a bright idea. "Olivia!" she called, waving a thin arm in the air elegantly.

"Shh!" Claire hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," Massie winked at them. "Olivia, over here!"

Olivia turned and her happy smile slid off her face. Her brow furrowed as she walked towards them. "You guys were trying to trick me," she pouted.

"What…?"

"Halloween isn't until October, I told you!"

They burst out laughing. "Olivia, we were being sarcastic," Alicia said convincingly.

"We thought you knew," Massie cackled. "Sorry you were naïve enough to believe it."

"Oh," Olivia unwrinkled her forehead and grinned. "Oops."

"Wanna go grab a drink?" Massie offered kindly.

"Sure!" Olivia enthused. "I'm so thirsty, I've been dancing for the past twenty minutes."

"With who?" Claire asked, tight-lipped.

"Oh, you know. The guys and some other random people I don't know."

"Slut," Alicia coughed into a curled fist.

They reached the table containing a crystal bowls of punch and paper cups. Alicia wrinkled her nose. "Paper may be all right for writing but for drinking? I don't think so."

"Ah-greed," said Massie.

"Big deal," Claire shrugged, ladling bright pink punch into her cup. Massie snatched it out of her hand once the cup was full.

"I'm allergic to peanuts, do you think there's any in here?" she thrust the cup under Olivia's nose.

Olivia took it and sniffed daintily. "I don't think so."

"Good," Massie reached for the cup but retracted her hand with a shriek. "Ewww!!!"

Heads turned to face her direction. Massie quickly backed up, pulling Alicia and Claire with her. "There's a spider in that cup Olivia! Don't drink it!"

As she suspected, Olivia leapt up and screamed shrilly. The cup fell from her hands and splattered all over her dress on its way down.

All the people around them screeched and jumped away, leaving Olivia in the center dripping with punch. Where the fluid had touched her dress was completely transparent.

Massie, Alicia, and Claire howled with laughter and quickly scurried away, Olivia's eyes bored holes at their retrieving backs.

"Look! There they are!" Claire pointed into the crowd.

"Where, where?" Alicia shrieked un-controllably.

"Not _them_," Claire clarified, "the _boys_."

"Oh."

"Let's get this party moving," Massie declared, walking briskly towards Derrington.

**FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**8:31 PM**

**THE BALLROOM**

Massie gasped with exhaustion as she stumbled towards the punch bowls, Alicia (hand in hand with Josh) and Derrington on either side of her. They'd all been dancing for a thirty minutes straight according to the huge clock on the wall and as fun as it all was, Massie's Choos were killing her feet and she was dying of thirst. Yet, who needed the gym if they could dance instead?

Suddenly, Alicia punched her in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Look!" Alicia breathed excitedly. She tilted her head and pointed with her chin towards a group of three females and a male with their heads close together in deep conversation.

"How do you know that's them?" Massie whispered. Then she realized. The tall red-haired girl had a strangely familiar lock of blond hair poking out from under her wig. Massie looked into their faces. Indeed, they were very familiar and recognizable. Massie's eyes widened. "That's them," she gaped, unaware of Derrington's puppy-dog brown eyes upon her.

Just at that moment the male—Michael obviously—turned his brown-instead-of-blond-haired head around and after glancing their group up and down, gazed intensely straight into Massie's eyes for the second time. Bright amber clashed into brilliant, electric blue and Massie knew, in that one second when their eyes met, that they were meant to be.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Brilliant, Electric Blue

Dances

Halloween in July

**OUT**

Puppy-dog Brown

Auditions

Halloween in October


	15. Oh no she dinnit!

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**The Ballroom**

**July 28****th **

**8:35 P.M.**

Claire, noticing Massie's and Michael's intense eye-gazing, could practically feel the jealousy attacking Alicia's insides. Alicia side-glanced at the blonde, and let a_ file_ show off on her cherry red lips.

A minute crawled by in silence then Massie finally broke eye contact and turned to face her friends. "Let's go be social," she volunteered, wearing a schemed grin, a fresh coat of Blackcurrant GG lip gloss already sparkling on her lips.

Alicia and Claire trailed behind Massie like bodyguards, pushing through the crowd, until they came face-to-face with the three stars they thought they'd never meet.

Claire almost cried out, "Ehmagawd! Sasha, Sarah and Michael Freement!" But a concealed jab in the arm from Massie jarred her back to reality, and she realized that they were supposed to be _undercover_. Which meant no autographs. Wouldn't it be awkward for an ex-actress to ask one of her fellow actresses for an autograph though? Maybe it was better this way.

"Hey, noticed you guys haven't been dancing much; want to hang out with us?" Massie offered helpfully, with an innocent and irresistible grin.

Sasha, Sarah and Michael each exchanged a wondering glance, as if they were all asking each other the exact same question: _does she know? _

Claire quickly jumped in with her acting skills in play. "We're visitors here, are you?" she asked like a clueless tourist.

While Claire wooed Sasha, Sarah and Michael into hanging with them, she quickly analyzed Sarah's outfit. She wore liquid leggings over a long, well-fitted dark red tunic, and impossible-to-find leather Versace ankle boots. Her famous pink neon-nails brightened up the outfit. A long, waist-length vivid red wig was trailing down to the small of her back and a pair of Kate Spade sunglasses, that Massie owned herself, covered her narrowed eyes.

"Cool sunglasses," Massie said, not sure if she was interrupting Claire or not. Claire didn't seem offended and she went on. "I have the same pair." _But I'm not stupid enough to wear them dancing._

"You do?" Sarah's velvety voice made a question as she touched the rim of the glasses with the tip of her finger. Her nail polish flickered in the lights from the disco ball.

"Hey Massie!" Derrington was suddenly beside her. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Massie, that's Claire, Alicia, and this is Derrington," Massie explained to them, careful not to mention that he was also her steady boyfriend.

Derrington shook hands with each of them, totally buying their disguises. "I haven't seen you at the hotel but you guys still look familiar? Say, have I seen you on telev—_ouch_!" he yelped as Massie smashed her open-toe Choos onto his stiff black-and-white Pumas. Derrington glanced at her, demanding explanation with his puppy-dog brown eyes.

Derrington's eyes were cute when he was mad, but not as mysterious as Michael Freement's steely blues.

But she gave in anyways, and as usual denied it. "Kuh-laire, puh-leeze watch where you're stepping," she snapped. Just to show that she was a great friend and could be really forgiving, she added, "I know you didn't meant to."

"But, I didn't even—"

Cam came to Massie's rescue. He popped his head through an open space between Derrington's shoulder and Massie's shoulder, and grinned at their new party-mates. "Hi, I'm Cam," he said, and outstretched a welcoming palm.

Sarah shook it, and then Sasha, but Michael remained stationary. "I'm Tiffany, this is Lucia and Drake."

"Hey, no need to be shy, man!" Cam slapped Michael's, er, Drake's, shoulder playfully. Michael flinched.

"Um, Cam?" Claire whispered beside him, "You don't just smack a guy when you just meet him."

"News flash Claire, guys do." Cam shot her a toothy grin.

"Can you at least just try to be polite for once? We just met them."

"Why are you freaking out like this?"

"I am _not _freaking out!" her voice cracked from her mouth louder than expected. "Um," she squawked, once everyone in the circle was staring at her and Cam. "Cam, let's talk outside." She grabbed his hand and tried to lead him from the group, but he pulled away.

"Why can't we talk here?"

"_Because_ I want to talk to you _privately_," Claire insisted, hissing.

Cam looked concerned. "Are you ok? You've been acting kind of distant. You wanna dance?" He reached out for her hand.

"Um, I am _not _in the mood for dancing anymore," Claire grumbled, pulling back and glaring at him through her usually friendly blue eyes.

Cam ran a hand through his naturally messy-but-cute black hair and sighed. "Don't freak out here, please. I'll talk if you want me to." He lowered his voice as if it was a secret.

Claire's face contorted into a glower. "I am _not _freaking out, Cam!"

"You kind of are…" Josh whispered from the sidelines.

"Shut _up, _Josh! People are staring," Cam muttered, embarrassed.

"I wonder why," Josh coughed.

Massie placed a hand on her forehead and breathed deeply. _Why Gawd, why now? Why when she was just getting to know the Freements! Stupid Claire, stupid Cam! _

"Ignore them," Massie advised, whirling around to face Sasha, Sarah and Michael. "I'm sorry," she apologized on their behalf. "They do this a lot. I don't know why they're dating."

Derrington had obviously heard, because he scrunched up his eyebrows. "Massie!"

"You know what Cam?" Claire asked, in a tone that the small group could hear, but hardly anyone else could. "Just leave me alone tonight, ok?"

Josh volunteered a few quiet _ooooooooohs! _And Plovert chimed in with, "Oh no she dinnit!"

"Fine!" Cam snarled, and stomped through the crowd towards the door.

"Crap, c'mon guys, let's go follow him," Derrington told Josh and Plovert.

"Aw, man," Plovert moaned.

"Plovert, where did you come from?" Massie asked.

"Over there—" he pointed, but she waved him away.

"Go! Go, then!"

"'Bye Mass," Derrington said quickly, and stole a kiss from her. He gave her a quick squeeze-hug and rushed off with the guys.

Massie felt her stomach tug in all directions, just like she felt when Derrington dumped her at Skye Hammilton's party the summer before.

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend," Sarah smiled.

Massie felt herself blush, even though she didn't want to. "Not really," she said, "Just more like a guy I've gone out with a couple times—we're really close and uh, we've gone on a couple dates."

"Oh."

"It's complicated," Massie lied. It wasn't complicated at all—he was her boyfriend and she wanted to go out with the handsome movie star, but she still wanted to go out with him at the time. _Hello._

Maybe it _was _a little complicated.

She snapped back to reality as Claire appeared at her side, on the verge of crying. "Massie, I don't, um, feel well. I'm going back to the room, ok?"

"Kay, later gater."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Massie, we should go with her."

"What?" Massie turned to face the Spanish beauty. "Why?"

"Just being a good friend and all." Alicia winked, and said to Michael, Sarah and Sasha/ Drake, Lucia, and Tiffany, "It was really nice to meet you. Shame we can't talk any longer. Did I mention how hawt your outfits are?" Alicia beamed at them. "C'mon Mass."

"Thanks, see you around." Michael spoke for the first time and Massie felt shivers running down her spine. Not just at hearing his voice live but because he had smiled a smile just for Alicia who was now basking in his glow like a lizard under the sun.

**The Fairmont Hotel The Lobby**

**July 28****th**

**8:56 P.M.**

Claire made a beeline for the elevator, holding in her tears as best as she could for the benefit of her non-waterproof M.A.C. mascara. She could still hear "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé floating through the open ballroom doors. Who would be able to sleep tonight with all the music?

Claire stabbed the up button several times before the elevator doors yanked apart. Luckily for her, the elevator was empty. Pretty much everyone in the hotel was in the ballroom. She hurried inside, swallowing another round of tears bubbling up.

The doors pushed shut again, when suddenly four perfectly manicured fingers poked in, holding the door. Immediately they pushed back apart, and Alicia and Massie scurried in, their heels click-clacking on the expertly buffed floors.

"Kuh-laire, what was that all about?" Massie demanded, ah-bviously really pissed off that Claire left in the middle of their conversation with the Freement trio and that she hadn't had more time to show off her killer outfit.

Claire let out a long, heaving sob that hurt her chest. She sniffed loudly and wiped away black clots of mascara with the back of a clammy hand as a response. "You guys didn't have to come after me."

Massie sighed and slid an arm around Claire's shoulders, side-hugging her. "Yes we did. Guys are dumb Claire, get used to it."

"Cha, right," Alicia muttered. Massie and Claire glared at her, and she quickly added, "I mean, sometimes they are. Sometimes they can be very entertaining."

"You made out with Josh, didn't you?" Claire tried to smirk but it came out as a sniffle.

Alicia beamed proudly.

"So what's the reasoning behind the rain on everyone's parade?" Massie asked, her lips pulled back into a hidden smile.

"Funny. I don't mean to be so grumpy! I honestly don't know why I'm so crazy lately." Claire placed her head in her hands and squeezed clumps of her newly-cut and curled blonde hair.

"Here, put on this." Massie handed Claire a tube of her coconut flavoured GG. Claire gazed at it confusedly.

"What do I do with _this_?" she asked.

Massie snorted. "Put it on your lips, ahb-viously!" she giggled.

Claire touched her dry, chapped lips with the tip of her finger and then applied a very thin layer and handed it back to Massie. Massie insisted that Claire keep it, so she dropped it in her bag and sighed.

"I think my tears are tapped out." Claire pushed a couple more beads of salty tears away from her eyes with the corners of her hands.

"Let's just go back to the room," Alicia suggested as the doors in front of them thrust open.

Massie scrunched up her forehead. _She_ wanted to go back to the party.

**Westchester**

**The Soccer Field**

**July 29****TH**

**6:30 P.M.**

"Stop, stop!" Dylan screamed, staggering after Kristen and Kemp, clutching her sides. She dropped to her knees in the cool, dewy grass. "I can't run anymore! I'm gonna fall apart!"

"Dylan," Kristen moaned, as she turned on her heel and jogged back to Dylan's crumpled form on the ground. "You've only been running for three minutes!"

"Are you kidding me? Three minutes is how long Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl runs, and I've been running for what seems like three years!" Dylan rubbed her thigh, which was barely covered up by her v-neck lemon yellow Fila minidress.

"Ugh, fine, let's rest." Kristen plopped down on the ground beside Dylan, grabbed the muddy soccer ball from beside her, and started doing _around the world_ with it.

Dylan pulled off her light green with brown leather sneakers, rested them on the ground carefully and then rubbed the top of her grey socks (embroidered with peacock feathers). She then grabbed her lemon-flavoured water out of her large Kate Spade mint-green tote and poured half the bottle into her mouth.

"Ehmagawd, how do you do this?" Dylan screwed the cap back on and deposited the bottle in her tote, water spilling down her chin.

"Practice," Kristen said in a knowing voice. "And determination."

Dylan snorted. "Yeah right. Actually, I wanted to talk to you today about Massie's Prada…"

"Ehmagawd, please don't mention that," Kristen sighed. "Massie's really threeletterwordforangry, and you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions anyways."

"Mad!" Kemp supplied. "A three letter word that means angry."

"Yes, good for you Kemp."

"Well, all the facts just pointed to Massie!" Dylan slid her sneakers back on her sore feet. She finger-combed out her long, vivid red, wavy extensions. "I just assumed…"

"You shouldn't have," Kristen chided, "But I totally forgive you. It's good that we're friends. Honestly, I've had to spend the summer with Kemp, and he does _nawt _know the first thing about shopping."

"S'cuse me?" Kemp snickered as he took a place beside Kristen. "I think that pink dress looked great on you." He shot Kristen a devious glance which Dylan could tell was an inside joke.

"I'll bet you did, you freak!" Kristen cackled, and she tossed the soccer ball right into Kemp's stomach.

Dylan wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?"

Kristen sniffed the air. "Dunno."

"It smells like homemade perfume." Kemp sampled the scent that lingered in the air. "Eww, that's been sitting around for three years in a jar of pickles."

They cracked up again and gathered themselves to their feet.

"I think it's coming from over there," Kristen gestured her chin towards the school trailers. "C'mon." She tightened her high ponytail and gathered herself up.

"I don't know," Dylan shivered. "What if it's someone smoking or doing drugs or something? Ehmagawd; what if they're guys who kidnap us and hold us ransom for our parent's fortunes!"

Kristen and Kemp crossed their arms and gave her a long, knowing look.

"Well, mine, anyways." Dylan studied her cuticles.

"Fine, I'm going, follow if you want." Kristen giggled, and then scuttled across the field, the bottom of her pink and white Puma sneakers layering themselves with grass. Kemp shrugged and broke into a sprint after her.

Dylan slung her bag over her shoulder and managed to stagger after them. They pressed their backs against one of the trailers and peered across the grounds. The smell remained floating in the air.

Dylan wafted in front of her face. "Ew, puh-leeze someone bring an air freshener?"

"Yes, Dylan because I just carry air fresheners in my pockets all the time," Kemp muttered sarcastically.

Kristen laughed once and then motioned for them to follow. They scurried to the next trailer, and crouched, squatting above the ground.

"Eww, grass!" Dylan moaned, desperately finger-ironing out the kinks in her v-neck dress.

"I hear something, do you hear something?" Kristen whispered.

"I heard you talking but not much else—oh wait—there's someone chewing on something!" Kemp exclaimed quietly.

"That's not what I heard—" Kristen interrupted herself and turned to Dylan. "Spit out the gum!" she bark-whispered.

"Fine!" Dylan pulled a mini-pack of ultra-soft rose-petal scented Kleenex out of her bag and spat her gum into it, then threw it back in the bag.

"Someone's behind the trailer," Kristen hissed.

"A rapist!" Dylan whisper-screamed, panic swelling up in her voice.

"Um, nooo, I was thinking more a student or something," Kristen snickered.

"Well, let's go!" Kemp strode forwards passed them. He pressed the front of his body against the cool wall of the trailer and slowly peered over the other side. Suddenly his eyes bulged, his face turned beet red, and a huge grin appeared on his face. He clamped his hand down on his mouth, suppressing a laugh as he sprinted back to his friends.

"Don't go back there!" he said, trying to block their way by waving his hands around like a wounded duck.

"Ugh, why not?" Dylan asked.

"You'll know when you see," Kemp insisted, and once again sidestepped in front Dylan, blocking her way.

"Just let me see!" Kristen stomped forwards. Kemp tried to grab her arm but she wretched it away and kept going. Dylan caught up with the blonde, and together they peeked around the wall of the trailer.

"Ehma-kiss!" Kristen squealed, and she clapped her fist to her mouth so that she could hold a scream.

Dylan didn't pause. She opened her mouth to release a spine-tingling shriek when Kristen slapped her hand on Dylan's lips. She felt the hot air of Dylan's scream tickle her fingers, but she extinguished the noise. Kemp was there in a second, pulling her back.

The three friends sprinted away from the trailers and practically collapsed on the grass on the other side of the field.

They erupted into laughter.

"Ehmagawd, that was freaking hilarious!" Dylan held her stomach.

Kristen's eyes were tearing. "Wow, that was unexpected."

Kemp slapped his knee. "Dempsey sure is a ladies man lately."

Kristen and Kemp let the air fall awkward and silent for a moment. "Ahem," Kristen said. "Layne Abeley sure seemed happy."

"Wait 'till we see everyone again! They'll never believe we saw _Layne Abeley _and _Dempsey Solomon _kissing at the back of the trailer!" Kemp guffawed.

They broke into cackles again.

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**The Girl's Room**

**July 30****TH**** 2009**

**6:59 A.M.**

"Good morninnnnng girls!" Kendra Block burst through the door, her soft, hazel eyes glistening from excitement and the leftovers from her coffee rush.

Massie, Claire and Alicia all groaned in unison.

"Mommm!" Massie rolled over onto her back, glaring up at her ah-noyingly cheerful mother. "Are you my handsome Prince?"

"No hun, I'm your handsome mother."

"Then why are you interrupting my beauty sleep?"

Kendra looked like she didn't understand the reference Massie had just made to the tale of Sleeping Beauty.

Alicia propped herself up on her elbows and shook her long, glossy raven hair. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

Claire leaned over, picked up her alarm clock, and read aloud, "About seven."

"What? Mom, the point of being on vacation is to have fun! Why are you waking us up like its time for school?"

"Don't sass me, Sassie Mass. It is a privilege to be here," Kendra chided, but she didn't tuck away her smile. "Now, let's get up and at 'em girls, the boys are at the beach!"

"Well, why did you wake us up?" Claire asked, tossing her tanned legs over the side of the bed.

"I just want you to enjoy our last week in Vancouver," she mentioned.

"Last week?" Massie squawked. "What do you mean last week?"

"I mean, we have one more week in Vancouver and then we're going home."

"B-but," Massie stammered, nearly spilling that they she still needed to get the role, spend another month toning, another eternity shopping, _and _go on a date with Michael Freement all in the next week.

"Wake up! Se lever!" Kendra chirped, slapping the palms of her hands together chipperly.

"Whaddt?"

"Se lever. Wake up in French." She flicked on the flight, then left the room and the three girls all hissed, covering their eyes. Claire pulled her violet silk sleeping mask back over her eyes.

"I don't want to see Cam," she moaned. "He hates me!"

"Kuh-laire, the only reason he didn't talk to you yesterday was because he wasn't there!" Alicia said exasperated.

"Yeah, why do you think _that _was?" Claire snapped. "It's because he's avoiding me because I was acting like a total _freak _around him!"

"Is it your time of the month?" Massie asked casually.

"MASSIE!" Claire lifted the pillow above her head and pitched it right at Massie. Massie dodged it, and let it smack into a lamp. Both the lamp and the pillow toppled to the ground, and Claire and Massie started giggle screaming.

"Well is it?" Alicia pulled the sleeves of her burgundy RL pyjama shirt. "That might explain it."

"It's not supposed to come for another week," Claire muttered.

"Looks like that's the reason for your mood swings, missy!"

"How am I going to explain this to Cam?" Claire moaned, burying her face in the pillow. "He still hates me!"

"Kuh-laire, honestly, chill out. He'll come crawling back to you, don't worry," Massie insisted. She tossed the silky, quilted covers off her great tanned bare legs, which weren't quite covered up by her silk, royal purple pyjama shorts and her black Splendid tee. She swung them over the side of the bed and dipped her purple-painted toes into a frenzying kiss with the laminated wooden floor.

**The Fairmont Hotel **

**The Beach**

**July 30****TH**

**1:30 P.M.**

"Giddyup!" Alicia exclaimed as she broke into a jog, and then propelled herself onto Josh's back, giving herself an invitation for a piggyback.

"Hey!" her boyfriend laugh-yelled while stumbling over in surprise.

Alicia locked her arms around his neck, grasping her wrist with her tanned hand, lime green and white bangles clicking together at every movement. Then she wrapped her legs around his stomach.

"Ouch! Fine!" he started whirling around in circles, until Alicia let go and collapsed on her butt in the soft, hot sand. She dug her bare toes into the soft sand, showing Josh that she was not afraid to get her feet a little dirty.

Josh lost his balance and toppled over beside her. They exploded into laughter, and he immediately attacked her, tickling her stomach—her weak spot.

"STOP IT!" Alicia broke into hysterical laughter, trying to smack his hands away, but not trying _that _hard.

"Get a room," Claire muttered as she approached the wrestling couple, jogging along the sand in her lime green Roxy board shorts and white AE ruffle string bikini. Her blonde hair was gathered back in a loose, low bun that clearly didn't take much effort. The slight wind was playing with the extra strands of hair. She wouldn't have worn any makeup, but Massie cornered her before she left and practically forced her to put on at least one coat of lip gloss and a light dusting of M.A.C. blush, plus a touch of clear mascara.

"Why don't you go find Cam, Claire?" Josh asked.

Claire scowled hotly at him. "I can't, he's avoiding me!"

"Hey _look_!" Josh pointed to Cam, who was waving wildly, waist deep in the invigorating ocean water. "Hey! He's wearing my Ralph polo!"

"Ehmagawd, I have the same one! In women's, of course," Alicia exclaimed giddily, smacking the palms of her hands together excitedly.

"Sweet!" Josh put up his hand; ready to collect a well-earned high-five.

"What did we agree?" Alicia pulled her manicured hand out of his reach.

"Fine!" Josh grinned, and leaned in, stealing a peck from her lips. Alicia beamed and then high-fived him.

Why was it so easy for them? Claire wanted to know. She wanted to run up to Cam right at that moment, explain that she was going through some womanly times and was a little grumpy at the moment and to not dump her for some hot blonde girl with big boobs named Olivia again, or more importantly Sarah or Sasha Freement! But as Massie would say, PUH-LEEZE! Hello, unloading all of those teenage girl insecurities on a teenage boy's shoulders was social suicide. Cam would not only think she was a freak, but a weirdo for telling him all of that, Claire decided, firmly against the idea.

Cam waved harder, apparently trying to get Josh's attention.

"Claire, I think Cam's trying to get your attention."

Claire panicked; had he seen her staring? Had she been staring? Was he mad? Obviously he was mad—she'd totally spazzed at him the night before.

"Um, I feel like going for a run," Claire announced, and broke into a jog, kicking her Gucci-gift-shop flip-flops onto Alicia's patterned one-of-a-kind beach towel in the process.

Cam paused, his shoulders slumped, and then he dived back under the water.

"KUH-LAIRE!" Alicia yelled from behind, but Claire kept running.

The hot sand stung the bottoms of her feet and she realized with a pang in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't applied any sunscreen to her body yet.

She just wanted to stop and think for a while and for that to happen she had to be alone, at least for the time being.

**Westchester**

**Starbucks**

**July 10****th**

**1:30 p.m.**

It felt good to be back hanging out with Kristen, but Dylan was also longing to be back with the entire PC, having Friday-night sleepovers, watching High School Musical 3 and making plans on how to survive high school together.

She let out an absent sigh, playing around with her newly curled red hair.

"What's up?" Kristen asked, lip-kissing the creamy foam on top of her venti Caramel Frappuchino as she slurped it up.

Dylan flicked the styrofoam cup that held together her Grande Vanilla Crème Frappuchino. "How much does Massie hate me?"

"Uh… do you want me to answer that?" Kristen dipped the tip of her finger in the foam and popped it in her mouth.

"Yes." Dylan's answer was quick and certain.

"I think – a lot." Kristen hesitated, as if contemplating which words would be best. "Massie – let's just say she plans to get back at you somehow."

Dylan pulled at one of her glossy red ringlets of hair, a hot surge of panic rocketing through her body. "Oh, crap."

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you explain everything to Massie she'll get over it," Kristen assured Dylan, but it was in vain, because her redheaded friend's face broke in worry.

"Ehmagawd." Dylan placed quivering hands on the thighs of her Rebecca Taylor black cami dress. "She's going to ruin me, isn't she?"

"Um, well I think she'll try to," Kristen said solemnly. "Dyl, maybe next time we talk to Massie on the laptop you can say something."

"No way! Then she'd be furious at _you_. Are you kidding me?" Dylan grabbed two clumps of hair and her knuckles went white on them. She released her hair and then rested her hands back on her legs. It was a hot day outside, but she was feeling colder and colder inside by the minute.

Kristen yelped suddenly as a couple droplets of her beverage dribbled onto the table, narrowly staining her borrowed-from-Dylan black striped Ella Moss hoodie.

"Careful!" Dylan snapped. She knew Claire had a record of staining and ruining Massie's things; she didn't want that to be the result with this.

"Sorry." Kristen dabbed at the spillage with her brown Starbucks napkin. "I guess I have other things on my mind lately."

"Who, Dude?"

"His name is Dune!" Kristen whipped the napkin at Dylan.

"Hey!" Dylan laugh-shouted, blocking the serviette with her forearm. She smacked it away girlishly with the palm of her hand before it could make contact with her new BCBG seamless black-and-white striped tank top.

Dylan deposited the napkin in the trashcan beside her before slurping up the last of her Frappuchino and tossing it in the trash as well. "When is he coming back anyways?"

"I don't know – he should have been back a while ago from camp but he hasn't called…" Kristen drummed her fingertips on the thighs of her dark wash Abercrombie & Fitch jean shorts. "I don't know." She let out a long, thoughtful breath. Her cell phone vibrated violently inside the blue Roxy floral bag slung over the back of her chair. Kristen whipped her head around in surprise. She made a mad grab for the pink Razor phone in the pocket of the bag. She and Dylan mouthed _ehmagawds_ as Kristen flipped open the phone and peered at the number.

"I don't recognize _this._" She wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe it's Dune calling from camp, or something," Dylan volunteered, tossing Kristen's cup.

Kristen placed the phone to her ear, hooking a strand of blonde hair behind her other ear in the process. "Hello?"

"Kristen! Ehma-yay! I got through everyone!" Massie's voice cheered happily on the other end.

Kristen's eyes bulged. "Uh, hey…"

"What are you doing right now?" Massie wondered.

"Um…"

"Who is it?" Dylan whispered, smiling.

Kristen bit her bottom lip. "Hey _Massie,_ what are you getting up to right now?" she avoided the subject.

"What are _you _doing? What's up? Is Kemp there?" Massie asked.

"Um, no. I'm uh—I'm alone. Studying. Um, my parents want me to start tutoring again."

"Ehmagawd, really?" Kristen could practically hear Massie's disgust and disappointment through the phone. "Well, we'll be back in a week to rescue you."

"Can't wait."

"ONE VENTI CHAI CRÈME FRAPPUCHINO!" someone behind the counter yelled.

"Heyyy, are you at Starbucks?" Massie asked.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Yes." Did that sound too certain? Kristen felt her heart sink to her stomach.

"No," Dylan sneezed.

Kristen slapped Dylan's shoulder. The redhead cracked up, but covered her mouth to muffle the laughter.

"What'cha doing? C'mon Kristen, you're meeting a guy, aren't you?"

"NO, I mean, only Kemp. He's not a guy — I mean, not in _that _way to me." As much as Kristen wanted to chat, she had to get off this phone! Dylan was right there. She could sense something going terribly wrong.

"Ok, Kristen, I'm putting you on speaker phone, 'kay?" Massie said.

"Sure." Kristen's voice almost broke, but she swallowed, concealing it.

Suddenly the door to Starbucks thrust open, and as if a very strange miracle, Kemp sauntered in. "Hey Kristen! Hey Dyl—"

CRASH! Kristen dropped the phone onto the table with a loud clatter. Dylan lurched forwards, smothering it with a napkin. She glared up at Kemp.

Dylan smacked Kemp's arm. "It's Massie!"

"Sorry! Ehmagawd, I dropped the phone!" Kristen un-wrapped it from the serviette, mouthed a silent thanks to Dylan and then pressed it to her ear again.

Massie laughed. "That's cool. Ugh, Derrington, _stop it_!" she cackled.

"What?" Kristen asked with a giggle.

"Ugh, Derrington wants to go on the beach. _We'll go in a second_," she insisted.

"Ok seriously, I can't wait to see y'all again!" Kristen moaned. Seriously, _she could._ She needed a lot more than a week to figure everything out.

It came down to this: _someone_ was going to end up hating her.


	16. Come to the bathroom with me

**VANCOUVER**

**THE BEACH **

**JULY 30****TH**

**2:00 P.M.**

Claire reached the other end of the beach, and found it strange to be enveloped in complete silence and tranquility. It felt great. She breathed in the fresh, salty air and gazed around her section of the deserted beach. The sand was a bit rockier here, but it was still a wonderful view.

Claire waded out up to her ankles. She shivered at the cool water, shocked for a moment, and then kept walking without stopping, until the chilly waves licked her thighs.

Claire froze once it touched her stomach, stiff with shock. Then she slowly thawed back to normal and sauntered up to her chest… her shoulders… and then she was treading water, embracing the free feeling of floating. Claire floated on her back for a while, gazing up at the clear blue sky.

When she got tired of floating, Claire glided back to the shore, slicing through the water quickly and gracefully. She stepped onto the beach, the waves licking the bottoms of her ankles.

Claire then realized that she hadn't brought a towel. She started her trek along the beach, letting the bright sun dry her off.

One moment she was staring at her sandy blue pedicure, and the next she was stumbling backwards, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_I bumped into someone, _she told herself. "Sorry," Claire said groggily, looking up, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was – oh, hi Cam."

Cam offered her a smile, and she returned half of that amount.

"Hey Claire." Silence. "I wanted to talk to you. Um, do you want a towel?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Uh, okay. Sorry I got carried away yesterday."

"No, it was my fault. I – overreacted. So, um, sorry."

"It's okay." Cam sighed.

A silent, awkward moment enveloped them, until Claire managed, "Do you want to go get some lunch or something?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" he immediately loosened up.

"Okay!" Claire's grin broadened. "Let's go."

Cam grabbed her wet hand, leading her forwards. "You may want to change first."

"I will," Claire playfully kicked a spurt of sand at him.

His hand slid up her back and fastened around her shoulder, just like he used to hold her. Claire did the same, and they walked all the way back together, and all was well, until Cam asked, "Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your bracelet?"

"What bracelet?" she wrinkled her eyebrows, staring at her bare wrist.

"The one I gave you back in Westchester. The blue one."

PANG. It was her heart dropping down into her stomach. She remembered. "Oh, yeah, of course, that bracelet!" she laughed nervously. "I just took it off because – I knew I was going to be swimming." She tasted her lie; bitter. "I didn't want to get it wet."

"Oh, ok."

It definitely was **NOT** okay.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL **

**GRIFFIN'S RESTAURANT **

**JULY 30****TH**

**2:00 P.M.**

Massie, Alicia, Josh, Derrington and Plovert pushed open the swanky French doors and made a beeline for the buffet.

While they tread across the professionally buffed hardwood floors, Massie grabbed Alicia's thin forearm and dragged her back a couple steps. Alicia staggered in her two inch pink and purple Coach t-straps.

"I think Kristen has a secret boyfriend," she said.

Alicia's eyes widened. She pulled on the straps of her blue BCBGMAXAZRIA bubble hem dress. "Are you sure?"

"Well, she's always so nervous when I talk to her on the phone. She doesn't have to keep secrets from us," Massie laughed lightly. Her giggle carried like the smooth chimes of a metal wind chime.

Alicia shook her head, her waves of dark hair falling over her shoulders. "Kristen likes Dude."

"I know, but what if Duke doesn't come back? What if he moved away and didn't tell her?"

"His name is _Dude_," Alicia corrected.

"Oh, right. Of course," Massie said sarcastically, hooking her Lady Dior handbag higher up on her shoulder and not bothering to correct Alicia.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL **

**THE INDOOR POOL**

**JULY 30****TH**

**5:20 PM**

Olivia Ryan's knuckles were white on the bottles in her hands as she stomped towards the sliding doors that led to the clean, tropical-smelling pool room.

Her light pink Juicy flip-flops slapped on the ground every time her foot collided with the freshly buffed floors. They were so glossy that she could see her reflection in them. She glared down at the pretty-but-furious face that stared back and advanced into the pool room, the doors parting silently at her arrival. Once inside, she stopped dead in her tracks, nostrils flaring.

Claire and Alicia had their backs to her, laughing and splashing their feet around as they sat on the ledge over the hot tub, dunking their feet in the hot, swirling water.

Olivia felt herself start to sweat, hot with rage. The two bottles in her hands contained two colours of hair dye: electric blue and vibrant green. Unnoticed, she crept into the shower room and saw Claire and Alicia's matching shampoo bottles on the small trays beside the showers.

Olivia had made the switch quickly, carefully, and strangely intelligently. She grabbed the real shampoo bottles, dumped them into a toilet, and refilled them with the hair dye. Olivia departed from the room, happily anticipating the next time she saw Claire and Alicia. The images of them danced in her mind and she grinned wickedly. Now she just had to get back at the head honcho: _Massie._

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL **

**THE GUY'S ROOM**

**JULY 30****TH**

**5:30 P.M.**

"Guys – I have a major problem." Josh thrust open the door, interrupting Plovert, Derrington and Cam's intense game of Cheat. _Um, hello? Whatever happened to poker?_

"Whaddup man?" Derrington asked, only side-glancing at Josh for a moment to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Massie looked up from Teen Vogue. "Where's Alicia?"

"She and Claire are in the hot tub. But I have a huge problem." Josh slammed the door shut with his black Nike sandals and hurried across the room, collapsing on the couch.

"One Queen." Plovert placed the card neatly in the pile.

"Cheat!" Cam declared.

"Nope! You can check!"

"Dang it!"

"It's Alicia," Josh continued, annoyed at the lack of attention he was receiving.

Massie's ears perked. She could sense major gossip points coming her way.

"What about her man?" Plovert asked.

"One seven," Cam said.

"Cheat!" Plovert yelled out.

"Dammit!" Cam collected his one card.

"It's just that she keeps jumping on my back all the time."

"So?" Massie raised her eyebrows, ready to defend her friend. "That's cute."

"I know, I'm fine with it all, but it hurts! I mean, it's not like she's heavy or anything, it just gets painful after a the tenth time."

"So? Tell her." Derrington leaned back against the bed that Massie was stretched out on.

Massie rolled up her magazine and smacked him on the back of the head with it. "No way! Alicia will totally take that the wrong way, and then she'll go all Dylan on us."

"Dylan? What do you mean Dylan?"

"I mean, Dylan always says she's fat!" Massie chuckled once. "Remember that time she kept – what?" she cut herself off, as she realized everyone staring at her.

"I thought you hated her," Derrington said.

"What are you –" she broke off again, and then her cheeks filled up with colour.

"Massie did you forget you were mad at Dylan?" Plovert asked.

"No!" Massie barked. "Hello? Why would I ever do that? She's a total traitor." Eager to change the subject, she jumped back into Josh's problem. "What're you gonna do?"

Josh drew a deep sigh and leaned back a little. "I don't know."

"One seven."

"CHEAT!" Derrington and Plovert screamed out at the exact same moment.

"Nope!" Cam smiled smugly.

"Arm wrestle to see who gets it," Massie suggested.

"Fine. You're on, buddy." Plovert rolled up the black-and-green striped hoodie on his right arm and Derrington did the same with the sleeve of his navy blue American Eagle long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Thanks for your help guys," Josh muttered, and stomped out of the room.

"No problemo buddy," said Plovert.

"What's his problem?" Derrington asked, clasping hands with Plovert.

"I don't know." Massie flipped the cover of her magazine closed and hopped off the bed onto her LV python sandals, her lacquered resin wood and gold bangles clanged together noisily. "Are you guys up for some dinner?"

"After – this –" Derrington wheezed, desperately attempting to keep his arm in the air as well as trying to pin down Plovert's, "—sure."

"I'll go get Alicia and Claire and then get a table," Massie suggested. She kissed Derrington's cheek and trotted from the room with a swish of her LV leather miniskirt. The theme of this vacation was ahb-viously hotel gift shop.

She barely got out the door when her cell vibrated in her pocket, indicating someone was calling. Massie grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"MASSIE!" Alicia shrieked into the phone. "GET TO THE POOL, NOW! HURRY!" her voice was strained and she was clearly trying hard not to cry.

"I'll be there in two seconds," Massie promised breaking into a sprint towards the elevator.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL **

**THE POOL SHOWERS**

**JULY 30****TH**

**5:39 PM**

"I'm here!" Massie called, unsure as she pushed open the door to the girl's change room. It was empty. She speed-walked across the soggy floor until she reached the showers.

"Claire? Alicia?" she called out.

"Massie?" Claire whimpered.

"Where _are _you?" Massie looked around.

"We're in the bathroom stall," Alicia said.

Massie turned around and zipped over to the stalls. "Come out!"

She heard Alicia sob once, and then the door slowly jerked open.

Massie's hands leapt to her mouth. "Eh—ma—GAWWWWD!"

"I'M HIDEOUS!" the blue-haired Spanish beauty screeched.

"What happened to you?" Massie gawked.

"It's not just her." Claire shuffled out of the stall, her hair hidden behind a shower cap.

"Kuh-laire, what's going on?" Massie demanded.

Claire drew a breath, and then removed the cap slowly. Bright, lime green locks tumbled out and settled just above her shoulders.

"Ehma-hair! You guys have hair even worse then Ronald McDonald's!"

"I know! We don't know what happened!" Alicia grabbed the electric blue tresses and shook them in Massie's face.

"Don't panic. I'll go out and get you some wigs or hats or something, and then we'll figure out what happened!" _Massie to the rescue._

"What do we do until then?" Claire moaned.

"Just put these towels over your heads, as if you've just come out of the shower. Normally." Massie grabbed their towels from the benches and pitched them at the girls.

Alicia moaned. "Then we'll run back to the room and hide until you get back."

Claire just kept crying silently, wrapping the towel around her almost-neon coloured hair.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL **

**JULY 30****TH**

**5:50 PM**

Alicia and Claire tiptoed cautiously out of the women's changing rooms, trying their hardest not to draw attention to themselves.

Claire's feet were still a little bit soggy, as she lightly padded across the luxurious red carpet, hugging the white towel to her hair. She was wearing a simple pair of knee-high sweat pants, a well-fitting white zip-up hoodie, and white flip-flops.

Alicia had opted for something a little more stylish. She was clad in a red daringly low v-neck, a light wash RL miniskirt and shiny red MJ flats.

They scuttered like crabs down the hall. Alicia peeked around the corned then breathed in thankfully. "No one. Now let's go before anyone sees us."

The girls made a beeline for the stairs, they were less used then the elevator. Just as the toe of Alicia's red ballet flat touched the first step, three slutty LGs came into view at the top of the stairs laughing their heads off.

"Ehma-_run_!" Alicia snapped, and immediately Claire smashed her finger onto the elevator button.

_Ding_! The doors separated, inviting them in. The girls practically threw themselves inside the elevator and the doors closed, concealing them from the world outside. Claire's back pounded on several different buttons, and they all lit up.

"Ahhh, where are we going?" Alicia gasped. "Kuh-laire! What did you do?"

The girls jumped as the doors slid open. They stepped out into an empty and familiar hallway.

"Ehma_gawd_!" Alicia whispered, grasping Claire's forearm and practically dragged her about five doors down the hallway. They arrived at room #111, and Claire's unglossed lips perked up into a sneaky grin.

"You don't seriously think?—" she hinted playfully, arching her thin eyebrows.

A smile teased Alicia's mouth. "I think so. Let's go in." From her Miu Miu cotton-linen handbag she pulled out the same lock-picking instrument Massie had used to break into this very room. "Nicked it from Massie's drawer," Alicia beamed. She reached for the door handle, but Claire grabbed Alicia's wrist and froze it mid-air.

"Are you _insane_?" the green-haired blonde hissed. "What if someone's _in _there?"

" Sasha, Sarah, and Michael are at a press conference in Metrotown, _remember_?" Alicia advanced forwards again, but Claire countered, smacking her wrist out of the way again.

"What if their manager is in there?"

"What if she is? We'll say we have the wrong room or something." Alicia lurched for the handle before Claire could react.

"No!" Claire yelped, but the door #111 was swinging open, and Alicia had already walked into the room, eyeing the fancy furniture in a why-didn't-WE-get-this-room way.

"Are you crazy?" Claire sprinted into the room behind Alicia, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her round to come eye-to-eye with Claire. "What about the ocelot!"

"Puh-leeze," Alicia muttered, wrenching away and seating herself on the king-sized bed beside the window, peering through the curtains out into Vancouver's warm twilight. "Let's just take a little look around."

"_I _am leaving." Claire whirled on her heel and began to stomp away, but Alicia jumped off the bed.

"Nooo! I can't be here _alone_! Besides, Massie won't be for a while. Let's just look around, no one will know," Alicia wiggled her brows.

"Where's Paintball?" Claire scanned the room.

"I don't _know_!" Alicia told Claire sternly. But as she stared straight on at Claire, her eyes bulged and her lips dropped open. She seemed frozen in shock.

"What is up with you?" Claire demanded.

"Kuh-Laire!!" Alicia screamed, shaking all over. "Behind you!"

"WHAT?" Claire shrieked, whipping around in time to see a long furry tail curl out the door. "AHHHH IT'S LOOSE! WE JUST LET THE FREEMENT'S CAT LOOSE IN THE HOTEL!!"

"Let's get out of here!" Alicia made a beeline for the door, with Claire hot on her heels. Claire slammed the door behind her, and peered down the hallway. "PAINTBALL!" she screamed out.

"What are you _doing_?" Alicia hissed desperately, pawing at her towel to make it stay upright.

"We can't just let it run loose!"

"Yes we can!"

"Fine, you go back to the room, I'm going to find it." Claire surged towards the winding staircase. "It's probably down here."

"Claire!" Alicia squawked. "What are you doing?" She repeated.

"I already TOLD you!" Claire shouted over her shoulder, jogging down the steps two at a time.

"Wait up!" Alicia half-jogged, half-tripped behind her. "You didn't have to be so dramatic."

**BOCD**

**SOCCER FIELD**

**JULY 30****TH**

**5:57 P.M.**

The soccer field had become sort of a hangout for Kristen, Kemp and Dylan. They joined there almost every night, went out for pizza, watched a movie, or just lay there and looked at the stars, talking. It was weird how close Kemp had gotten to the two girls. Kristen actually enjoyed his company now. He really changed over the past couple years. He was no longer that creepy, weird guy he was before—all right, he still was a little weird and creepy, but Kemp was actually really funny and sometimes he could be really sweet. But Kristen could barely wait until Dune got back, and he could join them in their nightly activities.

Kristen and Dylan were waiting for Kemp to arrive. Tonight, their plan was to hang out for a while, then walk (or drive, they hadn't decided yet) to the nearest Starbucks. He was five minutes late. Dylan kept checking her silver Missoni watch and sighing, then checking it again about ten seconds later.

"That's not going to make the time go faster, you know," Kristen remarked, hugging her bare legs to her chest. They looked killer with her mystic tan and $33 Charlotte Russe navy flutter sleeve sequin shift dress. She flicked off her navy blue flip-flops and ran her toes through the soft, cool grass.

"I know." Dylan removed her brown strappy Miu Miu sandals and wiggled her toes that were accessorized with a very detailed coral-coloured pedicure. She tossed her thick, curly red hair and sat back. With her peasant-styled white skirt and black peasant top, Dylan looked like some elfish goddess.

"We don't talk enough," Dylan commented after a moment.

Kristen was taken back for a moment. "Uh, okay? What do you want to talk about?" she folded her legs.

"You know, boys, shopping, the usual."

"We talk about that all the time."

"Opposite of true. We _used_ to talk about that stuff all the time," Dylan said. "There are just some things we can't talk about when Kemp's here and he's barely ever _not_ with us." She checked her watch again.

"So what do you want to talk about then?"

"Oh you know, like secrets and stuff," Dylan smiled.

"Oh, like Massie secrets?" Kristen raised her eyebrows.

Dylan shook her head. "No. Um," she bit her lip. "_My _secrets."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she perked up suddenly. "Ehmagawd, are you a C-Plus?" there was glee jumping in her voice.

Dylan clapped her hands together. "Opposite of no!"

"With who?" Kristen asked immediately.

"Guess."

"Plovert!" Kristen volunteered right away.

Dylan wrinkled her nose. "No way. I'm sooo past him."

"Ummm…" Kristen tapped her chin. "Dempsey?"

"Ewww!" Dylan pulled a handful of grass out of the ground and whipped it at Kristen playfully.

"Okay, okay… is it…"

"Hey Kemp!" Dylan grinned, and Kristen immediately shut up. Dylan's cheeks flickered red for a couple moments, and then extinguished as she slid her shoes back on. "Sorry I'm late. Should we go now?" Kemp helped her up.

"Yeah, let's go." Kemp offered his hand to help up Kristen. She stood up by herself, nodding at him.

"Okay. Race ya!" Dylan challenged.

"What? You can't win. You know that," Kemp declared.

"Try me, speedy!" Dylan jumped up and down in place. Kristen wondered why she was acting so giddy—

_Ehma-crush._

They took off, laughing the whole way. Dylan fell behind in a few moments. Her left shoe flew off her foot to the side of the field, and she started hopping around in a circle on one foot. Kemp exploded into laughter and sprinted after her shoe.

"Give it!" Dylan hopped after him, waving her arms around.

"GO LONG, KRITSEN!" Kemp laugh-yelled, and pitched the shoe through the air like it was a football.

"You loser!" Dylan pretended to look upset.

The shoe landed on the ground right beside Kristen, who was much too dazed to catch it anyways. It added up.

Once Dylan had retrieved her shoe and put it back on, Kemp started marching away from the field. "C'mon, girls!"

"Coming!" Dylan called, and started forwards. "Come on, Kris."

"Dylan?" Kristen asked, hurrying into step with the redhead.

"Yeah?" Dylan hooked a stray ringlet behind her ear.

"Um… I have one more guess."

"Sure."

"Is it Kemp?"

Dylan just grinned, winked, and then broke into a run, her skirt flapping behind her in the wind. She caught up to Kemp and grabbed his white American Eagle cap right off his head without even falling out of step. Kemp took off after her.

But for once, Kristen preferred to walk.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL **

**THE LOBBY**

**JULY 30****TH**

**6:09 P.M.**

"Hurry up, Alicia!" Claire burst from the elevator doors as soon as they opened and barrelled into the lobby.

"Wait!" Alicia scuttled over, tripping over herself repeatedly.

"Ok, if you were Paintball, where would you go?" Claire whipped her head around in mid-run to see Alicia's eyes grow huge once again.

"CLAIRE—WATCH OUT!" she screamed but it was too late.

Claire had smashed right into a trolley that was carrying a bunch of expensive travel bags. She doubled over forwards, smashing her face into the carpet. Claire groaned and rolled over, colliding into a potted plant. She stopped for a moment, and breathed. After that one breath, the potted plant toppled over, spraying her with dirt.

Tons of photographers who were there for Michael, Sarah and Sarah scurried over, snapping away at this new ruckus that was happening at the famous hotel.

"Ehma_gawd_ Kuh-laire! Your hair!" Alicia hissed urgently, rushing over to her friend's side and trying desperately to wrap Claire's head up in the towel before anyone noticed. Too late.

And as to add insult to injury, the doors to the restaurant were tossed open, and Josh, Plovert, Cam and Derrington sauntered out. They stepped dead in their tracks once they saw the scene unfold before them.

It was insane. And it happened so fast that nobody ever could have anticipated it.

Paintball yowled and burst through the doors from the stairs, charging straight towards Alicia. Of course, he meant her no harm; he just remembered something about her. Flashes from cameras were flaring from every direction, partially blinding everyone. Alicia screamed and trip-sprinted in the other direction, flailing.

"Alicia!" Claire screamed after her. "STOP RUNNING! YOU'RE GETTING HIM WORKED UP!"

She started forwards, but tons of photographers jumped in her way, blocking her path. "What's going on?" they called. "Why is Paintball loose?" "Where are the Freements?" "Who are you?" "What's happened?"

"CLAIRE?"

"CLAIRE?"

The first "Claire" was uttered by Cam. He stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open.

The second was screamed out by Massie, who now froze, halfway into the lobby, two bags hanging on her arms. Her expression seemed torn between _I-want-to-get-out-my-iPhone-and-take-pictures-of-you-guys_ and _Ehmagawd-what-is-going-on-here?_

Alicia stumbled past her, shrieks flying from her mouth. She threw herself into the restaurant, staggering past the tables. As Paintball followed her in, guests stood up and started to depart in a flurry of panic. Alicia advanced into the kitchen. Claire elbowed her way through the paparazzi and hurried forwards.

Claire collected herself, not even bothering to brush the dirt away. She sprinted into the restaurant, following Alicia's footsteps.

"ALICIA!" Claire shouted, bursting into the kitchen. "WHERE ARE YOU?" The paparazzi stayed behind. Apparently the Freements had returned.

"Here!" Alicia answered. She was standing on top of a counter brandishing a plastic spatula. The kitchen was completely empty, after all the cooks had left in haste after seeing the ocelot appear in their cooking space.

Paintball seemed to grow tired of his game and trotted out the door, brushing past Claire's legs. From behind her people started yelling and Paintball started yowling angrily.

"Thank gaw-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alicia's voice jumped to a terrified scream as she fell off the counter and landed in an awkward position with her arm behind her back. "That is _nawt _supposed to bend that way!" she cried.

"ALICIA!" Claire screamed in horror, dashing around the counter.

"Owww… _my arm_…." Alicia grasped her wrist so tightly that her knuckles went white. "I think I sprained it."

"Here, let me help you up," Claire offered.

"Nope, I got it." Alicia groped along the wall until she found something to pull her up. Clasping her hands around the object, she heaved herself upwards, back against the wall. And then:

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! _

**BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS**

**KRISTEN'S ROOM**

**JULY 30****TH**

**8:30 P.M.**

"The fire alarm?" Kristen winced at the laptop screen, where Massie, the boys, and two Gucci hat-covered girls crowded in the frame. "You pulled the fire alarm?"

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wearing simple grey BOCD SOCCER knee-length sweat pants and a white American Eagle t-shirt.

"Alicia did," Massie explained. "So then Paintball got locked up again—_after _the sprinklers went off."

"AND my wrist still hurts!" Alicia massaged her sore wrist. "I think I'll need more piggbacks to get around."

"What?" Josh's voice cracked a little. "Are you sure? It's quiet dangerous. I—I think that we'd better put that off. What if you fall and break your arm?"

"Gosh Josh…" Alicia snickered. "Calm down."

"You forgot to tell Kristen the part where Claire tripped over the trolley," Plovert said.

"Hey!" Claire whacked him with a pillow and laughed. "That's not _so _embarrassing."

"YES IT IS!" Everyone screamed back at her.

Kristen's heart filled with longing as she watched them laugh. She wanted to be there with them, sharing those inside-jokes that would haunt her for the rest of the summer.

But she wouldn't have missed finding out about Dylan's big secret. Dylan and Kemp? That didn't work. But how was she to know if Kemp liked Dylan? But come to think of it… he did enjoy spending time with them an awful lot. Maybe he did like Dylan. If he _didn't _like Dylan, the signs would say he liked… her. But that was impossible. She was sure of it. Kemp definitely didn't like her in that way.

"Kristen? You're zoned out!" she heard Massie tap on the glass of her own laptop in Vancouver.

"Sorry." Kristen was jarred back to reality.

"KRISTEN!" Kristen's mother called from the kitchen. "SOMEONE'S HERE FOR YOU!"

"OOOOH, a boy?" Massie asked, hinting.

"Probably just Kemp or something." Kristen prayed it wasn't who she though it was.

"Ask! We want to know if we have to leave."

"Uh—maybe you should leave anyways. Bye guys—"

"HEYYY—" Dylan swung open the door and Kristen quickly yelled at the top of her voice, "EHMA-HIDE! MOM'S COMING MUST HIDE LAPTOP." She slammed the top of the laptop down.

Dylan walked in giggling. "Sorry," she apologized.

The door opened again, this time Kemp walked in. "Hey ladies," he boomed.

"Hey Kemp," Dylan beamed.

Kristen buried her face in her pillow. She could either:

A) Never tell Dylan that the only reason Kemp acted the way he did around her at her house was to make it look like she was cheating on Dempsey, and let her go on thinking that he liked her, and hate herself for it

B) Tell Dylan everything, let Massie hate her

C) Tell Massie everything, let Dylan hate her

Do nothing whatsoever and keep everything bottled up inside, and still hate herself for it.

D was ahb-viously the best choice. And as she said before: Someone was going to end up hating her for this.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL VANCOUVER**

**THE GIRL'S ROOM**

**THE BATHROOM**

**JULY 31****st**

**8:40 A.M.**

Claire reached across the sink to pull her Oxy pads out from her Louis Vuitton travel bag (a special gift from Massie for Christmas). She ran the damp pad across her t-zone and ditched it in the garbage. Glancing at the door, she outstretched her hand to put it back, and missed the bag. It dropped on the marble countertop with a clatter, and then slid into the sink.

Claire winced as it made another racket, and then silently unlocked the bathroom door and peered outside at Massie and Alicia. They hadn't stirred yet. Massie was still sprawled across her entire bed, and Alicia was completely hidden underneath her covers, except her bright blue hair was visible from about a mile away. Claire closed the door again, and then glared at her reflection. _Why was I cursed with this disgusting hair?! _Claire asked her reflection.

She picked up her scruffy blonde wig and tried to brush it out to smoothness as best as she could. She'd woken up an hour ago and washed it with shampoo that "rehydrates dry, parched hair." She also lathered it conditioner and shiner. Finally it was presentable. Claire pulled her bright green hair up into a painfully tight bun and forced it underneath the limp, blonde wig. She finger-combed it out, trying to get the right shape. Once she got the side-bangs just as she wanted them, she brushed out the rest and placed a thin black hair band between her side-bangs and the rest of her hair to keep it in place.

Confidently grinning at her reflection, she zipped up her cosmetic bag and stepped back so that she could see her entire body in the mirror.

Underneath, Claire opted for her blue-and-white floral Roxy bikini in case she needed to go swimming. She wore a pair of light wash jean short shorts to show off her now-tanned and perfectly shaved legs, paired with her red-and-white Pumas, in case running or frolicking was necessary. She'd also put on a red American Eagle tank top over a white Camisole to keep with the colour scheme. It was perfect for a day on the beach. She silently thanked the sun and Vancouver for letting her wear her beach/frolicking/jogging outfit and stalked out of the washroom.

Once she closed the door to the bathroom, she deposited her cosmetic bag in her black travel bag and collected her red phone from her purse.

She had 2 unread text messages. Claire walked out onto the balcony to read it so she wouldn't wake Massie and Alicia.

The first message was from Cam. Claire quickly scanned it. It read:

**CFISHER: MEET US 4 BREKFAST 9 XOXO **

_Awwww!_ Claire quickly replied:

**CLYONS: I'LL B THERE. I'LL TRY 2 WAKE UP M & A. XXOO **

Claire read the next message.

**MBLOCK: SHHH SOME PEOPLE R TRYING 2 GET BEAUTY SLEEP. GAWD.**

Claire cracked up. So Massie must have heard her in the bathroom earlier. Claire dropped her phone in her pocket and re-entered the room. Massie was sitting upright in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Your laugh can wake the dead, Kuh-laire," she complained.

"Not Alicia, apparently," Claire remarked. She picked up her white Aeropostale pull-over hoodie, and then thought it over and decided it would be safer to go with a zip-up for her wig's sake. Claire shrugged into a grey H&M cardigan and patted her faux hair. "The guys want us to meet them for breakfast in twenty," Claire informed.

"WHAT?" in a moment, Alicia was out of bed and on her feet. "Kuh-laire! How are you dressed so fast?"

"Judging by your outfit, I'd say you've been up for…" Massie tapped her chin, clearly trying to decide weather or not to compliment or supply a teasing insult.

"Two minutes," Massie smartly said.

So a teasing insult it was.

"Good luck getting dressed and ready in twenty minutes, girls." Claire strolled towards the door and grabbed the handle. She glanced at her wrist, and with a pang in her chest, she noticed that her navy blue bracelet from Cam wasn't there. Claire automatically released the door knob and gasped. She darted into the bathroom, shoulder-checking Alicia on her way to the door.

"Hey!" Alicia squawked, forced back onto her bed. "You're already ready, Kuh-laire!"

"Have you seen my bracelet?" Claire appeared back in the doorway, panic surging through her chest. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"When's the last time you had it?" Massie asked. Claire read Massie's eyes, and realized that Massie had no idea what Claire was talking about, but she really wanted to get into the bathroom and get ready.

"I don't know! Um… I think a couple days ago? I don't remember!" Claire grabbed her wig and gripped it, accidentally loosening it.

Alicia shoved past Claire and slammed the door to the bathroom without warning.

Massie leapt off her bed and started slamming on the door. "HEY! ALICIA, LET ME IN!"

"I'm taking a showeeeeeerrrr, I can't heeeeaaaaaaaar you," Alicia sang happily.

"Fine!" Massie snickered, running towards Alicia's suitcase. She kneeled beside it and pulled out Alicia's wig. "I'll drop your wig out the window! I have it!"

"What?" Alicia pulled the door open. "Give it!" she demanded, as Massie jumped up on Alicia's bed and started bouncing up and down. Alicia hopped onto the bed herself, as Massie sprang onto Claire's.

Claire gave up on them, and kneeled at her own bag. She pulled all her clothes out and felt around for it. With no luck there, Claire checked underneath the beds, couches, television, and even out on the balcony. But there was no sign of it.

Holding her head in her hands and feeling relief with the fact that she was wearing antiperspirant, she realized all of the places she might have left it. The pool, Griffin's Restaurant, the dance, the beach… it was endless.

The weight in her chest pulled her to the floor. She curled up, hugging her legs to her chest. Her head started pounding, swelling with panic, as Massie and Alicia's voices seemed further and further way. She checked her cell phone.

8:49.

Time passed fast when she was hysterical, so she forced herself to stay calm. THINK. THINK. THINK. Where could she check first?

No, there was nowhere she could check in less than ten minutes. She couldn't appear panicked. Maybe Cam wouldn't even notice that the bracelet he'd given her to hold their relationship steady was gone. Claire pulled on the sleeves of her hoodie down to her fingers, hiding her wrists.

_Deep breaths, _Claire told herself, _you're overreacting. It's no big deal. You'll be fine. _She forced herself to stand and looked at her phone again.

8:49.

Thank god, no minutes had past. Then before her eyes, her phone flashed.

8:50.

She deposited it in her pocket so that she wouldn't be tempted to check every five seconds. Claire walked back into the room. Alicia was banging on the bathroom door now, screaming at Massie to let her in.

Finally Alicia just walked to her suitcase and pulled out her cream-coloured Ella Moss front-tie v-neck dress and slung it over her arm. Then she studied her shoe choices and selected her brown strappy sandals and picked them up as well.

Claire breathed through her mouth. "Alicia… are you sure you didn't see a bracelet?"

"What did it look like?" Alicia asked, finger-ironing her wig.

"It's dark blue, it's just a simple band, it's really shimmery and it's really pretty. It even says 'Claire' in little silver letters."

"Nope, haven't seen it."

"Ugh!" Claire checked the clock on Alicia's beside table.

8:56.

"Four minutes!" Claire squeaked. She grabbed her wallet and rushed towards the door. Yanking it open, she assumed that Massie and Alicia would arrive "fashionably late."

Claire half-walked half-ran towards the elevator and pushed the button rapidly. While she waited, Olivia turned the corner. She stopped head in her tracks as she studied Claire's blonde wig. Of course it seemed like normal hair to anyone else.

"Hey Claire," Olivia said nervously. She speed-walked past her, and then turned around slowly. "Nice hair," she said suspiciously. Then she giggled a little and rushed around the corridor.

Claire shrugged off Olivia's strange behaviour and stepped into the elevator. Soon the doors opened and revealed the not-so-busy lobby. Claire crossed the floor to the Griffin's and opened the doors. Cam, Kemp, Josh, Plovert and Derrington were seated at a table by the window. Cam waved his arms in the air, accidentally knocking the hat off another man who was reading the paper at the table in front of him.

Claire cracked up and covered her mouth so she wouldn't disturb the other diners. The man grouchily snatched up his hat and tucked the paper under his arm and moved tables. Claire weaved through the tables and waitresses and sat down in the booth, tucking herself under Cam's arm, and pulling on the ends of her sleeves again. They now covered all the way up to the palm of her hands. She gathered her fingers in her lap and sighed.

"Massie and Alicia will be a couple more minutes," Claire said. "Did you guys order yet?"

"Nope," Cam said, "Here, you can look at my menu."

"Okay." Claire reached up for it, carefully covering her wrist. She placed it on the table so she wouldn't have to hold it up. She felt sweat accumulating under her arms, despite the antiperspirant. "Want to split a breakfast special?" she asked reading straight off the menu hastily, not even caring what the "breakfast special" was, or how much it cost. "Let me pay."

"It's fifteen dollars, let me pay," Cam insisted.

"Well, okay," Claire grinned, and kissed his cheek.

Josh flicked the rim of his Yankees hat. "How's Alicia's wri—"

"You're wearing a wig!" Plovert interrupted.

"I know. It's not like I'm going to show my hair," Claire whispered, twisting some fake blonde hair around her finger. "My hair looks like someone sneezed on it."

"I think you look fine with your green hair," Cam told her.

_Awwwww! _Claire beamed at him. She kissed his cheek again and his cheeks flushed red.

"As I said before I was _oh-so-rudely-interrupted_, how's Alicia's wrist?" Josh asked, flashing a glare at Plovert.

"I think its fine."

"You'll be getting plenty of piggybacks," Derrington said quietly, laughing. His eyes went back to the menu. "What do you think Massie wants for breakfast?"

Everyone ignored him.

"Yeah, good luck with that back, grandpa," Plovert snickered, flicking the salt shakers in boredom.

"It's not _as _bad now. It's just, she really likes piggybacks and they make her so happy. They _do not, _however, make my muscles happy."

"Good luck with that, dude," Cam said.

"Thanks," Josh muttered.

Alicia and Massie appeared in the doorway. Alicia was wearing her wig and the same outfit that she'd chosen out. Massie wore a low, coral scoop-neck shirt and a black miniskirt, with black ballet flats and a long necklace. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. They strolled across the restaurant and sat down beside their boyfriends. Plovert sat at the end of the table looking a little left out.

"Here are the menus." Josh handed them out to everyone.

"So," Massie said, as she opened it up and pretended to read it, "what should we do to—" she stopped talking and her bottom lip dropped a little. "Ehma-_trio_, you guys, that's Michael, Sarah and Sasha Freement!"

"No way!" Claire looked up, new energy surging through her veins.

"Ugh! They just passed the doorway." Massie's shoulders slumped.

Claire tried not to look disappointed. "I'm sure we'll see them."

"I can't believe this is our last week here," Derrington moaned. He put his arm around Massie.

"We have to make something of it," Massie declared.

Claire knew exactly what the brunette was scheming. Did Massie have _no _conscience? Did she really expect that she would be able to keep Derrington as a boyfriend if she went out with Michael? Did she care about getting into a movie _that _much?

Alicia squeaked a little. "Kuh-laire, come to the bathroom with me."

"You know what, I think I'll stay here," Claire opted.

"No. My wig is coming off, and I can see some green hairs coming out of yours."

_Ehmagawd._ "This is not working." Claire stood up, releasing herself from Cam's grip.

"Hey," Cam said, "You look fine, girls."

"Puh-leeze Cam! How would you feel if Josh dyed your hair pink?" Alicia snapped.

"I think I'd make him give me a piggyback ride," Cam snickered.

"Hey!" Josh whipped a fistful of sugar packets at his one blue-eyed, one green-eyed friend.

Claire kissed Cam's cheek another time. "We'll be back. Maybe." She and Alicia linked arms and scuttled off towards the washroom.

While they walked, Alicia whispered in Claire's ear, "Is there something wrong with Josh? He seemed the opposite of okay."

"No," Claire answered right away, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey!" a voice snapped from behind.

Claire and Alicia froze.

"You're the ones who let our cat loose!"

"Opposite of _yes_," Alicia said coolly, turning quickly.

Michael, Sarah and Sasha Freement stood in front of them wearing sceptical expressions.

"Yeah, didn't those _freaks _have colourful hair?" Claire said, praying to God her wig wouldn't fall off.

"Yes…" Sarah said, tapping her chin with a professionally manicured finger. Her blonde side-bangs were pulled back off her flawless face with a diamond-studded hair band.

"But we heard about that! Is Paintball okay?" Alicia asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. But that really scared us! We thought he'd be in danger. And then the fire alarm went off, that scared him horribly!"

"It scared me too," Claire said. "I was in the shower, and I thought I would have to leave with a towel on!" _Why did I say that? _She seemed to stay stupid things when she was nervous. She really shouldn't have been nervous, _she _was an actress!

"Oh my god," Michael said, "Are you Claire Lyons?"

Claire thought she was probably beet red. "Y-yes, I am." Ehmagawd—had someone confessed it was her? Olivia! She probably ratted them out. She'd get back at her—

"From Dial L For Loser?"

Thank Gawd. "Yeah!" Claire beamed. "You saw it?"

"These guys did." He pointed to his sisters. "I did too. It was great. You're very talented."

"Seriously?" Claire practically burst with excitement. _Michael Freement thinks I'm great. What did I ever do to deserve this? _

"Wait, were you on the Daily Grind?" Sarah asked Alicia. "With Maysee something?"

_It's Massie! _

"Yes!" Alicia beamed. "I was! You remember that?"

"It was great."

"Thanks."

"Well, we have to go, but it was great meeting you two. We'll see you around, then?" Sasha said.

"Opposite of _no way_!" Alicia nodded.

It seemed to take Michael a minute to figure that out. "Great! Uh… opposite of hello." He waved and the Freements walked off, cameras flashing near the entrance.

"Ehma_gawd_, he totally did that so well!" Alicia sighed. "I would have never thought of that."

_I'm sure you would have._ "I can't believe they remember us!" Claire jump-squealed.

Alicia locked arms with Claire and started hop-screaming too. "Ehmagaaaaaawd—Ehmagawd! Our hair!"

Cracking up, they ran to the elevator.

**IN**

Neon Hair

The Daily Grind

Dial L for Loser

Going-Steady-Necklaces

**OUT**

Neon Nails

Oprah

Dial D for Dylan

Going-Steady-Bracelets


	17. Stop Pressuring me!

**VANCOUVER**

**SEMPERVIVA YOGA STUDIO **

**AUGUST 1st**

**6:45 A.M.**

"Owwwwwww," Claire moaned as she, Alicia, and Massie stepped out the front doors of Semperviva Yoga Studio. "I'm aching all over."

"Stop complaining Kuh-laire," Massie rolled her eyes and Alicia bobbed her head in agreement.

"We woke up at five in the morning for _that_?" Claire jabbed her head at the building behind them. "I have a lot to complain about."

"Early morning yoga and meditation is crucial to a long, happy life," Massie smirked. "And personally, I have no problem getting up early in the morning. Neither does Alicia, right Leesh?"

"Given."

"Well maybe you two are used to contorting yourselves into pretzels but I'm certainly not going to make it part of my lifestyle," Claire grumbled.

"Kuh-laire," Massie faced her friends, hands on hips. "Is today your b-day?"

"No," Claire looked confused.

"Then why are you acting like it's your time of month?" Massie smirked.

Claire turned pink. "Funny," she said sarcastically as Massie and Alicia exchanged high fives.

"Where are we going?" Alicia asked.

"Hello? Starbucks," Massie said obviously, pointing at the large symbol that hovered above all at the end of the street.

"Is it even open this early?" asked Claire.

"Given," Alicia rolled her eyes.

A huge green pickup truck roared dangerously close past them just then, the windows open and Right Round by Flo Rida blaring at top volume. The girls shrieked at the sudden, loud noise and jumped onto the lush, green grass beside the sidewalk in front of TD bank.

"CLBR," Massie mumbled at the rude truck driver. It made her feel better even though he hadn't heard her.

"What'd you say?" Claire asked.

"CLBR," Massie repeated.

"Canadian loser beyond repair," Alicia translated helpfully.

"Oh, right," Claire giggled.

"Seriously Kuh-laire, you need to start figuring out some of these acronyms by yourself," said Massie, shaking her head so that her long, wavy brown ponytail whipped both sides of her face.

"Hey, no standing on the grass!" Someone leaning out the bank window yelled at them, pointing to a sign.

"Puh-leez!" Massie snorted, moving her white Chanel flip flops back to the sidewalk.

"Hurry up you guys," Claire said over her shoulder, already several steps in front of them. "I really need a Frappuchino right now."

"Coming," Alicia murmured, doing her best to pick up her blue Gucci flip-flopped pace. Massie easily fell in step beside her, swinging her oversize winter white Coach hobo viciously.

The girls walked in a peaceful silence the rest of the way. Massie held out her arms to stop them before they turned up the long lane on which Starbucks was built at the end of.

"What now?" Claire asked annoyed. "I'm hungry."

"We walk to the chorus of 4ever by the Veronicas," Massie ordered, ignoring Claire. "Beat of four."

"Four?" Claire's eyes widened. "We always walk to eight."

"It's easy Claire," Alicia assured her, snapping her lime green not-so-French French manicured fingers together to the best of the song.

"Remind me to get you some dance lessons once we're back in Westchester Claire," said Massie. "Ready? A one, a two, a one two three four!"

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

Massie led the girls, in a triangle formation, up the lane then marched up the steps. Businessmen and women picking up a quick coffee before going to work glanced over at them curiously as they slinked by. She shoved the glass doors open and they strutted inside in unison.

Claire fell slightly behind as the song played inside Starbucks (Kelly Clarkson – My Life Would Suck Without You) messed up the rhythm in her head. Confused, she glanced to her left at Massie who had already approached the counter. _Well that was pointless, _Claire wanted to say, but she stopped herself.

"Three Grande Chai Crème Frappuccinos and strawberry banana yogurts please," Massie told the redheaded barista.

"What?" Claire barked, quickly pushing Massie aside and stepping up to the barista. "I want a Raspberry Mocha Frappuchino instead actually. And a chocolate doughnut."

"Will that be all for you ladies?" The redhead confirmed.

"Opposite of yes," said Alicia, pushing both Massie and Claire aside. "A London Fog Tea Latte and an apple bran muffin for me."

Massie growled her displeasure of being pushed away from the front.

"Wait…" the barista looked lost and confused. "So one Chai Crème Frapp and a yogurt for you," she pointed at Massie, who nodded sourly. A raspberry Mocha Frapp and chocolate doughnut for you," she pointed at Claire. "And the latte and muffin for you, all drinks Grande," she concluded, pointing at Alicia, who gave the confirmatory nod.

She punch some buttons on the cash register and the totally popped up on the screen. "That'll be—"

"Thanks doll," Massie drawled, interrupting her mid-speech and slapping two twenties on the counter. "C'mon girls," she said, trying to show the barista she still had complete power over her friends. They followed her obediently, like puppies.

Claire stifled a yawn then rubbed her palms against her black Lululemon yoga shorts Massie had bought the girls just last night, along with three halter tops. Vibrant orange for Alicia, deep blue for Claire, and lime green for herself.

"What's the plan for today?" Alicia asked, tapping her manicure on the smooth stone counter in time to Akon's Beautiful.

Massie pulled out her iPhone from her Coach hobo and smiled. "We've got a lot of stuff to do today. Ech hem," she cleared her throat loudly then held the iPhone under their noses.

**AUGUST 1ST – SCHEDULE**

**6:00 am – Yoga Semperviva Yoga Studio (wear new Lululemons)**

**7:00 am – Starbucks **

**7:20 am – back 2 Fairmont 2 change**

**7:50 am – horseback riding Southland Parks**

**9:00 am – back 2 Fairmont 2 change & swim/tan on beach**

**9:40 am – shopping Metrotown**

**1:15 pm – lunch Bishops**

**2:10 pm – Elizabeth Arden Spa**

**3:30 pm – boutique shopping**

**6:00 pm – back 2 Fairmont 4 dinner**

**7:00 pm – TBA**

"Are we ever busy today," said Claire, eyebrows raised. "Mass, you realize me and Alicia don't know how to ride a horse?"

"I'll teach you," Massie said, waving it away like a fly as their drinks were presented on the counter. Snatching up their breakfasts, the girls surveyed the area, looking for a table that was not to be found.

"This way," said Massie cheerfully, strutting to where a group of four boys lounged, food-less. "Would you lovely boys be kind enough to spare us this table?" she asked, her voice as sweet as honey. The boys took one look at her glossy lips, wide amber eyes, and the purple streak in her hair then quickly stood up.

"Of course," one of them said in a husky voice. "Enjoy your drinks," he smiled at her charmingly to which Massie beamed back. As they left the table all four of them stared at Alicia's heaving chest.

The girls took their seats, tossing their bags onto the extra chair. They took long sips of their drinks and _mhmmed_ in unison. They were silent as they ate. Claire observed Massie, who was staring around suspiciously with squinty eyes, silently observing. Her amber eyeballs darted back and forth at top speed. Alicia was daintily eating her muffin, crumb after crumb. She had a supermodel-bored look on her face and kept throwing back her hair and tapping her finger on the table. It was noticing little habits like this that made Claire feel like a normal person.

"Y'all ready?" Massie asked, getting up. Alicia abandoned her three-quarters-eaten muffin and snatched up her large pink Juicy Couture tote, jamming it onto her shoulder. Claire grabbed her red Forever 21 satchel and hung it on the crook of her elbow.

"Let's go," Massie picked up her garbage and dumped it in the trashcan on her way out. Alicia and Claire copied her every move. They stopped at a nearby newsstand so Massie and Alicia could pick up their weekly dose of magazines then met Isaac in an empty parking lot.

Sliding into the black rental Mercedes Benz was completely different from sliding into Massie's familiar Range Rover. Claire thought she preferred the latter.

"Back to the hotel Isaac," Massie commanded, her nose already buried in US Weekly. Claire's hand hovered over Massie's magazine stack. "May I?"

Massie nodded and Claire picked up OK!

"Massie," Alicia asked in a worried tone. "What exactly do you wear to horseback riding?" Claire could tell it was something she had been thinking about for a long time.

"Riding boots, jodhpurs, also known as breeches, t-shirt, helmet," Massie fired off, as if she were a contestant in a game show.

"I don't have any—"

"I've got it all taken care off," Massie assured her with a tight smile.

Claire wasn't sure but she thought Massie seemed kind of anxious. Before she could say anything though, her beeped from inside her bag. She unzipped it and pulled out her special edition Dial L for Loser cell, the colour matched the red of her Forever 21 perfectly.

**KRISTEN: HEYY**

**CLAIRE: WHAT R U DOING UP THIS HOUR?!!!?**

**KRISTEN: ITS LIKE 7 OF COURSE IM UP**

**CLAIRE: IN SUMMER???**

**KRISTEN: CAN'T SLEEP. WANTED 2 C IF U WERE UP**

**CLAIRE: I HAD 2 GET UP LIKE 5 2DAY**

**KRISTEN: AWW WHY??**

**CLAIRE: MASS TOOK US EARLY 2 YOGA/MEDITANIONIN. OUCH.**

**KRISTEN: WTF IS "MEDITANTIONIN?" **

**CLAIRE: LOL U NO I SUCK TEXTING**

"Claire, who're you texting?" Massie looked up from her magazine and leaned toward Claire who quickly pulled her phone away in case Massie thought she sounded un-grateful. The yoga had cost a pretty penny apparently and Claire was grateful, just not at the fact that she had to get up at five in the morning.

"It's just Kristen," she answered as Massie fell back in her seat.

Alicia looked up too, "Anything interesting happen?"

Claire shook her head. "Just talking."

"Ask her if she has that secret boyfriends we all think she has," Massie grinned.

"Kay," Claire turned back to her phone.

**CLAIRE: SO WE ALL THINK UR RUNNING ROUND W/ A SECRET BF. **

**KRISTEN: WAT? Y???**

**CLAIRE: MASS SAID U SEEM LIKE U HAVE SOMETHING 2 HIDE ALL THE TIME.**

**KRISTEN: I DON'T**

**CLAIRE: REALLY**

**KRISTEN: SWEAR**

"She says she doesn't," Claire informed Massie who looked disappointed. "Well I bet she's lying."

"We'll find out soon enough," Alicia said smoothly, flipping a page of her magazine.

"We're here," Isaac called from the front.

"Tell K we said hi," said Massie, unbuckling her seatbelt.

**CLAIRE: M&A say hi btw**

**KRISTEN: tell em I say hi bk**

**CLAIRE: kk tlk 2 u l8r going horseback riding**

**KRISTEN: u&A can ride?**

**CLAIRE: no but we can learn**

**KRISTEN: ahah, gl!**

**CLAIRE: thx =)**

**KRISTEN: byeas**

"You coming?" Massie poked her head inside the car, making Claire realize she had been sitting there alone for a short period of time while the others waited for her outside.

"Yeah, sorry," she apologized. "Kristen says 'hi' too."

"Given."

**VANCOUVER**

**SOUTHLAND PARKS**

**AUGUST 1ST**

**7:50 A.M.**

"Ahhh!" Alicia screamed, almost falling off her light grey mare, named Samsan.

"Good thing you're wearing a helmet," Massie chuckled, riding by on her chestnut brown horse, Highlight. She looked perfectly at home sitting there in her shiny saddle, a black velvet helmet atop her auburn waves, a white See by Chloe tee, cream breeches, and shiny brown Hermes riding boots.

Massie had taken it upon herself to send Isaac out last night to buy riding clothes for the three of them, using Isaac's cell phone to view their options and spending a total of $949.28.

Claire held her reins tightly and urged her white horse, Snowflake, forward gently. She had only gone horseback riding once, at a birthday party back in Orlando, which had not provided her with top of the line brand-new riding breeches, a velvet helmet in dusty grey, and shiny black $220 Hermes boots. Massie always had to outdo everyone.

"What time is it?" Claire asked. Massie checked her silver jewelled Prada watch.

"8:30," she replied. "We have about a half hour left." She surged forward, pushing Highlight into a smooth canter that Claire would never be able to match. Instead, she and Alicia ambled along slowly and cautiously.

"I don't like this," Alicia muttered to her. "This horse is too big." Alicia was the only one wearing creamy-coloured boots, which contrasted with her black jodhpurs and helmet. Her dark hair spilled out from her helmet and ran down the back of her bright blue C&C California t-shirt. Sparkling Cartier diamonds were embedded in her earlobes. If she was a better rider she could have easily made it big as a horsetop model.

The way she and Massie could wear their clothes made Claire, in her cotton candy pink Wet Seal tee, feel inferior, even while wearing expensive boots and jodhpurs. It was like turning up at the Oscars in $2000 flip flops while everyone else was wearing $1000 four inch heels.

"Hurry up you guys!" Massie yelled, five hundred metres ahead. "You two are slower then the paparazzi on crutches!"

"The paparazzi would be on wheeled crutches," Alicia yelled back, making Massie throw back her head and laugh. Claire grinned along.

**KRISTEN: how was the hb rdg?**

**CLAIRE: great, leesh feel off once lol**

**KRSITEN: lol is she ok?**

**CLAIRE: I think her pride is damaged but other then that…**

**KRSITEN: lol watcha girls up 2 now?**

**CLAIRE: swimming/tanning on beach then shopping**

**KRSITEN: lucky u**

**METROTOWN SHOPPING MALL**

**ARMANI EXCHANGE**

**AUGUST 1ST**

**11:40 A.M.**

"Ehma-cute!" Massie squealed, holding up a t-shirt with a horse printed on the front. She slung it over the many clothes already hanging off her arm and headed to the change rooms.

Claire leaned against the wall, eyes almost falling shut. She was way bored with shopping but Alicia and Massie couldn't get enough of it. They'd only been there for a couple hours but to Claire it felt like a couple eternities. She couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy atmosphere of clothes.

"Whaddya think?" Massie asked, stepping out of the change room doors modeling grey flip flops, bright green cotton shorts, the horse printed tee, and black sunglasses large enough to rival Paris Hilton's.

"Ah-mazing," Claire air-clapped immediately. Anything to make the time go by faster.

"Leesh?" Massie turned around, looking for Alicia. "Alicia?"

"She's in the change room," Claire pointed.

"Oh," Massie pulled off the sunglasses; the tag was dangling on her nose and annoying the crap out of her. "You okay Claire?"

"Fine. Just kind of bored."

"Me and Alicia both offered to buy you things," Massie raised her eyebrows. "But you refused."

Claire sighed. She didn't like always having to borrow money off her friend's, well, her friend's parents, but she really didn't have any money left to spend. It didn't matter that much did it? The Rivera's were even richer then the Blocks and surely Alicia's parents wouldn't notice at all if Alicia spent a thousand dollars on Claire.

"Fine," said Claire, smiling slightly and headed over to a rack of colourful t-shirts.

"See, everyone gives in to the temptation of shopping," Massie said cheerfully, heading back into her change room. Claire silently agreed with her.

"Where to now?" Alicia asked Massie, both struggling with their many bags as they exited Armani Exchange. Claire walked behind them with slightly more grace; she only carried one bag containing two tees and a pair of blood red shorts, thanks to Alicia.

"I heart that store," said Claire, borrowing Alicia's term and pointing at the store directly across from them: Aritzia was written on a brick-like wall in a white, curly font.

"Point!" Alicia tried to raise her pinkie finger. "Gawd, my arms are about to fall off," She started to walk towards the store but Massie stopped her.

"Wait, I'm going to call Isaac and get him to bring a cart or something and meet us here to take our bags to the car. That way we can actually walk properly."

"Awesome," Alicia collapsed onto a bench beside a huge fountain, in which the water flowed on past the next seven stores.

Massie and Claire sat down on either side of her and all their bags slipped off their arms onto the shiny marble floor. Massie pulled out her iPhone from her bag. Once she'd finished speaking to Isaac she fished out three purple sharpies from her white Coach hobo and handed one to each of them. "We should all label our bags so we know whose is whose."

"Good idea," Alicia marvelled at Massie's genius-ness.

Claire scribbled her name with the sharpie over her one bag then tucked the sharpie away into her small purple DEAR by Amanda Bynes purse that she'd chosen to accessorize with her purple American Eagle tee and jean shorts.

Both Massie and Alicia spent practically the whole of five minutes silently writing their names on their countless number of bags.

Isaac soon appeared dutifully and stowed away their bags so the girls could move freely. They trotted curiously into Aritzia and were immediately impressed.

"Kristen would love this stuff!" Alicia enthused, snapping pictures with her mobile.

"Let's send her back a swag bag," said Massie, her arms already full. _Wow that girl moved fast._

Claire, wide eyed, ran her fingers over stacks of tanks, polos, camis, and hoodies. It seemed like the main brand sold here was TNA, one she'd never heard of. Seeing the TNA symbol on all the articles of clothing tweaked her memory though. She vividly remembered about half the female population walking around in these TNA clothes. It must be really IN here, she realized.

Massie was realizing the same thing and almost the exact same time. A rush of embarrassment flushed into her cheeks. How could she have been totally oblivious? She hadn't given this symbol a second thought, she'd barely noticed it. This annoyed her, being the fashion muse that she was, how could she set trends if she didn't even know what the current trend was? She made a mental note to herself in the future to notice what the people around her were wearing.

Alicia was in the change room, carefully examining her TNA-shorts-encased butt in the mirror with satisfaction. She loved this store! She already had twelve hoodies, five pairs of shorts, one pair of pants, two pairs of flip flops, eight polos, three tanks, six dresses, and five camis that she planned to buy.

"Alicia? Are you ready to go?" Massie's bossy voice floated in through the curtains that sealed Alicia away from the rest of the store.

"Yup," Alicia called back breezily, changing quickly then yanking back the curtain.

"I absolutely ah-dore this place," she informed her friend.

"Me too," Massie agreed, nodding.

"Luh-ve it!" Claire sang, holding four hoodies, three tanks, one pair of shorts, and a cute olive green dress.

"I found a bunch of stuff for Kristen," said Massie behind the mountain of clothes she was holding. "Check out, stat."

They fumbled their way over to the desk where the store clerk widened her eyes at their items in shock. Massie paid for her own things and Kristen's, Alicia for hers and Claire's.

Two more women came running over to help fold all the clothes in tissue paper and stick them in white Aritzia bags that modeled a picture of a beautiful blond girl lounging on the beach.

Claire's stomach growled hungrily. "What time is it now?" she murmured to Massie, who checked her watch and replied, "12:30. Wait just another half hour Claire."

They trekked out of Aritzia, arms laden with more bags that Isaac had to find room in the car for. By the time they were done shopping the Mercedes Benz parked outside would have collapsed under the weight of all their shopping.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**THE GIRLS ROOM**

**AUGUST 1ST**

**7:10 P.M.**

"It was amazing, you would've loved it," Claire assured Kristen, to whom she was speaking to about their shopping trip on the phone. "We got some stuff for you too, Massie had Isaac go mail it to you."

Kristen squealed happily on the other end of the phone.

"Then we went for lunch at this fancy restaurant called Bishops, ohmigod it was so good. And then we went to an Elizabeth Arden Spa—it smelled amazing—and then we just roamed around the boutiques and stuff."

She paused to listen to Kristen's response. "Yeah, I did have a really good day. And Cam complimented me on my new TNA shorts and t-shirt." Claire beamed just thinking about him.

"What? You're just having dinner now? Oh ok, talk to you soon, bye!"

Claire pressed end on her mobile and tossed her phone carelessly onto her bedside table. She sat up and hugged her knees against her chest.

Alicia was lying on her bed flipping through a magazine and Massie was sitting at a desk with her laptop, uploading picture after picture onto her Facebook account, which she'd abandoned since they'd first landed in Canada.

Claire grabbed a chair and sat beside her, watching Massie tag pictures of them and the boys on the beach, shopping, and just out and about. There were also a few pictures of Olivia in her more humiliating moments. Talking about humiliation, several of the hotel guests who'd witnessed her and Alicia while they still had colourful hair had snickered into their fists as they'd walked by in the lobby that morning, even though their hair had returned back to normal colour after several hours in the shower and three bottles of shampoo and two of conditioner.

They'd concluded that what they thought had been shampoo at the pool had actually been hair dye, though not very lasting thank goodness.

The hotel's phone started ringing at that moment, interrupting Claire from her thoughts. Alicia swung her long, tanned legs off her bed and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey," she smiled. Josh probably, Claire concluded.

"Sounds great, see you guys later." She placed the phone back onto the receiver. "The boys are going to meet us in ten downstairs, lobby," she said while tossing her magazine onto her bed and heading for the closet.

"To do what?" asked Massie, swivelling around in her chair.

"Take a walk outside apparently," Alicia shrugged as Massie scrunched her nose.

"Okay then," she logged off her Facebook account and closed her laptop. She too walked straight for the closet.

Claire snapped Massie's Macbook open and logged onto her hotmail. She had no intention of changing out of her newly bought outfit—grey shorts with T, N, A, followed by the TNA symbol across the butt, and a blue Armani Exchange top. It was a little chilly outside so she'd probably throw on a yellow Roxy hoodie once the other two were ready to leave, giving Claire a solid fifteen minutes on the laptop. The boys had requested ten minutes but she knew Massie always showed up fashionably late, yet expected everyone to arrive early for her.

Her hotmail page had finished loading and Claire clicked on her inbox. There were three emails, one from Kristen and the other two from Layne. Layne. She hadn't spoken to her first Westchester friend in a while.

She opened up Kristen's first, dated two days ago. _Tell Massie and Alicia to get on Facebook!_

She couldn't tell them herself? Oh well, Massie had already gone on Facebook and uploaded zillions of pictures and probably spread a rumour that they were besties with the Freements already. That was just how Massie operated. Claire wished her parents would allow her a Facebook account.

She clicked on Layne's first email, sent yesterday. _Heyyy chick-a-dee! You dead or something? Haven't heard a peep out of you since you left. Art camp is lonely without you. xo L._

The second said: _C— I totally forgot to tell you! I met Dempsey at Wal-mart the other day and we've been hanging out a lot lately. You better email back if you want details! -–L_

To which Claire responded eagerly, _Layne, so good to hear from you! So busy here in Vancouver, I'll be back in a couple days though! Met the Freements, amazing x1000! I'm so tanned right now. Spending loads of time with Cam. Have been shopping, spa-ing, horseback riding, swimming, etc. I WANT DETAILS! Xoxo Claire._

"Kuh-laire! C'mon!" Massie was waiting impatiently with Alicia at the doorway, tapping her foot.

"Coming," Claire responded, quickly logging off and slamming the laptop shut. She grabbed her yellow hoodie and slid her feet into Gucci flip flops. For once she didn't feel underdressed compared to Massie—Juicy Couture jean shorts, plain white tank with TNA embedded across the chest in gold stones, and red Havaianas—or Alicia—white cotton Ralph Lauren shorts, purple TNA polo, black Chanel flip flops. Neither one of them were holding a bag which meant they were both leaving behind essentials such as cells, makeup, and sunglasses. Claire followed her friends out the door, pulling it shut behind her and locking it.

Claire's tender nose sniffed out an unfamiliar smell. "Leesh," she asked. "Are you wearing a new perfume?"

Alicia smiled, "Yeah, Ralph Lauren Romance: Always Yours. You like?" She took a whiff of her own scent and swooned like Josh had just kissed her with RL flavoured lips.

"Makes a nice change," said Claire, nodding. She probably smelled like drug store deodorant.

They rode down in the elevator and the doors opened to reveal to them utter chaos. It seemed like all the hotel guests were squashed in the lobby, all screaming and waving paper and pens in the air. Among them weaved men and women with cameras, microphones, and notebooks.

Massie realized what was going on at once. "EHMAGAWD," she gasped. "The Freements!"

She pointed at where the tall triplets stood, just inside the hotel doors, unable to enter any further because of the mess of people pushing at them from all sides. The hotel staff was running around desperately trying to keep people back but their efforts were useless. The Freement's two burly bodyguards didn't seem to be making much of a dent in the crowd and the triplets had an annoyed look in their matching steely blue eyes, although they all kept tight smiles on their full lips.

Chaos reigned until a women dressed in a vivid orange Juicy Couture sweatshirt and shorts, holding a bright yellow folder, pushed through the throng of paparazzi outside the swinging glass doors in her sky high teal Oscar de la Renta peep toes, revealing her orange pedicure. Behind her walked an army of bodyguards wearing black sunglasses and identical short haircuts who roughly shoved people out of the way with no mercy.

"Out of the way," the orange woman snapped angrily once inside the hotel. "QUIET!" she bellowed loudly. The crowd silenced and people started scattering. The three celebrities looked relieved to see her.

"Laney," Sasha Freement stepped forward and hugged Lady Orange.

_Laney._ The name tweaked something in Massie's memory. Of course! It was the name that was signed at the bottom of the note they'd found in the Freement's room. Massie suspected it was their manager or someone.

The foursome were huddled in a deep whispering conversation in the middle of the lobby, slowing making their way towards the front desk.

The twenty or so bodyguards trailed after them. Massie grabbed Alicia and Claire by the elbows and inched with them closer to the desk, so as to eavesdrop.

"There's Cam!" Claire suddenly cried, pointing. "And the others."

Alicia whipped her head around excitedly.

"Not now," Massie hissed, grabbing them tighter. "Come awn," she whined.

Lady Orange, err, _Laney_, leaned forward toward the clerk standing behind the desk, who was shivering with excitement. Several words hissed through her mouth, which she was barely opening.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," said the man apologetically.

Laney raised her perfectly waxed eyebrow. "I wish for you to page Miss Claire Stacy Lyons—star of the movie Dial L for Loser and who just so happens to be staying at this hotel—and her two friends that still remain unnamed, at least for now, down here right now."

Massie, Claire, and Alicia's mouths dropped open and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Certainly," said the clerk who immediately tapped a few keys on his computer then picked up his phone. "Who shall I say is calling?" he asked.

"Laney Pablaski," Lady orange responded with certainty. "Manager of Sasha, Sara, and Michael Freement."

_So she was their manager._

"I am sorry miss," said the clerk, putting down his phone. "They are not answering."

"Of course not," Michael said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Laney turned upon her client, confused.

"They are right there," he pointed.

Laney, Sasha, Sara, the clerk, and the rest of the people gathered in the lobby looked in the direction he was pointing and all eyes suddenly rested on Claire, Massie, and Alicia.

Ignoring the utter silence surrounding them, Laney approached Claire and held out her hand. Her long talons were painted orange like her toes. Claire tentatively reached out and grasped it. Laney shook hard and firm. "Claire Lyons," she smiled. "What a pleasure."

"Yes," Claire gasped. "Pleasure."

"I am Laney Pablaski, Sasha, Sara, and Michael's manager," Laney introduced herself.

"I'm—" Claire began but Laney interrupted her.

"I have seen your movie, Dial L for Loser, we all have actually," Laney motioned to the triplets who were standing as still as statues behind her. Their tall frames cast long shadows on the spotless marble floor.

"And," Laney continued, "I must say you are a very talented actress."

"Thank you," Claire beamed.

Massie quickly jumped in. "Hi!" she beamed. "I'm Massie Block, Claire's best friend and manager." She held out a hand to Laney who grasped it firmly and shook, smiling. Claire shot Massie a confused glance and Massie gave her a just-play-along-or-you're-dead look back.

"And I'm Alicia," Alicia said shoving her way forward. "Claire and Massie's best friend." She beamed, showing off her perfectly white teeth and they shook hands as well.

"You are just the three girls that I wanted to see," Laney declared.

"We are?" Massie feigned innocence.

"Absolutes," Laney nodded. "We," she gestured to the Freement trio and herself. "Want to ask the three of you if you'd kindly agree to be extras in the summer blockbuster that these guys—" she pointed at the triplets. "Are currently in the middle of making here in Vancouver. Nothing very major but you'll probably have one or two lines to say, or something."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie felt like screaming but she saved her victory dance for later when they would be alone. Instead she kept her composure, squared her shoulders and responded coolly before either Claire or Alicia could butt in, "We are honoured to have this chance." She smiled brightly. "We'll just have to make sure everything fits into our tight schedule first though."

"Of course," Laney said in an understanding tone. She pulled from her hot pink leather business card case a small business card that and a stack of papers. Then she pulled out a silver Tiffany pen from her pocket. "May I have your full names?" she asked Massie and Alicia, who responded eagerly. Laney wrote their names down underneath Claire's and handed them to Massie. "Read these over and give me a call ay-sap." She stepped away and pulled the Freements towards the elevator. The bodyguards surged all around them. Through them Laney called over loudly, "I hope everything can work out nicely, good-bye!"

"Toodles," Massie gave a twinkle of her fingers while Alicia and Claire both waved wildly.

"BLOCK!!" Massie looked over to see Derrington jumping about at the front of the lobby. "Over here!"

"C'mon," Massie muttered, yanking her girls over to him.

Once they were clear of any un-suspecting eavesdroppers, Massie waved her hands in the air and started hopping up and down. "YAY TIMES TWENTY MILLION!!!" she shrieked.

Alicia and Claire joined in immediately and the boys looked on, grinning proudly and whooping. The girls took exaggerated bows then they all surrounded Massie who was still holding the stack of legal documents and the business card.

"Ehmagawd," Claire breathed softly.

"This is perfect," Massie gasped, pointing to the dates and times of which they'd be needed. "We'll only need to be available on location for the next three days after tomorrow!"

"Call her now!" Alicia screeched.

"No," Massie held up her palm like she was a stop sign. "We'll make her wait."

"Why?" Alicia looked confused.

Massie leaned over and breathed in her ear quietly, "The more you make someone wait the more they want you."

"Ohh," Alicia said softly, nodding with newfound understanding.

"And we'll have to ask our parents," Massie added distractedly.

"Point."

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**THE GIRLS ROOM**

**AUGUST 2ND**

**8:45 A.M.**

_TO: KRISTEN GREGORY_

_FROM: MASSIE BLOCK_

_SUBJECT: WE GON' B SUPASTARZ!_

_MESSAGE: K—guess what! We've been asked to star alongside the Freement triplets in their summer blockbuster! Their manager Laney, just asked us last night and I just RSVP-ed like 2 seconds ago. Expect us to be all over the news in about an hour =) xoxo M_

OK, a little exaggerating there, especially since they wouldn't be starring, they'd probably only have one line each. But hullo? How unprofessional was that? Massie Block did _nawt _start at the bottom. And besides, even if she wasn't on the news in an hour, she could always tell Kristen that she was on the Vancouver news, right?

***

– NEWS FEED

MASSIE BLOCK is going to star in the Freement's summer blockbuster!!! 2 seconds ago – COMMENT – LIKE

***

"Wake up!" Massie whacked the pillow out from under Claire's head and whacked her over the face with it. She then did the same to Alicia. "Get up, get dressed!"

"Wha?" Alicia moaned groggily, sitting up. "Get out of bed lazy-bums!" Massie said cheerfully, bright awake. "We have to grab breakfast in the next five minutes and get over to some studio nearby for an interview slash photoshoot!"

"WHAT?" Claire shot up on her bed as Alicia jumped off her own and padded towards the bathroom.

"You heard me," Massie beamed. "I just called Laney and she told us to go to this address," Massie glanced down at the paper she had clenched in her hand. "For an interview and photoshoot. We have to get there in half an hour, hurry up!"

"You couldn't have woken us up earlier?" Alicia's muffled voice called through the bathroom door.

"Sor-ry! But I just called Laney like two seconds ago and she just told me. Not my fault," Massie shrugged. "Hurry up Claire, get out of bed!"

"Coming, coming," Claire muttered distractedly.

Massie blasted Everything I'm Not by the Veronicas on her laptop. "Leesh, you'd better be done with the bathroom by the time this song ends," she threatened.

"Stop pressuring me!" Alicia yelled back. Massie grinned.

"Mass, what should I wear?" Claire asked, standing in front of their open wardrobe.

Massie, eager to help in any way that involved fashion, was immediately by her side. She tossed a black TNA tank, a patterned grey three-quarter length sleeved cardigan, and black knee-length Lululemon shorts into Claire's waiting arms.

Massie headed back to her desk and pulled out her purple camera. "Can you take a picture of me?" she asked Claire sweetly, who was in the middle of pulling the tank top down over her head.

"Yep," Claire poked her head out and stuck her arms through the holes to grab the camera. Massie pivoted, placed one hand on her hip, and stuck the heel of her black Gucci bootie up. Claire snapped the picture and Massie examined it. Satisfied, Massie put the camera away.

"Why don't you just look in the mirror?" Claire asked, pulling a stack of silver Tiffany bangles over her left hand.

"I'm gonna upload it onto Facebook once we get back," said Massie, pulling at her white, short sleeved DKNY v-neck so that the bottom kissed the top of her jean Armani shorts.

Two seconds before the song's ended, Alicia burst from the bathroom, subtle makeup lighting up her face, her dark waves flowing down the small of her back. "I made it!" she said proudly.

"With two seconds to spare." Massie grinned as Claire took her turn in the bathroom.

**CURRENT**** STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

TNA

Summer Blockbuster

Acting

**OUT**

Lululemon

Summer Vacation

Yoga


	18. It's been too long babydoll

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**GRIFFINS RESTAURANT**

**AUGUST 3RD**

**9:15 A.M.**

"Juicy sweater!" Massie yelled, whacking Claire across the stomach with her arm. "No punchbacks!"

Claire hunched over, clutching at her stomach while her red leather wannabe Miu Miu bag slid off her arm and collapsed onto the floor. "Ow!" she snapped, annoyed. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"Oops, sorry," Massie giggled as Claire picked up her bag.

"Why is she wearing a sweater? It's _summer_," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Ah-greed," said Massie, nodding. "It's sweltering." To prove her point she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her airy white short-sleeved Giorgio Armani blouse.

Suddenly, a pair of soft, yet firm hands crawled their way around Massie's waist and a breezy voice breathed into her ear, "Hey Block."

She whipped her head around, accidentally whipping Derrington across the face with her hair—which took her almost an hour to straighten that morning—and gave him a gentle hug. "Hey," she smiled brightly.

"Massie," Claire muttered, poking Massie in the ribs. Massie wondered briefly why Claire wasn't safely tucked away in Cam's arms already, he was just standing there beside her looking awkward. Claire poked her again.

"Stop that," Massie said, annoyed.

"Mass, your mom is staring at you," Claire hissed.

Massie quickly released Derrington and blushed, refusing to look in Kendra's direction. Instead, she adjusted the large black Chanel sunglasses atop her head and fiddled with her long, silver Tiffany leaf charm necklace.

She looked up, uncomfortably aware of everyone staring at her—her mother included—amused. "It's rude to stare," she snapped, stepping forward towards their usual table beside the window.

Everyone else fell in step behind her. From several tables away Mrs. Plovert leaned towards Kendra, "Your daughter and Derrick are so cute together," she gushed. Kendra smiled modestly and Massie felt herself flushing, hoping none of her friends had heard that.

"I call window seat!" Josh claimed loudly.

"I call the other one!" Cam and Claire shouted together. They looked at each other then burst into laughter.

Massie stomped her orange wicker Manolo Blahnik wedges against the smooth floor on her next step. _She_ had wanted a window seat.

"Throwing a tantrum over there?" Josh teased her, cupping her on the shoulder for a fraction of a second.

"Shut up," Massie growled. "I call first dibs on window seat tomorrow," she announced.

"Second!" Plovert called out, raising his hand like he was in class at school.

"She's always one step ahead," Derrington said, half proud and half amused.

* * *

"Claire Lyons?"

Claire lifted her head up from her French toast, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Yes?" she said uncertainly.

A man—mid twenties, he looked—dressed in the hotel uniform was holding out a large yellow envelope addressed to Claire. "This came for you," he smiled pleasantly.

"Oh," Claire looked surprised. "Um, thank you." she reached for the envelope and the man dispersed.

"Phone bill?" Plovert asked with a knowing look.

"Funny," Claire rolled her eyes and stared at the return address on the envelope. "Mass, Leesh." She turned the envelope around. "It's from that studio we were at yesterday."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie and Alicia shrieked, dropping their toast and reaching across the table with sticky hands for the envelope.

Cam grabbed it before they were even close to touching it and ripped it open. He dumped the contents onto the table the same way the garbage man threw bags of trash into the garbage truck. "Cam!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?" Cam looked up innocently. A flurry of photos had tumbled out of the envelope.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shrieked again, shaking with excitement at the sight of the photos. "I bet these came out ah-mazingly awesome," she reached for the five photos quickly, stacking them in a neat pile in front of her. Then her mouth dropped.

"What, what?" Alicia leaned over until her cheek was practically touching Massie's. Her mouth fell open too.

"What?" Claire asked anxiously. "Please don't tell me they look bad."

Massie grimaced as she tried to smile politely. "No, they look great," she assured her. "Especially you Claire." Massie dropped the stack of five photos beside Claire's plate.

Claire's eyes widened. "Ohmigod!" she gasped, rifling through them with Cam breathing in her ear.

The first one was a headshot of Claire wearing pink Ray-bans, her head tipped back and mouth parted slightly, Lindsay Lohan-style. The collar of her red and white Miss Sixty polo just visible. The second was of Claire again, in the same outfit posing with one hand on the wall, gazing off into the distance.

Massie and Alicia occurred in the next three, but Claire knew what had shocked them so. Both of them were used as background props and Claire was at the front, in prettier, flashier, and more expensive-looking clothing. Claire couldn't image Massie in the background before.

"These are awesome!" Cam exclaimed, removing the photos from Claire's clammy hands and shuffling through them himself.

"Yeah, awesome." Alicia muttered from across the table. "Ouch!" she winced and glanced at Massie who was still forcing herself to smile politely. Evidently Massie had just kicked her in the shins underneath the table. A classic TPC move.

"I mean, I don't remember taking these three before," Alicia said, feigning a confused look. She returned to her toast.

Claire's happiness deflated like a punctured balloon. She felt both uncomfortable and gleeful. Uncomfortable because her friends were pretending not to be mad at her, and gleeful because they were jealous of something she had that they didn't. _Hello_, no one said life was always a cheerful tea party.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**THE LOBBY**

**AUGUST 3RD**

**9:55 A.M.**

"Hey!"

Alicia whipped her head around to see Sasha Freement speed walking towards her from the elevators, long blonde hair blowing out behind her by the gentle wind that was breezing in from the open front doors. Two bodyguards trailed behind her.

Her heart started pounding excitedly. "Hey," she said coolly, raising a hand. _What could Sasha Freement possibly want with her?_

Sasha shot her a friendly smile. Her snow-white teeth instantly dazzled Alicia. "You're Alicia right?" she asked.

Alicia blinked rapidly. "Yeah," she stuttered. "_How did Sasha Freement know my name?" _she wondered.

Sasha smiled again, clearly amused by the shocked expression on Alicia's face. "Laney showed me pictures from that photoshoot you guys did the other day, they were great."

"She…she did?" Alicia stuttered. "I uh, I mean, thank you," she smiled graciously.

"Yeah. They were really good, you could easily make it as a model," Sasha tossed her blonde waves over her shoulder. The hotel guests loitering around looked on them eagerly, some looked like they were itching to ask for an autograph but her bodyguards gave off an uninvited aura.

"Thanks," Alicia said, pleased, forgetting that she was mad with Claire stealing her limelight.

"So you and your friends, you get to be in our movie," Sasha stated, nodding her head lightly.

"Um…yeah," Alicia trailed.

"Congratulations," Sasha said warmly. "I've gotta go for a press conference now, maybe I'll see you again later?"

"Totally," Alicia grinned.

"Cool," Sasha said breezily, and before waltzing out to the sleek, white limo waiting for her outside the double glass doors, she turned and faced Alicia once again. "Love your outfit by the way. Toodles!" she left with a gentle wave of her fingers.

Alicia smoothed a crease in her grey silk embroidered Burberry dress, loving the way Sasha's back was reflected in the large sequins around the neckline. She bit her D&G classic cream Dahlia lipstick covered lips with excitement. Onlookers were staring at her jealously and with envy. Alicia turned her back on them and marched towards the double glass doors in her navy Jimmy Choo slingbacks, her wooden RL bangles rattling on her wrist and banging against the smooth handle of her rosy metallic Coach hobo, an extra bounce in her step.

**VANCOUVER**

**ON SET IN PINEWOOD FOREST**

**AUGUST 3RD**

**1:30 P.M.**

Massie bobbed up and down on the toes of her white Nike sneakers. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead with sneakers on outside of gym class but the lady in the wardrobe trailer had forced her to put them on.

"This is so exciting," Alicia squealed giddily.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Alicia, you act like you've never been on a movie set before," she said.

"Opposite of true," said Alicia. "I act like I've never been _in_ a movie before." She grinned.

The girls were all wearing sneakers, black shorts, and Lacoste polos. Instead of a trendy handbag swinging on their arms they had bulky backpacks upon their backs, which made sense seeing as in this see they were to be hikers in the background walking through a forest who just happened to witness first hand Sara's concussion with a tree branch.

Alicia tilted her right shoulder, letting the backpack – stuffed with wadded up paper to make it look full without being heavy – slide off her shoulder onto the ground. "I did not picture us _hiking_," she declared.

"Quiet on the set please!" The director's assistant bellowed. "Places everybody!"

Claire, Massie, and Alicia all walked over to the large rock they were supposed to be sitting on, about 70 metres away from where a tree branch was supposed to fall and knock Sara out.

"Scene 7, take 1! And…action!"

"Did you see that?" Claire asked excitedly, pointing towards the sky.

Both Massie and Alicia fake-gasped in amazement and all three of them aimed their binoculars upwards just as Sara Freement, playing herself in the movie, appeared with her movie-boyfriend Jack Russell, played by Sam Column, number 98 on 's top 100 hottest males last year.

They came strolling up the rocky path, hand in hand, wearing similar hiking gear. Sam leaned over and whispered into Sara's ear. Instead of giggling softly she quickly dropped Sam's hand and clapped her own hand over her left ear.

"Don't spit in my ear, it's gross!" she yelled and Sam flushed angrily.

Everyone around them tittered except for the director, Scott Lanning, who rolled his eyes. "Sara, please stop interrupting takes for your snide little comments," he snapped. "Reset!"

Sam scowled as he and Sara disappeared behind a little grove of trees again. But like a true professional he didn't let his irritation at his public humiliation appear on their second take.

Massie bit into a granola bar, like she was instructed, then offered one to Claire and Alicia. As they nibbled on the whole grains Sara suddenly shrieked unexpectedly and everyone laid eyes on her stamping at the ground with her hard-core sneakers.

"What-" Scott Lanning practically roared at her, "do you think you are doing?"

"There was a spider," Sara yelled. "Didn't I tell you earlier to ban all spiders from the set? Obviously you didn't do a good job keeping them out of here!"

"It was this small Sara," Sam Column indicated exactly how small with his thumb and index finger a millimetre apart.

"It was still a spider!" Sara shouted. "This is unacceptable! I will not have spiders on the set!"

"This is a forest for god's sake, of course there will be spiders!" Scott bellowed.

"Unacceptable," Sara repeated stubbornly.

Massie, Alicia, and Claire were all snickering into their palms, their stomachs heaving with silent laughter as the director got up from his chair, bullhorn in hand, and marched over to Sara, pulling her into a grove of trees away from everyone else's view.

"Spiders," Massie giggled. "How unacceptable." Now that the director was out of view their laughter increased, as with the whole set except for those few who just looked exasperated.

"I heard she's like that on every movie," said Alicia.

Massie quickly glanced behind her shoulder, checking if anyone was watching them. Not an eye rested on them. Normally this would have bothered Massie, always the centre of attention, but this time she used it to her advantage.

She pulled her iPhone out of the side pocket of her backpack slyly, grinning at her friend's astonished faces.

"You know we're not supposed to bring our phones on set," Claire hissed angrily. "You'll get in so much trouble!"

"Relax worrywart," Massie rolled her eyes towards the clear blue sky beyond the thick canopy of trees. It was amazing how the sun could actually penetrate their leafy roof. "No one will notice."

She took a few quick pictures of the set and the girls, Claire biting her lip with anxiety. Then she hopped off her rock, all the while checking over her shoulder. Carefully she manoeuvred her way closer to the trees Scott Lanning and Sara Freement were located behind. Crouching quietly behind a clutter of bushes, she took four pictures of the red-faced Scott and Sara with her arms crossed, looking defiant. Giggling to herself, Massie scurried back to the rock and slipped her iPhone away discreetly.

Claire still looked angry. "You could get thrown off the set for that," she hissed.

"You're just jealous you didn't think to bring your phone," Massie said calmly as Scott and Sara finally emerged from their little hiding spot.

Claire's mouth dropped open. "I am _not_ jealous!" she exclaimed. "I could tell on you and get you thrown off."

Massie laughed. "Are you threatening me Kuh-laire?" she challenged.

"Yes, I am," Claire said through gritted teeth.

"Nobody likes a tattletale Kuh-laire," Alicia warned.

"Even the Freements don't bring their phones and take pictures on set," Claire said knowingly. "No one does. Except you 'cause that's how desperate you are," she added.

Massie's glossy mouth fell open in shock. "Excuse me?" she said, raising one eyebrow as she desperately tried to compose herself. "You did _nawt_ just call me desperate."

"I just did."

"Reset!" The director yelled. His assistant scurried forward with her bullhorn, yelling instructions into it.

"Scene seven, take three!"

Overall the scene took twenty-four takes to prefect, in which Massie absolutely refused to look at Claire. She didn't even offer her a granola bar. Luckily no one noticed as the background people didn't get that much attention when Sara Freement was on set. Barely anyone even spoke to them, which made Massie think they were playing their parts well.

The final take Sara and Sam finally managed to walk up the path, whisper in each other's ears, scream as a branch fell down on Sara, act unconscious, then, on Sam's part, start hyperventilating with fear. That was their cue to glance over at them, look shocked, then run over to see if they could be of any help.

Sam pulled out a _fake_ cell phone out of his backpack and called the paramedics, panic swimming in his voice.

"Cut!" Scott Lanning yelled. A five second pause as everyone looked at him. "And print!" he declared, grinning.

Sarah sat bold upright indignantly. "I have _twigs _in my hair, people!" she growled. She put out her hand to get Sam to help her up, but he huffed and hurried over to celebrate with the rest of the crew.

The crew whooped happily, they'd spent too long doing whatever they were supposed to be doing. Massie whooped right along with them.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**GRIFFINS RESTAURANT **

**AUGUST 3RD**

**6:00 P.M.**

Massie's glossy brown hair prevented Claire from being able to see what Massie was doing on her iPhone. As if she couldn't guess. Claire knew Massie was uploading the photos onto her Facebook account and, as much as Claire didn't like her friend being in constant danger of getting kicked off for violating the strict no cell phones rule, Claire really wanted to see how the pictures turned out.

Their waiter came by and placed a steaming pot of rice on their table, along with a Caesar salad, mashed potatoes, and roast beef.

Josh picked up his glass of Coke and held it up. "Cheers," he said.

"To what?" Derrington clinked his own glass against Josh's and everyone followed their example.

"To whatever needs cheering," Josh grinned.

"Cheers to that," said Cam, lifting his glass and inclining his head. A trickle of coke spilled over the rim onto his plate, which was already full of rice.

Everyone laughed.

"Awesome, coke flavoured rice!" Cam dug in greedily.

"Dude, that's gross," Plovert drawled.

"No it's not, it's delicious!" Cam grabbed his glass and drizzled droplets over his rice.

"Eww!" the whole table chorused in unison.

"Ahhh!" Alicia cried as a drop of coke landed on her black fringe Armani Exchange top. The long string fringes swayed as she swatted the brown droplet away like a pesky bug.

"Sorry," Cam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes like one drop wasn't a big deal. Except that it was. To Alicia.

Massie dropped her iPhone into the depths of her voluminous fuchsia crocodile Birkin bag. Claire began to wonder just how many bags she'd managed to fit into her Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"What're we planning after dinner?" Massie asked.

Derrington and Josh both answered, "swimming," as Cam and Plovert both said, "soccer." The boys stared at each other, amused. Then, as one, they all yelled, "Psyche!"

Claire giggled and adjusted the narrow multi-colored gemstone Jennifer Ovellette headband that rested in her blond hair.

"Apple C," Massie muttered without enthusiasm.

"What?" Derrington's brown eyebrows crinkled like the brown paper lunch bags Claire loved using. Made from recycled paper of course.

"Never mind," Massie shook her head. "And I don't feel like swimming," she added with a little pout. "Or playing soccer."

"You don't have to come then," Cam suggested with a shrug. Claire grinned, loving that Cam had the nerve to stand up to the Ice Queen. It just made her love him so much more.

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**THE LOUIS VUITTON GIFT SHOP **

**AUGUST 3RD**

**6:40 P.M.**

Alicia arched her slender neck elegantly to see over the shoulder of the tall, and equally wide, woman standing in front of them; the heels of her feet leaving her navy blue Calvin Klein flip flops.

"She's buying…she's buying…MOVE!" she pushed a duo of over-excited girls away from her. "She's buying the…oh never mind, she put it back." The soles of Alicia's feet sank back down into her flip flops.

"She's taking forever," Claire complained.

"Well you didn't need to come," Massie said, mocking Claire's boyfriend.

Claire ignored and re-adjusted her chunky silver crystal Banana Republic necklace against her metallic silver Heart Soul halter top that she wore with black sequin PINK by Victoria's Secret leggings.

Sara Freement, who had been the source of attraction in the gift store, suddenly noticed Claire and her whole face lit up. She walked over in her grey suede Chloe ankle boots, two bodyguards trailing after her.

"You are Claire Lyons, yes?" she said rhetorically.

Claire glanced up. There was a lot of _up _to go. All three of the triplets had inherited their family's statuesque height. Claire seemed to shiver in Sara's towering shadow.

"Yeah," said Claire defiantly. "You are Sara Freement, yes?"

Sara smiled, amused. "Yeah. You and your friends were on set with me this afternoon?" she asked again, needing no answer. She glanced to the right then to the left, looking straight over the tops of Massie and Alicia's heads. "But I don't see them here with you."

"They're—" Claire started but Massie interrupted.

"Actually we're right here." Massie stepped in front of Claire with a grimace. "I'm Massie, that's Alicia."

"Pleasure," Sara gave them both curt nods. Then she turned back to Claire, a smile returning.

"I seem to remember seeing you around a lot. No wait; I have talked to you once haven't I? Or maybe even twice, I don't remember. In the hotel lobby I think? Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I loved Dial L for Loser. It's totally brill, one of my favs."

"Really? Thanks, I love all of your movies too," Claire smiled, humbled. She knew Dial L had tanked.

"I'd have talked to you during filming but we had a little spider issue going on on set that I had to deal with immediately." As Sara recapped _the spider issue, _Claire noticed Alicia cup her hand over her Mark Orchid Luxe coloured lips, holding back a stream of giggles. Alicia's fingernails were painted with Tropez nail Enamel in Sassy. They complimented her tanned skin beautifully, as did her MAC Pigment eyeshadow in Copper Sparkle and the long Sephora glitter lashes.

"Claire?"

"Huh?" Claire jerked her attention away from Alicia's makeup back to Sara. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

Sara planted on hand on her waist of her black Rock and Republic skinny jeans and jutted out her hip. She blew a strand of golden blond hair that had escaped her messy side bun away from her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Listen to me Claire, I do _nawt_ like having to repeat myself. It makes me sound too repetitive. I just invited you to the movie premiere tomorrow for Abby's newest, called Your Hair Sucks. Surely you've heard of it? Anyway a bunch of people are gonna be there, you should totally come. What's your room number?"

Claire stared at her open mouthed. So did all the people around them, only they were feeling jealous while Claire felt shocked and honoured. "I'd love to go, thanks!" she beamed, resisting the urge to smirk at Massie. "I'm in room 34. Can I bring friends?"

"Totes. How many?"

"Totes, I love that!" Claire heard Alicia whisper into Massie's ear.

"Um…seven? Is that okay?"

"Yep. I'll get someone to send passes up there later. See you tomorrow Claire," Sara left with a twinkle of her fingers.

Seven. That included herself, Josh, Cam, Plovert, Derrington, and… the wrath of _Massie _and_ Alicia._

**VANCOUVER**

**ON SET IN THE PINEWOOD FOREST**

**AUGUST 4TH**

**2:40 A.M.**

Massie scowled, crossing her tanned legs, arms folded tightly across her chest. She had fumed all last night at the fact that Sara Freement thought to invite Claire instead of Massie to the premiere. And now she was fuming again because they gave Claire the most lines to speak instead of herself. Even though it was only a few worried _Ohmigod_s_._

They were all dressed in the same clothes they had worn yesterday, about to film the scene where the paramedics come rushing into the forest along with a swarm of paparazzi and Sara's two siblings.

"QUIET ON THE SET PLEASE!" the director's assistant yelled into her bullhorn.

The noise instantly ceased and makeup artists ran forward to put the final touches on Sara and Sam.

"And…action!"

Massie, Claire, and Alicia all bent over Sara's crumpled, limp form, looking concerned. Sam looked terrified. Then Claire gasped.

"Ohmigosh, isn't that Sara Freement?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Massie and Alicia turned to Claire, open-mouthed, and then back to Sara, whose hair was full of dirt from lying on the forest floor.

"Cut!" Scott Lanning yelled.

The actors looked up at him, confused.

"You," Scott stood up and pointed at Massie. "The brunette—"

"Massie," Massie supplied with a cautious smile.

"Whatever. Don't overdo the open-mouthed shock, you're making it look fake."

Massie mouth fell open for real this time at his criticism.

"Yes, much better," Scott Lanning said, nodding. "Do it just like that. Okay, reset everybody!"

As Massie turned back her cheeks flared pink.

The second time through Massie limited her open-mouthiness but Scott yelled, "Cut!" again because Massie's head was blocking one of the cameras. This time Massie's cheeks flared tomato red and many of the crew members snickered.

Sara did not say another word about the spiders that whole day. Instead she started complaining about ants.

"This is unacceptable!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "I told you no bugs of any kind!"

"You said no spiders!" Scott yelled straight back, getting right up in her face.

"No, I said bugs!"

"Spiders!"

"Bugs!"

"Spiders!"

"Contain yourselves over there," Sam Column said, amused.

* * *

"Hey!"

Massie, Claire, and Alicia all turned around.

Sara Freement was heading towards them. Claire smiled brightly at her but she kept her eyes fixed on Massie. Or, more specifically, Massie's purple hair streak.

They had spent about an hour on set filming and the three girls were now headed back to the wardrobe trailer to change. Their work here was done. A one-minute debut in the Freement's new movie, the name of which was just released that morning: _Flashback_.

"Hi," Massie smiled at Sara. The tall blond didn't return the smile.

"You," she pointed at Massie. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Massie's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We just finished filming. We're going to wardrobe."

"Are you in the movie?" Sara looked surprised.

"Um…yeah!" Massie looked angry that Sara hadn't remembered her.

"Really?" Sara's eyebrows rose. She looked around and saw Claire. "Oh, hello Claire," she said kindly, and then turned back to Massie. "Yes, I remember seeing you around the hotel," she mused. "But, that doesn't explain this!" she grabbed a fistful of purple hair and yanked on it hard.

Massie's head lurched forward. "Ow!" she yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you think _you're _doing, marching around with a purple streak in your hair?" Sara snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Massie snapped, annoyed. "Let go of my hair!"

Something clicked in Claire's brain. She remembered reading something in a magazine, something about certain hatred between Sara Freement and Anastasia Brees, queen of her Be Pretty cosmetics brand. _Anastasia Brees._ Massie had spent last summer working for her, being the top seller of Be Pretty cosmetics and had been awarded with the famous purple hair streak, which gave her access to practically everything. Claire wasn't sure if that was exactly how Massie's summer was spent, she felt like Massie was leaving something out but she wasn't about to go confront her about it.

"The purple streak!" Sara hissed, her fist still clenched around Massie's hair. "You worked for Anastasia didn't you?"

"Ye—" Massie started.

"Anastasia? You mean Anastasia Brees?" Claire quickly jumped in.

Sara looked at her. "Yes," she said with disgust.

Claire laughed. "What are you talking about? None of us have ever met Anastasia and we wouldn't even want to if we had the chance. Everyone hates her and her silly cosmetics line."

Alicia looked surprised and Massie confused but they played along, nodding their heads in unison. Then suddenly Massie's widened eyes snapped open as if realizing something. She looked to Claire for confirmation and Claire gave a curt nod.

"Really?" Sara let her fist drop. "Then why do you have that?" she asked. "Only the top sellers of Be Pretty cosmetics get the purple streak."

"Oh well," Massie stuttered. "Um…two years ago it was blue but I guess all my showering and hair products made it change colour."

"Oh," Sara said, realizing her mistake. "Cool. Okay, see you guys at the premiere later then."

She left without apologizing and Massie flounced off to wardrobe, obviously embarrassed. But Claire saw a flicker of thankfulness in her amber eyes before she turned away.

**MSN WEB MESSENGER**

**AUGUST 4TH**

**4:17 PM**

OLIVIA: Hi Claire!

CLAIRE BEAR: heyy

OLIVIA: heard u got invites 2 premiere 2nite

CLAIRE BEAR: yepp

OLIVIA: lucky!

CLAIRE BEAR: I kno

OLIVIA: how many?

CLAIRE BEAR: 7

OLIVIA: sweet whos going

CLAIRE BEAR: me + M A D C P J

OLIVIA: that's 6 I'll be the 7th!

CLAIRE BEAR: go count again

OLIVIA: oh oops

CLAIRE BEAR: yeah yur not coming sooo sorry

**VANCOUVER**

**SILVERCITY CINEMA**

**AUGUST 4TH**

**5:15 P.M.**

The crowd screamed and reached out their hands. _Snap, flash! _ Camera's clicked and Alicia was suddenly blinded.

"Abby Boyd! Over here!"

"This is Entertainment Weekly – look this way Abby!"

"You look gorgeous Abby!"

Alicia rolled her eyes as all the paparazzi started yelling at the megastar who'd just stepped out of the long black stretch limo. She hadn't a care in the world for the newly colored blond who was always changing her hairstyle.

Standing beside Alicia was Massie teetering on four-inch cork python emerald green Miu Miu platforms. In her purple-not-so-French French manicured hands was a small purple digital camera, which she had already snapped a hundred pictures with.

Alicia knew Massie disliked Abby Boyd too but shucks, she was still a major celebrity. Still, Massie's D&G Devil colored lips remained in a tight line as she took her pictures.

Claire stood on Alicia's other side, her white super round Proenza Schouler sunglasses over her eyes like she had something to hide from.

Alicia heard Claire mutter something under her breath. All she caught was _Abby Boyd _and _die in a hole._

"What'd you say?" Alicia asked her, amused. Unlike Massie, she wasn't holding any grudges against her friends. Well, maybe she was holding one. Or two. But she didn't show them, again, unlike Massie.

"What? Oh nothing," Claire blushed.

Seven passes to the premiere of Abby Boyd's newest movie, Your Hair Sucks, had been delivered to Claire that morning. And here they were now, a line of celebrities that trailed down the red carpet placed from the entrance of the SilverCity Cinema to the side of the road, Abby Boyd being the last to arrive.

"I love your shoes," someone behind her said, tapping her on the shoulder.

Claire looked down at her Sam Edelman python flats and smiled at the girl who had complimented them. "Thanks."

The girl stared into her face then gasped. "Aren't you Claire Lyons?"

That question was getting asked a lot lately.

Claire nodded shyly.

The girl squealed. "Oh my god, I loved your movie!" she grasped Claire's hand. "It's so great to meet you!"

"You too," Claire said unsurely. Massie sent her a disgusted look.

"I'm Melinda," the girl said.

"I'm Claire."

"I know," Melinda giggled. "I should have known you would be here, seeing as you and Abby are like besties and all that. But why aren't you walking down the red carpet?" Claire considered this herself. _Maybe because it wasn't actually Abby who invited her?_

Melinda raised her camera. "Could I take a picture?"

"Sure," Claire smiled stiffly as Melinda squished in next to her and raised the camera in front of both of them. Behind her Cam made the bunny ears over Melinda's head and Claire giggled authentically as Melinda pressed the button. They were momentarily blinded by the flash and Melinda thanked Claire and ran off to show her friends.

"Nice," Claire grinned at Cam who winked.

"Let's go," Massie's bossy, demanding voice led them with the crowd into the lobby of the cinema.

Claire and Cam giggled into the palms of their hands as they watched a large, plump woman in front of them bounce against the doorframe and ricochet into two tall, gangly boys with dreadlocks.

Inside the lobby the celebrities were completely surrounded by cameras, microphones, and fans waving pens and paper. It was impossible to move even an inch.

"Bradgelina's giving out autographs!" Plovert screeched, rushing forward.

On the other side of the room Anastasia Bree's three assistants was giving out free samples of Anastasia's Be Pretty cosmetics to anyone walking past.

Alicia noticed Massie glaring straight at her. After the incident with Sara earlier today Massie had gone straight to the most expensive hairdresser in the city and had gotten her purple streak immediately removed. Alicia thought it was a dumb idea because that streak bought Massie access to practically everything and now Massie had just gone and thrown her all-access ticket away.

A hand slipped around the waist of Alicia's silver vintage sequin-covered RL dress. She looked around and saw Josh grinning at her.

"I don't want you to get lost," he assured her.

"How thoughtful of you," Alicia giggled, leaning against his stiff tux. The boys had caused quite a disturbance when the parents had told them to wear tuxedos to the premiere. "But it's summer!" Derrington had yelled.

Nevertheless they were all forced into brand new Giorgio Armani tuxedos and shiny black shoes, despite the heat of summer. All of them had their sleeves rolled up and the buttons at their collar unbuttoned. Still they were sweating feverishly.

"Your forehead is all shiny," Alicia laughed.

Josh blushed. "It's not my fault! These suits are boiling, I feel like a fried egg."

"You should've gotten a short sleeved one like Michael's," Alicia said, pointing.

Josh scowled. "Chris and Josh's parents got them," he muttered.

"Well at least they got the sizes right."

"No they didn't! Look how long this sleeve is," Josh tugged on his sleeve and it fell down to his fingertips.

"C'mon you guys, they're going in!" Claire suddenly appeared in her green H&M ruffle flapper dress with Cam by her side. She gripped Alicia's elbow lightly and pulled her forward behind Massie and Derrington.

Massie looked so pretty in her green leaf print Vera Wang Lavender label dress, a classic pearl choker strapped around her neck and dangly silver Tiffany chandelier earrings. Her glossy brown hair was blown into perfect beach waves that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. A thin strand of pearls glinted on her wrist. Claire thought she looked a little like Leighton Meester.

The crowd in the lobby thinned as everyone surged forward. The paparazzi tried desperately to get through and the beefy security guards were under strict instruction not to let in anyone from the media. At least, while they had a camera on them.

Beside the doors a huge sign said: WARNING: NO USE OF CAMERAS OR CELL PHONES INSIDE

Claire jabbed Massie in the ribs and pointed to the sign teasingly. Massie turned and walked off.

Claire frowned. "I guess she's still mad at me," she tried jokingly. Cam snickered.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Alicia, following in Massie's footsteps.

"What's with everyone?" Claire asked Cam, who shrugged.

"Can I have your autograph?" Cam asked a passing Kate Winslet, who quickly scribbled her name in his little notebook.

"You brought an autograph book?" Claire asked, surprised.

"Yep. Why didn't you ask for an autograph?"

Claire shrugged.

* * *

The crowd burst into applause as the ending credits rolled onto the screen. Claire had to admit YOUR HAIR SUCKS was one of the best movies she'd ever seen. The darkness plunged into light as they all flickered on and people started filing out the exit.

Claire glanced up to the row of VIP seats where all the celebrities were seated. They were only two rows above her. She wondered briefly why Anastasia was here, it didn't seem as though she was a friend of Abby's. Maybe one of the other cast members had invited her.

Cam pulled her up from her seat and as they made their way down Claire heard someone call her name.

"Hey Claire!"

It was Connor. He had just turned away from Chace Crawford and was quickly running down the steps towards her. Beside her Cam put a protective arm around her waist and tensed. "Keep moving," he muttered in her ear but Connor had already reached them.

"Claire Lyons!" he gave her a light hug. "It's been too long baby doll," Connor drawled. "Connor missed you."

Cam rolled his eyes.

"Um… yeah. Er, what've you been up to?" Claire asked awkwardly.

"This and that," Connor shrugged. "Michael said you're in his movie they're making. Connor can't wait!"

"Oh that," Claire blushed. "I'm just an extra actually."

"What?" Connor looked shocked. "Connor is shocked. What is a baby doll actress like you doing as an extra? Connor will have a word with Michael."

"No, no, it's ok," Claire quickly waved her hands. "Uh… _Connor_… doesn't have to do anything. Thanks though," she added politely.

Connor whipped out his cell phone. "What's your number again?" he asked.

"Um—"

"Hey look Claire!" Cam pretended to be surprised as he pointed towards the exit. "Isn't that um…" he paused, "um…Orlando Bloom!"

"What! Where?" Connor looked up from his phone. "Connor needs to have a word with 'ole Bloomy."

"It is! Let's go Claire," Cam grabbed her clammy palm and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait! Connor'll come too!"

"No Connor will not," Cam muttered under his breath. Then looking over his shoulder he yelled, "Stay dog!"

Claire burst out laughing as they ran out the exit.

**VANCOUVER**

**SILVERCITY CINEMA**

**AUGUST 4TH**

**7:28 P.M.**

"Massie?"

Massie turned, accidentally whipping Derrington in the face with her hair.

Michael Freement was pushing through the crowd, ignoring the extended pens and the swarm of cameras all around him. He was focused on reaching his destination.

Massie froze to the spot. Next to her Derrington looked half puzzled, half annoyed.

"Hi Michael…" said Massie nervously when he was in hearing distance.

Two burly bodyguards moved like his shadow behind him, except that both of them were fending off people on either side while Michael's shadow just got stomped on.

Michael fell into step beside Massie, seeming not to notice Derrington.

"How did you like the movie?" he asked her, making ample conversation.

"It was really good," said Massie, trying to pretend she wasn't totally psyched about talking to him. Even though she _totally_ was. Just that morning Michael had tried to make small talk with her as they passed each other on their way to wardrobe before a panic-stricken assistant dragged him off.

"How did you like it?" she asked politely.

Michael grinned. "It was brilliant," he said. "Abby is really good."

"Is this your first time meeting her?" she asked.

"Second. We met at the Grammys last year."

"Cool. I met her on the set of Dial L for Loser last year."

Michael stared at her. "You were in that?"

"Oh no," Massie said brightly, shaking her head. Another brown tendril whipped Derrington in the face. "I was there reporting for the Daily Grind."

Michael smiled at her. "You look a little young to already have a career on the Daily Grind," he mused.

"I was a special guest reporter. Along with my friend Alicia."

"Oh, that dark haired girl you're usually with?"

"Yeah that's the one," Massie pointed in Alicia's direction where she stood hand in hand with Josh, waiting for Anastasia Bree's autograph.

"Why is Anastasia here? Doesn't your sister hate her or something?"

"She does, yeah. I think someone else invited her."

"Do you hate her too?" Massie asked, wide-eyed and innocent, like a baby fawn.

"No, I barely know her," Michael shrugged. "Sara just hates her because she thinks all her makeup stuff is crap and then a few years ago Sara met Anastasia at some other premiere and she, being the blunt kind of person that she is, went straight up and told Anastasia exactly what she thought of her makeup line and then they went into a full-out war from there. It really all started over practically nothing. Sara likes to stir things up."

"Oh wow," Derrington said at last, speaking for the first time.

Michael didn't seem to hear him. "Sorry Massie, I should go," he jabbed a thumb over his finger. "I'll catch you later?"

"Definitely," Massie beamed.

He smiled, and then walked off, his three shadows trailing after him.

While Massie was busy staring after Michael, she didn't even notice Abby Boyd stroll in behind him, checking Derrington out.

* * *

"Isn't that the guy from Hedley?" Josh whispered into Alicia's ear, almost swallowing her earring.

"Ehmagawd, it is!" Alicia gasped. "Let's get his autograph!"

Josh started to pull her through the mob but suddenly the crowd surged towards the open doors like an artificial current had just been turned on. "What's going on?" Alicia asked as she noticed the many media vans parked outside and the ridiculous amount of camera flashes.

"No idea," Josh muttered.

The walked towards the exit too and the lobby was strangely empty. Alicia found herself standing right next to the guy from Hedley. _What was his name again? Oh well who cares._

"Hey," Alicia said brightly, poking his arm lightly. "Can I have an autograph?" she flashed him her best smile and offered him a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Hedley dude looked down at her and smiled back. "Oh sure."

"Me too?" Josh asked excitedly.

"Yep yep," he muttered distractedly. He handed the paper back and disappeared the next instant.

"Where did he go?" Alicia asked.

"He has an invisibility cloak like Harry Potter!" Josh grinned.

"Funny," said Alicia. She nodded towards the front. "Look."

Josh turned his head and saw Sara Freement and Anastasia Brees yelling at each other. People, microphones, lights, and cameras surrounded them on all sides. It seemed like every gossip magazine and media company was there to spread the news in the next hour.

"I bet you twenty bucks this will be all over the news in two hours," Josh gambled.

"Really? I bet you thirty it's be all over the news in _one_ hour," Alicia challenged.

"You're on!" They shook.

It seemed like Sara and Anastasia were having a very heated argument in center stage, aka in the middle of the grass field, but they were too far away for Alicia to hear what they were arguing about.

Ten meters away from Anastasia, Massie stood with Derrington at her side, recording the whole thing on her iPhone and snickering.

As expected, Sara had stirred up a tornado from nothing. They were arguing about _frogs_ of all subjects, _frogs_! They would obviously fight about anything they could think of.

"This is too funny," Derrington laughed beside her.

"I know!" Massie giggled. "It's ridiculous!"

"They are vile and disgusting rodents!" Sara Freement was sneering.

"They are not, they're caring, sensitive amphibians, something you will never be!" Anastasia shouted back.

"Ha! Like I would ever want to be an amphibian!"

"I meant you don't care about other people, you're not sensitive in the slightest! Your idea of fun is _making_ fun of people!" Anastasia screeched. "Which means you're _ugly_ on the inside!"

"But I'm still beautiful on the outside right?" Sara sneered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "That's all that counts."

The crowd snickered.

Anastasia's mouth fell open. "You go against everything I stand for!" she bellowed. "You should be locked up in a jail cell with the key thrown away!"

At that moment Anastasia's representative emerged from the crowd and tried to pull her away. Anastasia glared over her shoulder at Sara, grinning triumphantly with her arms crossed over her double B's. "Your poseur!" she yelled at last.

Sara didn't look mad at all though, just confused. She beckoned one of her security guards over with her finger and leaned in. "What does poseur mean?" she asked him quietly.

Massie burst out laughing. "Sara must have a low IQ," she remarked to Derrington, who was laughing too.

**VANCOUVER**

**FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**AUGUST 4TH**

**8:31 P.M.**

"Massie!"

Massie turned towards _His _voice. Once again, Michael Freement was talking to her. Massie felt her insides squirming with pleasure. "Hi Michael!" she called over to him casually as he came strolling towards her. Two bodyguards try to follow but he stopped them with a raise of his hand.

"Want to walk down to the beach with me?" he asked her.

"Sure," Massie breathed, forgetting that she was supposed to be meeting everyone else for dinner.

"Are you hungry?"

Massie shook her head. Her stomach was already full—of butterflies. They had just gotten back from the premiere and she wasn't wearing much makeup, just some mascara and cinnabun Glossip Girl lip gloss, and she was wearing a plain white Splendid tank, DKNY jean shorts, and red Havaianas, but she felt light, airy, and pure.

The light of the setting sun cast a warm, romantic orange glow over the sandy beach. The air was warm with a gentle breeze teasing at their hair. They didn't talk much, just walked in a comfortable silence. Massie was quite aware of Michael's arm draped lightly around her shoulder. Massie had never seen the beach so empty before. Michael led them towards the deserted coastline. The only sound they could hear was the waves crashing against the shore. It was like a scene out of a movie where the girl and boy were only two distant black figures in the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Massie said softly, gesturing to the sinking sun as it grazed the surface of the water.

"Like a crayon box," Michael agreed.

Massie must have looked confused because he explained, "The sunset is full of colors like a crayon box. See, there's the orange, red, yellow, pink, a bit of purple…"

"You know, you're nothing like how I thought you'd be," Massie said abruptly.

Michael frowned. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No," Massie said quickly. "Not at all. I thought, because well you know, seeing as you're famous and all, I thought you'd be…I dunno, different. But you're not. You're like, a real person." Massie blushed and ducked her head, ashamed by how lame she sounded.

"I'm glad you think so," Michael said softly.

She looked up at him again, than instantly regretted it once she got mesmerized in his mysterious eyes.

"You're quite extraordinary yourself," he admitted.

She blushed harder. "You hardly know me," she argued.

"I feel as if we've met before," he said seriously.

"You're not anything like your sisters," Massie whispered.

Michael smiled. "I know. They're ditzy, I'm not."

Massie chuckled then nearly melted as Michael moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were so close to the ocean that the waves tickled their feet gently. Neither of them said a word as they stared at the sinking sun.

The silence was suddenly shattered by the sound of someone stomping across the sand shouting Massie's name.

"Block! Massie! Hey, Mass!" Derrington stopped as soon as he recognized Michael's profile.

Michael's arm casually dropped from Massie's waist and he took a small step back. "Is this your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Um…not really," Massie stammered.

Derrington stared at her. "What are you talking about Mass? What's going on?"

"Just a friend?" Michael asked curiously, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah," Massie muttered, her head hung low. A curtain of hair prevented her from looking at Derrington.

Derrington looked at Massie in shock and she shot him a sorry, pleading look. He threw it back at her with a hurt scowl.

"No," Derrington's tone was angry and sarcastic but Massie was grateful he was at least playing along. "I barely even know her."

Michael looked confused. "I thought you two were friends," he persisted.

"No," Derrington muttered, turning around and storming away.

"Um, thanks Derrick, for everything," Massie called weakly after his retreating figure.

"Yeah no problem. Anytime," he said in a monotone.

There was an awkward silence as Massie looked back towards the sunset. Somehow it seemed much less beautiful.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Crayons

Frogs

Your Hair Sucks

**OUT**

Markers

Spiders

Dial L for Loser


	19. The Chicken Has Flown The Coop!

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**THE LOBBY**

**8:33 PM  
**

"So." Claire tapped her foot on the perfectly polished floors, breaking the awkward, tired silence.

"What did everyone think of the movie?" Plovert tried in a poor attempt to conjure up some small talk.

"It was—well, it was …" Josh hedged.

"Interesting?" Cam supplied.

Alicia was the one to blurt, "Opposite of true! It was boring, stupid and had horrible actors. I can't believe so many people went to that!"

Josh put his arm over her shoulders and laughed. "Thanks for being so honest, Leesh."

"Well, I try." She stabbed the button to the elevator for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Gawd, this thing takes forever."

"Head count!" Plovert called out. After one minute of counting up the teens in his head, he sounded off, "Massie and Derrington are missing!"

"Probably went for a stroll on the beach, or something gooshy and romantic like that." Cam rolled his eyes, but when he caught Claire's glare, he quickly added, "I mean, I love romantic stuff like that!"

Claire smiled and turned back to the elevator. "Sheesh! You'd think that a top-notch hotel like this would—"

BANG!

"We're under fire!" Plovert shouted.

The BANG, had in fact been Derrington slamming the door to the lobby as hard as he could. The next noise was his shoes colliding with the floor in an angry manner.

"Dude, what's with the long face?" Cam asked. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, ok? Leave me alone!" Derrington stormed through the group, slicing past everyone with an icy atmosphere floating around him. His gloom put the others in a bit of a slump as he passed, pounding on the elevator button again.

"God, what is taking this thing so long!"

"You _just _got here," Claire protested.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Derrington snapped. "God, I'll take the stairs, where I can be _appreciated_!"

He stomped towards the door to the stairs and forced it open without even turning the doorknob. Then he started to climb them without another word. The door slammed shut again, making Alicia and Claire flinch.

Everyone swallowed up in complete silence again.

"What the hell?" Plovert finally asked.

"So, who thinks they're still going out?" Alicia asked.

No one raised their hand.

**WESTCHESTER**

**BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS**

**KRITSEN'S APARTMENT**

**6:41 PM**

Kristen's mother had left for the weekend on a business trip and Kristen had the apartment entirely to herself. Of course Kristen's mother had asked the neighbors to check in on her sometimes, but other than that, Kristen was actually "mature enough to handle the house for a few days," her mother had said.

Kristen was sitting at the couch in front of the television with a microwaved slice of cheese pizza sitting on a plate on the coffee table in front of her.

Kristen wore an oversized navy blue soccer jacket that read BOCD across the front and GREGORY across the back, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. All the girls on the team had signed it in silver sharpie. Massie, Dylan, Alicia and Claire had decided to sign it too for no reason in hot pink and bright purple.

Kristen also donned an old pair of faded A&F short shorts from the previous summer. She'd lost her appetite for a while after she'd accidentally flicked to a special on sheep eyeballs on Discovery channel, so her pizza remained untouched.

Kristen's blue iPod nano Chromatic was nestled in her iHome, blasting Last Thing On Your Mind by Lights. Her laptop was set on the coffee table beside her plate. She was logged into Facebook, checking Dune's profile.

Kristen had attempted to post messages on Dune's wall several times, but then held down the backspace key and erased the emotion she'd spilled onto the page. She sat back and tapped her bare feet on the glass coffee tabletop.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kristen turned off the blaring music and flicked off a rerun of some random cop show that was playing at a low volume on the Sony TV. She padded across the beige coffee-stained carpet and pulled open the door.

Her neighbor Susan was standing at the door. Susan was a kind, very _old_ woman. Kristen resisted the urge to roll her eyes—her mother had gotten _Susan _to come in and check up on her? How unoriginal. She would have preferred that cute volleyball player who lived two stories up.

"Hello dear," Susan chirped.

Kristen forced a smile. "Hi."

"I think this fancy looking suitcase and handbag as been delivered to the wrong address." Susan handed Kristen the handle of a forest green Louis and matching LV Summit Drive handbag. "If it's not meant for you be sure to take it downstairs."

"Thank you," Kristen muttered, eyes wide, and said good-bye.

She yanked the suitcase and bag into the living room. Could it be from Massie? Only one way to find out. She quickly unzipped the suitcase

Two solid-colour zip-up hoodies greeted her: one bright blue and one bright green. She pulled them out and held them up to her body. They were warm and stylish. She read the label on the inside: TNA. There were another four underneath, a white one with black swirls, purple with the TNA symbol splattered over every inch, black with gold symbols, and gray printed with random pictures.

Kristen excitedly placed them on a nearby armchair and fished out the rest of the contents: three t-shirts, four tank tops, a pair of yoga pants, two pairs of short shorts, a black sweater vest, a brown outercoat, a gray Taula front pocket skirt, and a black yoga jacket.

As soon as she met the bottom of the suitcase she tore into the handbag. Out came two pairs of Havaianas, in brown and black, a cylindrical black TNA pencil case and matching makeup bag, and a pair of lavendar TNA knee socks.

Kristen squealed with excitement and immediately bounded over to her laptop and placed it on her lap. She flicked to Massie's FB profile and sent her at least ten thank-you messages and then rushed into her room to try on all her new goodies

As Kristen stared at her reflection, donning a pair of gray shorts and a crisp white top plastored with the TNA logo, her shark tooth necklace somehow brightening the outfit a little, she wished that Dune was beside her, telling her how great she looked. Kristen pushed Dune to the side of her mind and decided to admire her new clothes a little bit more.

**WESTCHESTER**

**STARBUCKS**

**10:01 AM  
**

"You're quiet today," Dylan burped mid-sip of her Vanilla Crème Frappuccino and then dapped her cherry red lips with her napkin daintily.

"Huh?" Kristen snapped out of her daydream. "Oh. Sorry. I don't know, I'm just a little sidetracked lately."

"Boy problems?" Dylan purred knowingly.

Kristen grinned at the thought of Dune coming off the plane, holding out his arms so that she could grip him in a hug. She imagined lip-kissing him for the very first time, and immediately bolts of electricity sizzled up and down her legs and arms. She stroked her shark-tooth necklace that she'd recovered since Massie had been gone. "Mhmm," she said, nodding.

"I know. I can't stop thinking about Kemp!" Dylan swooned, fiddling with the straw in her beverage. She hiccuped softly then giggled.

Kristen's stomach immediately fastened into a knot. _Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? He doesn't actually like you! That was just a plan because stupid Massie had to get her stupid revenge over a stupid mistake that didn't even happen! How silly of me not to say anything for the past week and a half we've been hanging out! _The words tried to wrestle out of Kristen's lips, but she held them in like her lips were crazy-glued together.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing. I'm just—you know, thinking about Dune!"

Dylan smirked. "So, so far today we've gone shopping and gossiped! What's next on the agenda?"

"Um, actually, I'm supposed to go home at two," Kristen said immediately remembering the text conversation she'd had with Kemp when Dylan was in the washroom at the mall.

_**KEMP: WAT R WE GONNA DO 2 THE TAPE??**_

_**KRISTEN: HAVE PLAN. MEET LIBRARY 2. PHYSICS SECTION**_

"But it's only one-thirty," Dylan said, checking her gold Gucci watch.

Kristen remembered the times when she could barely tell her Pucci from her Gucci. The momory made her smile. She pretended to act dumb to answer Dylan's suspicions. "That's what I said. One-thirty!"

"No, you said two."

"Oh, I meant one-thirty."

"Ugh! Why?!" Dylan moaned.

"My mom. She doesn't need a reason," Kristen rolled her eyes for effect. For once in her life, her mother had no time for Kristen to be home.

"Fine. I'll see you around, then?" Dylan sat back in her chair and pulled US Weekly out of her rosy Coach hobo bag.

"Tomorrow, for sure." Kristen smiled. She wanted to embrace every day with Dylan before Massie got back. She had no idea what Massie would do when they returned, but Kristen had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing Dylan for a while.

**THE LIBRARY**

**PHYSICS SECTION**

**ROW 4 **

**11:34 AM  
**

Kristen paced up and down the isle, books with impossibly confusing names surrounding her. _PHYICS 101, PHYSICS FOR DUMMIES_, as well as a misplaced _SO WHAT IF YOUR HUSBAND IS BEING UNFAITHFUL? _

Finally Kemp arrived with his backpack slung over one shoulder. "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by Dylan's and give her a CD she wanted me to burn."

"Oh really? What CD?"

"Death Cab."

"Oh." Kristen bit her lip. It was obvious Dylan didn't like Death Cab for Cutie and even more obvious that she had plenty of money to buy the CD without ever leaving her laptop. She just wanted to please Kemp. Was Kemp really that oblivious? "She didn't say anything to you?"

"No, she just said 'thank you' and got all weird and then closed the door." Kemp said 'thank you' in an over-exaggerated girly voice.

"Ok, let's just get on with this. Here's my idea—we destroy the tape and make it seem like an 'accident!' Massie can't get mad at us for that, right?"

"She will though," Kemp put in.

Kristen sighed. "I know. But she'll get over it. If she finds out that we've been hanging around with Dylan, she _won't _forget it."

"True," Kemp pondered. "OK. What's a way to make it look like an accident…? What if we dropped it off your apartment balcony?"

"How is that an accident? It has to be something so far-fetched that it seems like we could never fake it."

"I know! What if it rolled out of my backpack when I fell and a car ran it over?" Kemp exclaimed.

Kristen wrinkled her nose.

"We just roll it in front of a car and we'll let the car smash it. Then we can bring the remains back to Massie," Kemp explained.

"Sure, why not." Kristen agreed. "Which street?"

"Any random ones—but first we have to make sure that Dylan won't see us."

**BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS**

**KRISTEN'S APARTMENT**

**1:45 PM  
**

Kristen flicked her wrist in an attempt to dry the second coat of Indigo-go-go! O.P.I. nail polish. She wiggled her matching toes and crossed the beige carpet of her living room to her kitchen, careful not to let even a drop of her deathly-staining polish stain the already-stained carpet.

Kristen pulled a grape Popsicle out of the fridge. She glanced at the clock—she had exactly two hours before Kemp would meet her to destroy their CD. Kristen wished that Massie had never been so vengeful… then she wouldn't have to sneak around and try to destroy things on busy streets. Kristen popped the –"frozen calories" as Massie had said—into her mouth just as her phone rang.

She picked up her scratched silver phone and put it to her ear, momentarily parting herself from the Popsicle. "Hey it's Kristen," she muttered, expecting it to be Kemp.

"Kristen! Hey, it's cool to hear you again."

Ehmagawd. _Ehmagawd. _EH-MA-GAWD. Kristen nearly screamed in excitement. The voice she'd been waiting to hear all year was finally caressing her ears, making her skin tingle, lighting up her eyes and turning her tongue numb.

"Dune?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Oh… I um… I was… wow… I'm fine." She collapsed in her mother's new armchair. It was the only way to stop herself from bouncing up and down.

"Great," he chuckled. "I guess you're kind of surprise to hear me."

"Surprised," Kristen repeated. "But happy." _Oh gawd, how dumb did that sound?! _

She was sure she could feel him grinning through the phone. "Well, I'll be home soon."

"How soon?" Kristen was overflowing with longing. She vowed that the moment she saw him she would race right up to him and lip-kiss him—if she didn't chicken out first.

"Um, really soon. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kristen started bouncing up and down in place on the chair. She was beaming from her very core.

"Sorry I haven't called, I've been busy lately."

Kristen should have been mad, but she couldn't get it out of her head that Dune was coming back! He was coming _the next day! _The following day he would be standing beside her, hugging her and laughing and smiling. She almost screamed.

"S'okay," she managed to say without squeaking.

"Well, I've got to finish packing, but I wanted to call you and tell you… you're meeting me at the airport tomorrow right?" he asked hopefully.

"I…I…" Kristen stammered. Her mom would never drive her to the airport to see Dune! Suddenly she realized something—Massie and the gang were returning tomorrow as well! "What time are you coming in?" she asked, her genius mind already concocting a plan.

Dune paused and then said, "One-thirty."

Massie was coming in on the two o'clock flight. She'd had half an hour to see him. Half an hour was better than nothing!

"Of course!" Kristen blurted, "But I can only stay for like, half an hour. I'm sorry. But we have to get together soon!" _Ehmagawd, stop being so clingy! _

"Obviously! Maybe we can go to a movie or something?" he hinted.

Kristen wanted to jump ten feet into the air and do a triple back flip. "Mm-hmm."

"Great." She heard Dune smile through the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"One-thirty," Kristen beamed. "Bye."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Ok, I'm hanging up now!" Dune snickered.

Kristen giggled. "Ok!"

"Bye!"

"Good-bye!" she cracked up.

"OK, I really have to go. Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh—wait!" Dune said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"And um… I miss you. OK, bye." The dial tone cut Dune off from Kristen's squeals.

Kristen dropped the phone on the floor and started shrieking excitedly and jumping around the apartment.

"Dune's coming! Dune's coming!" she hollered to nobody in particular.

"_Whoop-dee—freaking—doo!_ Can I come in?!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

Kristen immediately stopped bounding around and hurried to the door. She pulled on the brass doorknob and was suddenly face-to-face with Kemp. "Hey," she managed, out of breath from hollering and celebrating. "Guess what?"

"Dune's coming, I know," Kemp muttered. "Great. Can we get on with this plan?"

"Sure." Kristen couldn't help herself from smiling, despite her messy ponytail coming apart and her makeup-less face. Massie would be appalled.

But Massie wasn't here, was she? So Kristen could—and would—enjoy every moment of it.

**DYLAN'S STREET**

**IN FRONT OF DYLAN'S HOUSE**

**3:32 PM**

"The chicken has flown the coop," Kemp reported seriously. He was crouching carefully behind the same bushes that the group had hidden behind when they were waiting for him to return with the tape several days ago. And now they were hiding there again ready to destroy that very CD.

Kristen stared down at her silver cell phone, "What?" She was ducking behind a silver Lamborghini across the street.

"I repeat; the chicken has flown the coop."

"Why didn't you just say 'Dylan has left the house to go to her hair appointment'?" Kristen wondered.

Kemp rolled his eyes, "How unprofessional, we have to speak in code for a reason you know."

"Sure… anyways, since she'll be ten miles away in the next ten minutes, we can get rid of that CD without worrying about her randomly showing up." Kristen waved him over. "Let's go."

They speed-walked to the busy intersection three blocks over. Kemp and Kristen crouched on the sidewalk and Kemp dropped his backpack on the pavement. He pulled out a blank CD in a clear plastic case and popped out the CD. He handed it to Kristen.

Kristen breathed in slowly and inched closer to the road, careful not to drop the CD or make a false move. The cars were screaming by, bombarding them with hot air and dust blasting from the tires.

Kristen stepped off the curb and acted out a trip. Her ankle went over and she tumbled to the ground, releasing the CD as her chest collided with the pavement. The CD rolled into the street just catching a break in traffic. Kemp sprung forwards to help Kristen up.

As they backed away from the street, they heard an all too familiar greeting. Kristen's skin crawled. _No…_

"Kemp! What a nice surprise—hey Kristen," she greeted with a toothy grin.

Kristen forced a smile. "Dylan, what are you doing here—I thought you were getting your hair done."

"Ugh! My hairdresser had the indecency to catch the flu! How rude!" Dylan rolled her eyes.

"People these days," Kemp muttered sarcastically.

Dylan didn't pick up the joke in his tone. "I know. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Um…" they both said at the same time.

"We were…shopping!" Kemp blurted. "But I forgot my money so we came here."

"What—whatever, anyways Kemp, this CD you gave me isn't Death Cab! Its labelled 'Plan D.' I figured it was something to do with school."

Kristen's eyes flew wide open.

"Oh," Kemp said nonchalantly. Only a few seconds after he burst out, "WHAT! WHERE IS IT?"

"At home. It's still loading on my computer."

Kemp whimpered. "That CD in the road is Death Cab then! My dad will kill me!"

"We have more important problems!" Kristen snapped.

"Why did you throw a CD onto the road?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Oh…well…long story," Kristen waved it off like a pesky fly. "Kemp, go get it. There's a break in traffic."

Kemp nodded and sprinted into the middle of the road in a flash. Just as he bent over to grab the CD, a huge truck sped around the corner. Kemp snapped up, too petrified to move.

"KEMP!!" Kristen shrieked.

Dylan was too shocked to say anything, but her mouth was draped open.

Kemp seemed to snap into reality. He abandoned his CD, caring more about his life. He dashed towards the sidewalk as the truck swerved to avoid hitting him. The truck missed a telephone pole by an eyelash.

Kemp was so close to the side of road when an exotic green Porsche Carrera GT tore around the corner, going way over the speed limit.

Kemp paused, jerking back and missing another vehicle by an inch. He was trapped. To avoid collision, the green Porsche turned abruptly towards the girls.

Kristen say her life flash before her. Would she ever get out alive?

Dylan's glossy mouth had opened and she uttered an ear-piercing shriek that Kristen instantly echoed.

Impulsively, Kristen and Dylan parted at breakneck speed, abandoning their designer bags on the ground. The Porsche flattened Calvin and Prada and the driver laid on the brakes, stopping so suddenly that the front of the car thrust forwards into the bushes at the side of the road, the tires leaving long black skid marks and a cloud of smoke produced by the exhaust pipe.

Kristen and Dylan were on the ground, shivering. Their pulses were pulsing at the speed of flashing laser lights and their breathing was ragged and shallow. They held onto each other with dear life.

Kemp stumbled over to both of them, looking terrified.

The driver leapt from the car the moment he could. He was a hefty man, bulging with muscles with a thick blond moustache.

He stumbled at first, and then went stomping towards the girls and Kemp.

"What is the matter with you?" he hollered at Kemp in a voice like Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Look at my car! It's ruined!"

"I'm so sorry sir!" Kemp whimpered. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I'm just a kid! Please don't hurt me!"

"Kemp! Are you ok?" Kristen fretted, hurrying over.

"Don't let him get me!" Kemp flinched away from the muscle monster.

Dylan suddenly tensed, as if realizing she'd just bought a Louis Vuitton Neverfull GM bag for triple the price it was worth. She gripped Kristen's forearm and hissed in her ear, "That's the principal of our high school next year!"

"What?" Kristen's voice cracked. It was all so overwhelming. She was so looking forward to starting out at a new school the next year, and she'd already nearly caused the principal a concussion before September.

So much for enjoying the day.

**BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS**

**KRISTEN'S ROOM **

**7:06 AM**

Kristen tossed away the covers, accidentally sending David Beckham toppling over onto the ground. She hugged her kitty good-morning, and he sulked away grouchily. Kristen pranced over to her dresser and stared at her clothes for a half hour before deciding on one of the TNA t-shirts Massie had sent her, AE denim short shorts, and plain white flip-flops she'd picked out from Old Navy on her Summer Budget. She tied her dirty blonde hair up in a messy bun and then slid a pair of hot pink Christian Dior 60's sunglasses (thanks Merri-Lee Marvil!) on to shield her eyes from the sun.

Kristen opened up her piggy bank and let the quarters, dimes, nickels, pennies and a couple stray bills scatter across her wooden dresser. Then a shark-tooth necklace that was polished clean and completely unscratched tumbled out. Kristen reached out and caught it before it hit the wooden surface. She fastened it around her neck. The shark tooth was cold against her skin, but it felt so good to be wearing it again.

Kristen slung her old Roxy surfing bag that she hadn't carried since September over her shoulder and headed out the door. She decided to skip breakfast, since she'd pigged out on ice cream at about twelve o'clock in the morning. Kristen walked straight out the door and stepped on the newspaper that was waiting outside her room.

As she backed off and read the headlines, her heart did a triple somersault. And not the way it did on the phone to Dune. It was exactly the opposite.

In big, bold print that beat Kristen with complete humiliation, it read:

**THREE RECKLESS TEENS CAUSE CAR ACCIDENT **

Kristen almost choked on her heavy breaths. There were blurred photos in black-and-white of Kristen, Dylan and Kemp, as well as a dented Porsche and several others cars with minor dents in the fronts.

They hadn't done that much damage! Those stupid reporters had twisted the stories! Kristen picked up the paper and tore it into shreds. She stomped on them until they were shriveled, pathetic strips of paper. Take that! Kristen whipped out her silver cell and read the text that was waiting for her from Dylan:

DYLAN: EMFG! THEY CANT DO THIS 2 ME. MY MUM IS A TV STAR.

KRISTEN: I KNOW WTH!!!!!?????

DYLAN: S-BUCKS 2DAY? MUST RANT IN PERSON

KRISTEN: CAN'T. DUNE'S COMING !!! x 1000

DYLAN: OMG CONGRATS U XCITED

KRISTEN: OBVIOUS

DYLAN: WELL WANNA HANG OUT AFTER

Kristen's heart sank.

KRISTEN: M'S COMING BACK 2DAY.

It seemed like an eternity before Dylan replied.

DYLAN: OK WELL IT WAS COOL WHILE IT LASTED. BYE

Kristen quickly typed a reply:

KRISTEN: DYLAN WAIT

She waited for Dylan to reply, but it never happened. Kristen sighed and placed the phone in her pocket. She leaned back against the cheap wallpaper of the hallway. The only thing that kept the tears at bay was that Dune was coming home. He could make it all better with one smile in her direction.

**FAIRMONT HOTEL **

**THE GIRL'S ROOM **

**12:03 PM **

"Lunchtiiiiime!" Claire sang, skipping into their hotel room. She dodged a Seventeen magazine that was hurtled at her by Alicia. It slapped against the wall and Zac Efron's face wrinkled up before landing on the ground in a heap.

Alicia was sitting cross-legged on the foot of her bed, surrounded by magazines. "I'm nawt hungry?" she snapped.

Claire rolled her eyes. "You have to eat," she insisted, tugging on the Spanish beauty's dress.

"Fine!" Alicia shrieked, immediately sitting bold upright. "Just don't mess up my outfit!" she smoothed out her BCBGMAXAZRIA black graphic halter dress.

At that moment, Massie burst through the door. Claire and Alicia whipped their heads around. Massie was fuming. Her glossy high ponytail bounced as she stomped across the room to meet them.

"I was just looking up Westchester news…" she snarled.

"To see if you were in the news?" Claire interrupted. "I doubt it."

"No!" Massie barked. "But somebody else was! Three somebodys!" she thrust an article that was printed off the Westchester News website at Claire.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia snatched the paper out of Claire's hands. "That's Kristen, Dylan and Kemp!"

"Kristen, Kemp and DYLAN!" Massie snapped. "They've been hanging out!"

"Opposite of true!" Alicia exclaimed. "Maybe they just ran into each other."

Massie scoffed. "Don't be an idiot, Leesh! They've been hanging out all summer behind my back."

"So?" Alicia looked cooly straight at Massie. "Ahb-viously Kristen found out something that made her like Dylan again."

"You just don't get it Leesh, even if she did she still didn't tell me which is a total act of betrayal."

"You don't have to know _everything _that goes on in this world you know," Alicia argued.

"Correction, yes I do. How else am I supposed to stay on top?" Massie hissed.

Claire turned her head to watch each girl as they argued. She felt like she was watching on of Todd and Tiny Nathan's ping pong games.

"Well maybe it's time for you to experience being at the bottom of the pyramid."

Massie gasped. "Ex-kuh-use me?"

Alicia glared at Massie. "Stop being all touchy because you miss Dylan and secretly think that Kristen is choosing her over you and that Claire and I might do the same! Paranoid much? This is what obsession and mind controlling looks like."

Massie opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Claire's eyes bugged as Alicia glared in silence, her eyebrows arched and her chin up completely still.

Massie separated her Grapefruit-flavoured lips once more, and only a gust of air washed out. Alicia had finally silenced her with the most dangerous weapon of all—_the hard, cold truth._

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION **

**IN **

Dune & Kristen

TNA summer wardrobe

**OUT**

Dylan & Kristen

Old Navy Summer Wardrobe


	20. WeWereMeantForEachOtherWatchUsGetMarried

**VANCOUVER**

**THE GIRLS ROOM**

**AUGUST 6****TH**

**6:30 A.M.**

Massie's heart was beating fast—venti triple-shot Frappuccino style. Her breathing quickened considerably. She stared out of the window of her hotel suite, one hand on the glass, at the retreating backsides of Michael Freement and some short, blond girl walking away in the early morning light.

They were holding hands in that we-were-meant-for-each-other-watch-us-get-married way.

As if sensing he was being watched, Michael swivelled around, saw Massie's pressed face against the window, and waved at her. Massie pulled a very fake smile and raised a hand.

The girl beside him stomped one of her size five impossible-to-find Christian Louboutin platform peep-toe pumps with the mirrored, metallic leather that Kendra had been on the waiting list for since Christmas. Massie took in her frail, delicate skin—low on iron—and her paper thin frame with disgust. Here was one unhealthy girl. All she had going for her was her Angelina lips, big blue porcelain doll eyes, and a mane of long, golden hair that could have passed as Rumpelstiltskin's spun gold.

Blondie yanked on Michael's arm and pulled him away after a brief glare in Massie's direction with her shockingly light blue eyes. Very PHAC. Paris Hilton after contacts. A little-known fact as most people thought she was naturally blue-eyed instead of brown.

Massie stared at her brought-to-you-by-Jessica-Simpson hair hanging down the back of her Stella McCartney organic pale grey shirt dress. She spread a generous helping of Glossip Girl SPF 15 Lip Conditioner across her own full lips, locking her confused feelings inside with her tumbling butterflies.

She had made a mental questionaire in her mind last night after her mini-fight with Alicia, but didn't know the answer to any. If it were a test she would have failed by leaving every question blank.

A.) Am I going out with Michael Freement or nawt?

B.) If the ah-bove is true then will we keep it secret or break it out to the paparazzi?

C.) Does Derrington still like me? Or is he super mad at me now?

D.) Is Alicia still mad, even though we both apologized last night?

E.) Should I forgive Dylan? (and Kristen for going behind my back?)

F.) Did Michael consider me a new year's resolution-made then broken two days later?

G.) WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME AND MICHAEL???

"Massie?"

Massie jumped and whirled around. Claire had awoken in the early hours of the morning and was sitting atop her bed, head cocked curiously, fully awake.

"Why was your nose glued to the window?"

"Claire, do I look like a window sticker to you?" Massie snapped, annoyed.

"No."

"Then why do you think I'm stuck to the window?" Massie slid off the window seat and gestured for Claire to look outside. As Claire clambered over, Massie hit the room service button on the phone.

"Bring up two virgin piña coladas aysap." She hung up briefly, not bothering to say _please_.

"They have piña coladas here?" Claire asked from the window.

Massie gave her a despairing look and dismissed the question with a flip of her freshly highlighted hair.

"Mass, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

Massie walked over and peered out. Michael and mystery girl were long gone. "The hotel grounds," she answered.

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause this is the last day we'll be able to see them," Massie fake-sobbed sarcastically. "Anyways, what are you doing up at six thirty am on a Sunday morning?"

"I could ask you the same question," Claire said smoothly. "And BTW, it's called _waking up_. I don't know if you've ever heard of it, it's not that common…"

Massie grinned and punched her friend in the arm. She strutted across the room and threw open the doors to the closet and peeked inside. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear today," she moaned in agony.

"Close your eyes and point," Claire suggested, settling down in front of Massie's white Mac.

"Ew! Ehmagawd, what if I point to one of your things?" Massie shuddered as if a baby spider had just crawled up the length of her leg.

"You mean one of the t-shirts you shoved under the bed when you thought I wasn't looking?" Claire smirked. "That would be rather unfortunate."

"Yes, it would," said Massie, ignoring Claire's jab. Seriously, since when has Claire been so observant?

"Besides," Claire continued. "You and Alicia took over both closets, most of my stuff are still in my suitcases."

"Too true," Massie admitted.

A gentle knock on the door alerted her to the arrival of her piña coladas on a reflective silver tray shinier than a cylindrical Louis Vuitton Bedford bag carried by a crisply dressed waiter.

"_Gracias_," Massie toasted him over the rim of her cocktail glass. She handed the other one to Claire.

"Miss, excuse my abruptness," the waiter said politely, his voice as smooth as a silk Rigby tube dress, "but I must press my concern. I really do not think it appropriate to drink coladas for breakfast, especially for a pair of lovely young ladies like yourselves."

"You are excused," Massie said shortly. Claire giggled softly behind her. "But FYI this is _nawt_ breakfast therefore your opinion doesn't concern us in the slightest." She shut the door diva-style.

"You are so rude," said Claire, shaking her head and going back to the laptop.

"Whatevs," Massie muttered. She had more important things to worry about than how she treated the servants—um, waiters.

"I've got it!" Massie snapped her fingers three times.

Claire looked at her blankly. "Is that a new signal or something?" she asked, mocking the motion. "Am I supposed to come running when you do that?"

"No," said Massie curtly, "But we should have a signal to which you come running, good idea Kuh-laire. _Actually_, I've just figured out what to wear today."

"Joy to the world, the queen has chosen," Claire sang. "Maybe I should come running _and _barking," she joked.

Massie twirled a lock of used-to-be-purple brown hair, now lightened by Vitamin D around her index finger tightly. "We'll discuss secret signals later," she proclaimed. "Right now, let's get some R&R before breakfast."

Massie led her entourage down into Griffins in a daring white La Rok fringe mini dress which made her tan pop and boldly stated I-know-you're-jealous-of-me in an effort to make the most of their last day in Vancouver.

She had asked her mom if they could extend their vacation but Kendra had refused, insisting that she had too much to attend to at home.

She had pulled a long, sulky tantrum to make Kendra feel guilty and buy her a magnificent pair of gold jewel Miu Mius and metallic Manolo Blahnik sandals, both to be featured on her smooth feet later in the afternoon. She had spent at least an hour that morning planning their last day down to every tiny detail, including the five different outfits she would debut. Not exactly rest and relaxation but, she _was_ a perfectionalist.

Right now she was teetering in silver strappy Guiseppe Zanotti jewelled heels across the marble floor of the chic restaurant with Alicia and Claire in toll. Alicia in a wild Shoshanna floral halter dress and Gucci pop bamboo slides that completely clashed with the dress but she still managed to pull off the look effortlessly with a chunky grey RL bangle on the left hand. Claire was dressed simply in an orange ruffle tank, last year's wide leg Marc Jacob's pin-striped bermudas, and orange Old Navy flip flops that were most likely purchased at their monthly one dollar flip flop sale.

Massie could hear the boys even before she saw them. They were the only ones singing along to Katy Perry's Thinking of You which played lightly in the background and receiving dirty looks from the staff.

"Looks like the boys got stuck in KP's limo during an earthquake," Massie joked to Alicia.

Alicia laughed, tilting her head back so that the warm lighting reflected off her sparkling tan. There had been no mention of their night-fight, Kristen, or Dylan all day long.

As Massie sauntered towards their table she felt every pair of eyes fall on her. It was practically social suicide to wear a white dress while eating—if you planned on eating at all—because white naturally attracted stains and spills, but Massie was up for the challenge.

The gentle sunlight that fell through the windows seemed to land on her and Massie thought it was, momentarily, a spotlight. She was used to that feeling, she loved it. Craved it. Chased it. Bottled it up and stored it. She basked in its warmth, it kept her alive.

"Massie," Claire whispered. "Can you pick up the pace? You're walking at the speed of a snail."

"Even I can walk faster," Alicia complained.

Massie silently thanked her two friends for not just simply walking past her and quickened.

They ordered breakfast and sang along to two more songs until a waiter politely asked them to shut up. While eating they chattered like it was the last day they would ever see each other. Never once in the conversation did Derrington directly look, yet talk, to Massie.

She hoped, if Michael actually did consider them an _item_, that Derrington would leave his heartbreak in Vancouver and if Michael didn't…then Derrington had better be ready to take her back. Once again. This was becoming routine. Of course it would be his move taking her back.

Massie placed her silverware down on her plate with a light _clink_. She picked up her glass of sparkling apple juice and raised it to eye level. "To Vancouver," she said simply.

Her friends all picked up their glasses obediently and drank to her toast.

"To the Fairmont Hotel," said Josh. There was another round of glasses clinking and gentle sips.

"To us!" said Claire brightly. "And our complete awesomeness!"

"Point!" Alicia lifted her infamous index finger stacked with silver rings.

"What?" Plovert feigned deaf. "I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am."

Their table cracked up.

"To love," Cam said naughtily, winking seductively at Claire who blushed beet red.

"To changes," Derrington spoke, finally meeting Massie's eyes.

"To myself for winning us this vacation!" Chris Plovert said cheered loudly.

The table next to them sent over evil eye stares, each of them Gilette Venus sharp.

"Seriously Massie," Plovert eyed her curiously. "What's with the early morning toasts? Aren't they usually saved for late-night dinner parties?"

"But we're not going to eat dinner at Griffins tonight," Massie said sadly, checking out her surroundings.

"Cheers," Josh finished off his drink and set it down with a clunk. "Now how's about some swimming?"

Six heads all turned to Massie for approval. She delicately smoothed the scoop neck of her still starch white dress. "Hows abouts we walk around to the other side of the beach first and then swim?" she suggested, a twinkle in her eye.

**VANCOUVER**

**THE BEACH**

**AUGUST 6****TH**

**9:30 A.M.**

"Ehmagawd, how awesome is this?" Alicia exclaimed as she took in her surroundings. After twenty minutes of trudging through the dense woods to reach the other side of the beach, the deserted side, they were all finally realizing why Massie had brought them here.

They approached the security guy wearing black Ray-bans and holding a clipboard. "Are you kids supposed to be here?" he asked gruffly.

"Massie Block plus six," Massie commanded.

He checked his clipboard then waved them forwards. "Head for that woman with the curly brown hair," he pointed and Massie's eyes locked on her leopard print Robert Rodriguez top.

"How'd you get us in?" Plovert asked, amazed.

"Michael Freement," Massie murmured quietly, so Derrington wouldn't hear.

"Ahh, nice."

"What're they filming here?" Josh asked curiously.

"I think this is where what's-her-face commits suicide," Massie answered casually, gesturing to the high cliffs towering above their heads.

"Whoa, scary," Cam muttered. "So are we watching or something?"

Massie smirked and shook her head. "Negative captain," she saluted. "We're going to be in it."

"Again?" Alicia asked excitedly. "I heart this!"

"Yup," Massie bobbed her glossy hair proudly. "Just in the background. Playing _soccer_."

"Awesome!" the boys all exchanged high fives.

Alicia gasped. "But I can't play soccer!"

"Given," Plovert teased with an eye roll.

Massie winked at her. "It's called acting, Leesh. All the pros can do it." Massie power-walked towards Lady Leopard, fingering her Alexis Bittar angled twilight bangle.

Lady Leopard looked up from her clipboard at the seven teenagers approaching. "May-see Block?" she asked.

"Actually," Massie chipped, "its Massie. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand.

"Enchanted. Lily James; I'll just help get you kids ready."

"Should we go to wardrobe now then?" Claire asked expertly.

Lily shook her head. "Nope, you don't need wardrobe. It's going to be a long distance shot, no close-ups. You'll only be seen for about seven seconds in the movie."

"These precious seven seconds had better win an Academy Award," Josh joked, gesturing to himself. "Especially since I'm in them."

* * *

"Final scene, take four!"

Massie's orange Alice + Olivia orange ruffle dress swished against her bronzed legs as she ran after the ball in her bare feet. Her Tory Burch gladiator sandals lay forgotten in the dry sand. The area was perfect for soccer, a large, smooth bank of sand where the water couldn't reach, and the nearest plant was three hundred kilometres away.

Up above, a plastic figurine jumped off the cliff for the fourth time and hit the rather choppy waves.

They all glanced over towards the water and, seeing nothing, continued to play.

"That's a wrap!" The director bellowed.

Massie made her way back over to her sandals and slid one over her foot. Standing on one foot, she lost her balance and starting pitching forward. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to take on a mouthful of sand.

Suddenly a pair of muscular, tanned arms wrapped around her gently and pulled her upright. Derrington.

_Oh no._

"Thanks," Massie squeaked.

Derrington gazed at her intently. "I've got your back Block," he said lightly. "Remember that." His arms dropped back to his sides and he stiffly walked away. Massie stared after him, at his lovely blond tufts swirling in the summer breeze.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for her peach Chloe tote and extracted an old, favorite tube of Glossip Girl, Cinnabun. The very flavour she had been wearing when she and Derrington had exchanged their first kiss. The sugary smell brought back a truckload of memories that flooded Massie's brain and made her feel woozy.

She quickly closed the tube and shoved it back into the bag, opting for Cherry Charade GG instead, the most recent flavour she had received.

"Massie?"

Massie froze, knowing that familiar voice all too well. She closed her eyes as if her mascara had glued her lashes together and she was having serious vexations about opening them.

"Massie?" There it was again. The voice of the angel and the devil at the same time.

She slowly turned around, one hand fingering her gold figure eight Cartier earring and looked up into Michael's face. "Hi," she said softly.

Behind him she could see Derrington's disapproving face staring straight at her. For some reason she couldn't tear herself away from his expression of disappointment mixed with concern, agitation, and anger.

"Hey—glad you made it! This movie will totally win an Oscar with you in it, twice!" He grinned at her.

Massie smiled weakly. "You never know."

"Oh I know all right," he rested a hand on Massie's shoulder, steering her to face the ocean. "There are some more scenes that we're shooting this coming week that you could be in. I've got loads of connections here; maybe we can even get you a speaking role."

"Michael," Massie turned sideways to face him. "Why do you _want_ me in this movie?"

The star blinked his unusually long lashes at her. "I thought you would want to be in the movie," he said, surprised.

She took a deep breath. "Why though? What am I to you?" She hoped she didn't sound as lame and desperate as she thought.

Michael blinked some more in confusion.

"I want to know where I stand with you," Massie said, choosing her words carefully.

Michael stared at her, realization seeping into his eyes. "Oh," he breathed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Oh gosh," he scratched the back of his neck tenderly. "I guess you stand right here on the sand." He cracked a grin.

Massie widened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not funny."

"To be honest, you were just another person I met this summer that I will probably forget in a few months," he said finally and bluntly. "Nothing more than that."

Massie hung her head in shame. She was furious at herself for thinking, for even a moment, that he had feelings for her. "So, summer fling huh?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, kinda," Michael looked really embarrassed and Massie suddenly realized she wasn't the only one he was flinging with.

"I'm sorry if things didn't turn out the way you expected," he apologized, always the gentleman. "But the movie offer is still open."

"Michael," Massie smiled. "I'm leaving today."

He looked shocked but there was no genuine disappointment in his face. "I didn't know that."

"Obviously," she shook her head; her glossy blowout flowed swiftly behind her. "I just wanted to say goodbye and thanks."

"Thanks?" His light brows crinkled. "For what?"

"For getting me into US Weekly," Massie smirked.

Michael looked down at her and cupped her shoulder. Behind him a flash indicated that someone had taken a picture of his casual, and meaningless, embrace.

"Anytime. Goodbye Massie."

**VANCOUVER**

**THE FAIRMONT HOTEL**

**AUGUST 6TH**

**1:00 PM**

"Hurry up Alicia, I'm hungry," Claire moaned, throwing a printed pink Tory Burch flip flop at the Alicia's half-exposed back in a grey Vince halter blouse.

"I'm trying," Alicia grumbled, tossing the shoe back at Claire, who ducked. The flip flop banged against Massie's tanned thigh, leaving a tiny smudge of sand.

"Oops, sorry Mass," Alicia apologized as Massie vigorously rubbed at it. "My aim is to NLB level as Claire's Target tote is to cool." She coolly lifted her chin in Claire's direction.

Claire cracked up. "You mean the MLB," she corrected. Massie snickered.

Alicia looked confused. "No, I'm pretty sure it's the NLB," she insisted. "National League Baseball."

Claire laughed harder.

"Actually, Leesh, its Major League Baseball," Massie giggled.

Alicia looked embarrassed. "So what, now you're some baseball expert?" she shot back.

"Just hurry up," Claire rolled her eyes and Alicia resumed her slow packing.

Massie crossed her arms over her taut A-cups and sighed heavily, stomping one Miu Miu floral sequined ballerina flat on the plush carpet. The peep toe showed off her fresh fuchsia pedicure.

"Let's help her Claire, shall we?"

Massie and Claire both dived under Alicia's bed and retrieved a dozen pairs of Stuart Weitzman ankle wrap heels, Delman metallic t-strap sandals, Tory Burch flip flops, and jewelled Miu Miu sandals. Arms loaded, Massie kicked open the nearest LV suitcase and dumped the shoes inside.

"Be careful with my babies!" Alicia screeched, hurrying over to inspect the damage.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Relax," she cackled. "I would never hurt a Miu Miu."

"Ehmagawd!" Claire gushed, still under the bed. She wiggled her bottom as she extracted her head out and held up a Taryn Rose ballerina flat. "Can I borrow these Alicia?"

"You can have them if you throw out that Madame-EW-selle tote," Alicia bargained, exchanging a high five with Massie.

"Deal." Claire slung the tote off her arm, dumped the contents onto Alicia's bed, then balled it up and chucked it out the open window.

They all fell about laughing until Kendra rapped her knuckles on the door sharply. Stepping inside, she glanced at Massie and Claire's packed suitcases by the door then surveyed Alicia's mess on the floor. "We're leaving in ten minutes," she announced. "I suggest you hurry up and pack."

"I will," Alicia promised, "Sorry. That dress looks amazing on you though," she added, trying to butter her up.

It worked. Kendra beamed proudly as she smoothed the orange Diane Von Furstenburg low back jersey halter dress. "Thank you dear, I—"

"Okay mom, we'll see you later." Massie practically shoved her mother out the door then closed it briskly.

She snapped her finger twice in Alicia's direction. "Hurry up slowpoke!"

"Stop pressuring me," Alicia whined, slowly folding a 7 for all Mankind airbrushed tank top.

"If your slowness were bugs, you'd be the Amazon jungle," Claire informed her.

"If your impatience were penguins you'd be Antarctica," Alicia shot back.

"Hey Leesh," Massie grinned evilly. "Played with any penguins yet?"

Alicia's dark tan shifted from golden-brown to rosy red. At least it did on her face. "How was I supposed to know there were no penguins in Canada?" she asked eyes wide and innocent. "It's supposed to be really cold here."

"Explains why you brought these," Claire gestured to a white wraparound, black ruched trenchcoat, and black packaway jacket, all courtesy of Burberry. "What, did you think it'd be snowing here or something?"

"Stupid stereotypes," Alicia muttered. "So misleading."

Massie tugged on the straps of her white-and-black floral Roberto Cavalli dress, adjusted her silver Kenneth Jay Lane cuff, and re-glossed with GG Peaches 'n Cream. She slung a Jimmy Choo rich brown leopard print hobo onto her wrist and placed her hand son her waist, model-style. "Rate me?"

Alicia looked up. "9.4," she declared. Claire nodded in agreement.

Massie reached into the hobo and slid on a pair of tinted green Oliver People Benedict aviators. "How 'bout now?"

"9.6," Claire said quickly before Alicia had opened her mouth.

"Good enough," Massie said, satisfied. She swung her glossy waves over her shoulder and pulled out her Palm T/X handheld. "Guess what we'll be doing next," she said, tapping away at the screen.

"Shopping?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"No more swimming," Claire commanded. After the movie they'd gotten a ride back to the other side of the beach in a private helicopter, arranged by Massie, who had debuted her final swimsuit—a navy and white polka-dotted Michael Kors—to Vancouver once her soft feet touched the hot sand.

"Nope," Massie shook her head. "The zoo."

There was a moment of silence as Alicia and Claire both registered the fact.

"The zoo?" Alicia asked skeptically.

"Yup," Massie confirmed with a toothy grin.

"Why?"

"I'm determined to see a penguin in Canada," said Massie stubbornly.

They checked out of the Fairmont hotel leaving nothing but the sound of their laughter and the smell of Coach Legacy perfume.

**VANCOUVER**

**WESTMINSTER ZOO**

**AUGUST 6****TH**

**3:30 P.M.**

"Ahhh, a penguin!" Alicia shrieked, pointing.

"Oh. Em. Gee," Plovert said sarcastically.

Claire raised her camera and started snapping away. "It's so cute!" she exclaimed.

Massie grabbed Alicia and jumped in front of Claire's camera making silly faces.

"Get out of my shot!" Claire giggled, trying to aim the camera around them, which was difficult as all six of her friends had jumped in and formed a wall blocking the penguins.

"I thought we were here to watch the penguins," Claire pointed out, giving up and lowering the camera.

Massie shrugged. "We are. We just did, now we can go."

Plovert groaned. "But I wanted to go to the reptile house," he complained.

"Eww," Alicia squeaked. "Gross!"

Josh grabbed her waist and pulled Alicia in close. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he promised. "All the snakes will run away at the first sight of me."

"Even _before_ they smell your breath?" Derrington punched Josh's shoulder playfully as everyone laughed.

Josh raised his head and sniffed, "Only once have I met someone as jealous as you about the way I smell."

Derrington chuckled. "He must have taught you everything you know."

Plovert and Cam both whooped gleefully and exchanged high fives with Derrington.

Josh regained his composure. "No, I learned from Massie and company," he motioned to the three girls.

"Hey!" Alicia crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That every word you say is stupid?" Plovert piped up teasingly.

Alicia shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you felt comfortable around me," she grinned wickedly.

"AHAHAHA!" Claire slapped her knee in a take-that! style.

"Oh yeah?" Cam stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Alicia's palm.

"Now I know what stupidity looks like," she said, a playful smile across her face.

"I'm glad to hear you attended your family reunion," Derrington started banging his fist on the wall.

"Haha, good one!" The boys slapped congratulatory high fives.

"Um, excuse me," Massie cleared her throat. "Are you guys all cows?"

"No…" Josh bit his lip, trying not to smile. He knew what was coming next.

"Then why are you trying to _milk_ every drop of blood we have?"

"Ohhhh!" Alicia and Claire danced around Massie happily.

"Ready to go kids?" Kendra wandered over, clearly mesmerized by the penguins.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Alicia responded quickly and led the way back to the parking lot where their three rental Jaguars were parked. "Yes," she hissed quietly. "No snakes!"

**VANCOUVER**

**SWISS CHALET**

**AUGUST 6****TH**

**5:30 P.M.**

"What time is it?" Cam asked.

Derrington checked his stainless steel Gucci timepiece watch. "About five-thirty," he answered.

"Early dinner much?" Plovert poked his mother's skinny elbow.

"Well would you rather eat on the plane?" she retorted. "We leave in an hour. And you, young man, had better not go around throwing peanuts again."

"That wasn't me, I swear!"

Alicia and Claire both nudged Massie under the table. She poked both of them back and squirmed guiltily, trying not to give it away by bursting out in laughter. She felt so much more relaxed now that she knew she meant next-to-nothing with Michael.

"This is delicious," Isaac declared, taking a big spoonful of soup.

"Wait till the main course comes," Kendra told him.

One of Massie's gold jewel Miu Mius fell off her feet and she reached with her toes, trying to find it. Her foot accidentally hit Claire's legs—beautifully defined in a sky blue Sue Wong jewelled bubble dress—and Claire giggled and leaned forward, towards Cam.

"Playing footsie?" She asked him seductively. "You know I'm a sucker for that game."

Cam looked confused but tried to play along. "Don't I know it."

Massie decided to have some fun and burst his bubble.

"Actually Kuh-laire, that was me. I was searching for my shoe." She turned to Cam. "Sorry, I guess I'm just better at playing footsie than you are."

Cam, embarrassed, said defiantly, "The only gracious way to accept an insult is to ignore it. If I can't ignore it, top it. If I can't do that, laugh at it. And if I can't do _that_ then I guess it's probably deserved."

Claire choked on her spoon and Josh practically spat his soup back into his bowl. _Gross._

"That was awesome!" Derrington clapped Josh on the back like a proud father watching his son first ride a two-wheeler.

Massie finally found her shoe and slipped it back onto her foot. She wiggled in her seat and adjusted the hem of her Nicole Miller number. It was her favorite dress bought in Vancouver, teal with a silver floral print, made of soft, swishy chiffon, with a high, defined waist and long tie-front bow to add accent to her slim figure.

Alicia was wearing a Nicole Miller too; it was an indigo ruched silk dress that Massie had replaced back to the rack after she found out Alicia had been trying it on at the exact same time and that her C-cups filled the dress much better than Massie could ever dream of.

"Here you go," a chubby waitress with wild brown curls produced a tray of plates piled high with steaming steaks, chicken, salads, and fries.

Kendra looked slightly disappointed. "I told you I should have ordered," she hissed to Plovert's mother who gave her a dismissive look.

"Taste it before you complain," she said. To the waitress she gave a toothy smile and a "thank you".

"No problem," Fat Frizzy over-smiled. "Anything else you'd like, just give a shout. Is this your first time here?"

Kendra looked perplexed to be questioned by a simple waitress but responded nevertheless, "Yes, we're visiting from Westchester."

"I'm sure you will find us mightily satisfying," the waitress assured. "This place gets the customers glued to their seats!" she finally left, swinging the empty plate along her side as she waddled.

"How clever of them to think of glue," Massie said after she was out of range.

"Massie," Kendra scolded lightly, trying not to smile and failing.

"What?" Massie looked at her mother innocently. "Honestly, I think we developed language because of our great need to complain."

"Point!"

"Very nice theory," Claire agreed.

"The trouble with _her,_" Cam said, pointing at Massie. "Is that she lacks the power of conversation but not the power of speech. Ouch! Hey! What'd you kick me under the table for?"

Massie glared at him. "Watch it Blondie."

"I was joking," Cam smirked. "How mature of you though, kicking people under the table."

"History teaches us that men and nations behave wisely once they have exhausted all other alternatives," Claire recited, as if from a textbook.

"Very nice," Massie said in approval. "Where did you get that one?"

"I read it online the other day," Claire admitted.

Massie took a steaming spoonful of her clam chowder, swallowing her Mac 'N Cheese flavored lip gloss as it went down. Ew. It was a gross flavour but the colour looked amazing on her.

Across the table and two people down from her, Derrington was biting into a buttered bun while looking down at his silver Motorola. The corners of his lips were turned up in an amused smile.

Josh nudged him. "You shouldn't be texting at the dinner table," he said slyly, loud enough for the parents to hear.

"Shut up," Derrington punched him. "Dude, check this out." He shoved the phone under Josh's nose.

Josh read the message quickly then slapped the leg of his Ralph Lauren denim shorts in hysterics.

"What, what?" Alicia demanded to know.

Cam leaned over Josh's lap to take a look at the text. "Can't rob the bank it at night, it's not open," he read aloud then laughed. "What the heck? Who are you talking to?"

"Olivia," Derrington chortled.

Massie's stomach clenched and her fingers curled into a ball.

"What an idiot," Alicia rolled her eyes. "Who robs the bank at night? Everyone's asleep," she joked. In return she received more knee-slaps.

"Why are you talking about robbing banks?" Claire asked curiously.

"Oh, inside thing," Derrington waved it away as if this little piece of information about him and Olivia having an "inside thing" wasn't important.

Massie's impermeable teeth began to grind angrily. How dare Olivia cross her turf! How dare she attempt to have an "inside thing" with Massie's on-and-off boyfriend?

Massie pulled out her own iPhone and held it against the chiffon skirt of her dress under the table. She fired off a quick round of messages with Alicia.

MASSIE: find out wat this "inside thing" btw D and O is

ALICIA: y? aren't u over D?

MASSIE: I need 2 kno. Plz =)

ALICIA: done

MASSIE: thx =D

Derrington's Motorola was lying beside his soup bowl on the table. He was chatting animatedly with the other boys about…soccer. Again.

Alicia quietly cleared her throat. "Hey, look over there!" she cried out suddenly, pointing to the other end of the room.

Everyone on the other side of the table swivelled in their seats to look in the direction Alicia had pointed while she swiftly snatched up the cell.

"Oh, I am so distracted," Cam said sarcastically. "What're we supposed to look at?"

"Never mind, it was nothing," Alicia waved it off like a pesky fly. She leaned over and carefully dropped the cell into Massie's periwinkle Marc Jacobs satchel.

"Done," she whispered.

"Good job," Massie gave her a satisfactory thumbs up and they punched fists below the table.

Alicia leaned over, her long hair grazing Massie's shoulder. "By the way, what's up with you and Michael? Did he ask you out or not? I need some answers!"

Massie bit her lip. "I don't have the answers for you," she said quietly. "But there's nothing between us."

Alicia's eyes widened.

"We'll talk later," Massie promised.

"Are you trying to get Derrington back then?"

"Tawk. Later!" Massie's hissed.

"Where did my phone go?" Derrington started patting his pockets then ducked under the table in search for the cell currently concealed in Massie's handbag.

The two girls exchanged looks as all the boys ducked under the table to help. The parentals didn't seem to notice. They kept on gabbing to each other and eating.

In the boy's absence Massie flipped the cell open quickly and scrolled to Derrington's inbox.

"Massie, you found it!" Cam called out loudly, looking at her in a way that said I-know-exactly-what-you're-up-to.

Derrington's head popped up from the underside of the table.

Massie held out the phone for him. "It was right on the table, stupid."

"Thanks," Derrington muttered, not looking at her. He shoved the phone into his pocket.

**VANCOUVER**

**AIRPORT**

**AUGUST 6****TH**

**11:30 P.M.**

"Mother," Massie moaned to Kendra. "Why do we keep having to take the late flights? We're not even flying in first class." She pouted sadly while wobbling in her creamy four-ince Valentino pumps. _Why did she wear such elegant heels to the airport?_

"I'm sorry honey, but remember, we're not paying for this trip."

"Yeah," Plovert butted in. "I won it for us!"

Massie crossed her arms across her chest. "We could pay extra to fly in first class," she argued.

"Too late," Kendra shook her head.

Claire yawned sleepily. "Why are you so dressed up for the airport Mass?"

Massie looked down at her cute Chloe tube dress. "This isn't dressed up," she disagreed. "It's only embroidered cotton."

"What happened to your _only-fly-in-Juicy-sweats _rule?"

Massie looked aghast. "In _suh-mmer_?"

"It's eleven at night! It's cold! Look at all your goosebumps!" Claire grabbed Massie's left arm and held it in front of her eyes.

"Want to borrow a trenchcoat?" Alicia smirked, dressed perfectly casualy in a cropped black Kors bomber over a white RL tee and dark Rock & Republic Jessa skinny jeans with jeweled Kate Spade ballerina flats.

"I'm good thanks," Massie unzipped one of her Louis and pulled out a cream-colored cropped Marc Jacobs hoodie.

"I feel left out without a hoodie," Claire complained, pulling on Alicia's old black Burberry track jacket.

"Hey!" Alicia yelled. "I'm wearing a black hoodie. You can't wear a black hoodie while I'm wearing a black hoodie."

Claire stared at her in half-amusement half-confusion. "And why is that?"

"Because I said so," Alicia tossed her head. "Now take it off!"

"But I'm cold!"

"Take if AWFF!"

"Whoa," Plovert rushed over. "Who's taking what off? This I gotta see!"

Massie burst out laughing and Alicia shoved him away with a scoff.

"Chris! You perv!"

"Remember that time...in the bathroom?" Massie nudged Alicia's arm.

"Oh yeah, in the shower?" Alicia started laughing then stopped abrubtly as everyone around them exploded in hysterics.

"Ehmagawd that came out wrong!"

"Kids! Hurry up, let's go!" Mr. Plovert bellowed in his loud deep voice.

They scurried down the hall and into the plane, claiming all the best seats. Which wasn't saying much. _Hello_.

As the plane took off Massie shouted out, "Buh-bye Vancouver!"

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Derrington

Westchester

Swiss Chalet

Black Hoodies

**OUT**

Michael

Vancouver

Griffins

Juicy Sweats


	21. You Have No Lines In This Play

**THE AIRPORT**

**WAITING AREA**

**2:28 PM**

Kristen bounced back and forth on the heels of her silver Bloch mirror frill ballet flats in anticipation. Her clammy hands gripped her shark tooth so hard that it was driving into her palm. Kristen barely noticed. She bit her lip as the doors opened and the passengers from Dune's flight poured into the waiting area. Her heart starting clobbering her ribs at breakneck speed.

For the first time in almost a year Kristen saw his face. He had the same sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and the same smile that made her melt like a popsicle sitting under the summer sun. Kristen had to fight to stop her knees from clacking together. Dune looked around for her. Kristen waved her hand slightly, and he spotted her. They made intense eye contact for about three seconds of sheer bliss, and then he broke it to pick up his luggage and clamber over to her.

Kristen couldn't stop herself from beaming. He was finally here! Her resolution to lip-kiss Dune at the airport had been shattered, but maybe she could just do that another time when there weren't so many people around.

Kristen started to feel extra perspiration in her Miss Sixty brown floral halter top especially with her Yaya Aflalo deep blue denim cropped jacket on top. She rubbed her clammy hands on the thighs of her BCBGeneration white short shorts.

Dune approached her with a huge smile plastered to his face. "Hey," he said blistfully.

Kristen couldn't stop the beam from breaking through every pore of her body. "Hey," she cooed.

"It's cool to see you again, I forgot how pretty you are, you know, in person," Dune murmured awkwardly, running his hands through his hair in that irresistible way.

Kristen almost fainted. "You don't look to shabby yourself. I missed you." It took her a minute to realize what she just said.

Dune looked a little awkward, but he was still smiling. "I missed you too, actually."

"Really?" she asked, as if she needed to.

"Yeah." He inched a couple steps closer to her.

Kristen felt herself getting overheated. _Ehmagawd! Is he going to lip-kiss me? Right here? Tacky or romantic? _

"Cool." _Seriously?! All you can say is "cool?" _

"Cool," he repeated, snickering. "Anyways, I was wondering… you know, if you wanted to maybe go to a movie or something... I mean, if you want. Sometime."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kristen wondered, knowing he was. It was about time.

Dune nodded sheepishly.

Kristen tapped her chin jokingly, pretending to consider it. "I don't know," she giggled, tapping her foot on the floor. "I'd have to check my schedule."

"Cut it out," Dune laughed. "You're making this hard!"

"Ok!"

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, yes!" she almost screamed. "I'd love to go out with you."

"Great!" he smiled. "Hey! You're wearing my necklace!"

Kristen's hand leapt to the shark tooth resting on her chest and blushed lightly. "Yeah. I love it."

"That's awesome."

"It is, isn't it?"

**THE AIRPORT **

**FOOD COURT**

**2:35 P.M.**

Claire sat with Cam's arm around her shoulders sipping her Strawberry-Banana Julius that she'd managed to buy from the food court while Massie wasn't watching. But come on! Her stomach was growling, the least she could do was buy a drink.

"A moment on the lips, forever on the hips," Massie would snap.

Alicia had opted for her Evian spring water, because she was still on her "diet" which pretty much consisted of the exact same things she ate every day. Claire assumed she just called it a "diet" because it made her feel better.

Josh also had his arm wrapped around Alicia's shoulders, and Massie and Derrington were sitting awkwardly at different sides of the table. Derrington had his arms crossed and he was repeatedly kicking the underside of the table.

Claire sipped her tasty Julius drink, accidentally making a loud slurping noise and stacking up the awkwardness.

"Ow!" Massie called out suddenly, grabbing her foot desperately and wincing. "What the hell? You just kicked me! Gawd!"

"Sorry," Derrington muttered, obviously fighting a snicker.

Plovert cracked up from beside Claire and Cam.

"Shut up, Plovert!" Massie snapped.

"Sorry, is there still some sexual tension left over?" he snickered.

Derrington jerked and the next moment Plovert was howling and gripping a bruised shin.

"Ew! That's disgusting, you perv!" Massie smacked his other shin.

"HEY! What is this, 'Beat Up On Plovert Day?'" he demanded.

"Hey, I would celebrate that!" Alicia raised her hand. "All in favor say 'aye!'"

"AYE!" everyone said in union, and then cracked up.

Plovert deposited dirty looks to everyone and nursed his injured shins.

**AIRPORT**

**ENTRANCE**

**2:45 P.M.**

"So, do you care if Kristen didn't show up?" Alicia asked Massie, casually sliding up a place from beside Josh to whisper in Massie's ear.

Massie adjusted the diamond hoop that hung from her left ear. "Of course not. She can have all the fun she wants with Dylan," she said coolly, obviously not showing that she was still pissed at Alicia for snapping at her earlier.

Alicia fought a sigh. This had ahb-viously gone on enough. She glared at the alpha while she wasn't looking. Massie thought she was fooling people with this act that she didn't care if Dylan was gone, but only a blind person couldn't see that Massie missed Dylan herself. And soon, she would start longing for Kristen's company. But by that time, she would be too proud to show that she was wrong. She probably was wrong in the first place. This whole thing made Alicia's blood boil. She clenched her fist and fell back a bit, letting Massie walk up front alone.

Suddenly, Josh's hand slipped into hers. "Hey," he said, "You ok?"

Alicia unraveled her fist and let her fingers intertwine with Josh's. At least there was one thing that could lift her spirits. She grinned at him and batted her eyelashes. "I'm fine, just tired."

"That's ok. Wanna piggyback?" he offered, bending over.

Alicia just laughed. "No, I'm _nawt _going to break your back again."

"Hey, that was my fault."

"Not so much," she muttered.

"Seriously! Hop on!" he urged.

"No!"

"Get on!"

"I am nawt!"

"Fine." Josh pivoted his feet so that he was nose-to-nose with her. Alicia didn't have time to object before he put one arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back. He lifted her completely off the ground and swung her around onto his back. He leaned over, sliding her onto his back. Alicia threw her arms around his neck and grabbed her own wrist to secure herself. Then Josh put his hands underneath her knees and carried her all the way to the door.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just relax, you said you were tired."

Alicia cracked up. "Fine!" she put her head down on his shoulder, grateful that _someone _understood her.

**AIRPORT**

**THE PARKING LOT**

**2:49 P.M.**

Massie caught the eye of a certain sandy-haired, tanned, blue-eyed boy her age while everyone was standing on the curb, waiting for the Range Rover to pick them up.

It was Dune, Kristen's love interest. Massie felt a devious plan drive into her brain. _Payback time, Gregory,_ she thought to herself. Massie smoothed out herChloe tube dress and pulled out a tube of her Pineapple GG.

"What is it?" Claire asked from beside her, sensing her sudden motion.

Massie twisted the lid off the shimmering gloss. "Nothing."

"I know that look," the blonde insisted, twisting her ponytail in her hand. "You're scheming!"

"Puh-leeze," Massie scoffed, "Would I do that?"

"Yes!" Claire cracked up.

"I'll be right back." Massie smoothed the gloss over her lips and checked herself in her purple metallic compact mirror. She dropped it in her tote and sauntered over to Dune in the best model-walk she could.

Dune was in the middle of connecting his iPod headphones to his black third generation nano.

"Need any help?" Massie laughed as prettily as she could. She imagined it sounded like a beautiful, exotic diamond wind chime.

Dune snapped his head up. "Oh, Maysee Black! Cool to see you."

"No idea who that is but good to see you too," Massie's blood boiled inside. She dug the toes of her left foot into the ground to fight the anger. _MASSIE BLOCK! HOW HARD IT IS TO SAY MASSIE BLOCK? M-A-S-S-I-E B-L-O-C-K!_

"Sorry. Um, Mah-ssie, right? How are you?" he asked.

She shrugged cutely. "I'm great. What about you? How was surfing school?" She had no idea how she managed to remember that this dude went to some special surfing thing that she had no interest in whatsoever.

"It was awesome! But it's nice to be back. I just saw Kristen a while ago, is she with you now?" He craned his neck and looked around.

"Oh gosh, no. I'm not really her friend anymore, her boyfriend messed everything up," Massie sighed, holding her hands behind her back innocently, slowly twisting her middle and index fingers together deviously.

Dune's face fell immediately. "What boyfriend?"

Massie sighed as if saddened by the memory. Inside, she was scanning her brain for the most horrible person to be Kristen's "boyfriend."

"My_ ex, _I'm not sure if you know him," Massie muttered, scraping up the acting skills Claire had taught her one bored summer afternoon and pretending to be on the verge of tears.

"What? Who is it?"

"Kemp Hurley,," Massie said, her brain scheming snappily.

Dune's eyes bulged. "She did mention him a lot!"

"Ugh! How rude! Has she been cheating on you or something?" Massie gasped like she didn't believe it.

"I don't believe this," Dune breathed. "I am so done with her. I just can't believe this. It doesn't seem like she would do that."

"MASSIE!" Claire called. Massie turned her head and saw Claire beginning to unload her stuff into the Range Rover. The boys were already gone, as Cam's mom had already come and picked them up. Alicia was attempting to lift her several suitcases into the trunk. Claire had to help her before her bag came loose and spilled RL tanks all over the pavement.

"I've gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around?" Massie asked angelically.

"Sure," Dune said, "I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll be waiting, Dune," Massie flirted, adding his name for affect. "I can't wait to hear from you."

"Cool," he said nervously. Massie took two steps towards him, winked, and then traipsed over to her girlfriends, swaying her hips as seductively as she could.

She knew he was watching her the whole time.

**THE RANGE ROVER**

**BACK SEAT**

**3:05 PM**

The highway zipped by in a total blur. Claire rested her head on the cool window. An open bag of gummy bears lay in her lap, ready to be eaten. She wasn't hungry, as tempting as they were.

Claire couldn't believe what Massie was doing. She was stealing Kristen's man and making up random stupid stories about her! What Alicia had said was true, "This is what obsession and mind controlling looks like!"

Massie was seriously messing with people's minds. Claire wiped her clammy hands on her AE denim short shorts.

She side-glanced at Massie, who was in the middle of some gossip fest with Alicia. It was obvious Isaac couldn't hear them because of the noise from the cars zooming past and the fact that he was blasting the radio to some random country station.

Claire scooted over in her seat and got closer to Massie. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." Massie was examining her perfect ski-slope nose in her mirror, making sure no foundation had smudged.

"What was with you and Dune back there?"

"Ehmagawwwwwwd!" Alicia purred curiously, sitting upright. "You and Dude? You're making Derrington jealous, aren't you?" It was like she and Massie were best friends again. It bothered Claire how they could make up so fast but _she_ had to work for it.

"Nothing, Kuh-laire," Massie snapped. "I was just talking to him. Our relationship is strictly professional," she joked, in a way that made it too ahb-vious that Massie had Dune wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah right!" Alicia cackled. "Should Derrington have any reason to be jealous yet?"

"He will after this," Massie giggled and lifted her iPhone from the infamous Prada Fairy bag and started a fresh text to Dune. "What shall I say?"

"What did you say to him before?" Claire still wanted to know. Massie could be seriously annoying sometimes.

Massie looked innocent. "Oh, he's totally into me!"

"You playa!" Alicia cackled.

"Massie, don't you know Kristen's been waiting a year for him to come back?"

"So? She totally betrayed me!"

Alicia silenced and buried her nose back in Us Weekly. Her face was covered by a close-up of Robert Pattinson.

"Whatever," Claire sighed and scooted back to the window, watching the trees blur past.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Massie groaned, leaning her head back staring at the ceiling. She kicked the underside of Alicia's seat and drummed on the leather interior seat.

Finally, when Massie seemed to realize that nobody was paying attention to her, she reached for her iPhone and checked her messages.

"Hey Isaac how about turning on some real music?" Massie asked loudly. "Like the radio?"

"Are you buckled up?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! Puh-leeze?"

Isaac checked his rear-view mirror and adjusted the dial.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, _

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now _

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _

Massie, Alicia and Claire sang along the words to the song. For a while Claire forgot that she was angry with Massie, because inside she knew that she wasn't in the position to pick a fight.

**BLOCK ESTATE **

**MASSIE'S ROOM **

**7:58 PM**

**BigRedHead: MASSIE**

**BigRedHead: MASSIE**

Massie tried to ignore the repeating BEEPS on her Mac. She had been almost asleep on the fluffy purple quilt, sinking into relaxation. Massie grabbed her Champagne Sequin Ethan Allen pillow and hurtled it at the white Mac.

The beeping drilled on into her brain, and finally she gave up, stood up, and padded across her carpet. She seated herself in her white, comfy spinning desk chair and checked her messages.

Dylan?! What was Dylan doing messaging her?

**BigRedHead: let me xplain**

Massie rolled her eyes and thought that since she was mature, she would reply:

**Massiekur: s'plain what**

**BigRedHead: omg massie im so sorry i had no idea u didnt steal my bag**

**Massiekur: what?**

**BigRedHead: i thought u stole my bag thats the only reason i stole urs**

**Massiekur: ya well stealing my bag made up 4 me taking urs**

**BigRedHead: nooooo well I don't know I was stupid **

**Massiekur: for 1nce I agree w/ u **

**BigRedHead: lol**

Massie knew it was just a suck-up "LOL." Dylan was probably crying at home in her computer chair, desperate to crawl back to Massie's feet.

**Massiekur: how do I no that's not just a cover up story **

**BigRedHead: massie!!!!!! plz!!!!!!!!! u have 2 believe me**

**Massiekur: i don't no if I can trust u**

**BigRedHead: what can i do **

**Massiekur: apologize**

**BigRedHead: Mass i am so sorry!!! ive already apologized**

**Massiekur: plz i want it in person **

**BigRedHead: ?**

**Massiekur: so I no u mean it. meet me 2morrow 2-o-clock the school**

**BigRedHead: Massie ?? **

Massie decided not to answer. She scanned her contact list for someone interesting to talk to, but there was nobody on but Derrington.

Suddenly, a little box popped up in the corner of screen that said, **Surfer4Life has signed on. **Dune!

Massie smirked to herself and double-clicked Dune's profile picture of himself holding his surfboard and pretending to be surfing, although it was ahb-vious he was on land.

**Massiekur: Hey**

**Surfer4Life: Hey Massie**

It made Massie tense as she read how similar Dune's screen name was to Derrington's.

**Surfer4Life: So, are we going to ever go to that movie we talked about? **

**Massiekur: Did we talk about a movie? **

**Surfer4Life: Oh. Well I wanted to ask you.**

**Massiekur: I would love it!!! When? **

The question marks were artificial excitement. The only thing making Massie excited was the anticipation of crushing Kristen for betraying her.

**Surfer4Life: How about tmrw **

**  
Massiekur: k. Cya then **

**BEEP**

**Shorts4Life: Hey **

Massie paused. Why was he saying "Hey" again? Maybe he was being flirty. Two could play at that game.

**Massiekur: Hey stud**

**Shorts4Life: Is this Massie…?**

**Massiekur: the one and only**

**Shorts4Life: y did u just call me that**

**BEEP**

**Surfer4Life: Hello are u there? **

What?

**Massiekur: Wait what **

**Surfer4Life: Oh there you are babe**

**Massiekur: Hey **

**BEEP**

**Shorts4Life: What's up with you today why r u being so weird**

**Massiekur: me? Whats up w/ u & yur split personalty?**

**Shorts4Life: WHAT r u tlking bout??**

Ehmagawd. EH-MA-GAWD. She was talking to Dune _AND_ Derrington at the same time!

**Surfer4Life: u still there? Y arent u answering me?**

Massie rapidly signed off without any explanation.

**MASSIEKUR has signed off at 8:09 PM**

"WHY ARE YOUR NAMES SO SIMILAR!?" she shrieked at the computer screen, and hurled a plush purple pillow at the Mac.

Then she collapsed on her bed, rubbing her temples.

**BOCD**

**SOCCER FIELD**

**BLEACHERS**

**2:04 P.M.**

Massie watched in triumph as Dylan nervously climbed out of her family's Mercedes and slammed the door. Dylan shuffled across the field, hugging her Hype Ultraberry snake print foldover clutch to her chest and tripping in her Charles by Charles Davids black leather heeled sandals. She had on a Betsey Johnston yellow crinkled silk chiffon halter dress and her fiery red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. D&G large sunglasses shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. She was dressed all carefree, as if she didn't care at all whether or not Massie was mad at her. But Massie knew it was just a cover.

She felt highly superior in Matiko black suede gladiator sandals and Yaya Aflalo yellow pleated silk mini skirt, completed with a Design History black jersey banded v-neck tank and her curled brown hair that was teased around her face by the light summer wind. Her outfit looked like it was just thrown on even though she had actually spent an hour perfecting it.

Massie stood her ground at the center of the field. Dylan kept her head down as she marched across the grass.

"Hello," Massie said dryly.

Dylan's voice was quivering. "Hey Massie."

"OK," Massie remarked coolly, "You may give me my apology…"

"—I'm sorry!" Dylan said slowly and carefully. "Happy now?"

"Oh, _I _know you're sorry," Massie said, "I just want _them _to also know you're sorry."

At that moment, Claire, Alicia, Josh, Plovert, Cam and Derrington emerged from behind one of the trailers. They crossed the dewy grass, Alicia and Derrington walking very reluctantly and bringing up the rear, and stood behind Massie as if she was their queen; which she was.

"What do you mean?" Dylan confusedly knit her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Massie wrinkled her dainty ski-slope nose, as if wondering how on earth Dylan wasn't getting this. "Ah-pologize! Do I have to spell it?!"

"Like you could," Claire coughed from behind.

The boys cracked up. Alicia held up her hand for a high five. Massie ignored them all.

"In front of everyone?" Dylan asked, as if Massie had just asked her to eat dirt.

Massie rolled those you-can't-possibly-not-be-jealous-of amber eyes and pursed her lips. "Ahb-viously."

Dylan drew a breath as if it was the most horrible thing in the word. "Sorry," she breathed out in one gasp.

"Ugh, come on! Remember what you told me yesterday? Or do you want me to give that CD you were wondering about to everyone—"

"Massie—I'm sorry! I was an idiot to jump to conclusions like that. Will you forgive me?"

"I don't know…" Massie tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Someone groaned from behind her. She suspected it was Derrington.

"Massie!" Dylan moaned, seeming to be on the verge of tears.

Although it wasn't the best thing in the world to see her friend cry, Massie felt a warm tingle inside. She knew she was back on top of everything.

"Ahb-viously I forgive you! You're by BFF!" Massie threw her arms out for a hug and Dylan beamed. The redhead slid into Massie's arms and squeezed, letting Massie know that she was truly sorry for jumping to conclusions. Massie hugged back, but not to hard. It was her way of saying, "This is technically not an apology, but maybe I was a little too harsh."

As they pulled back, Massie drew a breath. "Ok, now that we're friends again, I think I have to tell you something."

It was time to spill about their not-so-brilliant plan.

**MOVIE THEATER**

**ENTRANC E**

**5:47 P.M.**

Dune was late. And not just fashionably late—only Massie could tastefully pull that off. She took the opportunity to stroke her delicately prepared hairdo; her new wavy chocolate-brown extensions gleaming in the fluorescence. Several Kate Spade bangles raced down her left arm and a set of Rachel Leigh gold bangles mirroring the movement on her right wrist.

Massie tossed her neck and her wavy tresses flicked back and forth irresistibly. She drew another deep breath and glanced at the door once more, crossed her arms over her Miss Sixty red striped layered tank. She had white, light and loose Joie cardigan slung over her folded arm in case the air conditioning was blasting as usual.

After five more minutes of last-minute grooming, she heard the sound of bike wheels rolling to a stop. She turned hopefully, but to her dismay, it wasn't Dune who she saw; it was the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

Derrington—looking unfortunately ah-dorable in his Diesel jean shorts and striped black-and-blue Lacoste polo—hopped off a bike, and helped a gorgeous petite blonde off the back of the bicycle.

The girl looked even cuter than Massie did in brown Gladiators and a light, flowy white halter dress that swished around her knees every time she took a graceful step. It was ahb-vious she was a ballerina, and Massie felt a lot less elegant.

The small blonde walked beside Derrington. Every time she laughed her boob-length blonde curls would playfully dance around her face.

Massie scoffed to herself. Once she realized that Derrington and what's-her-face were strolling towards her, she whirled around on the heels of her strappy sandals and grabbed her iPhone. She turned it on and pretended to be deep in interest of a text she was "receiving."

"Block?" Derrington's voice. Damn it!

Massie grinned and lifted her chin. "Hey," she chirped, and then rested her eyes on the blonde for a moment. She returned them to her ex dismissively.

"What are you doing here?" Derrington asked.

"Oh, my date's just got caught in traffic. He should be here any minute," Massie said, assuring herself more than anyone.

Derrington nodded absently. "Cool. Um, this is Naomi," he introduced the blonde.

Naomi gave Massie a pearly-toothed grin and offered her hand. Massie looked at it and disgust but nevertheless shook it and squeezed it slightly. Naomi drew back quickly and looked quite intimidated.

"Well, are you going to tell her who _I _am, _Derrick?_" Massie asked, lifting her brows.

Derrington smirked. "I was getting to it, _Block._"

Naomi shifted her weigh uncomfortably.

"This is my friend, Massie," Derrington told Naomi.

Naomi nodded understandingly and smiled at Massie. The brunette returned the smile but in a, I'm-Better-Than-You-And-You-Know-It kind of way.

"What movie are you seeing?" Derrington asked.

"Oh, we're seeing Star Trek," Massie said, scoffing slightly as she said it. Dune had insisted they go see it, and although it was supposed to be a good movie, it sure wasn't Massie's cup of tea.

"Hey, we're seeing that too!" Derrington said happily. Naomi rolled her eyes.

At that moment, someone tapped on Massie's shoulder. Massie jumped in shock and whipped around, accidentally smacking Dune in the face with her extensions. Dune flinched suddenly, but then he just smiled.

Massie blushed, but not for Dune. Ugh! She usually didn't blush when she was embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm late," Dune breathed. "I had to skateboard all the way here."

Massie rolled her eyes. The good thing was Dune was dressed a lot better than he usually was. He wore dark wash jean shorts, Pumas, and a crisp button-up shirt.

"Let's go, Massie," Dune suggested, throwing his arm around Massie's shoulder. His hands were awfully cold, and Massie flinched as they made contact with her bare elbows. "I already got my ticket."

"Same," Massie shivered.

"Shall we?" Derrington asked Naomi. Naomi nodded.

Massie and Dune walked several feet in front of Derrington and Naomi. Derrington didn't have his arm around Naomi or anything; they were in his pockets. But Naomi and her ex seemed to be deep in conversation.

Massie drew a breath. Dune's grip on her tightened, as if he thought she was going to run away. Which she would gladly do.

"Oh good, theater five!" Massie exclaimed, speeding into the cool, air-conditioned theater. Most of the seats were all taken up, except a handful of seats in the back row.

"Looks like we're sitting together," Derrington sighed, coming up behind Massie and Dune.

Massie groaned so that nobody could hear her, and began to climb the stairs that led all the way to the back of the theater. She squeezed in beside Dune, and found Derrington beside her, with Naomi on his other side.

Massie shifted uncomfortably as the FEATURE PRESENTATION text flickered across the screen.

**MOVIE THEATER**

**THEATER 5 **

**6:30 P.M.**

Derrington pulled a pack of licorice out of his pocket and offered some to Naomi. She took it, giggling, and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey guys, want any?" Derrington suggested, holding the licorice out to Massie and Dune.

"Thanks Dude," Dune grinned, grabbing one of the twisted red sticks of sugar.

Derrington thrust the bag in Massie's face. "C'mon Block, you know you want to…"

"Shhhh!" someone hissed from a couple rows in front.

Derrington lowered his voice to a whisper and moved his face closer to Massie. "I know you want to…" he whispered, shaking the bag and flashing a toothy grin. Their faces were inches apart.

And Massie bit her lip as butterflies fluttered around in her insides. "Yeah, I do…" she whispered to herself. _Ehmagawd! _

"Well, if you want it, why don't you have it?" he asked her.

Massie's insides twisted. _"If you want it, why don't you have it?" "If you want it, why don't you have it?" _It replayed in Massie's head, haunting her. She glanced at Naomi, who was gawking at the hawt Captain Kirk with big, gentle blue eyes. And then it was alarmingly clear. Derrington shouldn't have been with Naomi! He shouldn't have been with anyone except Massie. _If she wanted him, why didn't she have him? _

Massie suddenly felt a headache coming on. "Um, I'll be right back," she said, and realized how shaky her voice sounded. Massie grabbed her yellow snake buckled Cole Haan clutch and slinked through Derrington and Naomi's legs.

Dune didn't seem to notice she was gone, but Derrington did. He sat up. "Block," he whisper-shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," she tried to whisper back, but nothing came out. So she just loped down the stairs and stumbled out of the theater.

She caught her breath in the hall. It was strange that there was nobody in the long, wide hallway that lead to the various theaters, but she was grateful for it. Even though the sounds of loud action movie explosions and cheesy romance music clashed and enveloped her, she still felt much better being able to move around than being sandwiched in between Dune and Derrington.

Massie closed her eyes and breathed in. OK. Deep breaths. In… out… in… out… in…

"Block!" Derrington barked.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Massie's eyes sprung open in alarm. She found herself way too close to Derrington, and scooted back a couple inches.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you follow me?"

"No, Dune told me to come out and see what was wrong with you."

Massie knew that was toe-dally a load of bull. Dune was ahb-viously engrossed in the movie, and Derrington was a lousy liar.

"Oh. Thanks," she said. "I'm fine. I just wanted some air, I was getting a little claustrophobic."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, now…"

"OK, let's go back in." Derrington reached for her hand, and Massie pulled back, stepping away.

Derrington ran a hand through his shorter dirty blonde hair in confusion. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to go back in to the theater?" he said, more of a question that an answer.

Massie shook her head and waved her hand around a little, like she was waving hello at the star-patterned ceiling. "You just tried to hold my hand!"

"No I didn't, that was an accident!" Derrington protested lamely.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze! Maybe I should tell your date about this."

"Maybe not 'cause she's my _cousin_!" Derrington cackled. "I knew you were jealous."

"I am nawt jealous of her! If anything I feel bad for her."

"Fine, Block! What should I tell your _new boyfriend_ for you?" Derrington demanded.

"Tell him that I didn't feel well so I went home," Massie snapped at Derrington.

He glowered at her.

"Um, please," Massie added, quickly collecting herself.

Derrington raised an eyebrow.

"Bye," Massie said bluntly. She fished her iPhone out of her purse and searched for Isaac's number. As she started to speed-walk away from Derrington, her eyes moistened.

Once she reached the main entrance, Massie looked back once. Derrington was still staring right at her. The alpha blushed a harsh shade of red, and she knew that she wasn't embarrassed or blushing for Dune. She was blushing for Derrington. But crawling back to him and into his arms was like rolling over on her back and waving the white flag. And that was _nawt _going to happen. She would return in style.

So instead she gave him a little wave and walked away from him.

**BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS**

**KRISTEN'S ROOM **

**12:47 P.M.**

Kristen pulled her soccer t-shirt that served as a loose pajama top over her head and tossed it in her laundry basket. She scanned her new summer wardrobe and picked out a navy blue and white striped AE tank top and zipped up her grey short-sleeved TNA sweater. She paired it with Forever 21 jean short shorts and slipped on her navy blue flip-flops on the way out the door.

Beaming, Kristen snatched her scratched cell off the kitchen counter and sent a quick text to Dune.

**KRISTEN: **HEY**, **WE SHOULD HANG OUT 2DAY :)

Kristen left her phone on the countertop as she reached high up in the cupboard to fetch the Corn Flakes. She poured some into a small glass bowl and stirred it around with low-fat strawberry yogurt. She was about to take a hearty bite before her phone vibrated.

Kristen's heart fluttered inside. She knew it was a response from Dune!

**MASSIE: **HEY

Massie?

**KRISTEN: **HEY MASS WHATS UP

**MASSIE: **FORGAVE DYLAN

**KRISTEN: **OMG X100 WHY

Kristen's heart started doing dive-rolls and triple back flips in her chest. All the drama could finally be demolished! No more worrying—

**MASSIE: I KNO**

**KRISTEN: KNO WAT**

**MASSIE: U & DYLAN **

**KRISTEN: WHAT ABOUT US**

She was about to throw up her corn flakes and she hadn't even eaten them yet.

**MASSIE: COME ON KRIS I KNOW **

**KRISTEN: LET ME XPLAIN B4 U FREAK OUT**

**MASSIE: PLZ **

**KRISTEN: I MISSED HER OK **

**MASSIE: ……..**

**KRISTEN: ?????**

**MASSIE: OK **

**KRISTEN: WHAT? **

**MASSIE: CYA 4 SLEEPOVER 2NITE**

**KRISTEN: R U MAD?**

**KRISTEN: MASSIE??? **

Kristen wrinkled her eyebrows, holding her phone in a shaky, sweaty palm.

At that moment, her cell vibrated again.

**DUNE: BZ**

**KRISTEN: OK HOW BOUT 2MORROW **

**DUNE: NO**

**KRISTEN: Y WAT WRONG?**

**DUNE: WONT KEMP SAY SOMETHING?**

**KRISTEN: WHAT??? HOW DO U KNOW KEMP**

**DUNE: FUNNY U DIDN'T MENTION UR BF**

**KRISTEN: EWWWW KEMPS NOT MY BF!!!!**

**DUNE: YA MASSIE TOLD ME YESTERDAY**

**KRISTEN: DUNE SHE LIED I SWEAR **

Dune didn't send a reply.

She dropped the cell on the table and stared at her corn flakes, before standing up and running back into her room. Today was a good day to stay in bed.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM **

**5:30 P.M.**

"Kuh-laire, would you quit it?!" Massie demanded, whipping her head around.

Claire giggled, and put away her **s**cratched red Nokia. She'd been texting Cam all day and Massie was getting seriously annoyed. But what was Massie to expect? Spending a vacation together had really gotten Claire and Cam closer together. Claire had a warm feeling that she and Cam might be able to dodge the drama in high school.

"So, what's the guest list tonight?" Claire wondered, as her Nokiavibrated in her pocket. She resisted the urge to lift it out.

Massie looked up once more as she fluffed up her silk Ethan Allen pillows that she was arranging on the floor of her room. Her feet were bare to show off her new pedicure, and she looked ah-mazing in her light pink lace trim camisole and matching drawstring pajama pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that bobbed up and down every time she moved. Although she was ready for sleep, she still managed to look ten times better than Claire, as usual.

Claire had taken down her hair—Todd has used up all the hot water in his shower so Claire couldn't have washed her hair—and it was slightly wavy and messy and was in her face. She'd held it back by somehow managing to wrestle it into a braid that was now hanging down her back carelessly. She felt very un-glamorous compared to Massie, wearing a simple "I HEART NY" oversized t-shirt and AE loose pajama shorts.

"The guest list…" Massie repeated absently. She was obviously off in her own little world.

Claire stole her chance and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Cam had sent her one single text since she'd last text.

**CAM: WANNA C A MOVIE 2MORROW**

"I'll take that!" Massie appeared out of nowhere and snatched the phoneout of Claire's palm. She danced across the room with it all the way to the door, texting as she ran.

Claire leapt of the bed and barreled after Massie. "Give it back!"

"_Dear Cam,"_ Massie read aloud while she texted so accurately and fast that she could be a professional. "_Claire will be busy tomorrow as she is occupied already shopping with us. Have fun at your movie, sincerely, Massie." _

"No way you wrote that!" Claire gasped, reaching wildly for control of her cell. "Give it!"

"And, SEND!" Massie jammed her thumbnail into the button with victory, then surrendered the phone as she turned the doorknob and glided out the door. Claire was already following up with an apology to Cam on Massie's behalf.

Massie had lost interest in that, however, and she was already bounding downstairs to answer the call of the doorbell. Massie skidded a stop about three feet away from the door. To make herself fashionably late, she checked her lip gloss in the mirror, touching up her cupid's bow with a bit more of GG Blue Raspberry. She puckered her lips once more and then whirled around to answer the door.

"Just open it, or I will," Claire yelled from upstairs.

"Fine!" Massie hollered back. She flipped her hair and pulled open the large white front door.

Alicia stood outside with a plaid RL suitcase underneath her arm and a Catherine Rapetti turquoise snakeskin cosmetic case resting on top of it. She was dressed in her usual RL pajamas and her long, raven hair was tied back in a shimmering French braid that looked ten times better than Claire's.

"Ehmagawd!" was the first thing Alicia said once she walked in. "Last time we were here we were planning out Operation D."

"I know," Massie grinned wickedly, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Sooo, you just let Kristen back in?" Alicia asked curiously, one perfectly plucked eyebrow arched. "No catch?"

"Oh, there's a catch. That Dune guy has got to go." Massie grabbed a cropped 3-quarter-length cardigan resting on her dresser and shrugged it over her shoulders. She popped a dipped chip in her mouth and swallowed.

Alicia curled her lips. "Massie, that's awfully harsh. She loves that dude!"

"Dune!" Claire corrected.

"So? He's not a HART!" Massie insisted.

"Dempsey wasn't a HART," Claire murmured.

Massie whipped her head around. "Who cares?!" she barked. "I have authority! Dempsey was an exception."

"Why can't Dune be an exception?" Claire wondered.

"If anything he's cooler than Dumpsey," Alicia remarked.

"People, get a grip! Dune is an ANTI-HART!"

"What does _that _stand for?" Alicia wanted to know.

Claire giggled.

"'Anti' doesn't stand for anything. It means the opposite of!" Massie almost screamed.

"So it's ok for you to have an anti-HART but not for Kristen to have an anti-HART that actually likes her?—Well, he did used to like her until you turned him against her," Claire added, enjoying this.

Alicia jumped in, "That seems awfully unfair. Since Kristen's back in the PC I think you should call Dune and explain. Remember when Kuh-laire was filming DL—"

"DL?" Claire asked.

"Oh, that's what I nicknamed 'Dial L for Loser.'"

"Ehmagawd! That's genius Leesh!" Massie applauded.

"Thank you," Alicia grinned and accepted. Unfortunately for Massie that didn't deter her from her rant. "Anyways, remember when Kuh-laire was filming DL and you took a vid or a pic or her making out with Conner and sent it to Cam and then Cam broke up with her…"

Claire shifted her weigh uncomfortably.

Alicia charged on, "But then when we made up with Claire you were a good friend and you called him and explained everything and they made up?"

"Yes…so?"

"So don't you think you should do the same with Kristen, since she's back in the PC?" Alicia asked matter-of-factly.

Massie tossed back her shoulders proudly. "I'll decide that."

Alicia scoffed, apparently finished with the rant. She pulled a small tube of MAC cherry Chap Stick out of her bag.

The doorbell chimed again, and this time it was Claire who jumped up. "I'll answer it!" she almost shouted.

Massie stared at Claire as if Claire had just told her that her Prada Fairy Bag was really a fake. "Sure, have fun," she said tiredly, pulling a nail file off her desktop and standing up. She pulled her Mac off the tabletop and placed it in the middle of the circle, opening up her Facebook.

"I'll… help… you…" Alicia said slowly, standing up and following Claire out the door.

Massie could hear the girls whispering their worries as they retreated from the iPad.

Kristen stood in the sun outside, her old H&M surfer bag draping off her shoulder, her shark tooth necklace shimmering in the evening summer light, and her sandy blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. She looked awfully cute in her Hollister pajama pants and simple grey tank top, but her eyes were red, no doubt she'd been crying earlier. "Hey guys," she said, her voice strong. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah," Claire and Alicia said at slightly different times.

Kristen looked around once and her face was completely changed. She was angry—fuming. "Where's Massie?" she demanded.

"Upstairs," Claire and Alicia said in unison. Claire pointed with her thumb, as if Kristen was a stranger who didn't know where anything was.

Kristen nodded to them and then stomped up the stairs to Massie's room.

"Does _that _answer your question?" Claire asked Alicia, her gaze followed Kristen up the stairs.

"Mhmm." Alicia nodded.

BEEP, BEEP! A horn honked outside. Claire and Alicia spun around to see Dylan hop out of the shimmering, waxed black Mercedes and pad across the soft grass on Massie's lawn. Once she made her way to the front door, Claire and Alicia met her gaze impassively.

They stared at each other coolly for a couple moments. And then a smile cracked on Alicia's perfect cherry lips. Dylan's glossed mouth bent into a slight grin. Claire's face broke into a full on beam. And in a few moments they were all laughing like they were in June and exchanging welcome-back hugs.

"Massie's upstairs," Claire said through giggles.

Alicia winced. "I would _not _go upstairs right now."

"Why?"

Claire explained, "Kristen's up there yelling at Massie, most likely."

"What? Why would she do that?" Dylan asked and she seemed less upbeat now that she heard about the drama. She absentmindedly petted through her long red can't-believe-they're-not-real extensions and guided them over her shoulder.

"Well, it's a long story, but long story short, Massie thought that Michael Freement liked her--"

"But he didn't," Claire put it.

"--and started ditching Derrington so he dumped her, she wanted to make him jealous and get payback at Kristen for hanging out with you," Alicia added, not realizing how blunt she was being.

"Two birds with one stone!" Claire added.

"So then she went all flirty with Dune and told him that Kristen was going out with Kemp and then Dune dumped Kristen and she's also making Derrington jealous by flirting with Dune… oh did I mention that already?"

"Yes," Dylan said.

"Dylan… we're sorry!" Claire wrapped her arms around Dylan again.

Dylan shrugged. "Come awn, I don't care. At least we're back together and Massie's getting told off by someone. Let's go upstairs, I have some major gossip to tell you guys."

The reunited friends started up the stairs, and expected to hear yelling droning from Massie's slightly open door, but they heard was hushed sobs.

"Massie? Kristen?" Claire whispered from outside. "Is everything ok in there?"

"What's going on in here?!" Alicia demanded grabbing the silver doorknob and thrusting the door open impatiently. "Ehmagawd!"

Claire, Alicia and Dylan froze at what they saw before them. Kristen wasn't screaming at Massie, or telling her off, but she was _crying. _And while she cried, she had her arms around Massie and was hugging her in a You're Still My BFF Forever kind of way. Massie was toe-dally doing the exact same thing!

"_Eeee-nuff_!" Dylan's scream sent strands of straightened red hair floating onto her glossy mouth. She was too fed up to even move them.

"Will someone puh-leeze explain to me what is going on here?!" Alicia persisted, slapping her bare foot on the glassy hardwood floor.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM **

**6:00 PM**

Kristen's pacing upstairs was haunting.

She must have called Dune about seven times, but he wasn't picking up. She'd ahb-viously thrown the rules of not being desperate out the window. Every couple of minutes, Kristen would groan and stomp on the ground, then start pacing again.

Massie had shooed Claire, Alicia and Dylan down to the kitchen, where a steaming cheese pizza lay open on the marble countertop of the island and was calling the girls to dig in. The girls were each sitting on leather cushioned barstools which were custom-made just for the Blocks. Claire and Dylan's hands were ahb-viously itching to grab a slice and gobble it down. Alicia was bouncing up and down on the soft leather, anticipating Massie's story.

Massie felt powerful x1000 sitting across from _her _PC. They jumped at her every move, twitching for her to tell them the story. But of course, she had the choice of when to tell them. So she waited to stack up the suspense.

"Come awn, Massie! Tell us!" Alicia moaned, and squirmed in her seat like she had to pee.

Dylan gazed at the pizza lovingly. "Ehmagawd, I really shouldn't…"

"Too late, then!" Claire reached out and pulled a gooey, cheesy slice of pizza off the cardboard box and placed it on one of Massie's glass plates.

Dylan made a face. "Ehmagawd Massie! I am _so _going to eat that if you don't tell us and then I'll be fat and it'll be all your fault!"

Massie giggled at the redhead, who was now finger-combing her extensions to give her hands something to do. It was good to have everyone together again.

"Ok, fine, I'll spill." Massie drew a breath and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So, it all started when Kristen came into my room…"

_Kristen's heavy breathing gave her away. Massie spun around on her heel and raised her plucked-to-perfection eyebrows. _

"_Ehmagawd, glad you could come!" Massie grinned. _

"_How do I know that's not just a file?" Kristen snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about!" Massie knew exactly what Kristen was talking about._

_Kristen strode into the room with her bare shoulders rolled back and her chin held up high. Her blonde pony bounced at every proud step she made. Massie almost felt intimidated by the strong, smart soccer player. But she knew that she wasn't, and she never was going to be, because Kristen was just too… _nice.

_She could pull of that tough vibe, and anyone else would be quivering and begging for mercy, but Massie was her best friend. And her BFF could see right through that. _

_But Kristen was face-to-face with Massie, her penetrating gaze testing her owns. Kristen was almost an inch taller than Massie, but even the extra height couldn't make up for the soft personality that Kristen was permanently enveloped in. _

"_You know—a fake smile. You're pretty good at faking. Oh yeah, like when you pretended to like Dune to get back at me?" _

_Massie opened her mouth to respond, but Kristen cut her off._

"_Puh-leeze spare your comments for later! So far, all you've done with your stupid fight with Dylan was ruin other people's lives! Your stupid plan is going to break Dylan's heart, and it's already broken mine! You know, if you hadn't started threatening people left and right, I wouldn't have had to hide my friendship with one of my best friends!" _

"_Ugh, chill out," Massie rolled her eyes._

_Kristen's eyebrows knit. "I can't believe you're being such a…" _

"_A what?" Massie asked, tilting her head. "Just say it, if you're so mad. It'll make you feel better." _

"_You're being such a bitch!" Kristen barked. "You know what? Don't think that flirting with Dune is going to get your ex-boyfriend back, who, by the way, totally dumped you! I don't care how many times you've texted me and told me you 'got rid of him' because it's totally ahb-vious that he dumped you for a second time!"_

Ehmagawd, hasn't she run out of breath yet? _Massie thought to herself. _

"_And… in conclusion…" Kristen breathed._

"_Kristen…" Massie sighed. _

"_Why do you need the drama!?" _

"_Because, what would life be without the drama? Booor-ing!" Massie cracked a grin. _

_And then, strangely enough, Kristen's scowl fractured, and a small smile bloomed. _

_Massie laughed. And Kristen did too. And then, suddenly, they were cackling hysterically. Massie and Kristen came together in a "we're toe-dally friends again" hug. _

"_Don't worry, I'll handle Dune," Massie rolled her eyes. "Besides, he's ahb-viously into you!" _

"_Thank you," Kristen sniffled. _

"_Ehmagawd, why are you crying?" Massie gasped._

_  
"I don't even know!" Kristen cackled. "I think it's happy tears." _

_The girls cracked up all over again, and fell back into their hug._

"… So then we hugged again, and that's when you walked in," Massie explained.

"Ehmagaaaaaaawd!" Dylan screamed.

Massie's glossy lips curved into a sleek grin, and she hooked her hair behind her ears. "I know. It's pretty cool."

"Noooo! I almost ate this whole pizza listening to your story!" Dylan whined, realizing she'd already eaten three pieces.

Claire lowered her second piece onto her place. "Dyl, you ate like, three."

"I know! Ugh! I'm a failure at my diet!"

"Since when are you on a diet?" Massie giggled.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "When is she nawt on a diet?"

"Hey, shut up!" Dylan flicked a glob of melted cheese at Alicia's face. The cheesy hunk grabbed onto Alicia's ah-dorably toned cheek like it was the last RL tote left in the world. Alicia screamed piercingly and wiped it off her face.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" she shrieked at Dylan, peeling the cheesy gunk off her flawless face and whipping it back at the redhead.

Dylan dodged it and started to cackle.

In a few moments, all the girls were holding their stomachs and cracking up, and it was as if nothing had happened.

"EHMAGAAAAAAWD!" Kristen's scream was similar to Dylan's. The laughter trailed off into a tense silence as the girl's eyes darted around the table in worry. Was it a happy "Ehmagawd" or a sad one? Did Dune forgive her or did he dump her?

"C'mon!" Massie said sternly, and slid off her stool. With her PC following her she sprinted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Was the PC back together for real or not?

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM **

**6:20 P.M.**

"EHMAGAAAAAAWD!" Kristen screamed. Her heart was pummeling her ribs, and her stomach was flipping around more than an Olympic gymnast. She was so shocked at what Dune had just told her that she couldn't force her body to function.

Finally her hand dropped and her fingers uncurled from her silver LG phone. The small cell landed in the padding of Massie's plush carpet.

Moments after her scream, she half-power walked, half-skipped to Massie's doorway. She scurried into the hallway and leaned over the rail just in time to hear Massie command, "C'mon!" and then Massie led the girls out the kitchen.

The PC scuttled up the stairs and across the hardwood floor with delicate steps. Kristen couldn't stop herself from bouncing up and down on her heels and she cracked a huge grin. "Ehmagawd!" she squealed.

Her friends all gave her huge, toothy white grins. Dylan air-clapped as she ran over, and Alicia and Claire swallowed her up in bombarding questions: "Did he ask you out?" "How much does he love you?" "Did he say he would lip-kiss you?" "Is Josh still cooler?"

"E-nuff!" Massie shriek-commanded. The PC fell into silence immediately. "Now, we need to assemble in my room _now_."

Dylan, Alicia, and Claire scampered right into Massie's room and assembled on their sleeping bags, crossing their legs obediently.

Kristen shared a long side-glance with Massie. "Thanks," she mouthed.

Massie nodded back, "No problem." She smirked and stalked into her own bedroom, taking a seat on her bed. "Now, _spill_," she urged Kristen as the blonde walked inside.

"Ok…" Kristen took a breath. She didn't mind repeating their conversation out loud because she'd been replaying it in her head over and over again since she'd heard it. "So, when Massie left, I was calling Dune over and over again, and he didn't get back to me, so I was really sad. But then all of a sudden, my phone rings…"

_Kristen padded across the carpet and shakily flipped open her cell phone. It was Dune's phone number. He was calling her—was he calling to tell her to go away or was he calling to tell her he wanted to get together? Ehmagawd! Kristen pressed TALK and held the phone to her ear. _

"_Dune?" she hooked a runaway strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear, her voice quivering._

_Dune took a long pause before he actually spoke. "Yeah… so I got home and there were eight missed calls from you?"_

_Kristen bit her lip._

_Dune's chuckle doused her with a wave of relief. "Yeah… um, sorry about that… I just wanted to explain… um, Massie was… I don't know what to say that I haven't already said in those messages…" _

"_Um, Kristen?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_It's ok. I didn't really believe her, but you did mention Kemp a lot…" Dune's voice trailed off._

_Fear of losing him again shattered her relief into a million pieces and stomped on them until they were totally demolished. She suddenly blurted out without controlling herself, "Dune, no you don't understand—Kemp and I are just friends, I swear"—and before she could stop herself—"I'm crazy about you!" _

_Dune's breaths were the only sound that registered in her ringing ears. Ehmagawd. Ehmagawd. Ehmagawd! Had she just said that? She was such an idiot! Why did she do that?! He was totally going to dump her for being too clingy there and then. "I'm crazy about you?!" what was she thinking?! _

"_Wow… um… that's cool…" _

"_Ehmagawd, I'm sorry." _

"_Sorry for what?" Dune asked._

"_For being so weird." She was quiet._

_Dune chuckled. "I don't think you're weird. I think you're really cool, and an awesome girl and I'm pretty crazy about you too." _

"_Oh wow…" That was all Kristen could manage. Dune was crazy about her! Ehmagaaaawd! _

"_Oh, I've gotta go to dinner. I'll call you tomorrow or something. See ya." Dune hung up quickly. _

_Kristen stood there with the phone still on her ear, too shocked to even speak. She stood there for several minutes in sheer bliss, before she screamed, _

"EHMAGAAAAAAWD!" The PC giggle-shrieked excitedly, kicking their feet up in the air and air-clapping for Kristen.

Kristen took a humble bow, and then tossed her neck, tugging her could-be-straight-from-a-commercial hair out of its ponytail and hair-combing it over her shoulder. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Kristen is now an official C-Plus!" beamed Massie, raising her low-fat strawberry-banana smoothie. "To Kristen!"

The other girls clinked their glasses and repeated, "To Kristen!" Before taking long sips of their tasty beverages.

"To being a C-Plus!" Alicia offered.

Massie hissed at her, "Heyyy… no…" for Dylan's sake.

Of course, after Massie had explained "Operation D" to Dylan, Dylan's crush on Kemp had been demolished.

"S'okay," Dylan shrugged. "Hey, now I'm footloose and fancy free!" She stood up and showed off a full spin.

"Never say that again," Alicia giggled. "Don't worry Dyl, this summer, boys are gonna be falling at your feet."

"Toe-dally," Massie agreed.

Dylan beamed. "I know."

**THE GUESTHOUSE**

**CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

**5:30 P.M.**

When her parents were out, Claire always took the opportunity to invite Cam over. It wasn't like they did anything bad; they usually laughed and talked and swam in Massie's pool.

Today, she was rocking back and forth on her heels. She'd just returned from shopping with the PC, and she was modeling her latest purchase: a Free People black printed pointelle babydoll top, paired with an old pair of soft jean short shorts. Her feet remained bare to show off her new pedicure.

Claire grew tired of waiting and decided to wait for Cam outside by the pool. Massie's old beach towel was cast off carelessly on the pool deck, doused in chlorine water. An old, wrinkled copy of Us Weekly was overturned on the glass table. Claire sauntered over and seated herself in Massie's comfy deck chair, almost melting in the hot sun.

Just as Claire managed to sink into a relaxed state of mind, suddenly the chair was tilting, and she heard Cam's laugh.

"CAM!" Claire shrieked, and then the water was rushing up towards her and before she could save herself, Cam had dumped her into the pool in her new outfit.

"Ughhhh! Look what you did!" Claire hollered at him, the annoyed tone in her voice losing out to her giggles.

Cam was smugly standing tall on the side of the pool, his one blue eye and one green eye flashing with playfulness. "I'm soooo sorry," he snickered.

"You will be!" Claire shot like a harpoon under the water and surfaced right in front of Cam's feet. She grabbed his ankle with a wet hand and tugged. Cam forced himself back, almost pulling Claire out of the water herself. But she was determined. She threw her other arm out of the chlorine and clutched the other ankle, yanking. Claire set her feet on the wall of the pool for support, and before long Cam was being dragged across the poolside.

"Oh my God; how strong are you?!" Cam demanded. Suddenly her hawt boyfriend lost his balance and started to tumble forwards to the water. Claire let go immediately, and began to retreat, but Cam was too close.

He belly flopped into the water fully-clothed (black board shorts and white polo) and lost his sandals somewhere at the bottom of the pool.

Claire was crouched underwater, ready for the attack. She was in the position to spring up like a jack-in-the-box.

SPLASH! Claire propelled out of the water and slammed her hands onto Cam's chest.

Cam scooped Claire up, slinging her over his shoulder like he was kidnapping her.

"What are you doing?!" Claire shrieked. "Put me down!" She started slapping the back of his sopping wet back, but Cam didn't even loosen his grip. He started to spin around on his heel, Claire screaming on his back as he did.

Finally after a few dizzy moments, Cam lowered her into his arms and grinned down at her.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire smacked his arm. "I'm so dizzy!"

Cam snickered and gave Claire a peck on the lips.

"EWWW! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" someone's voice screamed.

Claire scrambled out of Cam's grip, and Cam jerked away from a couple inches. "TODD!" Claire shrieked. "Get out of here!"

Her freckled, redheaded brother had his tongue hanging out his mouth and he was pretending to throw up all over the place. "Yuck! Ugh! My eyes! I am permanently blinded!"

"Todd, I swear, if you don't leave right now I'm going to tell dad about your cockroach farm in the basement!"

Todd grumbled something and then stomped away.

"Ewwww," Cam wrinkled his nose. "A cockroach farm?"

Claire giggled. "Long story." Cam smirked and began to lean in one more time, this time going for a more romantic moment.

"AH-HEMMMM!" someone cleared their throat rather loudly from behind.

Claire and Cam parted lips and whipped their heads around to see Massie, standing at poolside, her arms crossed over her chest in a Don't-Deny-Anything type of way. She looked very European with a French braid and a light lavender halter mini dress.

"I'd like to swim without watching you two eat each other's faces," Massie scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not here for long." Cam raised his arms and started to heave himself out of the pool.

"Yeah, I'm going to watch Cam practice soccer. Alicia's coming too. Hey Mass, why don't you come?" Claire offered.

"Um, Kuh-laire, can I see you for a second?" Massie hinted, batting her eyelashes.

Claire shrugged, and Cam pulled her out of the pool. Her wet feet squished against the pavement as she tread over to where Massie was waiting.

"Kuh-laire, I just broke up with Derrington. That would be toe-dally awkward," Massie explained.

"C'mon! Come!" Claire moaned.

"Ugh! If I come, will stop dripping all over my wet nail polish?" Massie asked, wiggling her toes to show off her new coat of M.A.C. coral polish.

Claire nodded quickly and jumped back.

**BOCD **

**SOCCER FIELD**

**6:30 P.M.**

Massie watched in strange admiration as Derrington drove to the net, expertly handling the muddy ball slapping against his cleats. She didn't really know why she'd come to watch the guys practice two-on-two, since Claire had only come to see Cam and Alicia had only come to see Josh. But there she was, sitting on the dirty bleachers, trying not to get even a speck of dirt on her Anlo dark wash shorts and white cotton Charlotte Ronson baby doll top. She tapped the heels of her golden Tony Burch ballet flats on the gum-stained metal bleachers.

Suddenly, Josh burst out of nowhere, checking the ball from Derrington and sprinting to the other net. Derrington doubled back, shouting something to Cam.

Massie shoulder nudged Alicia, who was close to dozing off. She was enveloped in her bored state. Claire was biting her thumbnail, ahb-viously praying that Cam didn't get hurt. She was gripping her Tressje café leather studded clutch so hard it looked like it was going to explode.

The look plastered to her face was a worried, yet supporting look that said, "I trust you, just be careful!"

"Gawd Kuh-Laire would it kill you to loosen your grip a little?" Massie scoffed, examining her newly painted silver nails and grimacing at Claire's white knuckles.

Claire turned and flashed a glare to Massie. "I'm just nervous. Last time he hurt his ankle."

"Whatevs."

Claire whipped her head back to the action. Massie was about to pull an Us Weekly magazine from her notorious Prada Fairy Bag that was seated beside her, when Claire gasped. Massie flicked her head up to get a look at the action.

Derrington whisked around Plovert and Josh carefully. He was now heading for the opposing net. Plovert burst forwards with a sudden spurt of energy. He flew in front of Derrington and was gone with the ball in a second. As Plovert whirled around with the ball, Derrington curved so abruptly that the ball was inches away from being back in his possession. At that moment, Josh flew forwards and called for the ball. Plovert whacked the blue-and-white checkered ball in Josh's direction, but Derrington burst forwards to intercept it. He was inches—centimeters away from the ball, when Josh also fought for it. Their feet intertwined, and Josh jerked backwards to steady himself. Derrington was already lurching forwards. Massie jumped to her feet as Derrington went down. He fell on his chest and then his chin whacked on the ground. He rolled over and gripped his nose, wincing.

Before Massie knew what she was doing, she was off the bleachers and leading the girls toward Derrington's crumpled form. Alicia was struggling to keep up with the heels of her Gucci cream knotted leather platform sandals sinking into the soft green grass.

Massie dropped to her knees beside him, and strangely didn't care that she'd just gotten dewy, muddy grass all over her angel-smooth knees. Massie reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"God!" Derrington winced, sitting bold upright. His hands were now covering his full, cherry red lips. Massie jerked backwards in surprise. He turned to her. "Block?"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Claire asked from behind, holding her hands to her chest in worry.

_I was just getting to that, Kuh-Laire Nightingale._

"No, just a scratch," Derrington muttered, removing his hand.

"Ehmagawd! Does it hurt?" Massie asked his bloody lip. "Plovert, why don't you go get your water bottle?"

"Why me?" Plovert asked.

"You have no lines in this play," Josh told Plovert with a snicker.

Plovert HUMPHED and turned on his heel. He stomped to his bag and pulled out a metal Puma water bottle, then hurried it back to Derrington.

He tossed to Massie, who snatched it and extracted her hand to Derrington. "Here. Just put some on, you have to clean it out." She'd had this episode with her father, while she was trying to pick an orchid when she was a child.

"Thanks Block," Derrington smirked at her, pouring some of the water on his lip.

It was then that Massie realized everyone was staring at her. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Maybe we should give them a moment alone," Alicia giggled.

Massie fired a death glare in Alicia's direction. Claire, Cam, Josh, Plovert and Alicia laughed and hurried off the field to hide behind the bleachers.

Massie watched them go. "Ugh. They are so weird."

"Who understands them?" Derrington asked, sitting upright. He winced slightly.

Massie whipped her head around. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, just sort of sore, I'm fine," he assured her.

An awkward silence enveloped them, swallowing them up. Massie knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of this intact if she didn't say something.

Why couldn't she say something?!

Derrington made intense eye-contact, pushing her words further back into her mind. Soon they were hopelessly lost. Massie found herself lost in those puppy-dog brown eyes that brought her back to the time they got back together, sitting in the grass and staring at each other. He'd broken the silence with a kiss. He wasn't going to do that again, was he?

Why did she want him to so badly? Her knees buckled and she lowered herself down to the grass.

Derrington slowly started inching closer to Massie's face. Before she noticed they were almost nose-to-nose. Sweat accumulated.

Her breathing quickened and her heart started hammering in her chest. She was about to kiss him. Ehmagawd! What did this mean? They were getting back together? Was it that easy?

She wasn't ready yet! His lips were so close and Massie was chickening out because she was _nervous?_ Puh-leeze!

Massie was saved by the sprinklers. Apparently they went off at 6:40 PM, because the spray interrupted their "almost" moment. She opened her mouth to scream, but a laugh came out. And then Derrington was laughing too. Caught up in hysterics, Derrington took her hand and led her running through the spray. They barreled to an isolated pocket of the school, the teacher's parking lot.

They stopped running, but their fingers remained intertwined. Massie tried to avoid eye contact this time.

"Um… Derrick…" she started.

"I know you call me Derrington," he snickered.

Massie froze. _OK, minor setback. Maybe it will be a cute pet name. WAIT, WHAT?! _

"Go on," he laughed.

Massie bit her lip. "I uh… I'm s… I didn't…" She was not going to be able to apologize! Was it her fault that she was star struck temporarily by a hot movie actor and forgot for a short time that Derrington was her steady boyfriend?

"Are you apologizing?"

"For what?"

"OK. I guess I'll see you around." He turned to leave.

"What? Wait!" The words tumbled from her lips before she could control herself.

He cocked his head but his back remained to her. "Oh, is there more?"

"I was mislead, just to let you know," Massie muttered. "Um..."

"OK," he sighed. "So it wasn't your fault?"

"No."

"I should go…"

"All right," she surrendered, throwing her arms up in the air. "Maybe it was my fault a little."

"Mass," he said over his shoulder. She couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning. He tapped the toes of his black-and-blue Pumas on the pavement.

"Yeah?" Massie curled her fingers impatiently around the hem of her denim shorts.

"Are we getting back together or what?" he asked.

Massie's heart started bouncing around in her chest. She jumped back and forth like she had to pee. Her knees were muddy, her clothes were wet and her hair was a mess. But Derrington didn't seem to care. Neither did she, oddly enough.

"I'm game if you are."

"Ok," Massie could hear Derrington's smile. It was comforting. He turned around on his heel and was grinning ear-to-ear.

Massie stood, bouncing up and down on the heels of her ballet flats as he smiled right at her.

Behind the bleachers, five teenagers cupped their hands over their mouths and cackled.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Shorts4Life

Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, & Kristen

Apologies

**OUT**

Surfer4Life

Naomi

Revenge


	22. Turn away if you value your eyes!

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**FRONT PORCH**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**11:00 AM**

"Ahh!" Massie shrieked as the left heel of red Mary Jane YSL pump gave way, sending Massie stumbling to the edge of her front porch. Her ruffled Marc Jacobs Hilary Dome bag flew out of her purple-french-manicured grasp and somersaulted down the always-clean white wash steps.

The force of the bag's fall sent its contents tumbling out:

-An iPhone in a lime green TNA iPhone case

-An iPod Touch

-Two grapefruit-scented silver Tiffany ballpoint pens with purple ink

-A small Juicy Couture notepad

-A Palm T/X handheld

-A red Louis Vuitton Roxbury Drive wallet containing a wad of bills, a handful of loose change, credit cards, buisness cards, and all-access certificates

-Four loose bobby pins and two hair elastics

-A gold Juicy Couture double chain-link headband

-Sephora by O.P.I. Nail polish in Ocean Love Potion

-Sephora by O.P.I. Nail Colour Drying Drops

-A pink YSL makeup bag (containing Photo Op Under-Eye brightener, Indigo Ink mascara, Eyeshadow Quad in GlamourEyes Brown, Midnight Blue eyeliner, foundation with SPF 15, concealor, lluminating Serum, and Blush Rush, all from Smashbox via Sephora online)

-Three loose tubes of lip gloss: GG Honey Comb, Cotton Candy, and Spearmint

-A pair of green-tinted Coach aviatars

-A tiny bottle of Chance by Chanel Perfume

"Crap!" Massie bent down to gather up up her things, careful not to bend over to much in her short purple Marc Bouwer silk and chiffon halter dress.

Bean come scampering from her built-in doggie door, her tiny black nails scraping the wood. She barked sharply twice and Massie raised her head, looking for the source that was agitating her pug.

She gasped quietly then scooped Bean up in her arms and ran back into the house, leaving her mess outside for someone else to clean up. Or steal. Either way, it's not like she cared.

What in heavens was Skye Hamilton doing in front of her house?

**RIVERA ESTATE**

**IN-HOME SPA**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**11:01 AM**

"JOYYYY-CEEEEE!!!!"

The Spanish beauty stomped the cold, wet marble surrounding her newly-built home-spa with her fist in impatience, waiting for the house keeper to arrive.

Joyce stumbled in a minute later, panting slightly. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I asked you to bring some dry towels an hour ago. Well, it's been an hour, where are the towels? Don't keep my waiting."

Alicia tilted her head back, letting her already-wet mass of hair soak in the water, clearly stating that she wanted those towels NOW.

"Sorry," Joyce hurried into the laundry down the hall and came back, her arms stacked with three thick, white Ralph Lauren towels, which she placed beside the tub.

"Thank you," said Alicia carelessly, dismissing the house keeper immediately. "Could you have a strawberry Fro-yo ready for me downstairs please?"

Once Joyce had left Alicia to her privacy, she drained the tub and wrapped herself in two of the fluffy towels. From a glass table placed two feet away from the tub her cell vibrated and her ringtone—Ashley Tisdale's Masquerade—rang.

Alicia sighed, as if answering her phone had greatly interrupted her actions, and waddled over to pick it up. Caller ID: Massie Block.

"Whassup Mass?"

"Ehmagawd," the Alpha sounded agitated and annoyed. "What took you so long to pick up?"

"Sah-ree," Alicia rolled her eyes. "I'm spa-ing."

"Which gives you all the more reason to pick up, since you're not holding the phone," Massie snapped.

"What?" Alicia's brows crinkled in confusion.

Massie quickly changed the subject before Alicia figured out what she said had made no sense at all, it was just one of the many tactics Massie liked to use. Say something that made absolutely no sense to confuse the other person and keep them quiet for a few precious seconds then abrubtly change the subject.

"Guess who I am looking at right now through my ah-dorable mini camoflauge binoculars?"

"Ehmagawd, you stalker!" Alicia giggled.

"Guess!" Massie insisted.

"Chace Crawford?" Alicia tried half-heartedly.

"Ehmagawd, I wish! No, this person is twenty-million times worse. Guess again."

"Kay, I really don't know. Why don't you just tell me?" Alicia sounded bored.

"SKYE HAMILTON!"

"Who?" Alicia racked her brains. Skye Hamilton, Skye Hamilton...why did the name sound so familiar...yet annoying?

"ARGH!" Massie grunted through the phone in frustration. Alicia could just see her throwing something across the room because of Alicia's ignnorance.

"Skye Hamilton, the dancer who gave us the key to the OCD bomb shelter which was given to the boys so very unfairly the year we finally got it all to ourselves? Does that ring a bell Leesh?"

"Oh yeah!" Alicia slapped her smooth forehead with her even smoother palm. "I completely forgot about her."

"Me too, she's so easily forgettable. No staying power at all that one. She just walked past by house and now she turned the corner. I can't see her anymore."

"Thanks for the Twitter update CREEPER," Alicia tweeted. "Isn't she supposed to be at some dance school right now?"

"That's what I thought, her boarding school is all-year-round. I bet she got kicked out or something. Anyways, if she's around Westchester for the rest of the summer she's totally going to annoy the hell out of me. Find out why she's here and get rid of her."

"WHAT?"

Alicia pulled her cell away from her ear in disbelief, right after hearing the dial tone, right after Massie hung up on her, right after Massie sounded like a murderer "get rid of her", right after she ordered Alicia to do her bidding for her.

"How am I supposed to do that," Alicia hissed under her breath, rubbing her hair with a towel. "I'll have to actually talk to her. Ew times ten."

So much for a restful, peaceful spa-morning.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**SIDEWALK**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**11:01 AM**

Skye Hamilton glared through her dark Prada sunglasses at the large mansion she recognized to be the home of the notorious Massie Block. The girl who had won the key to her precious bomb shelter only to have it taken away from her before the first day of school was even over.

Of course, Skye wasn't an actual witness of this, she had graduated from OCD and moved on to an exclusive boarding school for dancers that ran all year round without stop. The only reason she knew this was from facebook. Ever since Skye had left the DSL Daters hadn't even tried to contact her and she definately wasn't going to desperately beg for their friendship now that she was back and better than ever.

So why was she back in Westchester standing on the sidewalk in front of Massie Block's house? Long story short, she got kicked out of her exclusive dance boarding school, and _no one_ could know that. If anybody asked she would say she's suffering a leg injury and taking the summer off. What she would invent come fall, she had no idea yet. Good thing improvising was one of her strong points. That and seducing boys in the blink of an eye.

The thought of never seeing her two new Alpha BFF's, Allie Abbott and Charlie Deery, filled her huge, sky blue eyes with tears.

**BRICKVIEW APARTMENTS**

**THE LIVING ROOM**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**10:15 AM**

Kristen curled up cozily on her blue plaid couch—dressed in grey TNA shorts and an AE smocked green on white floral tank—with one of her all-time favorite books, The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan. She flipped open to page 373, the page she'd last left at. It was her favorite part of the whole book-the kiss between Annabeth and Percy. Last night in bed she had just read that one page over and over until her eyes grew tired and weary.

"Kristen?"

"In here!"

Mrs. Gregory walked into the living room. "Come here," she beckoned. "Into the kitchen. Your father and I want to talk to you."

Uh oh. "Am I in trouble?" Kristen asked, blinking rapidly.

"Oh goodness, no," Mrs. Gregory chuckled. She was in an awful good mood today. "It's good news believe it or not. Now, hurry up!"

Kristen forced herself to close her book and scrambled up, following her mother into the kitchen like a loyal puppy dog.

She was surprised to see her father still in the house. Usually he would've left for work already. "Hey dad! What are you still doing here for?"

"Don't make me feel unwanted in my own house," her father scolded, pretending to look insulted. "We have some good news to share!" he exchanged a she'll-be-so-happy glance with Kristen's mother.

"Okay...what is it?"

"I got—" Mr. Gregory paused for dramatic effect. "A new job!"

"And it pays forty dollars an hour!" her mother added gleefully.

"Ehmagawd, no way!" Kristen jumped up and hugged her dad. "Congratulations daddy!"

"Aren't you going to ask what that job is?" He asked her, ruffling her hair.

"I figured you'd tell me."

"So I am. Well William offered me a job working alongside Jay!"

Kristen's eyes widened. "You don't mean...you'll be working for Massie's dad? With Claire's dad?"

"I am!"

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen screeched. "That is so cool and weird at the same time!"

Her parents looked confused.

"Do you think Massie knows yet?" Kristen wondered.

"If she didn't before she will in about an fifteen minutes," Mr. Gregory swept a brief glance at the clock. "I'll get going now. Don't want to be late on my first day!"

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**11:47 AM**

"MASSIE BLOCK!"

"What?" Massie yelled, pulling an earbud out of her ear.

Kendra came stroming into the iPad where Massie had settled down in front of her MacBook. She placed her hands on her taut hips and pinched her eyes. "We need to have a talk young lady."

Massie looked at her mother, innocently blinking her eyes like a doe. "What about?"

"This!" Kendra held out an envelope to Massie with flourish. "Open it."

Massie cautiously pinched the corner of the brown envelope and pulled the letter from the already-broken seal. Carefully, she unfolded it and leaned in to read it.

Kendra tapped the toe of her bronze Oscar de la Renta slingback pump on Massie's white carpet.

Leaning back in her chair, Massie shoved the letter away from her with a sigh. "What's your point?"

Kendra leaned forward and snatched the letter off the desk. "Dear Mrs. Block," she recited. "We are pleased to inform you that your request for a miniature pony (dated July 4th, 2008) can now be fulfilled due to our newly, full stock of minature ponies. Please full out the following registration form and include a payment for five thousand dollars."

Kendra took a deep breath. "Massie I am _NOT_ buying you a minature pony! You already have Brownie! And why didn't you tell me you were ordering one?"

"It was last summer!" Massie protested. "How was I supposed to remember to tell you?"

Kendra grunted and crossed her arms over her new BCBGMAXAZRIA cranberry stretch silk knot front blouse. "Why do you even _need_ another pony?"

"Well they were all the rage last summer," Massie said dismissively.

"_Last_ summer. So you don't need one now?" Kendra inquired.

"Oh course nawt," Massie scoffed, turning back to her Mac. "Anastasia Brees is so yesterday."

Kendra looked really confused now. "Anastasia? Why..." She shook her head and threw her hands up in frustration. "Okay Massie. I'm done with my lecture. But for ordering a _horse _behind my back? How would you like to be punished?"

Massie raised her eyebrows cooly. "You're kidding right?"

"Not at all."

"Crap," Massie hissed quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm _nawt_ finding a job again."

"You're going to need one eventually." Kendra pressed.

"But nawt now. Besides, people will come begging for me to work for them."

"I think you're a bit confused dear," Kendra smirked, arms still crossed.

"Why?"

"Because you're not making any _cents_ this summer."

"Haha?" Massie wasn't sure if this was a joke or if her mother actually meant it. Or both. "That's a joke right?" she double-checked. "You're just trying to mock me. Well, are you a poor seamstress?"

"I am _not_ trying to rip off your material," Kendra rolled her eyes. "But yes I was mocking you. I want you to _volunteer_ this summer."

Massie jerked in her seat. "What? Where?"

**SILVERCITY THEATRE**

**THEATRE NINE**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**12:14 PM**

Claire burst out laughing and started slapping her thigh, the rest of the theatre did the exact same. "This is the funniest thing ever," Claire declared, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Cam, soaked in Drakkar Noir, bobbed his head up and down. "Why didn't we see it earlier?"

"Because we were in Vancouver and Massie thought watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince would be a waste of our precious time," Claire rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to tell her how wrong she was."

On the screen Tom Felton's blond head appeared and Claire licked her lips, trying to disguise the smile that was curling on her face.

"What was that?" Cam asked her.

"What was what?"

Cam mimicked the lip-licking and Claire blushed. "Just a...bad habit," she assured him.

Cam raised an eyebrow and glanced back up at the screen. "Celebrity crush?" he teased.

"I met him once," Claire said, not answering his direct question. "At one of the Dial L premieres."

"Really? And did you--"

Claire cut Cam off as she "accidentally" spilled her popcorn all over the two of them. "Oh no!" she cried out.

"Shh!" people all around them hissed angrily.

"Sorry," Claire whispered back. Cam snickered and Claire aimed a punch at him that he easily evaded.

**MACYS**

**ON THE SIDEWALK**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**12:23 PM**

Skye drew in her breath as Alicia Rivera walked up to her. She really wasn't in a mood to discuss why she was back in Westchester.

Alicia stopped right in front of her and squinted. Hard.

"What?" Skye snapped.

"Aren't you Scar Camelton?" Alicia asked innocently. "Funny seeing you here."

Skye snorted. "No." She walked off. Alicia followed.

"I swear, you look exactly like the girl who used to dance at the Body Alive Dance studio."

"Well I'm not," Skye hissed, picking up her pace, remembering that Alicia was notrious for a speed, equivalent to a snail's.

Unfortunately for Skye, Alicia matched the quick pace and stayed by her side. "You left for boarding school. Why are you back?"

Skye stopped and stared down at Alicia with piercing cold blue eyes. "That's none of your buisness, is it?"

Alicia stopped her by stepping in her path. Skye held her ground, refusing to walk around her. She only walked through people. "Actually, that is my buisness," Alicia said coldly, folding her arms across her BCBG coral flower-print halter dress . "Why. Are. You. Back?"

"You're in my way. Please move," Skye ignored her calmly.

To her great surprise, Alicia stepped aside, arms still crossed.

Without a word, Skye moved on. Alicia followed her all the way back to her house.

"Stalker!" Skye spat, putting a hand in her pocket for her house key. Alicia jsut smiled and waved.

"Why are you waving at me?" Skye asked, utterly confused. Then she turned and found the front door had been opened. Her mother stood in the doorway, smiling at Alicia.

"Good afternoon Alicia! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hamilton beamed.

"Oh, Skye invited me inside," Alicia said sweetly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" She stepped aside to let the girls in, Skye glaring at Alicia the whole time.

"So," Alicia said conversationally. "I was asking your daughter why she's back in Westchester but she told me to ask you instead. Which is why I'm here," she gestured around her.

Skye froze and Mrs. Hamilton grimaced. Her eyes flickered between Alicia's bright smile and Skye's look of horror, her eyes cleary stating what-should-I-say-?.

_One hundred gossip points for moi_, Alicia thought to herself.

**RIVERA ESTATE**

**THE KITCHEN**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**2:02 PM**

"Well don't blame me, that's all they would say!" Alicia protested into her phone.

All she got in response was Massie's squabbles.

"I swear, I tried really hard but she won't tell me the truth!"

"Well try harder!" Massie exclaimed. "You expect me to believe that Skye was allergic to the wallpaper there?"

"I didn't say _I_ believed it!" Alicia protested.

Massie growled. "Well we're gonna have to some major investigating don't we? Call Dylan, my house ASAP. Claire and Kristen are already here."

She hung up without saying goodbye. Alicia stared at the receiver. "Good riddance," she muttered.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**2:50 PM**

Massie groaned then pressed her palms against the side of her face. "I am sooooo tired," she complained. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Claire reached for Massie's purple silk Victorias Secret eye mask that was lying on her pillow and chucked it at Massie.

"Thanks," Massie picked it up and pulled in over her head then fell back onto Bean's doggie bed.

"WOOF!" Bean barked in protest, running over and nudging Massie's ear.

"And guess what my mom told me this morning?" Massie went on dramatically.

"What?" Dylan asked, chewing on a low-fat potato chip.

"Don't really care," Alicia muttered.

Massie turned sharply to her. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Anyways, my mom got this letter saying that my minature pony that I ordered last summer is now available and stuff and she like, completely freaked out and told me I had to go work—no, _volunteer_ at the stables for the rest of the summer! Can you beleive it?" She dropped her head into her hands and moaned.

The corners of Alicia's mouth turned up. She tried hard not to laugh.

"Ehmagawd!" Claire, forever loyal, gasped indignantly. "That's so mean!"

"I know!" Massie wailed. "And on the same day Skye just has to turn up and ruin everything?"

"Ruin everything? She hasn't done anything yet," Dylan commented, dumping the leftover salt from her chip bag onto a patch of hard floor where the carpets didn't meet and started dragging her long fingers through it, writing her name.

"But she will!" Massie insisted. "She'll try to steal our boys again. I just know it! And that can _nawt_ happen!"

"It won't, not if I can help it," Alicia growled.

"That's the spirit," Massie smiled at her.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**8 PM**

"WHOOO!!!!!!" Massie, Dylan, Claire, Kristen, and Alicia all cheered as one when the Teen Choice awards finally started.

"Ehmagawd, who'd you guys vote for?" Kristen wanted to know, snatching up some popcorn.

"In what category?" Dylan asked, stealing Kristen's popcorn right before she was about to eat it.

"Hey!" Kristen giggle-shrieked and gently slapped her. Dylan burped in her face in retaliation.

"Quiet!" Massie commanded, raising her palm.

"Ew, it's the JoBros," Claire wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked away. "Turn away if you value your eyes! I can't believe Half Blood Prince only got _one_ nomination." She chewed a red and blue gummy worm.

"I can." Massie mumbled.

"Loser!" Claire smacked her. "You didn't even watch it yet."

"I saw it in IMAX!" Dylan announce. "It was ah-mazing! We gotta go see it together Mass!"

"I'm coming too!" Alicia, Claire, and Kristen all shouted.

"Shhhh!" Massie shushed them, redirecting their attention to her white flat-screen tv. "Ehmagawd, it's starting!"

"Ehmagawd Claire, guess who's going to be on the Daily Grind in a few weeks once he's finished with press releases and stuff in Japan?" Dylan said excitedly.

"Who?"

"TOM FELTON!"

"NO WAYYY!" Claire shrieked.

"Can you get us on-set?" Kristen asked.

"Ob-vi!"

"You guys," Massie said, annoyed. "Pay attention!"

"Zac won a whole bunch of awards, and Ellen won the Best Twit award," Alicia informed them. "They were saying so on Twitter. And Ellen posted like a gazillion videos."

"I love Ellen!" Kristen exclaimed. "She's _so_ funny."

"You know what's really funny?" Massie snapped. "How this is like the biggest awards show of this month and you guys aren't even paying attention."

"Disney has completely taken over this show," Claire complained.

"Point."

"Ehmagawd, I heard that Robert Pattinson won the male hottie award," Dylan gushed.

"WHAT! NO!" Massie shrieked. They all stared at her.

"Is that...bad?" Dylan teased, knowing full well of Massie's hatred for all things Twilight.

Massie responded by turning her back on Dylan and her bowl of pretzels.

Alicia craned her neck. "You are taping this right?"

"Ahb-viously," Massie tapped her DVD player. "I can't believe you didn't bother to get us tickets for this Dyl," she scolded.

Dylan's mouth dropped open. "Is that supposed to be _my _fault?"

"SHHH!" Massie insisted, gesturing for the tv once again.

* * *

"YAYYYY ASHLEY!" Claire and Kristen cheered.

"BOOO TAYLOR!" Dylan and Alicia yelled.

"God dammit, those two aren't even that fresh," Massir rolled her eyes.

"Um.._what_ are _you_ talkin' bout?" Dylan demanded.

"Girls?" Kendra knocked on the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Everything's fine mom," Massie rolled her eyes. "You can go away now."

Kendra jutted the door open. "How's the show?"

"Terrible," Massie answered before anyone else even thought of opening their mouths. "Twilight has like ten nominations."

"Eleven," Claire corrected her.

"Point," Alicia lifted her index finger.

"I've brought you some chocolate chip cookies," Kendra set a silver tray on the nearest table, heaped with piles of steaming cookies.

"Yum!" Dylan leapt up and crammed her fists. "Are they low fat?"

"Low fat _and_ calorie burning," Kendra smirked proudly.

"Luh-ve it!" Dylan burped.

Kendra looked at the bowls once filled with snacks that were now half-empty. Pretzels for Alicia and Dylan, popcorn for Kristen and Dylan, gummies for Claire and Dylan, tortilla chips for Massie and Dylan, and super dark low-calorie chocolate squares for Dylan. "Would you girls like a refill?" she asked.

"No thanks mom, thanks for the cookies, bye!" Massie waved.

* * *

"Oh god," Claire giggled, as Miley began performing Party in the USA. "Did her parents approve this first?"

"The shame," Alicia shook her head sadly. "Her poor parents! Can nawt believe she won for tv, movie, _and_ song. What were those people thinking?"

"I didn't vote for her _at all_," Claire said loyaly.

"Me neither," the other girls all shook their heads.

"Those are the shortest shorts I have ever seen," Kristen declared.

"And some of the worst pole dancing in the world," Massie added. "I mean, come on, what's cooler than pole dancing on top of an ice cream cart?"

Dylan clapped. "Ah-greed."

* * *

"Ehmagawd, LUH-VE her dress!" Kristen rushed up to Vanessa Hudgens on screen and kissed her navy blue number.

"Ah-greed!" Alicia made a fist and pounded the ground.

The Black Eyed Peas fell from the ceiling on their surfboards and started singing their newest hit single, _I Gotta Feeling. _Immediately, the girls all stood up and danced along. Massie hit a button on her remote control and cranked up the volume.

"THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD GOOD NIGHT! WHOOOOO HOOO!'" They all screamed in unison.

Two floors below, William stuck his fingers into his ears.

* * *

"GOSSIP GIRLS WINS!" Alicia yelled out.

"Stop spoiling the show!" Massie scolded.

"Well, only 90210 is a decent contender for choice TV show drama so it's pretty obvious," Kristen pointed out, just as Gossip Girl was announced the winner and the cast walked onto the stage.

"Ehmagawd, Blake Lively and Leighton Meester look ah-mazing," Dylan gushed.

"Nevermind them, look at Chace!" Massie pretended to swoon.

"I should have videotaped you doing that and show it to Derrington for blackmail," Alicia sniggered.

"You _so _wouldn't."

"I _so _would!" Alicia teased.

"I met Chace once," Claire boasted. "At a premiere."

"Yeah, and you said hi and he walked away without answering," Massie snickered.

Claire ignored her as the other girls laughed at her little moment of friendly humiliation.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**IPAD**

**AUGUST 10TH**

**10 PM**

"Okay, so I completely disagree with half of the winners," Massie rolled her eyes once the show was over. She jammed her thumbnail into a button on her little white remote and the tv flickered black.

"We should call in and sue," Alicia suggested. "And make them film a re-do."

"Ehmagawd, yes!" Dylan nodded vigorously. "The Daily Grind will personally support that."

"I can't believe The Jonas Brothers hosted," Claire complained again.

"We know Kuh-laire," Massie rolled her eyes. "Stop repeating yourself."

"And that Dare the Jonas Brothers thing was so lame," Claire continued ranting. "I mean come one, they didn't even cut his actual hair, that was _so_ obviously a wig."

"We should have sent in a dare," Dylan suggested.

"A bit late now," Kristen said. "But we could have said something like 'Hey JoBros! We dare all three of you to never wear skinny jeans again! PS, get off our planet.'"

"Haha! Ehmagawd we _so_ should have!" Claire clapped.

"Okay, well I'm tired," Massie interrupted. "Lights out people." She flicked the off switch and the room plunged into darkness.

"Massie? It's like ten-o-clock," Alicia complained. "We should pull an all-nighter."

Massie shook her head in the darkness. "No, I'm dead." To prove her point she fell onto her sleeping bag and buried her face in her pillow.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MARI HILL**

**AUGUST 11TH**

**1:44 PM**

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan screamed as she stumbled backwards down the grassy slope, her Sephora by O.P.I. Classic Crimson colored nails scrabbling for something to hold on to. She found nothing but thin air.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she landed on her bottom.

"Dylan!" Claire, Alicia, and Kristen gasped, rushing towards their friend.

Skye tossed back her buttery blond locks menacingly and cackled. Dylan forced her way up the slope—which wasn't steep at all—and marched right up to Skye's face, Kristen and Claire flanked at her sides.

"Did you just push me down that hill, you worthless wannabe?" she snarled.

Skye smirked and rolled her eyes. "It's not a hill, stupid. That's only like, a one fifty degree angle."

Dylan blinked, clearly confused. Math was _nawt_ her strongest subject.

Skye snapped her fingers in front of Dylan's eyes, startling her. "I think you lost a few brain cells on your fall there. _Nawt_ that you had many to spare." She laughed again.

"That's it," Dylan declared, "You're gonna eat your words once I'm finished with you!" She lunged at the ex-alpha, trying to tackle her to the ground, but Skye's dance skills came in handy. She did a little twirl and easily escaped Dylan's loose grasp.

"You're have to do better than that, Sasquatch!" she giggled.

"Ehmagawd! What did you just call me?" Dylan squeaked.

"Eh-ma-oh-no-she-did-_nawt_-just-do-that!" Alicia exclaimed.

Skye stood her ground, hands on her narrow hips. "Come try again—if you think you're hard enough!" she taunted.

For a moment Claire thought she saw Skye sprout a forked devil's tail and horns but they were gone when she blinked. It must have been her imagination.

Dylan bent and reached for the earth, scooping up a handful of dirt and pebbles. She thrust her open palm at Skye's evil smirk, which immediately turned into a look of sheer horror. The dirt hit her square in the face and Skye stumbled back, screeching.

Quickly, Kristen yanked out her Motorola Razr (a Massie hand-me-down) and took pictures, Claire and Alicia giggling at her side.

"Those are gonna be a Facebook favorite," Dylan informed her. "You should call the album Skye's Paris-Hilton."

"No," Skye spat, fully recovered from her moment of weakness—although her face was rather grimy now. "Those aren't going to make in onto FB."

"Would TwitPic be a better choice then?" Alicia chirped happily.

Skye leapt at Kristen, trying to snatch the Razr from her hands. Kristen's superb soccer skills saved her from unexpected harm. She dodged to the left and stuck her leg out, tangling it up with Skye's. Unfortunately this was just another dance class and Skye regained her balance without a single wobble. Before Skye could make another attempt Kristen swiftly dropped the cell into her bra with a flash of purple metal.

She knew Skye wouldn't go there. She was wrong.

Skye's palest blue eyes flashed and she pounced again but Dylan was blocking her. She lashed out in another dance move, her leg smashing into Dylan's knees.

"Owie!" Dylan crumpled, "Do you take ballet or karate?"

Skye didn't answer her. She jumped again at Kristen and her fingers clawed at the neckline of Kristen's brown Juicy Loves Drama t-shirt.

"Hey!" Kirsten bellowed. "Violation!" She desperately tried to pry Skye's claws away from her chest. "Claire! Alicia! Don't just stand there, do something!"

Claire stepped forward, unsure of what to do. Skye elbowed her in the nose, hard. Claire howled, stepping back. God, this girl was a maniac.

Alicia looked torn between wanting to punch Skye and wanting to run away before she got dirty.

Kristen aimed a well-placed soccer kick at Skye's shin. She hissed in pain and bent over, just as Dylan went barreling into her from behind.

"AHH!" the blond and the redhead went crashing head over heels down the miniature slope straight into a chain link fence waiting at the bottom.

Dylan pressed her fingers into the chains for support but Skye's hands pressed down over them roughly, forcing a fence mark into Dylan's flesh. She whimpered, trying not to cry.

"Stop it!" Claire ran towards the catfight, still massaging her red nose. "Please, stop!"

"There is no place for mercy here," Skye declared before grabbing a handful of Dylan's red tendrils and yanking ferociously.

This time Dylan couldn't help herself. She screamed out loud in pain and grabbed her own fistful of Skye's not-so-perfect-anymore hair and tugged.

Skye put Dylan to shame by letting out only a feminine grunt.

Then a shower of dirt and pebbles collided into the dancer once more and she pulled away in disgust.

"Go Kuh-risten!" Dylan cheered, pumping the air. Her face and clothes were streaked with dirt. She scrambled to her feet and ran, football-player-style, straight into Skye's stomach.

Skye toppled over at the collision and Dylan started kicking her ferociously. There was another slight downhill behind them and Skye unexpected started rolling down it. Kristen raised her phone and took more pictures.

Skye shrieked and thrashed, inhaling a mouthful of grass on her way down. With a loud bang, she slammed into a row of dirty, silver trashcans. Their contents exploded and rained upon her.

Dylan, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen's laughter could be heard all the way to China.

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MARVIL ESTATE**

**AUGUST 11TH**

**3:15 PM**

"Ehmagawd, just exactly _what_ were you guys doing trying to follow Skye around town?" Massie demanded.

"I already told you," said Alicia, exasperated. "We were trying to figure out why she was back."

"And you thought that stalking her would get you answers?"

"More answers than sitting at home trying to follow her around with a pair of mini binoculars," Alicia snapped. "Besides, we had fun. Right girls?"

"Right!" Dylan, Kristen and Claire chorused.

Massie growled her displeasure at being left out of there little outing. "Well you guys had better not have done anything stupid in the public eye or I'll have to disown you lot."

"As if!" Dylan burped.

"Eww! Dylan!" Alicia giggled. "You spat all over the receiver!" She wiped it off on Dylan's hair then spoke to Massie, "Nope, but we got some pretty funny pictures of Skye rolling around in garbage cans! Blackmail. So sweet."

"We're putting them up on facebook _and_ twitter right now," Kristen added helpfully.

"You guys must be really bad at stalking," said Massie in an attempt to get them out of their happy-giggly mood.

"You should have seen us!" Claire said excitedly. "It was _so _funny. Until Skye noticed us in her compact mirror."

"Oh no," Massie said in a bored voice. "What did you say then?"

"Well she said 'you stalkers, stop following me!' then Alicia said-"

"Oh, haha. Too funny," Massie interrupted. "Well, I'll see you guys soon. Don't be late tonight Claire."

She hung up before the rest of the girls could say their good-byes.

"What's tonight Kuh-laire?" Kristen asked, her eyebrows scrunched, obviously worrying that she was being left out of something. Dylan and Alicia looked the same way.

Claire waved a hand. "Nothing, William is just taking us all to the Country Club for dinner."

"Oh." The rest of the girls exchanged looks.

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Wallpaper Allergies

Garbage Cans

Teen Choice Awards

**OUT**

Nut Allergies

Trash Cans

Disney

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! We are nearing the end of the Pretty Committee's summer, expect about 5 more chapters maybe?

Then we're going to start a new story on their high school experience and see where that gets us.

Thanks for being loyal readers, I apologize for taking so long to get a new chapter up.

Please, please, PLEASE leave a review with any comments, criticisms, questions, concerns, suggestions, or praise because I like knowing what you guys think of each chapter and also it's just fun to get the email saying that I got a review =)

-Grace


	23. I got horse crap on my boots!

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**AUGUST 13th**

**4:22 PM**

"You guys ready for the ASHLEY TISDALE CONCERT!?" Massie asked, admiring herself from all sides in front of her three-way mirror.

"Just about," Alicia murmured, her full concentration was directed towards styling her hair in a chic I-did-this-in-two-second bun at the nape of her neck when in reality, it took more then twenty minutes.

"Dylan," Massie said. "We _must_ find you a HART tonight. I don't want you to be the only one without a BF."

Her tone made her sound like a concerned best friend but Claire knew better.

Dylan grabbed a slice of pizza (with soy crusts and lactose-free cheese). "Thanks," she muttered. She always ate when she got upset.

Claire shoved a bowl of pomegranate seeds toward her, knowing that they were a key ingredient for perfect skin, thinking Dylan should snack on those instead of the pizza. She also knew Massie had added Hoodia extract (for weight loss) in the bowl.

"She's not going to be the _only_ one single today," Kristen pouted. "I can't believe Dune didn't want to come."

"You know boys," Claire rolled her eyes. "They get all embarrassed going to a Disney concert."

"As if you have that much experience with boys," Alicia scoffed.

"More than you," Claire shot back and Alicia scowled, clearly remembering that Josh had liked, even _kissed_ Claire before moving on to her.

"Quiet," Massie ordered, slapping her desk with a ruler. "We all know that _I_ am the all around boy expert around here so there's really no point arguing over this." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me why I don't have a boyfriend yet."

Put on the spot, Massie could feel her insides slowly freezing up. But she was good at improv so she took her time casually re-glossing her already-glossed lips with GG Sunflower Oil.

"Simple," Massie re-capped the tube and twisted it around her fingers. "You just haven't found the right guy yet."

Dylan raised her eyebrow, looking thoughtful. "So how _do_ I find the right guy?"

"You keep searching," Massie said vaguely, turning her back on them like examining herself in the full-length mirror was _much_ more important and needed her full, undivided attention.

"For how long?" Dylan pressed on, amused.

"As long as it takes to find your guy," Massie rolled her eyes. "Awn-estly Dyl, I think you knew that."

"I think we _all_ did Miss Boy-Expert," Alicia giggled.

"Yeah no kidding," Kristen said. "How bout this-why won't Dune come with me? You did tell him I wanted him to come right?" she eyed Massie suspiciously.

"I did, I swear," Massie promised, holding up her palm in sincerity. "Well he didn't say much on twitter, like I told you, all he said was "thanks but no thanks". Maybe he was busy, or he doesn't like Ashley, or he doesn't feel comfortable around the rest of us girls and the Briarwood boys."

"And maybe he feels awkward around you after that little stunt you pulled," Kristen narrowed her eyes.

"I said I was sorry!" Massie protested, reaching for her orange LV Alma bag.

Kristen huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Massie ignored her.

"Rate me," Dylan demanded, downing half a glass of lemonade down with her last bite of pizza. She wiped her greasy lips on the back of her hand and quickly puckered up to re-gloss before standing up and throwing her arms up like a Vegas Showgirl.

Massie tapped the nail of her index finger against her top teeth. "You updated the casual Juicy Couture high waisted dress with ah-dorable super-high L.A.M.B. Heels, which are an added bonus because you'll need the extra height at the concert later. I love the cute cuffs and the Felix Rey ruffle tote is right in with the ruffle trend. The casual-chic ensemble is an eight point five turned eight point sev-uhn because of the hawt straightened hair."

Everyone applauded as Dylan bowed.

"I heart that flower hair clip," Alicia told her. "It gives off just the right amount of shimmer."

"Thanks!" Dylan beamed. "I think it's a lily."

"My turn!" Kristen danced her way into the center of the room and placed her hands on her hips.

"Is that from American Eagle?" Massie asked her.

Kristen bit her lip and nodded. "But it _looks_ expensive, right?"

"Yeah, to the untrained eye." Massie smirked. "All right whatever, I'll let it go this time since the pink floral sweetheart cut actually looks pretty cute on you. At least, as far as AE goes."

Kristen nodded her head in gratitude.

"The silver cross-flats don't match the dress though," Massie said slowly.

"I couldn't find _anything_ that matched," Kristen groaned. "Except flip flops."

Massie marched into her walk-in closet and came out with a shoebox. Inside was a pair of black evening sandals from Stuart Weitzman. She handed them to Kristen.

"Thanks babe," Kristen said in her sweetest voice before giving Massie a big hug.

"No problem," said Massie. "I love the makeup and age of Juicy tote, they're the perfect finishing touches. Congratulations, you are a eight point two!"

More applause from the girls.

"Who's next, Alicia or Claire?"

Claire rolled her eyes, knowing her AE floral top and white James Perse shorts were no match to Alicia's amazing Nicole Miller navy silk twisted strapless dress and fantastic tan.

Heck, if it wasn't for the yellow rubber Chloe sandals, another Massie hand-me-down, Claire would have been an automatic three point nine.

Massie gave Claire a knowing look as Alicia jumped on her toes of her silver Louboutin double platforms. "ME ME ME!" she said excitedly.

"Nine!" Claire blurted before the others could say a word. Massie gave her a surprised look. "Claire, did I just do something to annoy Zeus?"

"No."

"Then why are you trying to steal my thunder?" Massie raised her eyebrow.

Claire snickered. "Are you calling me Zeus?"

"On the contrary," Massie chucked three old, used tubes of Glossip Girl (Hot Chocolate, Mango Ma-Gawd, and Fudge Sundae) at Claire's head.

"Bad karma. What goes around comes around." Kristen called out.

"Whatevs," Massie scoffed, throwing GG Strawberry Milkshake at _her_ head.

"Can I keep these?" Kristen motioned to the four tubes of Glossip Girl scattered on the white carpet.

"Be my guest," Massie picked up her Louis Vuitton Manhatten handbag-courtesy of the Vancouver Fairmont Hotel's gift shop-and swung it over her shoulder.

"Tim to goooo," she sang, smacking her laptop closed and dancing out the door in her smoking gold Manolo Blahnik rhinestone heels.

**GALWAUGH RIDING ACADEMY**

**THE FRONT GATES**

**AUGUST 14th**

**11:01 AM**

As soon as Massie crossed boundaries into Galwaugh, she grimaced in pain and humiliation behind the protection of the darkly tinted windows of the Range Rover as Isaac searched for a parking space. One of her iPod's earphones fell out and Massie quickly twisted it back into position. Wearing an iPod made people less likely to approach she's read it in CosmoGirl! and they _never_ lied.

It was so unfair that she had to be here the day after Ashley Tisdale's _AH-MAZING _concert. But not even the high from her singing could get Massie's through today in one piece. Or so she thought.

She smoothed her hand over her True Religion jean leggings and inhaled deeply.

Last summer she'd gotten kicked out of the exclusive riding camp and had vowed never to return. Thanks to her infuriating mother—who somehow thought she ought to be punished for simply ordering a miniature pony—she was back once again only this time she wasn't competing for blue ribbons and the cover of Horse and Rider, she was volunteering, yes, _volunteering, _for a whole week.

Isaac slowed the car into parking mode then stepped out to open Massie's door. She placed a tentative brand-new creamy-beige Hermes riding boot onto the cement and instantly squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she had used the time in the car to perfect her appearance. Her lips were thirsting for gloss, her cheeks must have faded, her hair was probably tangled or windblown, and has her mascara smeared? She immediately bent to check in the car's side-mirror. It was crucial that she looked absolutely _perfect_ today; cool, calm, confident, and uncaring.

"You look fine," Isaac assured her, reading her mind. "Take off the iPod."

"Fine doesn't cut it Isaac," Massie fumed. "I can't look just _fine,_ what would people say if I looked _fine_ twenty four seven? If I always looked just fine but never—"

At this Isaac snatched one of her earphones and jammed it into his left ear and snitched the pink iPod nano from Massie's pocket and cranked up the volume to full blast.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled at her, wincing.

Massie felt like her ear had just exploded but giggled all the same. Isaac could usually find a way to wear off her anxieties. She yanked the earpiece out and her beloved driver immediately copied, looking relieve.

Isaac clapped her on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said seriously.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I'll call you when I'm ready to go."

"Will do," Isaac winked they got back into the Range Rover and pulled out.

Massie waved half-heartedly as he left her alone in the dust, clutching her Gucci Jackie bag with a life-threatening grip. Luckily there weren't many people around so she was able to sneak into the stable bathrooms undetected.

Inside one of the stalls she put the toilet seat down with her foot then placed one leg on top of it. She hyper-sprayed her wrists and neck with Miss Dior Cherie and combed out her freshly highlighted hair so that the straightened locks could almost touch her elbow. Her hair was carefully arranged to show off her chandelier earrings. She swiped on a double coat of jet-black mascara and touched up her rosy blush 'n bronzer mix. Finally, she smoothed GG Golden Pear over her lips to match the pink-gold tones on her nails. She wasted another minute to smooth out any wrinkles in her jean leggings and white Burberry crest t-shirt. She re-adjusted her silver D&G belt so that the thick band sat comfortably on her hips.

Satisfied, Massie opened the stall door and stepped up to the mirror. As she placed her hands on her hips an avalanche of silver cuffs, bangles, and charm bracelets tinkled down her arms. She added one last final touch to her outfit, hot pink Dior 60's sunglasses. Smiling to herself, Massie strutted out the stables to the best of Elise Estrada's 'Crash and Burn' on her way towards the office building, showcasing her I-do-not-work-in-a-stable-why-do-you-ask? outfit. She was back and better than ever. Hello world, here comes Massie: Version 2.0. She wondered if any of her ex-riding friends would even be able to _recognize_ her.

Nobody approached her during her walk from the stable to the office. Nobody had recognized her yet. Massie didn't blame them. Last year while riding she had never had time to straighten her hair and her lowlights had overpowered her highlights. To _them_ this would be a whole new hair color practically. This year she had a deep sun-kissed tan compared to the chalky white of last year's. Also half her face was unavailable thanks to her lenses. _Last_ year she'd always been decked in full body riding gear. _This_ year she was beyond that and ahead of them all.

As she reached out to open the door into the office building she heard a familiar shout behind her.

"HEY!"

She turned automatically, somehow knowing that it was directed at her. Chris Abeley rode up to her on Tricky, somewhat squinting.

She raised her shades and smiled. "Hey yourself!"

"Massie!" About ten girls passing by stopped to envy-stare as Chris jumped from Tricky and gave her a warm hug. The shock of it almost triggered Massie a heart failure. He let go and exclaimed, "How are you? I haven't seen you for so long!" He raised an eyebrow, silently asking her about her date-ditch two years ago when she had last seen him.

"I know, it's been too long!" She re-placed her pink sunglasses. "How's the riding going?"

"Really good," he responded eagerly. "We won our last competition!"

"Hey, congrats!" She clapped him on the back.

"Why weren't you competing?" he asked her, placing his hand on her arm as he overused his DEC—Direct Eye Contact.

"Umm," Massie stuttered, thankful for the dark shades. "Actually I haven't been riding so much because um, I'm..I'm so busy all the time now and so uh.."

"Oh I know," he said understandably. "Yeah summers the best, no school, no homework, just us and our horses." He petted Tricky affectionately. "But I haven't seen Brownie recently. She's not in the stables anymore."

Massie reached into her Gucci and pulled out the keys to her estate. Dangling from the chain was a round-framed picture of Brownie and Bean. She dangled the one of Brownie in front of Chris's navy eyes. "There, you just saw her," she giggled at herself and Chris did too. "I decided to board Tricky at Green Crossings, so she'd be closer to me," she said, not untruthfully. The full reason was because she didn't want anyone at Galwaugh to have contact with her horse.

"Oh. Well I was going to ask you if you were up for a ride later. I guess you could ride one of the Galwaugh ponies then." Christ suggested.

"I will have to take you up on the offer," Massie said, flattered. "Only it would be an insult to Brownie not to ride her. Another time."

"Okay then. Where have you been all summer Mass? Camp started ages ago," he asked suspiciously.

"In Vancouver," Massie smirked. "Filming the new movie 'Flashback' with the Freements. I just got back a while ago."

Chris's mouth dropped. "What! You're in that? That would explain the huge glasses. The whole movie star undercover thing?" He grinned.

"You bet," Massie grinned. "In two scenes. Not important ones but we still had to do like thirty takes."

"I'll be sure to look for you in there once it's out in theaters," he said earnestly. "Can I have an autograph?"

"What?" Massie giggled as he tapped his pockets for pen and paper.

"Aw, I don't have any pens on me. I'll have to get that later then," he winked then threw himself onto Tricky and rode off, mock saluting Massie in farewell.

Massie stared after him as he left her in a cloud of dust. She gingerly brushed the dust off her leggings. _Last _year Chris had been in a permanent depression after being dumped by his girlfriend Fawn. _This_ year he looked like he was in a permanent happiness high. Which was an ah-_mazing_ improvement. Maybe Chris was also in his version 2.0. No, make that 3.0.

And that was more addicting than playing Sorority Life on facebook.

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE FOYER**

**AUGUST 14th**

**6:51 PM**

"Well?" Kendra beamed at her daughter. "How was your first day?"

Massie glowered at her. "I refuse to answer your question."

Kendra placed her hands on her thin hips and smiled gently. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't," Massie clarified. "But I'm wasting my time grooming horses and cleaning out the tack room while I _should_ be swimming, tanning, and shopping with the Pretty Committee."

With a sigh, Kendra click-clacked out of the entrance hall towards the stairs.

"I had to muck out stalls," Massie yelled angrily after her. "I got horse crap on my boots! And it's all because of you, thanks _ah lawt_!"

Kendra whirled around, practically falling down the stairs. "You can go to your room now young lady, and stay there until you change your bad attitude."

"Fine by me," Massie retorted, stomping up the stairs in her mucked-up boots and leaving little scraps of dung all over the stairs. She purposely walked a few rounds in her mom's room before removing the boots and tossing them under Kendra's bed.

***

Inside her blindingly white room, Massie sat at her desk in front of the glaring screen of her open MacBook. She had five different windows open: , Neiman Marcus, Saks Fifth Avenue, Barneys, and Bergdorf Goodmans. To pent out the anger she felt at her mother she had decided to rapidly over-spend on her back-to-school shopping.

She stocked up on Rock and Republic, Earnest Sewn, Hudsen, 7 for all Mankind, and True Religion jeans of all shapes, cuts, and colors. Next were the Nicole Miller dresses: ruffles, bright colors, bubbles skirts, strapless, sweetheart necklines, florals, embroidery and chiffon. Soon she'd have to get another closet built in to store her vast Nicole Miller dress collection.

She completely splurged on silky Rebecca Taylor camisoles and soft cashmere cardigans, then on Burberry raincoats, quilted jackets, and trenches. Marc by Marc Jacobs tees were also extremely high on her list.

By the time she had finished adding twenty-four Tory Burch flats, Juicy Couture sneakers (for gym _only_), shiny Gucci, Prada, YSL, Juicy Couture, and Donna Karen tote bags, and fourteen pairs of Versace, Jimmy Choo, Oliver Peoples, and D&G sunglasses into her cart and clicked on "check out", it was already time for dinner.

And about the same time she figured out her 'bad attitude'. Yeah right. Hello?! "Can I come out now?" Massie spoke calmly into her white intercom, tapping her square nails on the table.

"No," Kendra's curt voice answered.

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE IPAD**

**AUGUST 17th**

**2:34 PM**

"Come on Mass," Alicia whined. "Tell us already what you need our help with."

"Not yet," Massie shook her head, smirking. "Okay girlies," she clapped her hands. "Let's do a quick outfit evaluation."

"Does my Rag&Bone make my thieghs too big?" Dylan worried.

Massie gave the white mini and once-over. "No, the flouncyness disguises them."

Dylan looked as if she should take offence or look relieved.

"Do my CC leather bracelets with ah-dorable gold screws look tacky all stacked up?" Kristen wondered.

"Take off two of them. You have a bit too many on."

Massie examined Alicia's outfit. "What, is ralph on vacation?" she joked.

Alicia's waxed brows crinkled. "Huh?"

"Well usually it looks as if Ralph Lauren threw up on you," she clarified.

"I'm just trying some new stuff," Alicia muttered, fingering her bold red Rebecca Taylor slip.

"Kuh-laire, add some color to your cheeks and some gloss on your lips. You look duller than a piece of paper. And your hair is a bit messed, brush it out a bit." She put her hands on her hips and swivelled to face the rest of the group. "Well? What do you think?" She gave them her best supermodel look.

Alicia tapped her long pinky nail on her full lips as she checked out Massie's black Vera Wang cropped pants and stone bow tank. "Looks good. Only it's summer and you're dressed like your shadow."

Dylan and Kristen snickered, holding up their palms to high five Alicia.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Um, Alicia? Are you mistaking yourself for your lawyer-father?"

"No..."

"Then who are you to judge?"

"Actually," Kristen jumped in. "It's the jury who decides the outcome in a court case, _nawt_ the lawyer."

"Whatevs," Massie waved a hand impatiently. "Last one in the Range Rover has to sit beside Isaac!"

The five of them made a mad dash out of the house and it just so happened that Massie was the last one to reach the car. Kristen, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan were all huddled up inside snickering at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't serious you know," she said before climbing in elegantly and taking her seat. "Take it away Isaac," she called, rapping on the glass separating the girls from Massie's driver.

"Can you tell us now?" Claire complained.

Massie shook her head. "But," she added when it looked like Claire was about to throw a tantrum. "I do need you all to promise that you will do everything you can to help."

Alicia's eyes narrowed. "What is this all about Mass?"

"Just helping me out in a post of trouble," she responded smoothly. "After all, I would do the same for all of you, so obviously you'd all do the same for me. Right?"

**GALWAUGH RIDING ACADEMY**

**THE STABLES**

**AUGUST 17th**

**2:34 PM**

"I can't believe you," Dylan shook her head for the fifth time since putting on the brown Hermes boots Massie and bought in everyone's sizes and stashed in the back of the Range Rover. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Alicia muttered angrily.

"Thanks a lot Mass," Kristen shook her bangs out of her eyes. "You could have at least told us to wear jeans."

Each of them were standing ankle deep in horse manure and straw, mucking out the stable stalls.

"Come on you guys," Massie pleaded. "At least with you all here to help and my deal with Miss. Crab-cakes, I can get out of here by tonight and never come back! Isn't that a good thing?"

"For you maybe. Not for us," Claire snapped, clearly not liking being deceived.

"Well, I've had to muck out stalls for three days," Massie complained. "Now you guys can experience how hard my life is."

"I've had e-nuff experience. When is our lunch break?" Dylan puffed, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Massie peered into Dylan's stall. "Dylan!" she exclaimed. "You haven't even done anything!"

"Not true!" Dylan pouted. "I've cleaned out that corner of this death-trap." she pointed.

"I officially declare my hatred for horses," Alicia announced. "And helping getting Massie out of trouble," she added as a second though.

"Even though she wasn't really in trouble in the first place," Kristen put in.

"Thanks guys," Massie muttered, turning up the volume knob on the radio.

"At least there aren't any people walking around in here, laughing at us," Kristen sighed.

Claire frowned, trying to remember something. "Massie, doesn't Chris Abeley go to camp here?"

"Possibly," Massie growled from the corner of her mouth.

"Has he seen you?" Claire persisted.

"No," Massie lied, just to avoid any further questions.

"Do you _want_ him to?" Claire kept asking.

"Like _this_? Of course not." Massie cranked up the volume even more.

**THE RIVERA ESTATE**

**ALICIA'S ROOM**

**AUGUST 18th**

**2:58 PM**

"HOLY!" Alicia shouted at her computer screen.

"What, what, what!?" Dylan and Kristen both yelled back at her.

"I have four hundred and twenty-one Facebook notifications," Alicia said, looking both shocked and proud. She was used to getting a lot of notifications but FOUR HUNDRED?

Claire's mouth dropped. The most _she'd_ ever gotten was thirty.

"What for?" Kristen asked, running to look over Alicia's shoulder.

"Those pictures of Skye falling into the garbage cans," Alicia snickered. She clicked on the album and started scrolling through all the comments. "Lol that's too funny," she read aloud. "The Queen of ballet has finally met her match in the form of an innocent garbage can."

"That trash bin has never had anything as horrible as her head shoved into it," Dylan joked.

"I wonder if Massie has seen them yet," Kristen murmured. "She'd have a hoot."

Alicia grinned wickedly. "I have some good news," she sang.

"What?"

"I found out why Skye is back," Alicia announced proudly.

Kristen and Dylan both squealed with excited. "Oooh, do tell!"

Alicia leaned in. "Requesting ten-thousand gossip points," she whispered exclusively.

"Massie handles the gossip points," Dylan whispered back.

"Then you guys had better help me make sure I get them," Alicia raised her eyebrow.

"Done," said Kristen.

"Done," agreed Dylan.

"And done," Alicia finished with a giggle. "Okay, well I went back to the Hamilton's house yesterday evening when I knew Skye was out at some dance club asked Mrs. Hamilton if Skye was home. Obviously she said no but then I asked if I could use the toilet and then snuck into Skye's room."

"Very sneaky," Dylan murmured.

"How cliché," Kristen added.

"I know right? _Nobody_ falls for that line anymore." Alicia laughed at the Hamilton's naiveness.

"So what did you find out?" asked Kristen.

"I found a letter on her desk explaining to Skye's parents why she'd been...expelled."

**WESTCHESTER**

**STARBUCKS**

**AUGUST 19th**

**3:18 PM**

"EXPELLED?!" Massie exploded with glee. "EH. MA. GAWD! Show me the letter."

Alicia pulled a long white envelope out of her black LV Neo Cabby bag and slapped it into Massie's anticipating palm. She ripped it open and scanned the contents of the letter rapidly. Her smile turned cruel when she'd finished.

"What does it say?" Claire asked, trying to get a look but Massie pulled it away from her.

"Let me read out some of these memorable quotes to you Claire," she grinned. "We have no tolerance of our students breaking school rules. For obvious reasons we do grant our students 'dating' privilages in fear of our students getting distracted in their studies. It has been made clear that your daughter, Skye Hamilton, has chosen not to obey this rule. For the last few months I have heard whispers and rumors about your child and the young (18-year-old) English teacher, Sam Mason, and have waited until I have had enough proof to expel your daughter and fire Mr. Mason."

Claire's mouth fell open in horror. "She was found hooking up with one of the teachers?" she screamed. "EW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Tell me about it," Massie rolled her eyes. "I'm amazed she ever thought she'd get away with it."

Alicia grinned. "So what are you going to do now, blackmail?"

"Revenge is sweet," was all Massie responded with.

**THE RIVERA ESTATE**

**THE FRONT DOOR**

**AUGUST 20th**

**8:24 PM**

"I know you took the letter from my room," Skye Hamilton hissed in Alicia's face as soon as she opened the door. "You asked to use the bathroom. Everyone with a brain knows what that means."

"I'm surprised," Alicia said coolly. "Your mom fell for it, and she gave birth to you. So naturally you should have fallen for it too." She laughed. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. But anyways, I'm impressed Skye. You managed to use your brain for once. Maybe your mother was just having a off-day." she smiled sweetly.

"You should be careful," Skye warned, her blue eyes clouding over with threats. "I could get you kicked out of the dance studio."

Alicia burst out laughing. "Too late hun," she cooed. "I've just changed studios this last night."

Skye's mouth fell open.

"Shock huh? But it's for the better. This new place is going to take over by a storm," Alicia declared.

"Whatever, Body Alive is better off without you." Skye rolled her eyes. "So now you know about my most recent scandal. Big deal, but I really need that letter back."

"Big deal?" Alicia crossed her arms over her heaving chest. "Backspace. If word got around about this, you'll be pushed even further down the social food chain than you are already. And you can _nawt _allow that to happen-can you?" She grinned.

"I don't care," Skye lied. "I just need the letter back. Talk your mouth off and see if that affects me. Which it won't."

"What if I don't give you back your precious letter?" Alicia threatened.

"You will if you know what's good for you."

"What school are you going in September?" Alicia wanted to know.

"None of your business LG, now give me back what you stole."

"My dad's a lawyer Skye. I could sue you for harassment."

"And I could sue you for stealing and breaking and entering," Skye shot back.

"You have no proof. Nor am I going to provide you with any," Alicia smirked. "And just to let you know, my dad has _never_ lost a case before, and he's not going to. Besides, I don't even have your silly letter anymore. I gave it away."

Skye's face paled.

"Why is it so important to you anyway? Souvenir?" Alicia wondered.

The blond ex-alpha didn't answer. She simply turned around and walked away, defeated. It was a pathetic sight. Alicia loved it.

**THE WESTCHESTER DAILY**

**THE FRONT PAGE**

**AUGUST 21th**

_Recently, former Octavian Day School graduate, Skye Hamilton, daughter of the Body Alive dance studio owners, was found bullied into a garbage can, covered in scratches, blood, and bruises after being assaulted one evening while taking a stroll around the neighborhood. _

"_It was horrible," Miss. Hamilton remembers. "I was just innocently walking along when, out of nowhere, these four young girls, yes, girls, started yelling and screaming at me and throwing rocks. They pushed me down a hill and I fought back, but it was totally unfair, four against one. After doing their best to hurt me they shoved me, weak, into a garbage can and left."_

_What's even worse then four young female bullies? Miss. Hamilton claims they are also recent graduates from Octavian Day School._

"_I can exactly remember their names," quotes Hamilton. "It was something like Chris Reggary, Lisa Rivers, Chair Lion, and Denin Marko I believe."_

_Skye Hamilton was rushed to the hospital immediately following the accident when found by the owner of the garbage cans. Thankfully she had no permanent injuries._

"_I was lucky this time," Hamilton says, tears in her eyes. "I hope these bullies will not harm any other victims and be brought to justice soon. You can't just leave them out there to harm more innocent bystanders."_

_At this time the identity of the four bullies is yet unknown._

"DID YOU READ THE WESTCHESTER DAILY?" Claire screamed into the phone.

Massie yanked the receiver away from her ear. "Did you seriously wake me up at eight in the morning just to yell at me?" she yawned.

"GO READ IT!" Claire bellowed back. "I'LL CALL YOU BACK IN A FEW MINUTES. YOU HAD BETTER BE FINISHED READING IT BY THEN!" she hang up.

"How rude," Massie muttered, dropping her head back on her pillow and falling instantly asleep.

"EHMAGAWD LEESH DID YOU SEE THE PAPER TODAY?"

"KUH-LAIRE!" Alicia yelled back annoyed. "Stop screaming. It's only eight-o-clock. The paperboy is probably still asleep."

"WELL I HAVE MY PAPER AND I THINK YOU'D BETTER READ IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Claire continued to scream.

"You sound just like Skye," Alicia observed.

"DID I HAPPEN TO MENTION THE FRONT PAGE IS COVERED WITH SKYE'S FACE?" Claire bellowed before hanging up. That should wake Alicia up.

Claire pressed three, Dylan on speed-dial, and repeated the same message. Then once more with Kristen. Both of them snapped at her for waking them up so early. Then she went back to phone Massie.

"DID YOU READ IT YET?"

"NO."

"WHY NOT?" Claire threw on her Nike sneakers then sprinted to Massie's house, still yelling into her cell. She banged on the door, which Inez opened.

"Morning," she called before sprinting up the steps and crashing into Massie's room.

"AHHH!" Massie screamed, hiding underneath her pillow.

"WAKE UP!" Claire demanded, whacked a rolled-up copy of the newspaper at Massie's head.

"OK OK I'M AWAKE!" Massie shouted, sitting up and grabbing the paper from Claire's hand. "Lemme see what this gongshow is about then I'll go back to sleep. Sound fair?"

"Just read it," Claire scowled.

"Freak," Massie muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"I meant for you too."

Massie quickly scanned the page, glowering at Skye's black-and-white face that took up thirty percent of the front page. Then her mouth dropped and she started cackling.

"What are you laughing about?" Claire hissed at her. "This is humiliating!"

"For you four, not me!" Massie rolled off her bed and fell onto the floor, still laughing. "Ehmagawd, that's freaking hilarious!"

"No it's not!" Claire stomped her foot. "My mom saw it too and she put two and two together. Obviously I told her that's _NAWT_ what happened at all but she's still furious at me!"

Massie slapped the floor and clutched her stomach.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Claire stomped out of the iPad.

**THE WESTCHESTER DAILY**

**THE FRONT PAGE**

**AUGUST 21th**

**9:35 AM**

"We are very disappointed in you young lady," Alicia's father said in his lawyer-voice, his hands crossed over his chest. "We are still wondering whether we should believe you or this paper."

"Me of course," Alicia said, slapping a hand across her collarbone.

"Either way, what you did was wrong." Mrs. Rivera said sternly.

"We didn't push her into a garbage can," Alicia insisted. "We were just talking to her and then she started attacking us so we had to defend ourselves and _all_ of us rolled down the hill. She rolled straight into the garbage can by accident! We had nothing to do with me! I swear!"

"Don't swear, it's rude," Mr. Rivera said absentmindedly.

"I think," Mrs. Rivera continued. "That to occupy the rest of your summer you should go to summer camp and learn something useful instead of getting into fights everywhere."

Alicia's mouth dropped open. "I'm nawt getting into fights everywhere! It was just that one time! And it was by accident too."

Mrs. Rivera shook her head. "I will call Claire, Kristen, and Dylan's mom and tell them they should send their kids to summer camp too. I read about an excellent one by the coast in a magazine last week. It should do you some good."

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN**

Summer Camp

Mucking out Stalls

Blackmail

**OUT**

Alpha Boarding School

Making out in Halls

The Westchester Daily


	24. Next time don't eat my doughnut

Sorry for the millennium long wait! Next chapter coming soon

**THE RIVERA ESTATE**

**ALICIA'S ROOM **

**5:45 P.M.**

For a daughter of a wealthy lawyer's, summer camp was pretty much the equivalent of Chinese water torture. Not only summer camp—_public _summer camp. She had received a C- in math, but she could still add this up: Public summer camp + millionaire's daughter + no designer stores + no Starbucks for the last week and a half of freedom = _disaster. _

She'd wanted Massie's help packing, but Massie had apparently been "otherwise occupied," probably with her stupid job at the stupid stables with stupid Chris Abeley. Alicia picked up this month's Teen Vogue and chucked it across the room. She could taste the fury on her tongue and it was bitter, sour and bland. Alicia huffed and gathered her silky smooth raven hair up in a huge pile on her head, exhaling and scanning over the contents of her two RL plaid suitcases. Her father had told her to pack light—two bags. This counted, right?

Alicia dropped her hair and pulled the lid of one of her suitcases. It was far heavier than she expected, and she yelped and drew her hands back as the lid bashed down, narrowly missing her dainty fingers. She growled at the narrowly-missed pain and closed the lid on the other suitcase, but the silky clothes spilling over the sides was making it extremely difficult. She gasped as her Stellas started choking under the weight of the lid. She carefully refolded then tried agagin, this time lifting her feet off the ground and plopping down denim-covered-butt first on the lid. Her perky bum moseyed around and she smashed at the lid with her weak fists. She tried to stand up and jump, but ruled that out as a bad idea. Alicia continued to struggle until she realized she was not alone in the room.

Blood rushing to her cheeks and sweat accumulating under her arms, she leapt off the lid and spun around. Josh was leaning against her wooden door frame, arms crossed over her his unbuttoned plaid shirt. He had a cotton white tee shirt underneath and was wearing the cute knee-length Diesel jean shorts that Alicia had bought him for his birthday. His wavy brown hair was peeking out from under his Yankees cap.

"Um, you didn't see all that… right?" she asked hopefully.

Josh just smiled, seemingly entertained. "Of course not," he assured her, but the coy smirk on his cherry red lips indicated otherwise.

"Oh." She blushed harder. "Who let you in here?" It came out blunter than she expected. She felt the sudden urge to check her reflection to make sure her lips were still freshly glossed.

"Your dad," Josh replied. He stood in the doorway with his hands awkwardly buried in the pockets of his distressed shorts.

"Well, don't just stand there!" she demanded, "Make yourself useful and help me!"

"All right," he smirked and crossed her huge bedroom. As soon as he set floor on the plush carpet, he gazed around at his surroundings. The mirrors on the wall… the pictures of Spanish celebrities… the makeup strewn across vanity desk, and the purple laptop on her pillow, decorated in Spanish flags and stickers of Spanish phrases.

Alicia panicked. "What? You froze all of a sudden."

"I'm just… in your room."

"Nice observation."

"I've never been in your room before."

"What? Is it weird?"

"No. It's nice, just… different."

"Well, get over yourself!" Alicia stamped her foot in mock frustration. "I have to pack for this dumb camping trip."

"Don't be so negative." Josh teased. In a sing-song voice he added, "I have something to tell you!"

Alicia's chocolate brown eyes lit up immediately. If there was one thing she loved more than gossip, it was gossip from Josh.

"What?"

"I'll tell you after we close your suitcase," he said, flattening some of Alicia's several tops and shorts deeper into the overflowing suitcase. "Jeez, you're just going to the camp for like, ten days, Leesh."

"Ten days is like a thousand bajillion years!" In her head she though, rather pathetically, "and you won't be there, which makes it a million times worse."

Josh clasped his fingers around the suitcase as Alicia looked on. He managed to pull the lid down almost completely, but it wasn't quite shut. "Why don't we just take some of this out?"

"Are you crazy?!" Alicia gasped.

"Well, then, help me!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and rolled up the sleeves of her burgundy v-neck shirt. She shoved him aside a little with her shoulder to settle beside him, and seized the plastic handle.

"Oh, good idea." Josh dropped his fingers from the underside of the case, and Alicia let out a short, high-pitched squeal, stumbling under the weight.

He jerked towards her and grabbed the handle, his hands totally overlapping his. Their fingers intertwined. Alicia felt a thousand volts of electricity speeding up and down her body.

"Ok, one, two, three, PULL!" Josh and Alicia yanked down on the case in perfect unison, but Alicia's excessive wardrobe rebelled and the case refused to close. They kept pulling until they were leaning over completely, and with a quick SMASH, the case slammed shut. Josh and Alicia tumbled to her floor and landed on the carpet, panting.

Then Alicia burst out laughing. She covered her stomach with her hands and her face went bright red. Her eyes stung. Josh cracked up too, but probably more at his insane-looking girlfriend than the suitcase incident.

Josh sat, crossed his legs, and watched in amusement as Alicia tried to contain herself. When she sat up, strings of her hair were caught on her lip gloss. Her cheek flared red, but she'd been unable to control her laughing attack. Everything she did with Josh was ten times more fun.

Alicia lifted her hand to brush her hair away, but Josh was there first. He ran his finger underneath the strands of hair, softly brushing her face with the back of his hand. Alicia felt her cheek tingling under her skin, and the sensation progressed down her arms and legs. He tucked her hair behind her ear and inched closer to her. They were both kneeling on the carpet, nose-to-nose now. Alicia's breath started speeding up.

His hand still resting lightly on her cheek, Josh said, "You're hyperventilating."

"Am nawt."

The next moment he was kissing her. Their knees were touching, and Alicia's hand slowly rose to mirror Josh's position—one hand on his cheek. He carefully placed his hand on her leg; very nervously, and just his fingertips skimmed the surface of her jeans. Still, the motion sent chills down Alicia's spine. She felt her cheeks getting redder, but their lips were still locked together, and their eyes were closed. Alicia removed her hand from his cheek and instead wrapped both her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. Josh pulled back for a moment to gaze into her eyes.

"You are_ too_ hyperventilating," he breathed.

"Shut-up," she giggled.

For a wonderful moment, Alicia forgot all about this camp torture her parents had inflicted on her. Stupid Skye. Stupid Parents. Stupid, stupid, stupid camp! Why couldn't she just sit with Josh for the rest of her days, in this exact position?

She realized Josh removed his hands from her waist and she dropped her tight grip around his neck, pulling away. "Problem?" she asked.

"My phone," he murmured sheepishly. "Kemp's texting me." He seemed a little dazed, still floating in the clouds from their moment.

Alicia's head was also still spinning from their lip-kiss.

"I don't have to take it," he told her, staring at her lips.

Alicia was about to agree, but her own cell lying on the ground beside her began to quake. "I guess I should get that too." Her heart sank—the moment was over. She grabbed her phone and checked her messages in unison with her boyfriend.

**DYLAN MARVIL**: OMG, CAMP 2MORROW. KILL ME NOW.

**DYLAN MARVIL**: SERIOUSLY. SHOOT ME.

_I would, _thought Alicia, _for interrupting that lip- kiss._

**ALICIA RIVERA: **OMG. SAME. I JUST FINISHED PACKING.

**DYLAN MARVIL: **HOW MUCH?

**ALICIA RIVERA: **2 SUITCASES

**DYLAN MARVIL: **OMG UR PACKING LIGHT

Alicia couldn't tell if that was sarcasm. She decided to ignore it and type, YEA. Then she slid the keyboard back into her phone and tossed it aside, waiting for Josh to finish his text. He was so slow texting—it was weirdly ah-dorable.

He finished, dropping his navy blue cell into his back pocket. "I should go."

"Oh," Alicia said, her face falling slightly. "Ok." She realized that this would be the last time she'd see him for two weeks. What if he forgot about her and met someone else? Hopefully their lip-kiss had ensured she'd stay in his memory for the next couple weeks. He stood and then helped her up.

"Bye," she said in a small voice. She didn't really know what else to say without an imaginary Massie shaking her head and clicking her tongue, "Sheesh, Ah-licia, desperate much?" But she couldn't just let him leave without letting him know that she wanted him to be there with her. How could she phrase it so that she could tell him how she felt without sounding like a clingy girl who couldn't last on her own?

"I'll miss you," she blurted. It was good enough—maybe he'd accept it as a simple good-bye.

"I'll miss you too," he assured her, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "But you'll see me soon enough."

"Ten days isn't _soon enough_," she insisted, shaking her head. "Promise you won't hang out with any pretty girls while I'm away?" she lifted her voice a little, hinting she was joking, but in reality, she was freaking out. She couldn't take it if Josh met another person—ehmagawd! What if he started hanging out with Duh-livia? It happened to Cam… Alicia had to shake the thought out of her head. Josh was _way _too good for Olivia. But then again, Skye was back and _she _wasn't getting punished.

Josh took her hand and jarred her back to reality. "I promise."

Alicia had forgotten what she'd asked before because her thoughts were racing so fast. She just smiled and nodded like she knew what he was talking about. "Good. Uh, I guess I'll see you in two weeks?"

Josh stepped forwards and stole a quick kiss from her lips. Alicia had been so surprised she hadn't even kissed back. He grinned and dropped his Yankees cap on his head. "Two weeks," he said.

Then he turned around and left.

Once he was gone, Alicia's bit her lip in frustration. She dashed over to her bed and glared murderously at her suitcase. She grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it across the room. _Stupid, stupid, stupid camp! _

**THE MARVIL'S MANSION**

**THE KITCHEN**

**4:45 P.M.**

Merri Lee Marvil sat leaning over the kitchen island's marble counter, dramatically sobbing into a worn copy of Westchester Daily. A crumpled picture of one of her rivals, Tanith Bruce, was slowly melting away on the front. Her red hair was clinging to her sticky, mascara covered cheeks. She fed herself a scoop of ice cream and murmured for the umpteenth time, "My own daughter—a criminal!"

"Mom, for the last time, I am _nawt _a criminal! Skye was _totally _asking for it! It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to shove her into the garbage cans—she just fell—"

With another hiccup from her mother, Dylan's heart sank. Her arguments were meaningless. Her mother was more concerned about her reputation than her own daughter's well-being. Dylan scoffed, leaning forward on the bar stool and tracing random scribbles in the countertop. "Mom, please, just hear me out…" she tried helplessly. "I know Ah-licia's mom told you that this is best, but is sending us to camp really helping?"

"It must," her mom croaked, "I don't want the public thinking I'm raising a hooligan."

"Mom! Listen to yourself!" Dylan almost laughed and how ridiculous her mom sounded. Then again, certain magazines had ways of, well, making something sound ten times worse. Dylan could see herself in the pages of Us Weekly: "Talk Show Host's Daughter a Vicious Criminal! Beats Innocent Bystander! Problems at Home are to Blame!"

"I am listening to myself, Dylan, and I've decided that camp is clearly the best option. I'm sending you there tomorrow. Perhaps you should start packing."

Dylan's eyes stung. "Mom," she reasoned hopelessly, "This is the last week and a half of summer vacation we're talking about. _Freedom. _You're going to take that away from me because of a little girl spat? Seriously—Skye is _evil_!" She tried to make her eyes glow so her mother would see the passion she felt of this subject.

"Evil or not, you shouldn't have resorted to violence." Merri-Lee sniffed.

Dylan groaned and threw her head back, letting her long red hair whisk back and forth and she stretched her neck. "Mommm…" she tried again.

"No more 'mom!' Now, get to your room and start packing, young lady." Merri Lee stood, firmly staring down her daughter. "I do not,I repeat, _do not _want any more of this foolishness."

Dylan opened her mouth to protest, but thought better. She closed her lips, stood up off her stool, and let her lower lip quiver. She made sure her mother saw the tears in her eyes before she stomped out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

**ALICIA'S LIMO **

**BACK SEAT**

**4:00 P.M.**

MASSIE: HOW'S CAMP?

ALICIA: NOT THERE YET. FML. KILL ME NOW.

MASSIE: SUCK IT UP! I'M CLEANING STABLES HERE

ALICIA: LOL GOOD POINT

MASSIE: WUTEVS, SHOULD I MENTION I HAVE THE GUYS?

ALICIA: JUST MAKE SURE JOSH DOESN'T MEET OLIVIA OR SKYE

MASSIE: DON'T WORRY SKYE = NO PROBLEM. LEAVE IT TO HER TO MESS UP EVERYTHING.

ALICIA: CAN U IMAGINE WE USED TO THINK SHE WAS COOL?

MASSIE: U MAYBE, I ALWAYS KNEW SHE WAS AN LBR AT HEART.

Alicia smirked and started to punch in a response, when her phone blinked for a moment. The limo's wheels rolled unsteadily over the gravelly terrain, and Alicia rocked in her seat. Her phone's screen kept blinking, but she quickly typed in a quick response to Massie and hit SEND. Immediately her a message appeared on the screen: ERROR. MESSAGE ABORTED.

"What? What the heck does 'aborted' mean?!" Alicia gasped, quickly punching random buttons in hope for an answer. Suddenly the answer flashed across the screen and might as well have slapped her across the face.

NO SERVICE AREA.

"Nooo!" Alicia shrieked, frantically holding her cell up to the ceiling. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid to the front of the car to protest. "Turn around!" She yelled at her family's driver, Dean. "We have to go back!"

"Why? Did you forget something?" He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, and then returned his attention to the winding forest road ahead of him.

The car shivered again and Alicia nearly lost her balance. "NO! My phone doesn't get service here! We have to go back!"

Dean chuckled. "Buckle up, Miss Rivera."

"This is an outrage—" Alicia was about to scream, but she contained herself. She pouted and practically threw herself back into her seat in a huff. She stubbornly yanked the seatbelt across her huge chest and snapped it securely in place. "I can't believe this!" she moaned to no one in particular, shooting angry glares at Dean at every opportunity.

He didn't seem to notice, or he was doing a very good job of not caring. He merely adjusted the rearview mirror so that he wouldn't have to watch Alicia pout in the backseat and kept the limo on a steady track.

The vehicle rattled again. Alicia rolled the window down and shoved her head into the blustery air. She immediately was force-fed a mouthful of her own hair, and spit it out. Her long black ponytail flapping behind her in the wind, she strained her eyes to see a huge sign sprouting out from the tall treetops.

CAMP EVERGREEN.

"How cliché," she moaned, slipping back into her seat and rolling up the window. She held up her phone listlessly and was unsurprised when it read, NO SERVICE AREA once more. She chucked it across the seat in frustration.

"I'll give you two hundred dollars if you turn the car around right now," she tried.

"You can't bribe me, Miss Rivera."

"I bet I could," she murmured indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping down in her seat.

Alicia was jostled around in the back seat for the next five minutes as the limo rumbled into the drop-off zone of the pitiful camp. She scampered up so that nobody could notice her bad posture and rolled down the tinted window, examining her prison for the next week.

The entire camp brought _The Parent Trap _to mind. There was bark mulch and grass covering the ground. The drop-off zone was crowded with kids bidding farewell to their parents and camp counselors with oversized t-shirts running around with clipboards trying to contain the commotion. A large bark mulch path led up to a huge wood cabin, which read, _Mess Hall _in carved letters. Beside the Mess Hall was a slightly smaller series of cabins, each with a big painted number on the door. The cabins were in a messy row, like dominoes someone was too lazy to line up properly. The cabins led from the mess hall straight to a very isolated area with a huge field with grass that would reach Alicia's hips. Behind the field, there was a bowl of trees holding them in. The only thing that showed they weren't trapped in the forest that never ends was a good sized lake on the other side of the mess hall. There was a long pier that led away from the camp and split into a fishing dock, where several small canoes, kayaks and speedboats were perched. A bunch of boys Alicia's age were running around in their bathing suits, pushing each other off the dock and acting like idiots. Across the lake in plain view, was a setup almost identical to Camp Evergreen. The camp across the lake had a huge cloth sign that she couldn't make out, but it looked like it read BSC.

The shirtless guys were the only thing that brought a slight pinch of hope to Alicia's tossing insides. She reluctantly pushed the door open, and made one last desperate pitch to Dean.

"_Three_ hundred," she bargained.

"Miss Alicia," he warned.

Alicia groaned inwardly, knowing a lost cause, and pulled herself from the car. All of the kids were wearing simple t-shirts and jeans, and everyone stared at her as if she was from another planet in her high-waisted skirt and white RL t-shirt, with a long black necklace dangling from her neck and her hair pulled up in a long ponytail. Her long legs were complimented by a simple pair of purple Marc Jacobs flats that added a splash of color to her outfit at the ankles.

She hadn't realized Dean had come up from behind her until he tapped her shoulder and she jumped. He was holding her two suitcases and it looked like his knees were about to give in. He placed it on the ground beside her petite feet--perfectly turned out in fifth position--and then patted her shoulder.

"Have fun, Miss Alicia."

"Are you kidding me?" she gasped. "You want me to carry this in?"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No," she answered almost immediately. "Sorry," she added quickly. "I can just get help from a counselor," she lied. "Have a nice ride back." She bent over and picked up her suitcase in one swift move.

She thought her arms were going to fall off, still clutching the handle. Dean tipped his hat, gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder, and climbed back into the limo. She tried to wave good-bye, but if she let go of the case she feared it would fall on her toes. Alicia would have wanted some help finding where the heck she was supposed to go, but she opted to go by herself. If she didn't plant an image of herself as a cool, independent individual, the next week would be more torture than it had to be.

As soon as Dean steered the limo away, down the winding road, and out of sight, Alicia's shoulders slumped and she caved in. Her suitcase hit the ground with a thud and she stood there in defeat before she realized that she was drawing attention. She wanted to run away and hide in a corner, curl up in the fetal position and complain until she was picked up next week, but instead she held her head high, pushed her suitcase out of the drop-off area, and just bawled deep inside instead.

**CAMP EVERGREEN **

**4:30 P.M.**

**THE PARKING LOT **

"Kuh-laire!"

Claire whipped her head around, trying her best to maneuver herself out of the flurry of confused teens. The familiar voice filled her insides with warmth, and she elbowed her way through the messy party of rowdy boys and girls.

She had to yell over the screaming, but she managed to catch Kristen's eye and lumber of her to her, lugging a heavy duffel bag over her shoulder. Kristen looked similar to Claire, holding a soccer equipment bag that was strapped across her back, only Kristen looked about ten times more chic in gladiator sandals, dark denim Bermudas and a flowing summery yellow top covered with the Roxy logo. Her hair was tied back and held down with a thin yellow hair band. Kristen violently moved through the crowd and stumbled to Claire, panting.

"Have you seen Dyl or Leesh?"

Claire shook her head and Kristen whimpered. "Can you believe this?" Claire asked. "I can't even tell where I'm going."

"What cabin number are you?" Kristen asked immediately. Claire shrugged, so Kristen carried on, "I think Leesh's dad got us in the same cabin—I'm number fourteen. C'mon, let's go check."

Kristen grabbed Claire's wrist and forcefully dragged her through the bustling crowd until she almost ran head-on into a tall blonde young man. He looked like a twenty year old, but his good looks made Claire flush immediately. "Um, uh…" she muttered helplessly.

"Cabin number," Kristen said grouchily. She clearly wasn't enjoying herself, and she was staring at the handsome guy grimly.

He looked a little alarmed, so he quickly asked, "Ok… name?"

Claire opened her mouth to respond, but Kristen broke in: "Claire Lyons."

"Ok…" he flipped helplessly through several slips of pink paper, "Lyons… Lyons… is that spelled—"

"L—Y—O—N—S." Kristen added an indignant, "Gawd."

"Ok. Um," he started getting flustered by the frisky soccer player. It probably didn't ease his nerves when she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Um, cabin fifteen?"

"Are you sure about that?" Kristen barked.

"Oh. Um, sorry, fourteen." He thrust the pink slip of paper at Claire, and she took it gingerly, smiling apologetically on Kristen's behalf.

"Good." Kristen flashed him a slight smirk, but it was clearly forced. "C'mon, Kuh-laire." She snatched Claire's wrist again and lugged Claire along. Claire stumbled to get her footing.

Kristen rambled on while she tugged Claire down the crowded path, "I was all set to spend the last week of holidays with Dune, you know, surfing, playing soccer?" She didn't wait for Claire to answer. "And now because of _stupid Skye Hamilton_—" she reached out and whipped her arm up towards the overhead pine tree, sending a shower of needles on the group behind them.

"Sorry!" Claire called, jogging into step with Kristen, who was stomping away from the wave of angry calls from some of her campmates.

"—I'm stuck _here._ And Dune's not even here. Can you believe that? What if he meets someone else? Not only that, I don't even get to practice soccer for the tryouts with Kemp. This is so _dumb._"

"Um, Kristen?" Claire whimpered.

"What?" Kristen skidded to a stop and whirled around to face her friend. Claire pointed sheepishly to her reddening wrist, Kristen's white knuckles completely swallowing it with rage. Kristen stiffly released Claire, and Claire collected her wrist, quickly tucking it into her navy blue AE hoodie's pocket, as if protecting it.

"Sorry," said Kristen.

Claire nodded lightly to let Kristen know it was ok. She followed Kristen to cabin fourteen in silence now, and she let her thoughts drift to Cam—where they always ended up. She wondered what he was doing at that moment. With a wistful smile, she decided he was thinking about her. Maybe he was too counting down the days until he could see her again. Unfortunately, the camp didn't get any service, as it appeared, so she'd be cut off from contact with him until she was picked up.

Kristen finally came to an abrupt halt in front of a large log cabin that read _14_ in big white carved numbers. The door was slightly ajar, so she stamped up the stairs and shoved through the doorway. Claire followed reluctantly, and was welcomed into a large room. She was immediately slammed with a musty smell, like nobody had been in this cabin for ages. The floorboards were chipped and creaky, and the room was entirely empty except for two sets of bunk beds lined up on the left wall. The right wall had two windows, the only source of light in the room except a flickering light bulb on the ceiling.

Claire dumped her duffel bag on the ground and saw that there was also a tiny bathroom included. Claire stepped inside the washroom, and realized that she could barely turn around. There was a sink on one side of the wall and on the other a small toilet on the other side. Claire immediately turned and escaped the room, slamming the door behind her and vowing to never go in there.

She hurried across the empty room to Kristen, who had already claimed her top bunk and was taping a picture of Dune over of her pillow.

Kristen noticed Claire staring at her, and peered down at her friend. She offered Claire a slight smile. "Let's just survive the week, ok?"

Claire nodded—but she didn't know if that was a promise she could keep.

**CAMP EVERGREEN **

**DROP-OFF AREA**

**4:30 P.M.**

"Excuse meeee," Dylan cooed as sweetly as she could, trying her best to get the attention of one of the counselors. She'd just been dumped here by her mom, and was fighting the urge to burst into a tantrum. Lugging around a huge leather suitcase, she'd found herself in a line to talk to one of the twentysomething girls who were addressing everyone, telling them which cabin to go to and such.

"Yes?" one of the girls asked, turning her head in Dylan's direction.

"Hi, I was just wondering what cabin I'm in?"

"Your name?" the girl asked.

"Dylan Marvil," Dylan replied, half hoping that the girl would scream, "Omigod! Dylan Marvil? You're Merri Lee Marvil's daughter! You don't have to stay in a cabin; you can use the head counselor's house! Not only that, you get to leave tomorrow!"

Unfortunately, all she said was, "Cabin fourteen."

Dylan whirled around with her suitcase, but the weight of her luggage almost pulled her off her feet. She stumbled into the lane of a guy who was sprinting past her at that exact moment, carrying a red baseball cap and running like his life depended on it.

Dylan screamed, throwing herself backwards. The guy stumbled to a stop, staggering for his footing, but he was running too fast. He smacked right into Dylan. She stumbled over and collapsed on her side, rolling over onto her back when she hit the pavement. The next thing she knew, this random guy had fallen directly over her.

Cheeks flushing red, Dylan elbowed him in the face to get him off of her. "Gettawwwf!" she breathed, scrambling to stand.

The kid who appeared to be chasing the runner jogged to a stop, his mouth in an amused O. "Woah, dude, way to take out the girl."

"Shut-up," the runner snapped, leaping to collect the red cap. "Sorry Red, maybe watch it next time?"

"What?" Dylan gasped. "You totally could have avoided me!"

"Are you joking me?" he laughed.

"No, I am nawt." Dylan elbowed him again, and he coughed to collect his breath. She rolled out from underneath him and stood so she could get a good look at him.

He had a head full of dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. His nose was slightly crooked, but it worked, in a weird way. Suddenly Dylan realized he was shirtless and in a bathing suit and her cheeks doubled in redness. She fumbled to grab her suitcase, but the guy reached out and grabbed it for her. He handed it to her, and she snatched it from him violently.

"Woah," he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Easy, tiger."

The runner's friend snatched the cap out of his hands and placed it back on his head. "Next time don't steal my cap."

"Next time don't eat my doughnut," the runner smirked. "I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for Red here."

Dylan huffed indignantly, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "Glad I could help," she sniffed. And she whirled around, turning her back on the runner. With all the dignity she could scrape up, she strode down the path.

**CAMP EVERGREEN**

**5:30 P.M.**

**MESS HALL**

Since table eighteen didn't exist, Dylan, Kristen, Claire and Alicia had decided to claim table fourteen for themselves—the highest number would only belong to them, of course. They collected their trays of pizza and juice, they strolled across the bustling mess hall until they found the empty table that read 14.

Dylan dropped her tray on the tabletop (one red apple, a carton of orange juice, and an overly-greasy slice of Hawaiian pizza) at the exact moment someone else's tray scraped the top of the table. Dylan looked up, and found herself face-to-face with the runner from earlier that day.

"Oh great, you again," she huffed. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Leave you alone? You're the one at our table."

"_Your _table?" Dylan lifted an eyebrow quizzically. "Yeah. Right."

"You don't come here often, do you?" the kid asked.

Dylan shook her head. "How did you guess?" she asked sarcastically.

"This is _our _table. Every year."

Dylan looked back at her friends, flicking her wavy red hair in the process. Alicia merely snickered like, _are you joking? _Claire looked around the room awkwardly. Kristen was glaring at the boys like they were the they potentially may be.

"So we'll be taking it, thanks Red." The guy slid onto the plastic bench and smirked up at Dylan.

The redhead merely smiled. "Shall we, girls?" she asked coolly. She petted her jean shorts and perched on the bench opposite of the guy.

Alicia, Claire and Kristen dropped their dinners on the table and sat down in perfect unison. Kristen glared at the kid like he'd just shot a puppy. Alicia simply looked amused.

Dylan kept his gaze, letting her emerald eyes do the talking. She resisted the urge to pull out her pocket mirror and check just how intimidating they looked. The guy held her eyes for a long moment, and for a second she felt herself flush. Then he blinked, and the feeling past as soon as it had come.

"C'mon guys," the boy said, stubbornly standing up. "This is not over," he added to Dylan.

"Keep telling that to yourself," Dylan waved sweetly.

Alicia, Kristen and Claire cracked up as they exchanged a round of victory high fives.

"Hey!" the guy yelled at her. "What's your name, Red?"

Dylan looked over her shoulder for a moment, contemplating whether or not to give it up. "What's yours?"

"Charles St. James."

There was a muffled sputter of laughter from Alicia's direction, which she didn't try to hide at all.

Charles' friends all turned to look at her, their annoyed expressions immediately changed once they got the jist of her big brown eyes, exotic skin, dark hair, and fluttery eyelashes.

"Ok." Dylan turned back to her pizza.

"Hey, aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

Dylan thought for a moment. Then she shrugged. "Nope."

Charles St. James murmured something and stomped away, his gang of guy friends hurrying after him.

"Ooooooooh!" Claire cooed like a drunk pigeon as soon as Charles was out of earshot. "Who's that, Dyl?"

Dylan shrugged again. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I think he said his name was Charles St. James," Alicia giggled from behind her red manicure.

"Well he seemed to know you."

"Do I care?" Dylan inquired tartly, jabbing a straw in her juice box.

"Ewwwwww, what is this?" Alicia squealed, spitting out her pizza straight into the garbage can beside their table."Gross!"

Dylan ripped off a tiny piece of crust and popped it in her mouth. She stole a glance across the mess hall, and immediately saw Charles laughing at something one of his friends had said. She tried to look away, but it was hard to.

**CAMP EVERGREEN**

**THE FIELD**

**7:20 P.M.**

"Ok, so what's the point of this game?" Alicia tripped towards Claire and Kristen, apparently having serious issues with the grass that covered all of her legs and ended at her butt. She squealed and slapped at a large blade, apparently defending herself from a bug of some sort.

Kristen was in the midst of tying her shoes, so she was down on her knees, completely concealed by the tall grass. When Kristen burst through the lawn's surface, Alicia screamed in surprise and nearly fell over onto her butt.

Claire burst out laughing.

"It's 'Capture the Flag,'" Kristen explained, sliding a bobby pin in her hair to hold her bangs back in place. "Haven't you played that before?"

"Have I _ever _done anything that involves running willingly?" Alicia asked smartly, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Kristen giggled. "Guess not. Ok, they're explaining it now." She led Alicia and Claire through a crowd of teens to where Dylan stood, at the front of the pack. They were all clustered around a counselor with blonde braids and a shark tooth necklace around her neck.

Kristen touched her own necklace, probably thinking about Dune.

"Ok, in case you don't know, this is Capture the Flag. We've changed the rules a bit, but it's basically the same. Each team will have a flag. Ours is blue, theirs is orange. We have to hide in plain sight. No full-contact…"

Everyone except Dylan and Alicia groaned in protest.

"…and to win, you must not only cross the line with their flag, but you have to plant it beside ours."

"What are the teams?!" screamed someone in the group.

"It's our camp against BSC."

A huge roar of excitement erupted from behind the girls, and Alicia shrieked again. "Ehmagawd, what's wrong with these people?"

"Ok, you have five minutes to hide your flags! The game goes anywhere from between our two camps, and the line is across the field." She paused for a moment, and the whole camp tensed in unison. "GO!"

Everyone made a mad dash for the woods. Kristen broke into a sprint, Alicia and Dylan's protests confirming that they were following. Once the teens hit the woods, they all started screaming places to hide it.

Alicia was screaming in frustration, tripping over roots and grabbing branches to steady herself. "Ehmagawd—I'm gonna die!" she wailed.

"Kris, slow down!" Dylan panted. "I can't run that fast!"

"Well, try harder!" Kristen barked over her shoulder, and slowed down mildly. She joined the other camp kids, who were all crowded around that kid Dylan knew—Charles St. James.

"Ok, here's the plan, people: we're going to put the flag here. I'm gonna run into their area with John, Kyle, Laura, Mark, Nate, Julia, Troy, and Wesley. We're the fastest runners. Sarah, Don, Andrew, and Rob are going to come behind us, slowly. The rest of you are defense. Make sure you get them before they can get close to the flag. Split yourselves up into a couple groups if necessary."

Charles seemed to be the alpha of the camp. Kristen glanced over at Dylan, who was staring at him in a strange way—kind of confused, with her head tilted to the side a bit. It was like she was staring at an algebra problem on the whiteboard.

"Got it?"

The whole camp started cheering. "Let's show Abner and Briarwood what we're made of!" Charles punched the air.

Kristen, Claire, Alicia and Dylan all exchanged wide-eyed gasps and glances.

"Briarwood?" Dylan whispered, and the camp kids started to separate into groups and units. Charles and his group broke through the clearing and sprinted to the field. The rest of the camp seemed to be jogging behind them, so Kristen did the same and her friends pursued her.

The second they broke through the trees and waded into the meadow, a whistle blew far away and the camp burst into a flurry of excitement. Kristen almost felt the air buzzing and became aware of herself become caught up in the moment.

Suddenly, a group of about thirty guys burst through the woods on the opposite sides.

Kristen gasped, scanning the guy's faces for any trace of familiarity, but they were moving too fast.

The camp split into the two groups that Charles had ordered, and the defensive end started backing up towards the woods in perfect unison. Kristen followed the example, and Alicia yelped.

"Ehmagawd! Where's Josh?"

"Ehmagawd! I don't know," Claire snapped back. "Where's Cam?"

"Guys!" Dylan snapped. "Focus here! There is a group of thirty guys running at us!"

"Right, run!" Kristen yelled.

"Whaddya mean, run?" Alicia smiled wickedly, one hand poised red-carpet style on her hip.

"RUN!" Kristen commanded.

Together, they reverse-ran into the woods with the rest of the camp, forming an orderly line in front of their flag.

"Ok!" Someone screamed from the line. "Spread out, don't let them get close!"

Kristen jumped back and forth on the balls of her feet, getting extremely pumped. She needed something to take out her frustration at being sent to this stupid camp, and this just might be it.

"Ok, let's go!" she exclaimed.

Alicia squawked, "Are you joking? I can't run!"

"Then stay here."

"But Kristen—wait," Dylan called, but her friend had already taken off through the trees with a few of the other campers. The Briarwood and Abner guys were getting closer.

Dylan had absolutely no idea what to do. She stood in the midst of towering trees and thick bushes, watching some dumb blue flag. Every time a Briarwood guy ran through the trees, Dylan would merely watch as he passed towards the flag, scanning his face to see if she knew him.

Alicia was standing in the corner, screaming Josh's name every time a boy ran past into the crisp summery air. The sunset's light was cast over the water on the lake, and the pink sky stained the rest of the lake a warm summery colour. Dylan glanced over at the flag.

Everyone who was guarding it was currently running around, stretching out and jerking forwards to tag Briarwood guys. It was completely unguarded. While Dylan pondered how pathetic it was to break a sweat for a dumb camp game, a blur in a Tomahawks jersey blew straight past her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Hey!" Dylan called, and she could have sworn it was someone she knew… wait! Was that Kemp?

"Kemp!" she screamed, speed-walking towards the blur. But the guy was almost at the flag.

"Hey! Redheaded girl!" some girl screamed at Dylan. Dylan looked around.

"What?"

"STOP HIM!" the girl screamed in urgency, and then went back to pursuing a Briarwood boy.

"KEMP!" Dylan called, and without thinking, she took off after him. The guy probably figured out that Dylan was behind him, because he swerved all of a sudden, barreling to the left as fast as his Nikes would take him. Dylan hadn't realized she was running until she couldn't stop. Her legs carried her at an amazing speed, so fast that the girl who was yelling at her _whoooed _in the corner.

Dylan's felt a jolt of electricity slither up her spine, and it shot a burst of energy through her limbs. She just ran. She ignored Massie's protesting screeches from somewhere within her head and let her red Mark Eckos carry her across the dirt path and after the Briarwood blur.

Dylan reached out a hand to swipe at the guy's back, but he dodged her and zig-zagged. Dylan countered by skidding to a quick direction change and burst after him. She blasted out of the flurry of leaves and branches and kept pursuing him. The roar of the wind in her ears and the cool summer sunset bathing her just pumped the exhilarating adrenaline through her veins and she found yet another storm of spirit and she almost clipped the Tomahawk's heels with her runners.

The guy took a mad leap in front of her and tumbled over onto the ground, panting heavily. Haha! He'd finally given up! Dylan stopped in front of him and skipped up to him, ready to introduce Kemp to a whole month of teasing for being outrun by a girl, when she realized in a rush of blood to her cheeks that this boy was not Kemp—in fact he looked nothing like him. The only thing they had in common was slightly curly hair.

She leapt out and slapped his shoulder.

"Owww!" he protested. "What was that for?"

"I thought I had to tag you," she panted.

"Nooo, I crossed the line. Which means I can tag _you!" _He reacted immediately, leaping forwards to swipe at her.

Dylan screamed and rolled in the air, dodging his swipe. She nearly fell over, but the boy immediately changed direction and burst after her. Dylan's first thought was to run towards the border. But there was a whole group of Tomahawks around her now, each closing in.

Dylan didn't recognize any of them, and with a thudding heartbeat clouding her thinking, she whirled around and ran headlong into the was a feeling that she had experiences once before.

**THURSDAY**

**CAMP EVERGREEN/BRIARWOOD SOCCER CAMP**

**THE WOODS**

**7:45 P.M.**

Dylan had to stop. Panting, she stumbled and then leaned on a tree, letting herself sink into the rough, scratchy bark. She'd lost the Briarwood guys long ago, but now she was helplessly lost in the maze of trees. Seriously, this was worse than when she saw her mom and Mr-Whats-His-Face-Myner at Lake Placid.

Dylan gasped and clutched at the stitch in her side. She sank to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest and caught her breath. She leaned back on the tree's trunk, her red hair tangling up in the ragged bark.

She silently apologized to her hair for the torture she was putting it through. Luckily, she had someone to blame this on.

Skye Hamilton.

Just because Skye strolled back into town didn't mean that she could just mess up the last two weeks of Dylan's summer. Dylan kicked the ground with the back of her heel. Stupid Skye. Thinking of starting grade nine with her as the grade ten alpha was really unsettling. Skye didn't deserve to be an alpha, what with getting kicked out of her boarding school for messing around with a teacher. Puh-leeze! S-l-u-t much?

Dylan was jarred back to reality when she heard a twig snap behind her. She suddenly pictured herself as the heroine in a horror movie, alone in the woods with a horrible creature sneaking up on her. Dylan's throat tensed up. She wasn't alone. She groped the tree's bark and hauled herself up, trying to control her unsteady breathing. Slowly, she stole a peek around the tree. There was nobody there, only a cluster of trees, taunting her, as if saying "Go ahead—just _try _to find your way out."

She pressed herself up against the tree to try to support her quivering legs and took another glance around the trunk, but there was still nobody there. Dylan was just about to cast the snap off as something of her imagination, when she heard the shuffle of leaves and another twig snapping.

And then there was something on her shoulder.

That was it. She screamed. Dylan didn't care who heard her or if she got caught in this stupid game, but if there was a spider crawling up her shoulder she was going to sue this place for everything it had! She scrambled away from the tree, still shrieking. Her eyes were shut tight to avoid an overflow of hot salty tears.

The next thing she knew someone was cupping a rough, hot hand over her mouth, and pushing her up against the tree.

Dylan struggled and flailed madly. She tried to scream but couldn't register any noise because of the hand over her lips. In a last-minute attempt at freedom, she managed to close her teeth around the fingers as hard as she could.

"OW!! Red—Red, calm down!"

"You!" Dylan gasped, her eyelids flapping open. Immediately she let a long, deep breath run through her system to calm herself. Allowing herself to act like such an LBR would be making Massie totally unimpressed.

"Quick, there's not much time," Charles was gasping for breath. "Take this"—he handed a dirty orange flag to her—"to the other end. Run as fast as you can."

"I can't run that fast," Dylan lied. She had no intention of breaking any other sweat tonight. Puh-leeze!

"Well, give it to someone! They all think I have it! I'll lead them off!" he panted. "Just hurry!"

"But—"

"C'mon Red, just do it."

"Fine," Dylan sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue with this kid. "But stop calling me 'Red,' or I'll have to resort to violence."

"That sounded like a threat, Red."

Before Dylan could send him the verbal slap she had already conjured up, he added, "But I'm gonna have to know your name first."

"Good luck." Dylan knew he'd never get it, so she went along with it. This guy didn't need to know her name anyways.

Charles started jogging backwards, and pointed to the left to show her the way out of the woods. "Is it Sarah?" he called.

Dylan shook her head no, and for a moment they shared a stare. It was weird. He gave her a confused look, and she probably responded the same way. He was a complicated problem, an unsolved question. Who was this guy?

Four rowdy boys suddenly burst from the bushes. Dylan immediately stuffed the flag down her shirt before they could see, and they all pointed to Charles.

Charles broke into laughter, pretended to tip his hat to the boys, and then ran.

Two of the boys took off after him, but two of them charged Dylan. She squealed and broke into a sprint, willing the same adrenaline rush she'd gotten before to come over her, but her feet refused to pick up the same flight they had before.

Then for a second Charles crossed her mind. He wanted her to get the flag across the line. So she would. She steered away from the two Tomahawks and started scanning the woods, zig-zagging through the trees and leading the Tomahwaks on a wild goose chase. The guys started to get tired, and were wondering where the heck this chick was taking them. Dylan weaved through the tree trunks, and yanked her phone out of her pocket.

SERVICE AREA.

YES!

NO SERVICE AREA.

DAMN!

Dylan realized she was on a fine line from SERVICE and NO SERVICE. She kept dancing in and out of the trees, causing one of the Tomahawks to shout, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" at her. But she ignored them, soaking up the attention. Her audience started contributing to an exhilaration boost, and she felt a sudden rush of speed that gave her a wide berth from her pursuers.

She held up her phone to the sky, and finally got SERVICE consistently. She knew it wouldn't last long, so she speed dialed Kristen and prayed that she had service, wherever she was. Finally someone picked up and Dylan brought the phone to her ear.

"Kristen!"

"Dylan?"

Some screaming in the background.

"Where are you?" Kristen yelled over the noise.

More screaming, and some swearing added to the mix.

"Where are _you?" _

"I'm by the big tree that looks like Principal Burns."

"Where is—" Dylan screamed, losing her footing after tripping over a root that protruded the dirt. She completely wiped out on the ground, but protected the flag in her shirt with all her energy.

The Tomahawks were behind her, panting to keep up. She scrambled to an upright position, and then scanned the trees. OK, which one looked like an overweight crow?

Finally she spotted one that had a really odd shape. There was one branch that had been cut off and resembled a beak, and the rest of the tree was gnarled in a strange shape. Dylan almost cracked up. She stumbled to the tree and almost crashed head-on into Kristen, who was panting and looked like she'd just returned from soccer practice.

"Hey Dyl, wha—"

"Here, take this!" she yanked the flag out of her bra and shoved it into Kristen's hands.

Kristen grimaced. "EW! WHAT!" she laugh-shrieked, almost dropping it.

"No time to explain, just take it. I'll lead the others off." Dylan patted Kristen's shoulder sportingly before barreling towards the clearing.

The guys were gaining, and Dylan was losing her wind. She felt the area separating them lessen, and she was almost at the line.

And then they were gone.

What?

They'd changed direction! Dylan stumbled over the borderline, and gaped as she saw her friend sprinting through the clearing. She had at least twenty enemy campers in hot pursuit of her, and Dylan could recognize about ten faces.

Kristen's face kept flashing from gleeful, to angry, to murderous, and then back to happy again. She had taken off her hoodie, which was now flapping, wrapped around her stomach like a victory flag. She held the real orange flag up in the air with a proud, long bare arm, and in the buttery light of the sunset, she looked almost god-like.

And then a nameless Tomahawk stepped in front of her.

It was incredible. Kristen dodged him, twirled around, and ducked when he reached over her to get the flag. She nearly touched the ground, but instead brought herself up, seconds from wiping out. The Tomahawk was almost atop her now, but she let her elbow swing and nailed him directly in the stomach. The Tomahawk gasped, fell, and gaped at her in a mixture of awe and hate. It was like seeing her in one of her soccer games—if soccer had become a full-contact to-the-death sport.

The sea of Tomahawks behind her slowed dramatically like they were afraid to touch her. Instead of pursuing her, they started to spread out around her like she was protected by an invisible force field.

Dylan heard herself laughing.

About seven of Briarwood's guys burst from Camp Evergreen's side of the woods, one of them waving the blue flag in the air.

Kristen had never looked more determined. She gained breakneck speed, but Dylan didn't know if it would be enough to catch the opposite flag-bearer.

"Is it Jane?"

"What?" Dylan looked beside her. Charles had come up behind her. He was panting and his forehead was shimmering with sweat. But she couldn't stop staring at him. "No."

"Dangit."

"Um, we have a problem." Dylan pointed.

"Ok. GO!" he gave her a tiny shove and burst into action. Dylan stumbled behind him, but managed to fall into pace with him, sprinting into the path of Briarwood's flag-bearer.

Charles slid like he was blocking a shot, and managed to surprise a couple of Tomahawks so that Dylan could race by and smack each of them on the shoulder, sending them slumping away.

"You get the flag," he breathed. "Tiffany?" he added breathlessly.

Dylan shook her head.

Three bolts of adrenaline in one night seemed awfully unlikely. But then something really strange happened. Charles grabbed her arm. It was a light grab, but Dylan felt very weird. She got all light-headed. Dylan decided that she'd been running way too hard. She blinked a bunch of times.

"C'mon Red."

"Ok, Charles. Whatever."

"CHIP!" he screamed all of a sudden, and then turned her hand palm-side up, slapped it, and sprinted off to cover the rest of the runners.

Dylan gazed at her hand, confused.

And then she ran.

The third burst of energy came quickly. She didn't even have to accumulate the adrenaline herself, it was already there, as if it had been fighting to get out the whole time. Finally it was released, and it was deadly. She felt as if she wasn't even controlling her body anymore.

The flag-bearer was almost to the line, and so was Kristen. But Dylan was gaining on him. She became suddenly aware of an audience. The offensive and defensive campers had joined them, screaming and whoo-whooing and hollering in encouragement.

Dylan hurtled herself forwards in a last-chance kick at the can. And she threw her hand out.

It was slow-motion. The Tomahawk turned slightly, and became aware that she was there. She tried to side-step out of the way, but Dylan was too quick. She dove to his other side, cutting him off and breaking his path to the finish line. He cursed and tried to do spin-o-rama to the line, but Dylan was covering him at all sides. Seconds before he would have passed the line, Dylan's fingers skimmed the fabric in his jersey, and then she had him.

She locked her hand on his shoulder and he stopped dead, sliding in the grass and tumbling over, taking Dylan down with him. Dylan disappeared in the hip-length meadow, landing flat on her back. She gasped for breath, and heard the Tomahawk getting up, tossing the flag on the ground and grumbling curses at her as she stomped off.

Wow.

Did that really just happen? Did Dylan Marvil, a member of the Pretty Committee, just participate in a group activity like Capture the Flag? In _camp? _Was she supposed to be proud, ashamed, or just plain confused?

What puzzled her more was that she had… _fun. _

Then suddenly, the whole camp erupted in a fit of cheers. Dylan was too tired to get up, but she knew Kristen had crossed the line. She heard chanting hollers of "New kids! New kids!"

Dylan felt a smile grow on her face, and it wouldn't go away, so she made no effort to wipe it off.

Suddenly the evening sky was obstructed by a dark shadowy figure leaning above her.

"That was so cool."

"Oh great." Dylan murmured, still aground. She brushed the dirt off her shorts. "I suppose you want me to tell you my name now."

"Nope. I wanna guess it. Is it Rachel? Rebecca? Regina? Kimberly? Lana? Lauren? Monique? Monica? Nikki? Quinn? Amber? Alis—"

"Shut up," she snapped. "And no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no."

"Was that as many 'no's' as I said?"

"Huh?"

He shrugged and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Fine. Thanks Charles, I guess." She slapped her palm into his and allowed it to be swallowed up again. As she heaved her up, she got that same dizzy feeling. Wow, she really needed to get into better shape if this was going to happen to her every time she ran.

Charles made a face. "I told you, call me _Chip._"

"What?"

"That's my nickname. Chip St. James."

"Chip?"

"Yeah."

Dylan snickered.

"What's so funny, Red? How come you can have a nickname and I can't?"

"I didn't say you couldn't," Dylan replied indignantly. "Now excuse me, I have to go see my friend."

"Sure, whatever." Chip buried his hands in his pockets and strolled away, making faces at the opposing team as he did so.

Dylan watched him walk all the way back to the cabins before finally coming up with a reasonable answer to all the questions going through her mind.

Guys are so weird.


End file.
